Reading Naruto Shippuden: The Kazekage Rescue
by owlgirl16
Summary: In the middle of the Chunin Exams, Naruto and the crew are taken to a mysterious room and forced to read the future. Well, this should be interesting. Book 1!
1. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :) **

**OoOo**

Naruto Uzumaki glanced warily around his surroundings, trying to figure out how the hell he got to this place. He was in a room, with several comfortable looking chairs in a circle and a small table in the center.

"Hello?"

No one responded, so Naruto decided he might as well sit on those very plush chairs. It was almost five minutes (there was a clock on the opposite wall) before something happened. Something meaning a-bright-white-light-that-filled-the-room-with-eighteen-more-people.

"What the hell?"

"Where are we?"

"_Jiraiya?"_

"_Tsunade?"_

"Naruto!"

Everyone's heads turned and saw Naruto sitting casually as if he had no where else to be. "Oh, hi Sakura-chan."

"Do you know what's going on?" asked Kakashi, who had been standing next to a very awkward looking Sasuke. Naruto shook his head.

"Nope."

In the room now was everyone from the "Rookie Nine", Kakashi, Guy and his team, and two adults that most of the others didn't know. However, Naruto did recognize one of them and his eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

"Ero-Sennin? What are you doing here 'ttebayo?"

A few people (alright, Tsunade) guffawed at the extremely aggravated expression on Jiraiya's face. But more seriously, it was then that everybody else noticed the final three that were trying very hard not to be seen.

"Gaara?"

Another thing that everyone was beginning to notice was that none of them were injured, even Neji and Lee who were supposed to be in the hospital. But before these strange things could be discussed, a final flash of white light went off, causing a stack of books to appear on the small table.

Kiba, who was the closest, went over and read a little note that was attached to the top one.

"_Dear Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi, Guy, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro:_

_I have sent you these books, not to change the future, but to give you the assurance when you return to your own time of what is to come. You will not remember any of this , but you will also not be permitted to leave unless every book is read. They are called Naruto Shippuden-_"

"Me? The books are named after me?" Naruto interrupted Kiba. Kiba glared at him, still slightly bitter over the loss of his chance to become a Chunin.

He coughed and continued. "_And the nineteen of you were chosen to come because it affects each person in this room, some more than others. Food and a place to sleep will be provided at the appropriate times. Signed, A Friend_."

Kiba looked around at everyone in the room, as their expressions varied from shock to disbelief to pure annoyance. He scanned the note one final time before noticing something at the bottom.

"Wait, hold on. There's more. P.S: While you are in this room, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and any other jutsu you can think of won't work. All of your weapons have also been taken away."

"What?"

It was true; no one had any kunai, shuriken, or exploding tags with them. It was also as though their chakra supply was completely cut off. Even Naruto, who was used to having more chakra than he was supposed to, couldn't feel the demonic red inside him.

"So..." All eyes were on Kakashi. "Should we read then? The note said we wouldn't get out if we didn't."

"I elect myself to read first!" Guy shouted, after spending the past few minutes tearfully hugging his student. (Lee.) He bolted over to the table, and picked the first one up. "**Naruto Shippuden: The Kazekage Rescue**"

"Dad?" Temari looked at her brothers, while the room looked at her. "Why is he being rescued?"

"And what does that have to do with me?" said Naruto aloud, not really expecting an answer. No one gave him one, so Guy started to read.

**Chapter 1- Homecoming**

**In a dark, orange hallway lit only by candles, the sounds of feet running were the only sounds. A shadow is panting, and it flings open a door to his right. It is empty, and he runs off again.**

"Um..." Sakura was the first to voice everyone's thoughts. "What's going on?"

"Well, they're obviously looking for something. Or someone." drawled Shikamaru, from his position on the floor, laying down.

The blond who he thought was named Tsunade gave him a thoughtful glance as Guy began again.

**More shadows join the first. A candle above him shines down its light, and reveals a man in orange and black. A girl's voice echoes out in the emptiness.**

"**Not here." **

**There is more running, and the brief glint of a headband with a strange symbol: a sort of spiral with a triangle on the bottom left. **

"So they're Konoha shinobi." mused Jiraiya, who like a few of the others, wished to know a few things: How far this was in the future and who these people were to name a few.

**The first shadow flings open another door. "Not here either, 'ttebayo." **

Almost every head in the room swiveled to Naruto, who's eyes had gotten very wide.

"Is that...me?"

"So you're on some sort of rescue mission. It makes sense if the book is named after you." said Ino logically, being one of the first to find her voice again.

"But we still don't know _why_ or _when_!" Tenten really didn't like mysteries.

**He veers left, while continuing to run. A girl with pink hair-**

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked, raising his eyebrows almost disbelieving. "You're there too?"

"Then Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke are probably the other shadows." said Neji slowly.

Sakura seemed pleased with this and wondered what they were doing. It couldn't be too far in the future if they were still doing missions together, right? Maybe a few months ahead...

**A girl with pink hair opens yet another door. "Not here either!" A blond pants and runs by more doors. **

"**Where the hell are you?"**

"It's a person then." said Choji, who had thought they were looking for something rather. "Maybe you got separated?"

"It doesn't seem like that..." Kakashi said quietly, hoping against hope his fears wouldn't be confirmed.

**The girl runs with him. "We've finally come this far!"**

"**Where are you?" Tears fly out of the boy's eyes, taking flight into the wind behind him. **

"Why are you so upset?" Hinata looked at him, as did many others.

"Could it be someone they know that's kidnapped?" Tsunade said to Jiraiya, ignoring the fact they hadn't spoken in years. She really didn't know anyone else very well, and hadn't had a decent conversation with someone other than Shizune in a long time.

**The girl is just as upset, although she doesn't show it. "Where are you?" **

**Suddenly there are more candles than before and light throws the shadows' features into focus. The boy is tall with spiky blond hair, cerulean eyes, and faint whisker marks across his cheeks. **

"Then it is definitely Naruto!" cried Lee quite unnecessarily. Neji rolled his eyes.

"But if you're tall..." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "Then it can't be in the recent future."

Naruto huffed, understanding what he meant and not appreciating it. Yes, he knew he was short. Did he like it? Not at all.

"**Sasuke!" **

Everyone, even the three Sand Siblings who were trying to distance themselves, looked at the young Uchiha.

"We're looking...for you?" Sakura bit her lip. It sounded like he had disappeared. Did someone like Orochimaru kidnap him?

Sasuke shrugged, though internally he felt a stab of worry. He couldn't fight Itachi if he was dead.

**He yells, and an explosion occurs from above ground. The girl gasps, as does the brown haired man behind her. **

"You're not there either Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto worriedly. Kakashi shrugged, knowing this could mean a few things, most of which weren't good.

"A brown haired man could mean a lot of people." said Choji, thinking of Asuma, his father,and Shikamaru's father to name a few.

**The blond turned sharply and when the smoke cleared, he could see a massive crater with a young man. He had short, dark hair and skin like snow with a Konoha headband. He stood. **

"That's not Sasuke...right?" said Ino uncertainty, trying to imagine her beloved without his classic hairstyle.

**The blond and the pink haired girl run toward the light. The girl gets there first and comes up to the boy, surrounded by purple rocks. She stops and breaths hard, opening her mouth to yell.**

"**Sakura, huh?" A voice floats down from above them, and Sakura's eyes water. The blond reaches them and looks in the same direction as the pale boy and his teammate. They stare at each other, them and the shadow. **

**The pale boy's expression is emotionless, but Sakura and the blond boy are terrified. **

"Terrified at what?" Lee asked, and a horrible feeling latched onto every person in the room.

**The one who made them so scared had an uncaring face and pitch black eyes. Unlike the others, he wore no headband. He stared at them coldly. **

"**Sasuke..." **

"**Naruto?"**

"That's...you?" said Sakura in an almost silent whisper. Jiraiya and Tsunade both felt a terrible sense of deja vu from long ago. His head was bare...he had no headband...While that didn't necessarily mean anything, it very well could say that...

Guy pressed on, even as debated whispers were all around him.

_**The blond, Naruto, and the one called Sasuke glare at each other with no one else around them. Sasuke is almost buried within the rubble with Naruto standing above are shorter, younger, and instead of his eyes being bright blue, they are a deep scarlet. **_

"Wait...red?" said Shikamaru carefully. "Is this like a flashback or something?"

Kakashi and Jiraiya exchanged a frightened look. Red eyes meant only one thing.

"_**What do you know about me, when you have no parents or siblings?" Naruto's face softens slightly in surprise. **_

_**Suddenly Sasuke is furious. "What do you know, when you've been alone from the start? Huh?"**_

Naruto looks sadly towards the ground and for one of the first times ever, his classmates take his side.

"That was uncalled for." said Neji seriously. Even if he didn't love the younger boy, Naruto had taught him something. Sasuke didn't seem ashamed, but instead ignored their disapproving faces.

"_**We suffer because of our bonds. Can you understand what it's like to lose everyone?"**_

_**Naruto's face morphs back to being angry, and Sasuke pulls himself out of the rubble. **_

"_**It's true," said Naruto as they both were now standing on a lake. "I don't have parents or siblings and that I don't understand how it feels."**_

"**Then why?" Naruto asked almost pleadingly to Sasuke. **

The room was silent except for Guy's voice, which had lost most of its energy.

"_**Then why, Naruto?" said Sasuke, staring at him from across the water. "Why do you go so far for me?"**_

"_**To me, this is one of my first bonds! That's why I'm going to stop you!"**_

Shikamaru suddenly understood. "You're leaving Konoha."

And it was then horrifyingly crystal clear. The Sasuke in the future was a missing nin and Naruto and Sakura were trying to bring him back to Konoha.

"You...little..." Kiba reached into his pocket, forgetting there was no kunai there. He settled for jumping on Sasuke and trying to rip his head of his shoulders.

"Kiba!"

It took the combined efforts of Shino, Hinata, and finally Choji to pull the two apart. Both now had bloody lips and murderous expressions.

"I can't believe you left!" shouted Lee, and other yells promptly occurred. Kakashi shook his head at his student and Sasuke tried to not listen, but he couldn't. He was a traitor. Not that this possibility hadn't escaped him, but he was honestly surprised.

"**If so, then why?" **

Guy said, above all the noise. They turned to him and he shrugged. "Might as well keep reading."

_**Sasuke tied on his headband. "Well then, I will break those bonds!" His dark eyes swirled to red, with two black tomoes in the right.**_

"Sharingan." said Naruto, wide eyed. Sasuke was really trying to attack him. The thought of that made his heart want to come out of his chest.

His classmates looked at Sasuke with slight disgust, but also worry. How had this happened?

**Naruto is visibly upset. "Why didn't you kill me then? Isn't that your way of breaking bonds?"**

**Sasuke's face is impassive, and this makes Naruto's face turn angry. "Sasuke!" **

**He looks down on them. "The reason is simple. It's not that I didn't cut those bonds."**

_**A young man with cold, deadly eyes glares. Behind him is a misty, full moon. "You can activate the Mangekyou Sharingan as I did. But there is one condition."**_

_**Sasuke is even smaller, and younger. Wind blows in his face and his lip trembles. **_

_**Itachi Uchiha's face is full of hate as he speaks. "You must kill...you're closest friend."**_

"**I din't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me obtain power by following his ways."**

"You didn't kill me...because you didn't want someone to take pleasure in it?" Naruto wants Guy to stop reading, _now_. He doesn't want to hear another word out of future-Sasuke's mouth.

The idea that Sasuke could've killed Naruto in cold blood made some queasy. That was like Shikamaru about to kill Choji, or Kiba about to kill Shino. They were teammates for crying out loud!

"**I merely spared your life on a whim."**

**Naruto trembles with fury, and sweat trickles down. His eyes pulse. The three stare at each other in silence. **

**Sasuke darts down suddenly, with his arm stretched out. He lands in front of Naruto, puts his hand on his shoulder, and reaches the other arm back. **

**Turning quickly with wide eyes, Sakura gasped. "When did he-"**

"**Come to think of it, isn't your dream to become Hokage? If you have the time to come chase after me, you should be training." **

**Naruto's stone still face relaxes a little. **

"**Isn't that right, Naruto? That's why this time, at my whim-" He pulls out a sword. "You'll lose your life." Naruto's eyes widen, and the sword glints menacingly in the sunlight. **

"You're really trying to kill me." said Naruto, staring at Sasuke like he had never really seen him before.

The glares of seventeen other people, even the Sand Siblings, made Sasuke shrink back into his seat a little.

Tsunade snorted. "You're pretty lucky you're not dead yet, brat."

**The sword moves and Sakura gasps. "Sasuke-kun!" It rushes towards Naruto's neck- then there is darkness. **

"Huh?" Naruto opens his eyes from being squeezed shut. Everyone was equally as confused and worried.

**A massive cave takes up the entirety of space, locked only by a single seal. Waters bubbles outside. A rumbling voice calls out from within:**

"**Naruto."**

Naruto's face instantly pales and he gasped loudly, sitting up straight in his seat. "No...No!"

"What is it?" asked Sakura to her teammate, never before seeing him so scared. However Jiraiya looked sharply at the small boy.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Naruto gulped. "Yeah." Jiraiya's face darkened.

**Naruto is outside of the cage with his eyes closed, his feet covered in water. **

"**Let's show them our power." **

"What's going on?" asked Tsunade to Jiraiya, though she already knew the answer. "You don't mean to say that he's-"

Then Kakashi and Guy both understood and went pale, as Naruto buried his head in his hands. Those his age, however, still had absolutely no idea.

"Naruto?" asked Choji carefully. "What-"

**His eyes open, and his face is sad and weary. **

"**What's wrong?"**

**Orange bubbles begin to pop, multiplying to form a huge blob. "Why are you hesitating? You need my power, right?" **

"Don't listen to it." said Jiraiya, almost urgently.

"Don't listen to _what_?" asked Lee, but no one would or could answer him.

Suddenly, Sasuke's mind went back to their first real mission and that orange chakra of Naruto's. Neji started thinking of the chakra that came from on where during their battle. It couldn't be...

**The bubbling form becomes a grinning orange fox with red eyes and giant teeth. **

"No WAY!" said Shikamaru, sitting up from is position on the ground. "No WAY!"

Temari and Kankuro, though they were trying to keep quiet, also gasped in realization. Shino and Gaara knew then too, though they settled for staying silent, even as questions erupted around them.

"Fox..." whispered Hinata, but no one could hear her over the noise. Eventually, Guy put on his loudest voice and read over everyone.

**Naruto stares unemotionally at the thing. **

"**Well, who do you want to kill? You should understand..." The fox smirks. "That you can't do anything by yourself, that is. Release this seal completely! If you do...then I'l give you all my power." It speaks so calmly, but Naruto could see the impatience within. **

"That thing...is sealed inside you?" Sakura asks, and no one moves. Naruto doesn't seem to hear her, but this is all the confirmation she and everyone else needs.

**Naruto reaches his hand up, but suddenly Sasuke is there. The blond jumps back and the fox frowns. Naruto can barely speak. "Why are you-"**

**Sasuke is smiling, but giving off no warmth or friendliness. "Now I can see it. So this was the source of your power?" His eyes display the fully grown Sharingan.**

"**Who would've thought something like this was inside of you?" He gives a shifted look to Naruto. **

**The Fox gives almost an identical smile. "I see. An Uchiha, right? Your growth is impressive. You can even see me inside Naruto. Such would be the power of the Sharingan, that cursed clan's power."**

**Naruto looks at them like they're both insane. **

"**Seems like this isn't the first time you've seen the Sharingan. If so, then you are the Kyuubi."**

Dead silence. Then-

"You have the Nine Tails INSIDE OF YOU?"

"Is it there now? Can it hear us?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"How long has it been there?"

Naruto gave a cheeky smile. "Yeah. I do."

Sakura's face had lost its color. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Choji swallowed painfully. "Alright then."

"**Eyes with such a power and chakra more sinister than my own...just as Madara Uchiha was."**

**Sasuke grabs the Kyuubi's and the bubbles puff up in an orange explosion. Naruto jerks, staring up disbelievingly. Sasuke's face is angry. **

"**And you expect me...to know that person?"**

**A MONTH BEFORE:**

"Wait...WHAT?" Sakura shouted, her previous thoughts of the monster inside Naruto being replaced by outrage. "They can't do that!"

"We need to see what's happening next!" yelled Naruto and Kiba, almost simultaneously. Guy lifted his hands up in surrender.

"Let me read please!"

**The Sky is bright blue with a few wispy clouds that don't quite hide the golden sun. Birds tweet above a dark green, fluffy forrest. The static of a walkie-talkie interrupts the peaceful silence. **

"**Did you find it?"**

**More static. "Nothing yet." **

"**Target Located!" **

**There is a lake by the forrest and a rolling field. A small shadow with yellow eyes leaps over a small clearing and runs. **

**Trees rush by, revealing three figures in pursuit- with the leader in a long cape. **

"Um..." Ino looked around. "Does anyone know what's going on?"

"No." said Sakura. "But something about it sounds familiar."

**The forrest clears to a dusty road with bits of grass, leading to the outskirts of a village. **

"**This is bad! It's going to enter the city!"**

"**I won't let it get away!" The small shadow runs forward, and the three jump out of the forrest, into the bright, white light. **

**On the outskirts, a woman does her laundry contently. But as she hangs up her sheets, she turns, confused, by a noise and a shadow knocks into her clothes basket. **

"**Oh!"**

**She turns again to see three figures get caught in her sheets. **

A few people snorted, and the tension in the the room deflated to where Sasuke was thinking he might get out of this situation alive.

"Probably genin." said Jiraiya wisely, much to the annoyance of the genins in the room.

"**Ahhh!" They struggled to get out of the sheets while the lady watched bemusedly. **

"**What's with this?"**

"**Where'd it go?" **

"**That way!"**

**They stand and run off, with the sheet still over their heads. "Hey! You kids!"**

**Now they reach the village. A pot breaks and shouts arise. "I'm sorry!**

"**I'm sorry!" A crate of vegetables falls to the ground. "Sorry!" **

**Up ahead, there is the sign for Ichiraku Ramen. **

"So these people are in Konoha?" said Naruto in surprise. A few nodded, having guessed this, based on the forrest and lake nearby.

"**I'm going out on a delivery." An old man calls, crossing the street slowly. **

**The three run towards him. "Out of the way!"**

**He turns and yelps, falling to the ground. A package of plates, spoons, and ramen fly out of his hands and crash towards the ground. The light reveals the shadows' features: two boys and one girl. **

"**Sorry old man!"**

"**Hey, Naruto!"**

About half the room snorted. It was Naruto? Still the same as always then...but Naruto frowned.

"Since when do I wear a cape?"

Noticing this to be true, the laughter stopped and the sense of wonderment about who these people were continued just as strongly.

**The boy looked back with a smirky smile, his dark hair fluttering in the wind with its Konoha headband. He laughs. **

**The man paused. "That's not him...Konohamaru!" **

"WHAT?" Naruto just about fell out of his seat. "If he's a genin..."

"How old is he now?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto thought for a moment. "I think he's eight."

"Hold on...then it's got to be further in the future than a few months." said Shikamaru, his brow clenched in thought.

"But how far..." Choji looked at his friend. "How far?"

**A cat scratches at at wall in the dark of an alley. Cornered. The girl and other boy sneak up, and she presses the mike. **

"**Konohamaru-kun, we've cornered the target."**

"**Hurry! It's going to run away!" The cat is growling and shaking, as the boy with the shiny glasses speaks. **

**Konohamaru appears out of nowhere. "No problem!" **

**He lands on the terrified cat, and a fight breaks out between the two. **

"This sounds incredibly familiar." said Sakura, raising her eyebrows and looking at Naruto. His cheeks went pink.

"No idea what you're talking about 'ttebayo."

"**We caught it!" Konohamaru shouted, though his face was covered in scratches and his clothes dirty. The cat has a pink bow and looks furious. **

"It couldn't be the same cat...could it?" asked Naruto with a grin. "What was its name, Toru?"

"I think it was Tora." said Sasuke quietly, speaking for the first time. The smile slid off Naruto's face and he settled for looking angrily at the wall.

"**Ribbon on right ear. No doubt about it." **

"**Ebisu-sensei, we've recovered the lost pet, Tora." **

"**Mission accomplished!" Konohamaru smiles widely, but then gets attacked in the face and screams. **

"**My dear Tora-chan!" A plump lady with vivid red lips and vivid red nails, purple eyeshadow, and a glittery ring on each finger squeezes the life out of her crying cat. **

**The three watch on with their teacher, Ebisu, in a spacious office. "I was worried to death about you! Where did you run off too?"**

**Konohamaru sullenly looked forward. "If I were that cat, I'd run away too."**

"**Konohamaru-kun!" Ebisu glared at him, and the boy rolled his eyes to the ceiling. **

**A pretty blond woman with pigtails, green robes, and a violet mark on her forehead looked at them, halfway amused and halfway annoyed. Beside him was a tan man with a scratch on his nose. **

"Iruka-sensei?" said Kiba, confused. "Who's the other one?"

All eyes slid to the only pretty blond woman with pigtails, green robes, and a violet mark on her forehead in the room. Tsunade scowled at all of them.

"There's no way in hell that that's me, so keep reading the damn book."

"**So, here is your payment. Let's go home, Tora-chan!""**

"Poor cat."

**The occupants of the room watched her leave, and Ebisu slid up his glasses, exasperated. **

"**Although it was only a lost cat, how many hours did it take?" His students looked sheepish. **

"**But the cat was really fast..."**

"**It seemed pretty used to running away-"**

Team 7 looked at each other briefly, before Kakashi quickly turned away and Sasuke pretended he hadn't stopped staring off into space. That was a memorable mission.

"**I will hear no more excuses!" Currently, you should be able to handle missions of this level in a swifter manner! You're all lacking strength!" **

**Konohamaru crossed his arms sullenly. "I can't draw out my true power on such lame missions! Hey, Iruka-sensei! Aren't there any better missions?"**

"This still sounds familiar."

Naruto huffed. "And I still don't know what you're talking about!"

**Iruka sighed. "Um, Konohamaru..."**

**Ebisu looked irritated. "Konohamaru-kun, you three have just become genin." The dark haired boy looks at him with narrowed eyes. "There's no way you'll be assigned better missions, right?"**

**The blond woman closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "For now it will be D-Rank missions."**

"**I'm not satisfied with that!" Konohamaru plops down on the ground and the smiles, winking at her. "I'm going to be the seventh Hokage!" **

"Seventh?" asked Shikamaru in surprise. "What about the Third?"

Jiraiya and Tsunade exchanged a worried glance. They might be on the Sixth depending on how far in the future this was!

**The blond and Iruka both blinked in surprise. "The seventh? What about the sixth?" **

"So they're on the fifth Hokage." said Kakashi. "I wonder who it is..."

**Konohamaru smiled. "The sixth is gonna be Naruto-niichan!"**

Naruto looked shocked, and some of the ones who knew Konohamaru had the same expression. The little kid was his self proclaimed "rival" and was "competing" for the title of Hokage.

**The three adults stared at him, startled by the mention of Naruto's name. **

"**Naruto-niichan, eh?" **

**Leaving the red Hokage building, the three kids walked idly in the pleasant weather. "I wonder where he is now?" **

"What do they mean, where am I now?" asked Naruto nervously. Sakura shrugged.

"You're probably on a mission or something."

**Konohamaru grinned. "I'm sure he'll be an awesome shinobi when he gets back! I believe in him!"**

"It sounds like you're away. Training or something, I mean." said Kiba, frowning.

Lee punched his hand up into the air. "Yes! I bet that's it! Training to become a stronger ninja!"

He smiled and winked.

"Um," Naruto gave Lee an alright-you're-even-weirder-than-me look. "Alright 'ttebayo."

**Iruka and the blond watch them walk off into the distance from a window. "Instead of the seventh Hokage, he's more like the second Naruto." **

**Iruka gave a small smile. 'Naruto, are you doing well?'**

"_**I'm definitely going to become stronger and bring Sasuke back dattebayo!" **_

Jiraiya groaned, almost wishing he and Minato's son were closer, so that he could warn him not to bother. The pain of Orochimaru leaving was faint, but still pressed on his heart.

"**A lot of time has passed since he said those words and left with Jiraiya-sama to start his training." **

There was a silence. Then-

"WHAT?"

Neji, in a rare display of emotion, looked wildly back in forth between a gaping Naruto and Jiraiya.

The others fared about the same. Kakashi, who could rarely be shocked, had his chin on the ground and Sasuke wore a similar expression.

"You left with him to go TRAINING?"

"With one of the legendary SANNIN?"

This was probably more shocking than the revelation that Naruto had the Kyuubi within him. Naruto 'Dead Last' Uzumaki was training with one of the most powerful ninja in the world?

"**It has." said the blond. "Isn't it about time for them to return to the village? It'll be a problem if they don't. Especially since something big is going to be starting soon." **

**Two people walk through a thick, green forrest. One is blond in orange and black, and the other is an older man with long, spiky white hair. **

"That's gotta be you two!" said Ino loudly, making sure that no one had forgotten she was there. "Remember? In that other part, it said you were wearing black now Naruto."

"It did." Shikamaru nodded approvingly at his teammate who smiled cheekily.

**They reach the towering gates to a village marked 'Konoha'. Walking in, they pass two sleepy guards at the front booth who can't believe their eyes.**

"**Hey, was that...?"**

"**Yeah, no doubt about it!"**

**Meanwhile, a pink haired girl walks leisurely in the village. **

"There's you, Sakura." said Tenten with a smile. Sakura smiled back at the older girl, and flicked back her newly cut hair. She wondered how long it was in the future- probably to her knees at least.

"**Sakura-niichan!"**

**Sakura turned. "Konohamaru?"**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**The village's main gate. I'm going to pick up the afternoon trafficking report for Tsunade-sama."**

"NO!" Tsunade punched her hand into the floor, attempting to make it explode. However, with the lack ability to do any sort of jutsu, it simply made her hand very sore. "This can't be true! It can't!"

Jiraiya let out a laugh. "Looks like you're the job you never wanted to be princess!"

"We don't know that!" Tsunade looked desperate. "I might not be H-H-Hokage!"

"What's wrong with Hokage?" asked Naruto angrily.

Tsunade snorted. "Anyone who wants that job has got a death wish kid. Trust me."

"Hey!"

To save Naruto from being attacked, Guy (once again) read over someone.

"**Do you want to come?"**

**The orange and black blond walks with his teacher into the heart of the village. "It's been two and a half years."**

"Two...and and half...years?" Naruto squeaked.

Choji laughed. "Well, at least that explains why you're taller!"

Others, however, were thinking about what an amazing opportunity it would be to train with someone like Jiraiya for almost three years.

"**Yeah." **

**Konohamaru was telling Sakura about their mission in great detail. "That stupid cat could really run!" **

**Sakura laughed. "We had that mission too."**

"**Come to think of it, have you heard anything from Naruto-niichan?" **

"**Nope. Nothing at all." **

**Konohamaru seemed disappointed. "I see." **

"**Although, it's about time for him to return." She said wistfully, gazing of into the sky. They reach the gate. **

"**Good afternoon, Izumo-san. Kotetsu-san." **

"At least I still have manners." mumbled Sakura to herself, causing those who heard around to her to snort in amusement.

"**They're back!"**

"**Go take a look around town."**

**Izumo smiled. "You'll see something interesting." **

"**Something interesting..."Konohamaru looks back at his teammates in confusion, but Sakura gasps, her eyes wide. **

**Turning abruptly, she looks at a figure up ahead. "Could it be that...?"**

**The boy drops his bag and jumps up, climbing the pole in front of him while the old man watches on, amused. "Getting excited already?" **

**He stretches out on the top. "This brings back memories! This place hasn't changed at all 'ttebayo! Everyone! Naruto Uzumaki has returned!" **

**Naruto is tall, with an orange and black suit. He has bright blue eyes and a black headband tied around his forehead, displaying the symbol of Konoha. "Everything here is so nostalgic." He laughs suddenly. **

"**They added Granny Tsunade's face to the mountain!"**

Nothing in that sentence made Tsunade happy. "Dammit, I am the Hokage. Oh well...wait. Did you just call me _Granny Tsunade_?"

"I think so, but why would I..."

Jiraiya laughed again. "I know she doesn't look it, but she's as old as me-oomph!"

A throbbing bump was suddenly on his head. "How did that happen? I thought you couldn't use your jutsu?"

Tsunade grinned. "That's no jutsu. That's pure, annoyed strength."

**Sakura runs up to the pole and looks up, with Konohamaru close behind. "Is it true? It is!" He shouts gleefully. **

"**Naruto? Naruto, is that you? When did you get back, Naruto?" Sakura yells up. He turns around at the sound of her voice. **

"**Just now!" Naruto jumps down from the pole. "It's been a while, Sakura-chan." He laughs a little. **

**Sakura looks closely at him. "Hold on. You're taller than me, aren't you?"**

"Seriously?" Sakura looked at her, ahem, _petite_ teammate. "But everyone's taller than you, except Hinata-chan."

"Wow. A tall Naruto." said Kiba jokingly. No one could really picture it.

"**You're right!" said Naruto, measuring with his hand. **

**'Seems like you've grown pretty strong in the time I haven't seen you.' She blushes suddenly and looks coyly at him. **

"**What do you think? Am I more womanly now?" **

**Naruto grinned and stuck his thumb up. "It's fine. You haven't changed at all!"**

Most of room started to laugh, especially once seeing Sakura's face. If this was three years from now, she would be about sixteen! And having not changed a bit!

**Sakura was suddenly annoyed and turned away from him, while Naruto coked his head, puzzled. Jiraiya sighed. **

**'You don't understand a woman's heart at all.'**

"Isn't that the truth." mumbled Hinata to herself, hiding within the folds of her coat.

**In the Hokage tower, Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraiya stand in front of Tsunade. "Long time no see, you too." She smiles slightly. "I take it the training had some results, right?"**

"**Did you think he'd come back with no results?"**

"**I did great 'ttebayo!" **

**Tsunade leaned down on her desk. "Well then, let's see those results."**

"**See them?"**

"**I'd like you to fight against a certain someone. I haven't given him any missions the past few days so that he could rest up. Your opponent is..." **

**Someone knocks at the door. **

"**Enter!" **

**The door opens with a creak and those in the room turn. Naruto's eyes go wide, and his mouth opens in shock. **

Guy stopped.

"Well?" said Naruto impatiently. "Who is it?"

"That's the end of the chapter my youthful friend!"

"What?"

Shino, who hadn't done much but sit the entire time, held out his hand. "May I read the next one, Guy-sensei?"

Slightly surprised, Guy handed it to the young Aburame, who started reading in his low, monotone.

**OoOo**

_**Hello readers! Welcome to the first chapter of my new adventure. I hoped you liked it, so please leave a review! They are very much appreciated. **_

_**To start off, this took a very long time, but I hope to get out chapters every week. If I don't, then something dramatic has probably happened, but never fear! This story will continue! **_

_**Also, my computer was being really annoying and it might have skipped around towards the end, but I have solved that problem! I also own this variation of the Naruto ANIME!. Notice how I said ANIME; As in, this IS NOT THE MANGA! I watch the subbed version, so the translation might be a little off, but hey! You go with the flow, right?**_

_**Finally, I ask you, my readers, if I should do the filer arcs. You know, the whole Sora story, the Three Tails, etc. I'm about fifty-fifty now, so please insert your opinions! If there's anything you ABSOLUTELY WANT TO HAPPEN PLEASE REVIEW! Quotes included. **_

_**Pretty please review! I would love it! **_

_**owlgirl16**_


	2. The Akatsuki Makes Its Move

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :) **

**OoOo**

_Guy stopped. _

"_Well?" said Naruto impatiently. "Who is it?" _

"_That's the end of the chapter my youthful friend!" _

"_What?" _

_Shino, who hadn't done much but sit the entire time, held out his hand. "May I read the next one, Guy-sensei?" _

_Slightly surprised, Guy handed it to the young Aburame, who started reading in his low, monotone. _

**Chapter 2- The Akatsuki Makes Its Move**

"The Akatsuki?" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "That's not good."

"What's the Akatsuki, Jiraiya-sama?" asked Tenten curiously.

He frowned. "It is a secret organization, one that I have been tracking for the past few years."

This made everyone (understandably) nervous.

**Two people enter the room. "Hey!" **

"**Shikamaru! Temari-san! Look! Do you know who that is?"**

Shikamaru and Temari both glanced at each other warily, after the surprise of being mentioned had worn off.

**The young man was dressed in a green, flak jacket and had brown spiky hair, tied in a ponytail. The girl was shorter than him and athletic looking, wearing a black dress and carrying a massive, black holder on her back. **

"Hey! That means you're at least a Chunin, Shikamaru!" said Choji. This made the others wonder about what they were doing in three years time. Hopefully, it would be mentioned.

**They look at what Sakura is pointing at.**

"**Naruto...hey! If it isn't you!" Shikamaru smiles at his old friend. **

"**Shikamaru!" **

**Temari, however, looks at him with surprise. 'Is this that shrimp?'**

"I'm not THAT short!"

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, you're 4-7. You're THAT short."

He huffed. "At least I'll be taller in the future 'ttebayo!"

"**So you came back?" **

"**Yeah! Just got here this morning! **

**Shikamaru looks him over critically. "You don't look like such an idiot anymore...How do I say it? You've changed!" **

Naruto glared at an innocent looking Shikamaru while the rest of the room laughed.

**The blond smiled cheekily, but Sakura shook her head. **

"**No, he hasn't changed at all!**

"**Just as I thought." **

**Naruto drooped his body down. "Sakura-chan..."**

More amusement.

**Tsunade and Shizune laughed and Jiraiya humphed, crossing his arms. Suddenly, Naruto was happy again. **

"**So my opponent is supposed to be Shikamaru?" **

"**Opponent? What are you talking about?"**

"Oh." said Kiba, disappointed. "I wanted to hear about that fight."

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other, both wondering the same thing. Shikamaru could probably beat him now, but what about in three years?

"**I just came here to pick up some documents."**

**Naruto frowned. "So it wasn't Shikamaru? Then..." He went up to Temari and examined her, with his eyes narrowed. **

"**Who are you again?"**

Temari glared at him, and Naruto had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry. I'm not very good with faces and names."

"He's not. Don't take it personally." Sakura piped in, much to his annoyance.

"**You don't remember?"**

**Tsunade interrupted them. "Naruto! Those two aren't your opponents." She points towards the window. "He's over there!"**

Most of the occupants of the room were on the edge of their seats. Some wanted it to be them or a future them; others just wanted to see if Naruto had actually improved.

**Naruto went over and opened the window, looking out. **

"**You've gotten big, Naruto."**

**The blond's face breaks into a wide grin at the sight of a man with spiky, grey hair and a headband slung over his left eye. The man carried a little red book and read it while talking.**

"No...way..." Naruto gulped, looking at his teacher. "I have to fight Kakashi-sensei...?"

Sakura groaned. "That's not going to end well." She said, thinking back to the last time he had tried that.

Guy looked from Naruto to Kakashi. "I know you can beat my eternal rival! Just believe in yourself and use the power of youth to succeed!"

Not even Lee backed him up on that one: Kakashi could probably beat everyone in that room, excluding two of the three Sannin.

"Well...this should be interesting."

"**Hey!" He gave a little wave. **

"**Kakashi-sensei! Yo haven't changed at all!" Naruto jumps out of the window and walks towards him. "Ah, that's right. Look here! Look here!" He reaches into his bag. "I have a present for you Kakashi-sensei!" **

"It's probably something like kunai." muttered Guy, who tried to Kakashi a birthday gift every year, and usually ended up getting him weapons like everyone else. Kakashi shrugged: he honestly didn't have that many likes or dislikes.

**Tsunade and Sakura watched the scene with a smile. "This is such a nostalgic sight, isn't it?"**

"**It is." said Sakura with a sigh. **

**Suddenly, Kakashi goes from being relaxed to being in a state of complete shock. "What?"**

Kiba looked warily at Naruto. "What did you get him...?"

"How should I know 'ttebayo!"

"**You...Th-Th-This is..."**

**Naruto is holding a teal book, almost identical to the one Kakashi is already reading, labeled _Make Out Tactics._**

"**You see, this is the first book from the Make Out Paradise in 5 years! It's really boring. But you like that kind of stuff, don't you sensei?"**

The Kakashi in the room was close to hyperventilating.

While he was doing so, Tsunade looked from Jiraiya to Naruto. "You're letting a kid read the type of stuff you write?"

His classmates suddenly understood, having heard of the infamous series that Kakashi seemed to enjoy so much.

"You said it was boring?" sputtered Ino and Sakura, both glaring at each other after speaking at the same time. Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

**Jiraiya huffed and crossed arms, hearing this from back inside the room. 'The fool! Like a brat like him would be able to understand just how interesting it is! And that one hasn't even been put into circulation yet!' **

**Kakashi opens the glowing book.**

"**Okay! Stop goofing off now, Kakashi!" Tsunade brings everyone back to reality. He shuts the book and stands. Naruto looks at him. **

"**It can't be. My opponent is supposed to be..."**

"**That's not quite right either."**

"Then who is it?" asked Kiba impatiently.

**He walks to the window and peeks in. "My! It's been a while since I've seen you, Sakura."**

"**Yes it has, sensei." **

"**I'm going to fight against..."**

**Jiraiya smirks and Kakashi jumps on the window sill. "Naruto and Sakura. The two of you together." Both of their faces lift up in surprise. **

"This should be good..." said Neji, almost sarcastically. A few others closed their eyes, trying to imagine a world when the two could fight with him on par.

"**Kakashi-sensei is our opponent?"**

**Tsunade turns in her chair. "Just how far can you go with Kakashi as your opponent? I'll decide how to deal with you depending on those results. **

**Shikamaru sighed. "How to deal with them, huh?"**

"**Sakura, it's not like you've been wasting your time while training under me."**

"**Right!"**

"What?" Sakura didn't think she heard that right. "I'm training...under you Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade didn't believe she heard that correctly either, as did the rest of the room.

"So it looks like your team has been split." said Shikamaru quietly, and everyone stared at him.

"What? Naruto's with Jiraiya-sama, Sakura with Tsunade-sama, and Sasuke's probably off with some creep learning creepy stuff."

Sasuke glared at him, but Jiraiya and Tsunade exchanged a worried look. Orochimaru...

"**So then, should we get started? At least, that's what I'd like to say. Naruto's probably tired after just getting back. I'll give you a bit of time to rest up.."**

**Naruto grinned. "I'm not that tired."**

Sakura rolled her eyes. "The day you get tired is the day the world explodes."

**Kakashi turned to go and called over his shoulder, "Then I'll meet you at the third training ground. Later!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke.**

"**I wonder what's wrong. He was in such a hurry." said Shikamaru. Tsunade reclined back in her chair. **

"**I have a pretty good guess."**

**Shikamaru closed his eyes. "He's planning on reading that book."**

**Sakura and Naruto look at each other in understanding. "The look on his face...That has to be it!"**

**Jiraiya nods and grins, thinking to himself. 'That's only natural since he got one of my books that hasn't even been released yet.'**

"What?" Kakashi noticed every person in the room was staring at him with a varying of expressions.

**In the village, Naruto, Sakura, Temari, and Shikamaru all walked together down the main road. **

"**That Kakashi-sensei! Is that stupid book more important than seeing the results of our training?"**

"**Well, thanks to that we can come up with a plan before taking him on."**

"It's still not going to work." scoffed Ino, mirroring the thoughts of practically everyone in the room.

**Naruto whisked back to Temari and Shikamaru and smiles with squinted eyes. "So? Are you two on a date?"**

Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other uneasily while everyone else laughed at their expense. Their expressions were really too funny.

"No way. You seem far too troublesome."

Temari snorted. "And you seem like a layabout who wants to do nothing all day."

"Well, that is his personality." said Choji with a grin to his longtime friend.

"**It's not like that!"**

"**Quit joking! Why would I want to go on a date with someone like him? The Chunin Exams are soon. I've been bouncing back and forth between the Sand and Konoha as I take care of the preparations."**

"So you're a diplomat." said Kankuro, to his sister. She shrugged as a response; it wasn't _that_ farfetched.

**Shikamaru slouched. "And it's a pain, but once I started working on the exams, I was told that I'd have to be the Sand Ambassador's guide." **

"**The Chunin Exams, huh?" Naruto slowly looked up. "Sounds nostalgic."**

"**So what are you going to do, Naruto?"**

"**About what?"**

**Sakura raised her eyebrows at him. "About the Chunin Exams obviously!"**

"**You're the only one in our age group who hasn't become a Chunin yet." said Shikamaru. **

"YES!"

Everyone, from stoic Neji to exuberant Lee and everyone in between, was excited. Guy seemed pleased too, alright, more than pleased.

"EXCELLENT JOB MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!"

"THANK YOU GUY-SENSEI!"

Some teammates exchanged high fives, while Naruto looked very put out. He hadn't made it this time around! Even though he was with the Pervy Sage, he should have made it this time!

**Naruto seemed surprised. "So you're a Chunin too, Sakura-chan?" She smiled and stuck her thumb up.**

"**That's right!" **

"**On a side note, Kankuro from the Hidden Sand-**

Kankuro looked up at the mention of his name.

"**This person, and Neji are all jounin now." **

Neji's eyes glittered and Guy slapped him on the back in pride. "Way to go, Neji!"

"Congratulations, Neji-niisan." Hinata said quietly, nodding to him.

Tenten and Lee also smiled at their teammate. "Good job!"

**Naruto's jaw drops, then shakes his head. "Then Gaara! What about Gaara?"**

Gaara looks slightly puzzled as to why a person he didn't like would ask about him. Kankuro and Temari both looked shocked.

**In the Sandy hills of Suna, two figures stand on a balcony in white robes. One kneels to the other. **

"**Kazekage-sama, it's about time for the meeting to start.**

**The Kazekage has his eyes closed, and shadows are all around them from a lack of sleep. His brick-red hair flutters in the wind, revealing a red scar on his forehead. "Understood."**

"No. Way." Temari's mouth dropped open, as she swiveled to face Gaara. "No way!"

Gaara, who was even better than Neji at not showing emotion, looked as though something had just exploded in front of him.

"**Is that so... Gaara became the Kazekage?"**

Now that it was confirmed, the room burst into noise. Gaara? The same Gaara that tried to murder Lee? The same Gaara who willingly killed people, because they looked at him funny? The same Gaara that even Temari and Kankuro were afraid of?

As the KAZEKAGE?

Shino kept reading, even as stunned glances were thrown about the room.

**Naruto looked down and clenched his fist. "Amazing!" **

**Shikamaru looked up in surprise. **

"**I'm not going to lose either! I'm definitely going to become Hokage! Just you watch me Gaara!" **

**Temari was puzzled, but Sakura smiled in his direction as the sun sparkled. **

**'It looks like he's grown up a bit after all.'**

Naruto grinned cheekily at a haughty looking Sakura.

**On top of a building, Kakashi was absorbed in his reading, only looking up when a familiar voice came through the gate. **

"**How is it? It's pretty interesting right?" Jiraiya said. "It's my greatest work, after all." **

**The two go on a walk through Konoha, and two birds flitter around them. **

"**Just as we promised, I'm going to leave Naruto to you." said Jiraiya. **

"You make it sound like I'm a package 'ttebayo." grumbled said boy, earning a slap to the head from his teammate.

Many rolled their eyes, knowing Naruto didn't really understand how huge it was that two very powerful ninjas were mentoring him.

"**I hope he's improved a bit?"**

**Jiraiya looked sharply at him. "Do you think you're going to have problems with him?" When Kakashi didn't answer, he faced the road again. **

"**He'll crush you if you aren't careful."**

"**Then I can depend on him." **

**Suddenly Jiraiya was serious. "They're starting to move." **

"The Akatsuki, I presume?" asked Kakashi.

Jiraiya nodded, looking troubled. "Most likely."

"What's so special about this Akatsuki?" said Tsunade. Jiraiya shook his head.

"It'll probably come up in the book."

**A group of men sat around a large, round table in the council room on the Sand Village. The Kazekage, Gaara, sat at the head, his face emotionless. **

A few looked surreptitiously at the Gaara in the room, turning away when he glared at them.

"**These past years, we've been able to stabilize the village's power. Our relations with the other hidden villages have also improved greatly. Especially since we've adopted the training program for new recruits from the Hidden Village of Konoha...and have been getting good results." said a Ninja, standing to report. **

"**The Chunin Exams are coming up. I look forward to seeing the results there."**

**But while everyone else seemed relaxed and content, one ninja stood darkly. "However, there are bad rumors going around now that it's that time again."**

**A man named Baki stared at him. **

Temari and Kankuro exchanged a look. So Baki was still there...was this ninja talking about the invasion they were planning to do? Would they learn whether it was successful or not? And if Gaara was the Kazekage...

"I wonder what happened to Dad?" whispered Kankuro. Temari shrugged.

"**What is it, Yuura?" **

"**Have you heard of an organization called Akatsuki?" Gaara's pale, sea foam eyes narrowed. **

"So Suna knows about this group too?" asked Temari, ignoring her brother(s) incredulous expressions. She spoke directly to Jiraiya.

He nodded slowly, also ignoring the expressions from the Konoha shinobi. "It seems like it. It's not good that their receiving a lot of attention, but I suppose it's best for everyone to be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" asked Tsunade, her voice rising in volume. But her former teammate didn't respond.

**Kakashi and Jiraiya sit in a cafe. "Really? So they've finally..."**

"**I had already planned on this to a certain degree." said Jiraiya.**

**Kakashi sighed. "Akatsuki, huh."**

**Back in the sand village-**

"Why does this thing skip around so much? Can't they stay in one place?" Kiba complained loudly, to no one in particular. Ino nodded.

"Yeah! It's kind of annoying."

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance. "Keep reading Shino."

"**This mysterious organization called Akatsuki is made up of about ten shinobi." said Yuura. **

"Only ten?" scoffed Tsunade, but Jiraiya silenced her with a dark look.

"**All the members are rated as S-rank criminals in the Bingo Book. Among the members is one who was born in Konoha and killed off everyone in his own clan: Itachi Uchiha."**

Eyes swiveled to Sasuke's suddenly enraged face.

"**One was once a member of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen. He's called the Hidden Mist Village's monster: Kisame Hoshigaki. Another planned on destroying Konoha and assassinated the previous Kazekage-sama. Orochimaru is said to have been a member of this organization at one point."**

"Well, shit." said Tsunade, summing up the mood of the room.

Temari and Kankuro both had horrified faces, and even Tenten, who had been defeated by the older girl, felt sympathy.

"How...?" whispered Kankuro, unable to believe that Orochimaru had betrayed their father. "When? Why?"

**Gaara's face was cold and set in stone. **

"When is it not?" whispered Lee to Neji, being unusually nasty. Neji gave him a look, then decided Lee had every right to be annoyed with the boy who had nearly killed him.

**In Konoha, there is only one stick of dango left on the plate. "Why are they taking such drastic actions now? What are they after?" asked Kakashi. **

**Jiraiya looked grave. "Even I don't know that. What I do know is that...they are chasing after that thing inside of Naruto."**

Naruto gave an almost silent gasp, and his eyes got wide. All eyes seemed to be on his trembling face. Jiraiya sighed.

"I had hoped it wasn't that."

"This is bad Jiraiya." said Kakashi with a slight groan.

"**Also, I know they are planning to do something bad. I've-" Jiraiya smiles grimly. "I've already given out this information to the head of security for the other countries. It would be nice if they set up a policing system soon."**

**He eats the final dango, and throws the stick down on the now empty plate. **

**Back in Suna-**

"You're right Kiba, this is annoying." said Choji with aggravation."Why does it keep switching back and forth?"

"That's the last of our worries." said Shikamaru to his friend whilst rolling his eyes.

"**I see. I've heard rumors of them before, but how did you know about this organization?" **

**Yuura was quiet before answering. **

"**I've received this information from Jiraiya-sama, one of the legendary Sannin. So, I believe it is accurate. Before the meeting, I ordered security to be tightened. Strategic points around the outskirts of the village are guarded by the ANBU. Regardless how much power these shinobi may have, they aren't going to break in through sheer force. Akatsuki members wear black capes with red clouds printed on them. I have ordered everyone to attack such a person with full force should they appear." **

Jiraiya nodded in approval. "Sounds like their prepared."

Temari and Kankuro were having a silent conversation. Both were worried that if the Naruto kid, and his Nine Tails were being hunted, then Gaara would also be on the list.

**A ninja stood. "Well then, this meeting is over now." Everyone exits except Gaara, who sits in his chair and ponders. **

**Yuura and the ninja who had dismissed everyone were walking in the hallway. "That's just what I'd expect from you, Yuura. You took action so quickly!" **

"**I've been working with the council for four years now. For the sake of the village, I have to do what is best-" Yuura's eyes widened and sweat dripped down his face. Within his head, a glowing seal breaks suddenly. He gasps and clutches his head. **

"A seal?" asked Naruto, with a very Narutoish expression. Jiraiya was worried: Why did this man have a seal on him?

Temari knew Yuura; he was very secretive and while efficient, she wouldn't trust him. Did this have something to do with it?

"**What's wrong?"**

"**No, it's nothing. I haven't been getting much sleep, so..." **

"**I see. You should take care of yourself."**

"**Thank you very much." **

**He walked off, with new thoughts buzzing in his head like flies. 'I see. That's what it was.' **

"What was it?"

**Deep within the desert, two shadowy figures stood in the sandy wind. Both had hats that covered their eyes, and long cloaks of black with red clouds. **

"The Akatsuki!" exclaimed Lee with wide eyes, turning to his teacher. Guy nodded somberly.

"Most likely."

"**I see. So we're taking care of the people here first instead of the ones Orochimaru fought against."**

"I have a question." said Choji. "When did this Orochi-whatever guy fight against Konoha? You'd think I'd remember something like that."

"I don't know." Shikamaru shrugged, keenly noticing that Temari and Kankuro looked nervous at this mention. "It probably happens in the future."

Kakashi thought about the curse mark on Sasuke and his meeting with the snake man. 'Probably in the near future for us.'

"**Apparently, he's a traitor who's been giving out information on us." The one who spoke was the taller; his companion was hunched over and dragged in the sand. **

"**It couldn't be helped. Even I had no idea what was going to happen after I used that technique on him. More importantly, are you going to be okay with just that bag? Our opponent is a jinchuuriki."**

"They're after you." said Temari quietly, not to Naruto, but to Gaara who suddenly stiffened up. Naruto heard and turned towards them, disbelieving.

"You've got one too?"

There was a moment of silence where Gaara and Naruto stared at each other, both looking increasingly the same.

**The taller man's eyes were huge as he spoke. "All my techniques are works of art. And I'm also carrying my speciality." He unzips a pouch filled with white gunk and reaches his hand in. **

"**After all, we're just going against a little shrimp." A mouth opens on his palm with a tongue, and it eats the white gunk. **

A few people looked disgusted. "There were so many things wrong with that sentence." said Ino with a scrunched up face.

"I'm not a shrimp."

The words were spoken so quietly, and with such a lack of emotion that many wondered who had said it. But his siblings faces showed that Gaara objected to being told he was short.

"That's right...he's talking about you." said Tenten. "Probably not a good idea to underestimate you, right?"

Gaara gave her a cold look and she meekly retreated back to where her team sat.

**Gaara sits in his office, and almost as though hearing them, looks out the window from the corner of his eye and pauses writing. **

**Naruto and Sakura, back in Konoha, wait by a fence. While Sakura leans peacefully against it, Naruto paces angrily back and forth, extremely annoyed. **

'What else is new?' thought Sasuke, though he didn't dare speak out loud.

"**Ahhh! Just how long does Kakashi-sensei plan on making us wait? **

"**Well, he's always been like this.**

**Naruto slid down the fence to sit. "Seriously! I wish he could work on that some-" **

**Kakashi appeared on the fence, waving cheerfully. "Hey! My bad, my bad! Actually, while on the way here, I saw an old woman who needed some help-"**

"**Right! That's a lie!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison. **

"You shouldn't keep your students waiting Kakashi!" said Guy with a frown. "Especially since they are so eager to prove their worth!"

"I agree with him!" yelled Naruto and Lee, their loud voices making Kakashi's ear twitch.

**Kakashi continued to smile with his visible eye. **

**They all walked into the training ground. Naruto looks around and sighs. "This place is kind of nostalgic." He then sees three logs. **

"_**The point of the exercise is for you to get these bells from me before noon. If you don't get one from me, you won't get any lunch! You'll be tied up over there and forced to watch me eat a bentou."**_

Kiba whistled. "I'm glad Kurenai-sensei didn't give us that test!"

"Wait," Naruto looked around at his surprised classmates, and Team Guy. "You guys didn't have to do that stupid bell test?"

Both Team 10 and Team 8 shook their heads, and all of Team 7, even Sasuke, rounded on Kakashi.

"YOU SAID EVERYONE HAD TO DO IT!"

"THAT WAS THE WORST EXERCISE EVER! DID YOU WANT US TO FAIL?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS DATTEBAYO!"

Kakashi had backed up against his chair and looked as though he wanted to strangle the young Inuzuka for letting his students know that the test was one that wasn't required.

But Minato-sensei had given it to him, Jiraiya-sensei had given it to that team, and even Jiraiya himself took the test long ago. How was he supposed to explain that to his three, ahem, _special_ students?

**Kakashi looked around. "Now that you mention it, this was your first training area, wasn't it?" He still holds the book and Sakura looks down sadly. **

"**We were Team 7."**

**Naruto's face fell. "Three man cell, huh?"**

**Kakashi looked somber. "Back then, we had Sasuke with us..."**

Eyes traveled to Sasuke, who went back to ignoring everyone. A few looked like they were about to say something, but were silenced by some sharp looks. The Naruto and Sakura in the room looked just as sad as their future counterparts.

_**Sasuke and Sakura were alone in a deserted part of the village, on a cold, windy night. "Please don't go!" Sakura runs after him. "I'll scream if you try to leave!" **_

_**Suddenly, Sasuke is behind her. "Sakura...thank you." **_

_**Tears roll down the girl's cheek, and then her face freezes in horror as she falls to the ground. "Sasuke...kun..."**_

"The day you left." said Neji quietly, dangerously, reminding everyone that he wasn't going to speak to any traitor very nicely.

Sakura, if it were possible, looked even more upset. She should've been able to stop him!

**Naruto closed his eyes, trying to suppress bitter memories. **

_**A younger Naruto breaths heavily, covered in scratches from his journey to get there. "Sasuke!" **_

_**Sasuke turns, and half of his face is striped with black by the curse mark. "Hey, clumsy idiot."**_

**Kakashi finally notices that they are both depressed, with Sakura in a fetal position and Naruto on his hands and knees. A thundercloud looms over. **

**'Sasuke's name is taboo around these two.' He thought with a sigh. **

"Of course it would be." said Jiraiya, almost sadly to Tsunade. She gave him a look, and they both thought back to the only person they knew who gave curse marks.

Tsunade leaned in to whisper. "Is it possible that he took the Uchiha on as an apprentice?"

"I hope not."

**The sound of jingling bells breaks them out of their reverie, and both look up in surprise. **

"**Well, I'm going to see just how much you've improved." He holds the bells out. "You haven't given up on Sasuke, right?"**

**They stand. **

"**Of Course not."**

"**That's why I've been training." **

**Kakashi nods. "The rules are the same as when we first did it. You can use whatever tricks you like, as long as you get these bells from me. Come at me..."**

"**Like we're going to kill you."**

"**Or else we won't be able to get them. Right?"**

**The two look dangerous and Kakashi feels a single stab of worry. They smile as though they've been waiting to do this for years. **

"But still," said Kiba, looking back from Naruto and Sakura to Kakashi. "He's..."

Shino clamped his hand over his teammates mouth. "Shh. You interrupt too much."

"_**You can even use shuriken. If you don't come after me like you're going to kills me, then you won't get them." **_

"**Exactly. You have until tomorrow."**

**Naruto tightens his headband, Sakura puts gloves on, and Kakashi closes his book. **

"**So, shall we begin?"**

**Naruto grins. "You aren't going to fight with the book this time, Kakashi-sensei?"**

"**Or did you already finish reading it?" **

"**No, I'm going to have to put that hobby aside for the moment-"**

Some snorted at this blatant understatement.

"**Besides, it kinda feels like I'm going to have to be serious this time." He lefts up his forehead protector to reveal the glowing, red Sharingan. **

"You're gonna use the Sharingan?" asked Guy in surprise. Kakashi looked as though he were regretting that decision.

"Apparently."

Naruto and Sakura both looked very worried. "How the hell are we supposed to win?" whispered Sakura to her teammate. Naruto shrugged.

**Guards protect the sandy walls of a city, within the desert. One spots two shadows in the distance. **

"**What's that? Black cloaks with red cloud design...It can't be! They're...I have to report this to Captain Yuura immediately!" **

**Yuura appears behind him, startling the ninja. "Captain Yuura! Guys from that organization have appeared!" **

"**I know. Don't worry, this will all be over soon." **

**The two approach the city, and suddenly Yuura is in front of them, covered in blood, with dead guards littered across the landscape.**

"No!" Temari shouted, slamming her fist on the table, causing everyone to jump. "I can't believe this!"

"Yuura's a traitor? But he's been with the council for so long..." Kankuro trailed off, a knot of dread in his stomach. The Akatsuki were in his village.

"**Job well done, Yuura. Do you remember who I am?"**

**Yuura kneels. "Yes sir! Sasori-sama!"**

"That's even worse!" groaned Kankuro.

"What is it?" asked Jiraiya, ready to hear all about any unknown members of the Akatsuki.

Kankuro hesitated a moment before saying, "Sasori used to belong to our village, before defecting many years ago. He's a master puppet user, and very dangerous."

Jiraiya nodded slowly. "Hmmm...I may have heard of him before. Not Sasori of the Red Sand?"

"That's the one."

**Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto stare at each other in a triangle formation. Jiraiya watches from the trees with a smile, and below him are Tsunade, and her assistant Shizune. **

**Kakashi only has his Sharingan eye open, and a wind blows leaves over them. Birds fly out of the trees, and the two bells jingle merrily. **

**Seeing them, Naruto starts to run. "Here I go 'ttebayo!"**

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, he still hasn't said start yet!"

Naruto grinned cheekily at her and she rolled her eyes.

"This chapter's done." said Shino in a low monotone, handing the book to Kiba who pushed it away.

"I don't want to _read_, are you crazy?"

Shino gazed at him from under the sunglasses and Kiba felt a shiver crawl up his spine. "Fine. Hand me the damn book."

**OoOo**

_**Another chapter finished, and up early! **_

_**Maybe this will inspire more reviews? While I LOVE all the Favorite Stories and Story Alerts...Review make me write super fast!**_

_**About the whole annoyance at the skipping around...It is very annoying. :) You should see the notes I write about each episode. KONOHA, SUNA, KONOHA, FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! **_

_**Ahem. Sorry. Please review! **_

_**Owlgirl16 **_


	3. The Results of Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :) **

**OoOo**

_Sakura sighed. "Naruto, he still hasn't said start yet!" _

_Naruto grinned cheekily at her and she rolled her eyes. _

"_This chapter's done." said Shino in a low monotone, handing the book to Kiba who pushed it away. _

"_I don't want to read, are you crazy?" _

_Shino gazed at him from under the sunglasses and Kiba felt a shiver crawl up his spine. "Fine. Hand me the damn book."_

**Chapter 3- The Results of Training **

Kiba interrupted himself. "That means we get to see Kakashi beat you two!"

"You can't do that!" said Hinata, quietly but firmly. He looked at her with confusion.

"Interrupt yourself, I mean. Not allowed to comment."

Kiba sputtered. "B-But Hinata! That's not fair!"

"Keep reading." said Shino very seriously, wondering if it was a good idea to let him do so.

**Naruto, always impatient, started to run to his old teacher. "Here I go 'ttebayo!" He threw three shuriken, and Kakashi ducked to dodge, throwing his own at Naruto. **

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yells Naruto, using his clone to dodge.**

"**Not bad."**

**Sakura grins. 'Nice! He used a Shadow Clone to maneuver in midair!'**

Kakashi stared at the Naruto in the room, knowing he would never think of that. Could his future self really have anything to worry about?

**Kakashi springs as Naruto hits the ground. The blond comes up with a giant shuriken and gets ready to throw it, but his hand is grabbed by Kakashi. **

"**Okay, that's enough of that." he said, while privately thinking to himself: 'He's really grown.' **

_**In the same scene, with a younger Sasuke and Sakura watching on, Naruto is held at knifepoint by Kakashi.**_

"**And not only that..." Kakashi shifts his gaze to see Naruto behind him with a knife at his teacher's back.**

"What?" Even Naruto couldn't believe what had just happened. "How did that...?"

Kakashi looked grudgingly to his student. Maybe he _had_ improved after all this time with Jiraiya.

"**Your timing with the Shadow Clone had improved as well." **

**Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune watch on.**

**The blond nodded slightly. "Not bad." Shizune, however, beamed. **

"**Amazing!" **

"That is pretty good, kid." admitted Tsunade grudgingly.

**Kakashi sighed. "You've matured Naruto. But...it looks like you're as impatient as ever. I haven't even said start yet."**

Sakura and Sasuke groaned and looked at a sheepish Naruto. "This does sound familiar." said Naruto with a sigh.

"Really?" asked Sasuke, quite sarcastically. But Neji gave him a Hyuuga glare, and bitterly, the Uchiha retreated back, with dark thoughts.

"_**Don't be so hasty. I haven't even said start yet."**_

"**Well then, let's begin. Ready...start!" **

**Before Naruto could move, the jounin vanished, causing the two to jump. **

Choji laughed. "I had a feeling that was going to happen."

"**I've been tricked..."**

"**Naruto, you twit!"**

**Within the the desert, bloodied corpses litter the ground in front of the gates. Yuura stands blankly in front of them, with two figures facing him. **

**Sasori, hunched over and in a grizzly voice. "Good work. Do you remember who I am?" **

"**Of Course, Sasori-sama." said Yuura, a drip of scarlet blood on his cheek like a tear. **

A few shuddered at this rather morbid description.

"I can't believe Yuura is a traitor." muttered Kankuro darkly, wishing he would remember this when it was over, how ever long that took.

**Sasori's eyes were white with small black specks for pupils. Deep wrinkles were set in the visible part of his face. "When their memories return, they go back to being loyal subordinates."**

**When the three reach the entrance to the village, The taller's hand's mouth spits up a glob of white that it has chewed; he clenches it. **

"**Are you just about ready?"**

**The glob turns into a delicate bird and the man smiles. "Okay, it's ready." The throws the bird to the ground.**

"I wish the book would tell us who this person is!" said Jiraiya, quite frustrated. "He's obviously very dangerous..."

"And uses strange techniques." said Kakashi seriously. "Involving this white goo..."

"**Master Sasori, you can just wait here and watch." The man does a hand sign, and his blue ring glints in the Suna sun. The bird enlarges in a poof of smoke.**

**He jumps on it, and finally removes his hat. His hair is almost yellow with massive bangs and a ponytail. "I'll attack the village from above." **

Now Temari and Kankuro were worried. He sounded very dangerous, whoever he was. But Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"It couldn't be..." He whispered.

"What?" asked Kakashi and Tsunade immediately.

Jiraiya closed his eyes, trying to remember. "There is a terrorist bomber...by the name of Deidara...with bright blond hair who uses white, bird explosives."

This didn't do much to alleviate the tension.

**He turns to Sasori with a smirk. "What do you think of my sculpture?"**

**Sasori growls. "Don't keep me waiting too long, Deidara." **

Kankuro groaned and Jiraiya looked as though he wished he were wrong.

"Things aren't looking very good." he said, unhappily.

**Deidara chuckles slightly and flies up on the bird above the village. "Ichibi, the Shukakau jinchuuriki, Gaara of the Desert, eh? I wonder what he'll be like." **

All eyes were on said boy.

"Gaara is a strong opponent!" yells Lee suddenly. "And he'll beat you in combat!"

His mouth dropped open a little, but he quickly closed it.

Guy looked proudly at his student, and patted him on the head. "LEE! YOU HAVE BECOME MORE IMPRESSIVE IN MY EYES AS A RESULT OF YOUR ACTIONS!"

"THANK YOU GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"Alright!" Kiba yelled. "Will you let me read already? Jeez!"

**The sun sinks lower in Konoha, and the lake glitters. Naruto and Sakura are silent, waiting for the faintest hint of their sensei. **

**Tsunade watches them carefully. 'Now what will you do, Sakura?'**

**Sakura looks around, methodically. Right. Left. Above. Behind. She turns quickly, and a small smile appears on her face. **

"**The only place left is..." Sakura suddenly clenches her fist and draws back her arm. **

"**BELOW!" she punches the ground with such force that it cracks the Earth in enormous chunks, causing Naruto to lose his balance. **

Sakura's mouth was comically open, until she shook her head. "Awesome!"

"Apparently you've learned something in three years, billboard brow." sniffed Ino, after the shock had worn off from most all in the room.

It was common knowledge that Sakura Haruno wasn't great at anything except memorizing facts. To read about her being able to punch through the ground and cause an earthquake was slightly unnerving.

**When the dust clears, Kakashi is wide eyed and trapped in the rubble. 'Wh-What insane strength.'**

**Tsunade smiles fiercely. "Alright! Well done!" **

**Sakura is grinning, while Kakashi thinks. 'The fifth has been teaching Sakura more than just medical ninjutsu.' **

Sakura looked up in surprise. "I become a medical ninja?"

"It would seem so." said Tsunade, wondering once again why she had chosen to take on an apprentice _and_ come back to Konoha, to be Hokage of all things!

**Jiraiya looks unhappy. "That strength and power...you've raised a fine second Tsunade there."**

Tsunade snorted. "As if you aren't gonna make Naruto over there like you!"

"**Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi looks up to see Sakura's dangerous expression. "I found you." **

**Naruto looks very worried and thinks to himself, 'I've gotta stop acting stupid in front of Sakura-chan...I'm gonna get killed!' **

Naruto nodded in agreement with his future self, privately thinking that it wasn't such a great thing that Sakura could blow things up by punching them.

And though he didn't know it, many others in the room felt the same way.

**Kakashi jumps out of the rock, studying her technique. 'She focuses as much chakra as she can into her fist, and releases it all at precise chakra control, she couldn't do it. Medical techniques combined with amazing strength. No, that's not all. Sakura was originally a genjutsu type.'**

**The bells jingle. "All right, now it's my turn." says Kakashi. **

**Deidara flies over Suna; the sky a golden-orange behind him. The buildings cast strange, dark shadows. He stares at the city and counts. **

"**One...Two...Three...There are three watching the skies. I gotta say, the village's design is pretty artistic. Means it's really worth destroying."**

If Temari were any weaker, she would've whimpered at the sound of that, like a little girl. As much as she disliked her father and most of the people in Suna, she couldn't bear to imagine it being destroyed.

**He reaches into his bag and produces three white spiders. "I should use stealth moves for now." **

**Gaara sits in a big, red chair, alone in his office. He looks peacefully out of the window. **

"Maybe you'll see Deidara." said Kankuro, apprehensively, but hopefully.

Gaara shrugged.

**The sun has almost disappeared in Konoha. Kakashi darts through the forrest, then hides in some bushes, looking left and right. His Sharingan glints, and he sees Naruto hidden behind a tree. **

**'There he is. The basics for a shinobi are to conceal your presence and remain hidden.'**

**He notices Sakura, behind a different tree. 'Things are completely different this time.'**

Seeing that the Naruto and Sakura in the room were glaring at him, Kakashi sighed. "Do you even remember what happened when you tried to hide last time? You-"

"Don't bother." said Kiba, almost immediately. "It's in here."

_**Kakashi stands alone in the middle of the field. "The basics for shinobi are to conceal your presence and remain hidden. **_

_**A younger Sasuke and Sakura both hide themselves within a bush; he has a kunai with careful eyes, her cheeks are flushed and hair askew. **_

"_**Okay, everyone's hidden themselves well-" Kakashi looks up and seed a very orange looking Naruto in front of him. **_

"_**Now fight me fair and square dattebayo!" **_

_**Kakashi, quite exasperated by this point, doesn't respond. **_

"Did you really do that?" scoffed Neji to a suddenly defiant Naruto.

"Yes!"

Neji sighed, but accepted that the younger kid was always going to be like that. Exuberant and Rash.

**Kunai come flying to Kakashi, who jumps out of the way. He gets out his own knives and faces Naruto in the air, with sounds of metal on metal clinking. Kakashi throws three, causing Naruto to duck, and they hit the tree. **

**Naruto lands on the ground next to Sakura. **

"**I'm going to teach you both something. Shinobi Tactical Knowledge Number 1: Taijutsu." **

"This should be good."

**He darts at them, kicking at Naruto who jumps onto a tree branch. **

"**Gotcha!" roars Sakura, running at him with hands flying. Kakashi manages to dodge the multitude of attacks.**

"**If I can land just one hit-"**

"You'd explode." said Jiraiya, wincing as though remembering past mistakes.

Tsunade smirked.

"**But it's meaningless if you can't!" **

**Just as he spoke, one of her punches hit an innocent tree, causing it to explode. Kakashi ended up backflipping to avoid it. "That was a close one." **

**From his perch on the tree, Naruto made a quick hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Two more clones hopped down with him. **

"**Here I go!" **

**Kakashi starts hitting at the clones, but more and more appear. One of the Naruto's almost takes the bells, but Kakashi grabbed him and flung him towards a tree. **

"Harsh." winced Guy. "What if that's the real one?"

"Is it ever?" sighed Kakashi, who was beginning to notice that whenever he thought he had the real Naruto, it ended up only being a clone.

**Three run towards Kakashi, but he suddenly moves and is behind them, in the air.**

"**Shadow Dance?"**

"Hey!" Lee cried, looking rather angrily towards this so called 'Copy Ninja'. "You copied my technique?"

"Eh..." Now Kakashi was starting to feel some resentment towards the book. He had never intended for Lee (or Guy for that matter) to find out.

Neither student nor teacher looked very pleased, but Guy managed to not yell out anything; with a sigh of relief, Kakashi beckoned Kiba to keep reading.

**White strings bind them together, and they fall towards the ground. "Fuzzy brows jutsu?"**

**Sakura gasps from below. "The Sharingan!" Naruto and his clones hit the ground in a crash, but all three poof away. **

Suddenly Gaara knew which technique that was and wondered slightly how he hadn't managed to evade it but this loser from another village was.

"**So where's the real one?" **

"**I'm over here!" Naruto yells, running towards his old teacher. He has his arms outstretched with a devilish grin. **

"**Senmen Goroshi!" **

Sasuke and Sakura snickered in the silence, at the now very worried Kakashi.

"You should've known that was going to happen one day." said Sasuke, remembering back to their first time training together as a team. He really thought they were all useless back then, but now...

Naruto smiled cheekily at him, almost forgetting what terrible thing his friend would do in the future.

**Kakashi barely dodged, extremely worried. Naruto frowned. **

"**That was dangerous too. In a different way." **

Kakashi nodded in agreement with his future self.

**Sakura flies out of nowhere, and her leg crashes into a tree, causing it to explode. Again, Kakashi has to duck out of the way. He sighs. **

"**It was so easy back in the day." **

**Kakashi hides in a bush, thinking back. 'Even though they've been apart so long, Sakura and Naruto aren't a bad combination.'**

A few sneakily looked at the two, wondering how they would ever be considered a good combination.

**He paused. 'I wanna know what happens in the new book.' **

"**Tajuukage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Many clones appear, all surrounding Kakashi. **

"**As always, I'm amazed by the sheer number of them." **

**The clones advanced forward. "Here we go!" They fight Kakashi from every angle possible, but he manages to dispel most. **

**Suddenly, Sakura slams her fist into the ground causing the ground to crack. A few clones poof away. **

"**My, my. Looks like there'll be no time for reading."**

"You mean you read while fighting them before?" asked Guy in astonishment, comically aghast. Kakashi nodded slowly, lost in thought.

"How disrespectful to your students!"

**Jiraiya watches from his position on the tree. "This has gotten pretty interesting, hasn't it?"**

"**Naruto-kun and Sakura are doing pretty good!" said Shizune, next to Tsunade. **

**In the midst of the rubble, Kakashi thought about the situation. "Now then, what should I do now?" **

"Give us the bells." said Naruto loudly, without a hint of sarcasm. Kakashi sighed.

**In Suna, a white bird flies over the city. The sky is a dark, but with a faint glow. Deidara drops three white spiders, they poof, and each one lands near a guard. **

**One crawls up his opponents back. "What the hell is this weird thing?" It lands on his face. **

"**They're not weird!" **

**The second and the third jump on the men's faces. **

"**Idiots just don't understand art, do they?" the men struggle. "I'll use your bodies to show you. Art is...a blast!" **

**Deidara makes a sign and the spiders explode on their faces. **

Quite a few grimaced at this description.

**Naruto and Sakura walk through a dark forrest. "I'm pretty sure that I heard the sound of bells from over here." **

**Sakura grimaced. "There's a chance he might have rung them intentionally. Be careful." **

"That's probably exactly what I'm doing."

"**Yeah, this is Kakashi-sensei after all 'ttebayo."**

**A shadowy figure then appeared out of nowhere, causing both Naruto and Sakura to stop and stare with closed expressions. **

**It is Sasuke, looking the exact same that he left. Blood drips from his shirt and multiple kunai stick out of his body. **

While some, including Naruto looked shocked or gasped, Sakura turned to glare at her teacher. Kakashi shrugged.

"It worked well the first time."

"I would hope my future self has more sense." said Sakura icily, confusing most of the room.

"**Sasuke!"**

"**Sasuke-kun!" **

**He dragged himself towards them. "Naruto! Sakura! Please help me! I escaped from Orochimaru! Please help me! Naruto! Sakura! Please..."**

"You went to that creepy lady from the woods?" asked Naruto, very shocked. But instead of making the situation more serious, Kakashi, Sasuke, Tsunade, and Jiraiya all looked at Naruto like he was insane.

"Naruto...Orochimaru is male." said Kakashi finally. Now it was Naruto's turn to look at his sensei crazily.

"No way. She was definitely a girl."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Yeah! It looked like a girl to me!"

Kiba cut in, rather annoyed. "Enough with the gender debate! Can we please move on?"

**Sakura closed her eyes. "It's too bad. I would have liked to talk to Sasuke-kun for a bit longer, but...Release!" **

**The image blurred out of view. "I don't have any interests in illusions."**

"That's a low blow." said Neji, very seriously, to the older ninja. Kakashi had the decency to look slightly sheepish.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yells Naruto, and a clone pops up beside him. The clone swirls blue chakra in the real one's hand.**

"What are you doing?" asked Choji, almost warily, but also confused. Naruto shrugged, equally as puzzled.

"I don't know 'ttebayo."

However, Jiraiya had a strange expression on his face. "No way..." He breathed, thinking of the only Jutsu he knew that involves blue, swirling chakra.

"What?" asked Naruto immediately. "What is it?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Can't be."

"**Naruto, Kakashi-sensei is behind that tree!"**

"**Shit!"**

**Naruto holds a glowing, blue orb in his hand and the clone vanishes. "I know!" He runs towards the tree, arm outstretched. **

"**Rasengan!" **

"When'd you learn that?" asked Sakura, eyes wide. As of now, her teammate had only shown Shadow Clones and weapon proficiency. Naruto shook his head.

"No idea!"

Jiraiya sighed, half in disbelief and half in pride. "I must have taught it to you...Rasengan is an A-Rank technique originally developed by the Fourth Hokage. It is the highest level of Shape Transformation. I'd demonstrate, but..." He trailed off in the shocked silence that followed.

**He crashes into the tree, missing Kakashi by a couple of inches. **

"**Kakashi sensei!"**

"**Huh?"**

**Sakura grinned. "You have something to say to me, don't you? I didn't quite get it the first time."**

**Kakashi sighed and spoke in a monotone. "Shinobi Tactical Knowledge Number 2: Genjutsu."**

_**Kakashi does a seal causing leaves to blow around Sakura who is in a daze. She suddenly seems to awaken. **_

"_**What was that just now? Wait a sec! Where did sensei go?" She looks all around. "What's going on? What's what?" **_

"_**Sakura..." She turns excitedly. "Sasuke-kun!" **_

_**Sakura notices that he his covered in blood with kunai all around. "Sakura...Please save me..." **_

_**She lets out an ear piercing scream. **_

Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "How many times have you used me in one of your illusions?" He snapped.

"Only one...as of now..." said Kakashi, almost cheekily.

**Still annoyed, Kakashi sighs. "Back then she fell for it so easily..." **

"**Kakashi-sensei, You're not putting enough effort into it! There's no way we could fall for the same tricks again!" **

**Naruto laughed. "That's right! That's right!" **

"**No, that isn't always going to be the case." **

**Suddenly, Naruto notices two bells in the dust. "Sweet! He dropped the bells!" **

"That would be too easy." muttered Shikamaru, with warning in his voice.

**He goes for them. "Naruto, don't!" Sakura's eyes go wide. A trap grabs the blond, and Kakashi is relieved. **

So was this Kakashi. He was beginning to think that his student had completely changed.

"**See! At least Naruto is going to fall for the same..." 'Naruto' poofs away, and Kakashi's eyes widen. **

**Naruto appears behind him, his fist ready. "There's no way I'm falling for that one!"**

Kakashi (and most of the room) gaped at Naruto, who appeared not to notice, instead grinning widely.

"I can't wait until the future dattebayo!"

**But before Naruto can strike a hit, Kakashi turns into a log. **

"**Replacement technique!" groans Sakura. **

"**Damn!"**

"**Idiot, that's why I told you to stop!" **

**Kakashi watches from a tree. "I guess those old tricks really won't work anymore."**

**Deidara jumps off of his bird, landing on a sandy building. His cloak flies in the evening wind. **

"**Infiltration successful." He looks up and sees Gaara above him, a sand gourd on his back and arms crossed. He no longer wears the Kazekage robes, but maroon and black. **

**He gazes coldly at the criminal. "That's as far as you go." **

With a huff, Kiba slammed the book shut. "Finally! I'm done! That was torture!"

Shino rolled his eyes.

"Well, the next chapter should be interesting." commented Tenten mildly, as though talking about the weather. "I can read, if you want."

"Yes, please!"

But before she could, an enormous pile of food appeared out of nowhere on the table, with a small note that said:

Time for lunch!

Glancing at the clock, the occupants of the room found that this statement was true, and decided to eat and then read. Then they noticed that every person's favorite food was featured, which made them stop discussing calmly and start eating like they had never seen food before in their lives.

**OoOo**

_**In case there was any confusion, by weekly I meant on Sundays. I swim on Saturdays and usually finish the chapters, but don't have any time to edit etc. Plus, this week I was totally sick and had zero energy to do anything. **_

_**(Except swim...but that's not really an option.) **_

_**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and such. To my anonymous reviewers: This story takes place right after Naruto fought Neji. So no Chidori, no Shikamaru vs. Temari, no Invasion. **_

_**Remember! I need to know if I should do Filler or not! (I may put up a poll on my profile...)**_

_**Also! Starting to look for beta. Would prefer one with experience with Naruto fiction...contact if interested. **_

_**Reviews make me happy :) **_

_**owlgirl16 **_

_**PS: The reason this is late is because is being screwy and WON'T LET ME UPLOAD!**_


	4. The Jinchuuriki of the Sand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :) **

**OoOo**

_With a huff, Kiba slammed the book shut. "Finally! I'm done! That was torture!"_

_Shino rolled his eyes._

"_Well, the next chapter should be interesting." commented Tenten mildly, as though talking about the weather. "I can read, if you want." _

"_Yes, please!" _

_But before she could, an enormous pile of food appeared out of nowhere on the table, with a small note that said:_

_Time for lunch!_

_Glancing at the clock, the occupants of the room found that this statement was true, and decided to eat and then read. Then they noticed that every person's favorite food was featured, which made them stop discussing calmly and start eating like they had never seen food before in their lives. _

Once done, Tenten opened the book back up, found their page, and started to read.

**Chapter 4- The Jinchuuriki of the Sand **

"There's that term again." interrupted Kiba, as was his new tradition. "What exactly does it mean?"

Jiraiya sighed. "There are nine jinchuuriki, for each of the nine tailed beasts. Get it?"

Kiba's face told him, No He Did _Not_ Get It Actually, but Tenten began again.

**Deidara and Gaara faced each other in a strange silence, the calm before a storm. The blond reaches into his bag, whilst sand swirls around a now confused Gaara. Suddenly, Deidara jumps up and lands on his bird. **

**The sand chases after him across the night sky. Deidara ducks down, streaking low above the village roads. Sand is hot on his tail, and follows closely behind. Gaara controls it with his arms from afar, while remaining rooted to the spot. **

"That's a really good attacking strategy, actually. For you, at least." said Shikamaru, nodding to Gaara. Gaara stared back at him in response.

**Deidara turns sharply to the right, causing many villagers to dodge and shout. **

"**What was that?"**

**However, Deidara is calm and checks his hand's chewing progress. "Almost there."**

Ino grimaced. "Something tells me that we don't want to be around when it's done."

**He looks up and notices that the sand is now in front of him- his eyes get bigger and his mouth opens. Three sand 'arms' fly around him, seeming almost alive. Deidara flies very high, looking behind him to see a very small looking Gaara on the rooftop. Sand spirals around him. **

"**He's pretty good."**

Some scoffed, having witnessed first hand that Gaara's abilities were much more than "pretty good".

**Gaara moves his hands around, causing a large arm to form under him, floating him up to where Deidara is in the sky. They stare at each other again, with specks of sand bouncing off every now and then. **

**'That'll be a pretty useful jinchuuriki.' **

This didn't make anyone in the room happy, but mostly it made Naruto and Gaara look down right furious.

"It's not his job to be useful for you!" yelled Temari, wishing this 'Deidara' were here so she could pound him over the head with her fan.

"**I gotta say, you noticed me pretty quickly."**

**Gaara's voice is quiet and hoarse. "Birds like that don't exist in this desert." **

"**I see."**

**Down below, a ninja knocks on a metal door. "Hey, what was that sound?" He creaks open the door. "If something happens, you should report it imm-" He stops and sees with horror his comrade with a bloody head. **

"**Th-This is..." He looks up to the sky to see Deidara's large, flapping white bird and a trail of sand. "Kazekage-sama..."**

"It sounds almost like..." Gaara trailed off. "He's respecting me?"

Temari and Kankuro looked at their brother with equal puzzlement.

**Two people walked side by side in a hallway. "What do you mean something weird has infiltrated the village? Yuura made sure that the security was beefed up!" **

**The one who spoke was tall, dressed in all black with purple stripes across his face. **

"Is that me?" asked Kankuro is surprise. Temari rolled her eyes.

"How many other people wear purple face paint?"

**The person he was talking to seemed nervous. "We are unable to make contact with Captain Yuura at this time."**

**The first ninja, whose name was Kankuro, turned in shock. "What?"**

"Of course," grumbled Jiraiya. "the one time we all know who it is, the book tells us!"

Tsunade glared at him. "Don't be so immature about it!"

**Outside the village, watching the spectacle, were Sasori and Yuura. Sasori sighs. **

"**I should have known. Deidara never fails to cause an uproar. Yuura, you'd better head back. It'll cause problems if the villagers find you here."**

"Too right it would." muttered Kankuro, still bitter over the whole traitor thing.

"**Yes, Sasori-sama." He poofs away. Sasori grumbles. **

"**Hurry the hell up Deidara, I don't like waiting."**

Kiba snorted. "Seems like they don't get along."

**The person named Kankuro stood outside an office, looking impatient.. He rapped on the door, before pushing it open. "Gaara, I'm coming in!"**

Privately, Kankuro was thinking that he'd never do that and he was wondering what had changed between the two.

**He walks in, but it is empty. "Where'd he go?"**

**Another ninja comes up behind them. "Kankuro! Kazekage-sama is fighting in the sky!" **

**Kankuro's eyes get huge. "Wh-What?" He runs over to the window, looks out, and sees Deidara and his brother. **

"**Gaara!"**

"It sounds like...you're worried about me?" For the second time that chapter, Gaara was confused by how people were reacting to him. Why would his brother be worried about him at all?

Kankuro and Temari shrugged, almost in unison, and said, "No Idea."

**Villagers watch the skies from below. **

"**I guess my stealth moves failed." said Deidara with a sigh.**

"No, really?"

"Kiba! Shut up!" Ino snapped.

**He uses the scope over his eye to zoom in on Gaara's determined face. "But thanks to that, I don't have to waste time searching for you."**

**Gaara raises his arms and piles of sand fly towards him from below. **

**Deidara remains flapping in midair. "As expected, he has the advantage. This could get ugly." His hand continues to chew. **

"Let's hope he can be stopped before the hand is done." said Sakura nervously.

**Kunai fly in the pitch black of Konoha. Naruto dodges them by jumping up. "Over there!" He throws his own weapons in Kakashi's direction. The older man avoids them. **

**Sakura runs towards Kakashi, but he grabs her arms. However, a moment later she disappears. **

"**This is...one of Naruto's shadow clones transformed?" **

"How many of those things do you have? They're everywhere!" Lee looked at the younger genin approvingly. "Always keep him on his toes!"

Kakashi sighed, but inside was agreeing with Lee. There really was a huge abundance of clones.

**A shadow falls over him, andhe looks up to see the real Sakura flying at him with a glowing blue hand. **

"Make sure you don't get hit with that." cautioned Jiraiya.

Kakashi shuddered. "I wasn't planning to."

"**If that even grazes me, I'm out." Kakashi gets out of the way just in time, and her punch ruptures the ground in an explosion. Sakura frowns. **

**The three stand in a triangle in front of a river. All have multiple scratches and smudges of dirt. **

"**Shinobi Tactical Knowledge Number 3: Ninjutsu."**

"Oh, crap."

**He very rapidly forms hand signs in a blur, causing both Naruto and Sakura to gasp. **

"**His speed at forming seals!"**

"**It's way too fast!" **

"Well," said Kakashi to his students. "It _is_ the Sharingan."

The two huffed in annoyance.

"**Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He breaths a giant fireball towards them, and they jump out of the way. **

"You're breathing _fire_ at us?" Naruto was aghast.

Kakashi shrugged, but was also a little surprised. He hadn't considered that he would actually use ninjutsu against them.

**Naruto slid out of the way, stood, and looked around. "Where's Kakashi-sensei?" He glances down and sees a hand on his ankle. **

"**Doton, shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!"**

**The blond's eyes go big and he yells, as he is dragged towards the ground. Only is head is visible; the rest of his body is buried.**

'Please let that be the real him. Please let that be the real him.' Kakashi thought pleadingly.

**The head poofs away: it is a clone. **

Okay, now Kakashi was getting frustrated. Sasuke voiced his thoughts aloud to the room.

"How many of those clones do you _have_?"

"I don't know!"

"**A shadow clone?" Naruto and Sakura run up behind him and Kakashi performs more fast seals. **

"**Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" The water rises up behind him and twists together to form a dragon with glowing eyes. **

"**What?"**

**It comes crashing towards them in a torrent of water, but the two nimbly dodge. Kakashi stands alone in the soggy field and pants. The bells jingle merrily. **

"Mocking us." grumbled Naruto. "We'll get those bells 'ttebayo!"

**Sakura and Naruto leap through the trees in a forrest. Sakura shakes her head in awe. "For him to use fire, earth, and water-element techniques in combination like that..."**

"**Is that even possible?"**

"**He isn't called the Copy Ninja for nothing. Now I finally understand how amazing he is."**

**Naruto grinned and laughed. "Yeah!"**

"Thank you." said Kakashi, in surprise about the compliment. The Sakura and Naruto in the room looked like they would never say something like that about him.

**Jiraiya watches them. "Looks like we're gonna be here for a while."**

"**But there's plenty of time until dawn." said Shizune. **

**Tsunade nodded. "Yes. As long as he doesn't take things too far, we may see an end to this."**

"Here's to hoping we win." said Sakura, almost sarcastically, for she didn't see how their future selves could do this.

**Kankuro and the other ninjas run and stop, looking up with expressions of horror. The reason: Gaara is controlling a monstrous sand claw that is trying to grab an increasingly agile Deidara. **

Both Kankuro and Temari shuddered at the description "sand claw."

"**Gaara!"**

**Deidara reaches into his bag as they fly around the village. "It's almost there." Both hands are chewing, and they spit out identical globs of white. The mounds of white goo form a handful of delicate birds. **

"More birds?" asked Neji with a long sigh. "They're probably explosive."

**Deidara grins. The two continue to play a game of tag across the sky, and they stare at each other. **

"**Now the real show is about to start."**

"Uh oh." said Ino nervously. "That doesn't sound good."

"Really?" said Shikamaru sarcastically, but he was listening very carefully to the description of Deidara's powers.

**He throws the birds and they explode and fly around the claw. The claw tries to grab them and manages to get one. **

**Deidara sighs. "Looks like he figured it out."**

"Yeah, we all get it." said Kiba. "Your birds explode."

**Sakura and Naruto sit under a tree, both on their guard. **

"**I always knew the Sharingan wasn't something to mess with. Now I know why." said Sakura. "Not only that, but there's also sensei's incredible speed. We'll never catch him at this rate! Anyway, we don't stand a chance at getting the bells unless we can occupy both his hands."**

"Good luck with that." said Kakashi, knowing that would never happen.

**Naruto laughed. "Yeah, seriously! Kakashi-sensei is so strong it's almost unfair!"**

"Almost unfair?"

**He smiled and thought of some of the friends he hadn't seen and three years: he was glad he ran into Shikamaru.**

Now a few more people looked interested, wondering if they would be mentioned.

"**He's smarter than Shikamaru." In Naruto's head flashed an updated version of the chunin. "He has a better sense of smell than Kiba."**

Kiba looked up at the mention of his name.

"**His Sharingan is better than Sasuke's was."**

Now Sasuke looked up.

"**He has better taijutsu than Fuzzy-Brows." **

"Uh...that's me?" asked Lee with puzzlement, stroking his eyebrows. "It's nice to know we become better friends!"

Naruto looked at him a bit strangely but eventually smiled.

"I wonder if we're ever gonna pop up in this story." mused Choji, who was a bit put out that he wasn't mentioned, but got over it quickly.

"**And to top it all off, he's more experienced than us!" **

**Sakura looked up at the sky. "But, even Kakashi-sensei has to have a weakness. If we really think about it..."**

"**A weakness, huh?" Naruto leaned back against the tree and an owl hooted. **

"I don't like the way this is going." said Kakashi with trepidation. "But I doubt you're going to be able to find-"

"**I got it! His weakness!" **

Every head swiveled to Naruto's. He looked annoyed. "How am I supposed to know 'ttebayo?"

"Well," said Shikamaru. "This should be interesting."

**Kakashi himself sits behind a different tree. **

"**I can't believe they forced me to use the Sharingan this much. But let's see if I can hold out until dawn." He checks his pouch. "Shuriken, kunai...I still have some. Oops! Not yet, not yet. Unlike before, they're too skilled for me to read a book while fighting them."**

"Well, thanks for that at least." said Sakura, grumbling.

"**But I really want to know what happens next! It looks like the main character in Make Out Tactics has some sort of incredible secret! I can't wait to read what happens next!"**

"Neither can I." said the Kakashi in the room, his voice becoming more excited. Jiraiya looked pleased.

"It's good to know you're still happy with the series in the future."

**Sakura's eyes are huge. "D-Did you really figure out Kakashi-sensei's weakness?"**

"I'd like to know the answer to that too." said Kiba, not knowing the jounin very well and figuring the guy was basically invincible.

**Naruto grins sneakily. "Sakura-chan, if you think back on our time together with Kakashi-sensei, you'll see it ttebayo!**

"**Quit stalling! What's his weakness, Naruto?" She leans in eagerly and he whispers it to her. The clouds above hide the moon, casting deep shadows. **

"**I see! Who would have thought that he would have a weakness like that?"**

"Does anyone else really want to know what they're talking about?" asked Choji to the group. Kakashi raised his hand immediately.

"**See? If you think back, it makes sense."**

**Sakura smirked. "Not only are we going to be able to keep those hands of his busy, but if everything goes smoothly we may even be able to prevent him from using his Sharingan!"**

"WAHT KIND OF WEAKNESS IS THIS?"

"**And once we get an opening..."**

"**Naruto, you really are the number one most unpredictable ninja!" He smiled triumphantly. **

**Kakashi listens for any noise behind his tree. "I guess I got a little overexcited about how much they've improved. Let's go see what they're up to now."**

"They're plotting against you Kakashi." said Guy very seriously. Said man rolled his visible eye.

**Naruto stands. "Now that that's decided, let's get ready for battle! Let's get started!"**

"**You're right! Let's go!" **

**The giant sand claw makes yet another attempt to grab the bird. **

"No!" moaned Naruto. "I wanted to hear about Kakashi-sensei and his weakness!"

"There's still some of the chapter left." said Tenten, checking the pages. She caught a glimpse of the second to last page and grinned, then started laughing.

"What is it?" asked Neji and Lee, in unison. They then glared at each other. But Tenten shook her head, still giggling.

"Not telling."

**Deidara reaches into his bags to pull out two birds. :Alright! These are going to be faster!" He throws the birds and makes a sign. "Katsu!" **

**A massive explosion turns the sky red. "Gaara!" yells Kankuro, wishing he could be up there to help his brother, more than anything. **

Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other, before turning away. Something obviously had happened that made Gaara change, but what?

**Kakashi senses something behind him and turns, the air pale under a ghostly, full moon. "They're here!"**

**He stands and sees them lunging towards them,, Out of the corner of his eye, he sees an owl chasing a mouse though the leaves below him. 'Stay focused.'**

"**You're underestimating me! I can't believe you're attacking me head-on like this!" **

"Neither can I." said Tsunade, extremely curious as to what they were planning. Every person in the room was dead silent, listening to the words Tenten was speaking.

"**Do it now Naruto!"**

**Naruto has a very serious face. "At the end of Make-out Tactics..."**

**Suddenly Kakashi's face is horrified. "Wh-What?"**

"No way!" Kakashi looked completely aghast. "I hate spoilers! You're not...you really wouldn't..."

"**Actually, the main character, he..."**

"**Spoilers! No!" Kakashi's eyes are enormous and he is twitching. He holds his hands over his ears. **

"_That's_ your weakness? You don't like spoilers?" asked Sasuke, unable to keep the question in.

Kakashi shivered. "Who does like spoilers? Why would you ruin a perfectly good book! It's cruel!"

"**Oh, crap! I can read his lips because of my Sharingan!" Sweat trickles down his face, and he closes his eyes. **

"So that's what they meant." said Shikamaru in understanding. "They knew that revealing spoilers would cause you to put your hands over your ears and possibly cover your eyes.

**When he opens his eyes again, he blinks and sees Naruto and Sakura, each with a bell. **

Every ninja stared, absolutely shocked, at an equally shocked Naruto and Sakura.

"Oh my god, we actually DID IT!" Sakura yelled, high fiving her teammate and looking like she could fly. "We got the bells!"

Kakashi looked furious. "By cheating..."

"You're the one who closed your eyes!" said Naruto loudly, whilst beaming.

"**A ninja must read what's underneath the underneath." said Naruto with a grin. **

"**Right sensei?" Sakura giggles. **

**Kakashi sighed. "You got me." The two students start laughing, and behind them, the owl eats her mouse. **

Kakashi frowned. "Is that supposed to be some kind of symbol for me being a rodent?" He asked, still very aggravated.

He did not get an answer, however, because the entire room had erupted into laughter and the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Oh, shut up."

**Deidara stares at at the enormous sphere of sand that Gaara has used to protect himself. **

"**Exactly like an egg shell protecting the yolk."**

Gaara blinked, and said in a very serious voice, "...That's not how I think about it."

**A large eye watches from the outside. **

"**Still, it's amazing that he was able to block that attack." A shadow falls over him, and he looks up to see the sand claw again, about to grab him. **

**Gaara's voice rings out into the night. "Sabaku Rou!"**

Tenten looked up from the book. "That's the end of the chapter."

She passed it off to Neji sweetly, ignoring her teammate's glare. "I don't want to read."

"Well, too bad. You're reading anyway."

After a staring session between the two, Neji finally picked up the book and cleared his throat.

**OoOo**

_**Hello all. Early again! Since it's a four day weekend, I actually have time. :) **_

_**I absolutely loved all of the reviews. They make me so happy! The next chapter may be up soon too, since I actually have time! I have posted a poll for this story on my profile about the filler. **_

_**Since I've received some questions on why it takes me a week to update, it's because I'm actually writing this book their reading. I have to record the episode with my phone, watch it and take notes, and then type the notes up. So at the moment, I have chapter 5 written up, I just need to type it. :)**_

_**Anyway, long author's note aside, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **_

_**owlgirl16**_


	5. The Kazekage Stands Tall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :)**

**OoOo**

_Tenten looked up from the book. "That's the end of the chapter." _

_She passed it off to Neji sweetly, ignoring her teammate's glare. "I don't want to read."_

"_Well, too bad. You're reading anyway."_

_After a staring session between the two, Neji finally picked up the book and cleared his throat. _

**Chapter 5- The Kazekage Stands Tall**

"That sounds like a good thing." commented Kiba with a cheeky grin. "You know, standing tall and whatever."

"Kiba." Since Hinata wasn't going to do anything about her overly loud teammate, Ino was fully prepared to fill in that spot. "Stop talking."

Neji glared at both of them.

**Deidara has an angry scowl etched on his face, and sweat drips down his cheek. He is being pulled backwards into the sand behind him.**

"**This is dangerous."**

Lee nodded his agreement, reminding the room that while his leg was uninjured in this room, he was actually very much injured in real life.

**The claw is about to close on him, and the air is filled with sand. Deidara looks mildly insane as the sand covers him like a blanket. Gaara's Third Eye watches, unblinkingly, from outside as its owner was still in a ball. **

**The sand around Deidara has compressed to form another ball that has trapped him. **

"You got him!" cheered Naruto. Gaara's expression changed from This-Is-Stupid-I'm so-Bored to Why-Is-That-Kid-I-Don't-Like-Cheering-He-Needs-To-Shut-Up.

Naruto got the message.

**Kankuro watches from below. "It's over." He said grimly, as the ninja around him yelled in celebration. **

"**That's to be expected of Kazekage-sama!"**

"**Yeah! As long as Kazekage-sama is here, our village is safe!" **

Alright, scratch that. Gaara's face was now Alright-Somebody-Tell-Me-What-The-Fuck-Happened-With-Them-Now-Liking-Me-Or-I'm-Gonna-Kill-Someone.

**Watching closely, Kankuro's face suddenly hardens. "No!" **

**Deidara makes a hand sign and explodes out of the sand. The ninja below watch in amazement. He shoots out, but the sand grabs him and starts flinging him around like a doll. Understandably, Deidara doesn't really like this. **

"Well, duh." said Kiba sarcastically. "Who would?"

Ino smacked him. "Don't ask stupid questions!"

"It wasn't a question, it was a comment!"

**Deidara hurtles towards the sand, but throws an explosive and jumps on his bird. The Sand Claw opens and starts chasing him. **

**Riding the bird like a surfboard-**

"A surfboard?" Naruto scratched his head. "What's that?"

Sakura sighed. "They're these...things...that people balance on and float on top of waves with."

**Deidara seemed annoyed. "That sand is pissing me off." He flies even higher. **

**Kankuro smiles grimly from below. "That idiot. No one escapes Gaara's sand!" **

"That's right!" Kankuro agreed with his future self.

"**I can't believe I went down like that!" Kakashi leaned against a tree, looking mournfully at his book while Sakura and Naruto had enormous grins. **

"Don't worry," said Ino. "We can't believe it either."

**He shakes his head. "I should've just read it to the end earlier." Naruto laughs boisterously. **

"**But man, it's amazing how much you like reading that boring book! Ero-Sennin lent me a copy, but it was so lame I didn't even read past ten pages!" **

Jiraiya gaped at Naruto, who had not only called him a Perverted Hermit, but proclaimed that his books were _boring_. That wasn't the usual reaction from teenage boys!

Kakashi leaned over to whisper in Jiraiya's ear. "It's not that it's boring...he just doesn't understand it."

"Ah. Okay."

**Naruto squinted and grinned cheekily. "I actually have no idea how it ends." **

**Kakashi points at Naruto in disbelief, his eyes go wide, and his body slacks over limp. **

"**Even though Naruto didn't know the ending, we figured that you'd react to just hearing 'Make Out Tactics'." Sakura gives a teasing smile. "That was a good strategy, right?"**

"I'd say so." said Shikamaru, nodding.

Temari looked at the self declared 'lazy ninja', and wondered why he was commenting on strategy. Furthermore, why did the Naruto in the book say 'smarter than Shikamaru?

"**I've seen how the two of you have grown." Tsunade walks towards them, with Shizune behind her. Sakura stands up straighter, **

"**Master!" **

"**Kakashi, do you have anything you'd like to say?"**

"Yes, they only got those bells by cheating!"

"We didn't cheat dattebayo!"

**Kakashi shrugs. "Well, they did an excellent job of stealing the bells from me."**

**Naruto looks at Sakura, and then from Tsunade to Kakashi. "What are you guys talking about?"**

"I'd like to know that too." said Naruto, confused.

"**About what we're going to do with you too."**

"**What you're going to do with us?"**

Sakura and Naruto both looked worried.

"**Naruto Uzumaki!" barked Tsunade. "Answer!"**

"**Yes!" **

"**Sakura Haruno!" She straightens even more. **

"**Yes!" **

**While Tsunade looks incredibly serious, Shizune smile slightly.**

"That's good, right?" said Naruto, nervously.

"**The two of you and Kakashi Hatake...the three of you will form Team Kakashi from now on."**

"Seriously?" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes shining. "That's awesome!"

Kakashi gaped at both of his students, wondering if he missed something. Naruto beamed, not quite sure what that meant, but pleased all the same.

Their classmates watched in a kind of open mouthed shock. Sakura, Naruto...and Kakashi-sensei?

"**Team Kakashi..." whispered Sakura, a smile beginning to form. **

**Naruto leaned forward. "Hey, um, what does that mean?"**

"**The three of us will be teaming up for missions." They turn around in astonishment. "That's what it means. Unlike before, we are no longer teacher and students. We'll work together as equal Konoha shinobi."**

"Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Naruto, pumping his fist up excitedly. "That's awesome!"

"**Got it?"**

**Naruto grins. "Yeah! Got it!" **

**Jiraiya stands on a tree branch, looking pleased. **

"Of course I'm pleased." huffed Jiraiya. "It means I did a good job training!"

**Kankuro watches the sand chasing Deidara across the moon closely. A group of ninja run up to him, calling his name. He turns. **

**The man called Baki stands in front. "Is Gaara-sama fighting? Where is he?" **

"We've heard that name before, haven't we?" said Choji.

Temari sighed. "He's our jounin instructor. Kind of."

"**Yeah, he's over there." Kankuro points to the sphere of sand in the sky. **

"**Gaara..." Baki is calm, but the ninja behind him seem to be in awe. **

**The teen's eyes narrow within the protection and sand continues to chase its opponent. It grabs Deidara's arm, and Gaara raises his own arm in concentration. Sand creeps up, and Deidara grimaces, looking worried. **

**He sends out a chain of white spiders that circle around the sand and it explodes.**

**Gaara focuses his energy and clenches his fist. "Sabaku Kyuu." The sand crushes and blood flies out. The villagers watch excitedly. **

"Excitedly?" asked Gaara in a low whisper. "Why would they be excited?"

His siblings shrugged.

"**He did it!" **

"**He got them!" **

**Most of the spectators below cheer. "Kazekage-sama is awesome!"**

Gaara's expression was completely shocked, as was Kankuro's and Temari's. The others, however, couldn't help but giggle at the emotion that the typically stoic boy wore.

"...awesome?"

Gaara sounded like he had never heard that word before.

**Deidara looks very panicked, and sweat continues to drip. He grits his teeth and pulls his arm out of the sand's grasp. Blood spurts everywhere, and he is now free. Gaara is agitated. **

"Oh, come on!" said Lee in an uncharacteristic annoyance. "You almost had him!"

He seemed to forget that he was rooting for the same person that had very badly injured him in real life. But Lee had a reason for that: if he couldn't be a shinobi anymore, would Naruto have used his name as an example for taijutsu?

Probably not, so he was feeling pretty optimistic.

**Baki seemed surprised. "He got away?" **

**Kankuro snorted. "That guy's lucky." He watched Deidara and noticed that he hadn't escaped unscathed: one of his arms was torn off so the sleeve flapped eerily. **

"You tore his arm off?" asked Ino, almost disgusted but also in amazement.

"Apparently." Was all Gaara had to say to her.

**'Not bad.' Thought Deidara. "I see. The sand he used to crush my arm has a greater speed and power than the regular desert sand. According to our info...' **

**He furrows his brows. 'He always carried a fixed amount of sand. So that sand must already be infused with a large amount of chakra. Special sand in other words-"**

"Neji, this is boring!" complained Naruto suddenly. "Can you skip it?"

"No!"

**'He normally uses that sand for defense, but it can instantly change to attacking. That sand is his absolute defense.' He loos at Gaara through the hole in his sphere. **

**'In short, that hole is from the sand he used to crush my arm.' He reaches into his bag with the other hand.**

**'I only have a bit of clay left.' The hand chews rapidly while Gaara watches, still and silent. The sand begins to chase again. 'I seriously underestimated him. Guess I wasn't prepared enough. This is just like what Master Sasori said.' Deidara looks angry. **

"Well...He is the Kazekage." said Tsunade, forming a new grudging respect. It looked like they would be at the same level come three years time, maybe sooner.

"_**Are you going to be okay with just that bag? Our opponent is a Jinchuuriki."**_

"The fact he's a Jinchuuriki has nothing to do with it." whispered Kankuro to Temari.

"**All I have left is one pursuit type...And my specialty." He holds a mournful looking clay bird that Gaara and the villagers watch. **

"That doesn't sound good."

**He takes on a sinister face. "Looks like I'm going to destroy this village after all."**

"No!" shouted Kankuro, eyes looking wild. Temari leaned in, biting her lip. Even Gaara looked disturbed by this.

**Sasori stands at the gates, annoyed. "Damn it all. How long does Deidara intend on making me wait? I told him I hate waiting."**

"Impatient guy, isn't he?" whispered Choji to Shikamaru, privately thinking that was the opposite of his friend. Shikamaru shrugged further proving his point.

**The villagers look up in worry. "Kazekage-sama..."**

**Gaara stares at Deidara, who still holds the strange bird. **

**A ninja with binoculars stares up at the fight. "Black cloak with red clouds! Judging by the way he's dressed, Kazekage-sama's opponent is a member of Akatsuki."**

"Yes, yes, we know that." said Jiraiya impatiently.

"If you're going to interrupt," said Tsunade, annoyed. "Don't do it for something like that!"

"**Just as I thought." **

"**Kankuro?"**

**He turned to face Baki. "What?" **

**Above them, the sand chases Deidara who stands on his bird with a crazy smile. **

"**Gaara is using his 'absolute defense' sand to fight We have to assume that the enemy is highly skilled." They stare at each other. "We also need to consider what to do if Gaara loses control."**

A few people, knowing vaguely what he was talking about, shuddered.

"**We need to consider a scenario where the Shukaku comes out. The villagers are in danger."**

Some gasped.

"Is that even possible?" asked Ino, while some glanced shrewdly at a suddenly nervous Naruto.

Jiraiya sighed. "Yes."

This, quite understandably, made more than a few people nervous.

**Kankuro smiles grimly. "That won't be a problem." He looks up. "Gaara will never harm the villagers. No matter what."**

"What _happened_?" asked Temari suddenly. "Something huge obviously did, so what was it?"

_**Two figures stood on a cliff in a fiery, red and gold sunset. It is Gaara and Kankuro, but they are much younger and seem tired. **_

'Could this be it?' wondered some in their heads. 'Whatever changed Gaara?'

_**Kankuro sighs. He didn't want to have this conversation, but his brother had been acting strangely since they found out their father was dead. No, it was before that. Since what happened in the woods against those Konoha shinobi. **_

"So this from right about now." said Tenten. "Except...has it happened yet?" She directed the question to the Sand Siblings, who shook their heads.

"_**Gaara, give it up. I don't want to say this...the village only thinks of you as a menacing weapon. You'll have a really hard time if you leave us and join a regular squad."**_

"Why would you want to leave?" asked Temari, in surprise. Gaara shook his head.

"I don't know."

"_**The higher ups don't think much of you. And most of the villagers are still terrified of you."**_

"_**I know." said Gaara, surprising Kankuro. "I know, but just sitting around waiting will cause more fear and suffering."**_

"Hold on, what?" said Kankuro, like he didn't believe what was just said.

_**Kankuro looked like this was the most bizarre thing he had ever heard. Did that kid hit him too hard in the head during their fight? It was like he was a completely different person. **_

"So whoever fought you was a kid?" asked Guy, suddenly serious. A kid could mean anyone in that room, and they could be in trouble in the future.

"_**In order to escape a path of loneliness, I have no choice but to work hard and make my own path."**_

It was then that Neji figured it out, before any of the others. Naruto had made that speech before. Just before, in fact. The words were almost identical. But that would mean...

Neji let out a small laugh, devoid of any humor.

"What is it?" asked Tenten. Neji shook his head.

"_**If I do that, then someday..." He looks out into the sunset. "Someday...I can be like him."**_

"Who's him?" asked Sakura, who was beginning to get frustrated. "Who's the guy that changed Gaara?"

Sasuke looked up from his feet and looked at the elder Hyuuga, wondering if they came to the same conclusion. How many times had Naruto proven himself to be able to change others?

He snorted, and then ignored the expressions of puzzlement directed his way.

"_**That's why, as a shinobi of the sand, I'll aim to be the Kazekage. So I can live a life connected to my village."**_

"_**Gaara..."**_

"_**I want to work hard so others will accept my existence."**_

Choji and Shikamaru exchanged a glance and nodded. They both knew and were mildly surprised. Most of the room, however, had never received or heard of Naruto's speech and were still trying to figure it out.

Naruto himself recognized the words, but didn't _really_ believe that he could fight Gaara...

"_**That's what I thought when I looked at Naruto Uzumaki." **_

Absolute dead silence.

All adults gaped, the Sand Siblings gaped, Ino and Sakura and Tenten gaped, neither Shino or Hinata gaped but were secretly very surprised, Kiba and Lee seemed to gape with noise, and Sasuke rolled his eyes at the amount of gaping that was going on.

Naruto and Gaara stared at each other for a minute, even as Neji picked the book back up and read again, it seemed all eyes were on them.

_**He stepped forward. "Up until now, my bonds with others have only been ones of hatred and murder. But, seeing him fight so hard made me wonder what a bond really is."**_

Privately, Neji was thinking that almost the exact same thing had just happened to him, except the lesson had been of destiny, not bonds. The kid really did fight hard.

"_**I think I understand a little now. Suffering, sadness...and be able to share it with another person."**_

_**Kankuro slowly nods, his eyebrows raised incredulity.**_

The Kankuro in the room looked about the same.

"_**Naruto Uzumaki...when I fought him, I felt like that is what he taught me."**_

"You...taught me?" asked Gaara. Naruto shrugged.

"I like doing that type of think 'ttebayo."

"_**He experienced the same type of suffering as I. And he taught me that you can change how you live your , I want my existence to be necessary to other. Not as a weapon to be feared,"**_

_**He turned around to face his brother with a small, friendly smile. **_

Staring at Gaara's face now, it was hard to imagine it with a smile.

"_**But as the Hidden Village of Sand's Kazekage."**_

**Kankuro stared up at the sphere of sand. 'you are needed by everyone here. You're the Kazekage!"**

It was in that moment that it really hit Gaara. He was going to change in the future, so why not start now? He slouched down a little in his chair and relaxed his stiff shoulders.

Well, it was a start.

**Konoha is dark, but there are lights on at every corner, emitting a glow. **

"**You guys have certainly become stronger! I can't believe you actually got the bells." Kakashi reads while they walk through the city. Naruto and Sakura are in front of him. **

"**I recently developed a unbelievable new technique and it's totally..."**

"That should be cool." said Sakura. Kakashi closed his eyes, thinking. What kind of technique could he be so excited about?

**Naruto's stomach grumbled, interrupting Kakashi. "That's right! I haven't been to Ichiraku Ramen yet! I haven't eaten anything since yesterday's training, so I'm starving! Alright! Straight to Ichiraku Ramen it is!" **

"Nice." snorted Kiba.

**Sakura runs after him. "Okay!" Kakashi is left alone in the middle of the street. **

Kakashi looked highly affronted. "I was in the middle of speaking!"

"It's _ramen_." said Naruto, as if this explained everything. Which to him, it did.

**'Back in the day, they used to react to everything I said. They were so cute.' thought Kakashi, with a nostalgic sigh. **

Naruto wiggled his eyebrows and Sakura and Sasuke also looked teasingly at their teacher.

"You think we're cute?"

"Shut up!"

**Jiraiya walks up to where Kakashi is and speaks in a low voice. "As we agreed, I'm returning Naruto to you."**

"**It's been so long since I've eaten at Ichiraku Ramen!"**

"**Your treat, Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Sakura. **

"Why would I pay for it?"

"**Your treat! Your treat!" cheers Naruto, with a loud laugh. Jiraiya watches this while smiling. **

"**Akatsuki is on the move again. I'm going to head out to gather information." **

**Kakashi nods, and Jiraiya makes a hand sign. "See ya." He poofs away. **

"Maybe you'll find out about the attack on Suna." said Lee, hopefully. Jiraiya shrugged; it was possible.

"**Kakashi-sensei! We decided that you're going to treat us to ramen!"**

"**Hurry up, Hurry up!"**

**Kakashi waves. "Sorry! I have to make a list of the new teams and submit the,. So, I'm outta here." He poofs away.**

"You're just going to read that stupid book, aren't you?" accused Sakura.

"Probably." said Kakashi, who was grinning underneath his mask.

"**He ran away."**

**Sakura sniffed. "he said all that, but you know he's just going to read that book."**

"**So I guess it's just us..."**

"**That's fine but you're paying!" She runs off. **

Naruto huffed in her direction, causing an outbreak of giggles.

**A now annoyed Naruto checks his frog wallet. "At least pay for half!"**

"**Nope!"**

"Ah, Gama-Chan." said Naruto happily.

Sakura looked at him strangely. "You have a frog wallet with a name?"

"Yes!" said Naruto defensively. "And he likes it when he's nice and fat!"

Ignoring this, Neji went on, pleased to see there were only a few pages left of the chapter.

**The sand continues to chase its prey, and the ninjas below prepare for battle. **

"**Issue emergency summons!" **

"**Yes sir!"**

"**You, take two squads and guard the reservoir!" "Seal all roads!" "Yes sir!"**

**Baki stands amongst the hurrying shinobi and issues orders. "There's no reason to think there's only one enemy."**

"No there isn't."

"**Whatever happens, do not slack on battle preparations! Have medical teams create a barrier and get all civilians inside immediately! Hurry!"**

**Men and women surround the barrier, each sitting beside a seal. "We cannot afford a single casualty! Got it?"**

**Ninja run in various directions. **

"**We will support Gaara...No, Kazekage-sama, with our full strength!"**

"Thank you..." whispered Gaara, words he almost never spoke. His siblings looked at him in surprise.

**Kankuro stared up at the sky. "Gaara.." Ninjas leap all around him with weapons and stand on the village's roofs. **

**Deidara sneered down at them. "Being interrupted from below is gonna kill the fun."**

Quite a few people snorted at his definition of fun.

"Fun isn't destroying villages!" shouted Naruto, who was very adamant on this subject.

"**Plus..." He looks at Gaara. "I'm sick of looking at your impassive face." **

"Then go away!"

"Naruto! Shut up!"

**He lets go of the sculpture and in floats away. Then, with a poof, it expands to an enormous size. Gaara's formerly calm eyes widen. It begins to drop towards the cit, and the mouth on Deidara's hand smiles to match its owner's pleasure. **

"Is that...a bomb?" asked Hinata suddenly. It seemed she was the first to realize this, because it drove everyone else into a frenzy.

"He's dropping a bomb!" shouted Temari. Even those from Konoha seemed angry.

**"I make my exploding dolls by eating clay with my hands and combining it with my chakra. My 'specialty' contains my highest level of chakra, C-3." The C-3 bomb speeds even faster. **

"Oh my god." whispered Ino. She couldn't imagine something like that happening to her village!

"**It's explosive power is my finest art!"**

"Art?" yelled Tenten furiously. "What the hell?"

"He's crazy!" said Lee, shaking his head at the amount of cruelty Deidara was showing his opponent.

"**What's that?" "What the hell?**

**Baki's face is terrified as he issues out commands. "This is bad! Everyone retreat!"**

**Deidara grins. "Too late."**

"He's grinning?" Tsunade didn't hate many people, but she could not _stand _it when people smiled as they destroyed hundreds of lives.

**He makes a hand sign and the bird glows yellow. Kankuro, Baki, and all the villagers stare at it rushing towards them, unable to do anything. **

**It explodes in a massive fire ball that lights up the sky. **

Neji put down the book delicately. "That's...the end of the chapter."

Temari grabbed it from him. "Gimme! We need to...I have to know..."

Kankuro looked shaken but then grinned at Gaara. "I bet you have something up your sleeve."

Gaara tried to give a friendly smile like described in the book, mainly to comfort Temari.

"Alright," said Temari with a long sigh. "Here we go."

**OoOo**

_**This chapter was being looked forward to because of Gaara's speech, and I hope that you like what I delivered. Since it is a long weekend, I am updating early! Aren't I amazing? Lol. This arc is actually one of the longest in Shippuden at 32 episodes. Sasuke and Sai is only 20. **_

_**For those who asked, I do plan to continue all the way through Shippuden. But patience for those elater arcs is necessary, because there are A LOT of episodes to get through. :) **_

_**Don't forget to check out my poll, and if you know any betas that would like to work on this kind of story, I would be uber-happy. Pretty please review! **_

_**owlgirl16**_


	6. Mission Cleared!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :)**

**OoOo**

_Neji put down the book delicately. "That's...the end of the chapter."_

_Temari grabbed it from him. "Gimme! We need to...I have to know..."_

_Kankuro looked shaken but then grinned at Gaara. "I bet you have something up your sleeve." _

_Gaara tried to give a friendly smile like described in the book, mainly to comfort Temari. _

"_Alright," said Temari with a long sigh. "Here we go." _

**Chapter 6- Mission Cleared!**

"Whose mission?" asked Kiba. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"Well, this book _is _called The Kazekage Rescue. It could be a mission pertaining to that."

**The sky is black, but the lights of Konoha make up for that fact. **

"Aghhhh! I wanna know what happens to Suna!"

**Naruto stands in front of Ichiraku Ramen with a smile. "This place hasn't changed a bit." He takes a sniff of the air. "This aroma...I gotta have some! Okay!" **

**He walks in. **

Tenten looked at Naruto rather strangely. "You really like that place, don't you?"

"It's the best restaurant in the world 'ttebayo!"

"**Hey!" The man who ran the stand, Teuchi, turned. **

"**Welcome!"**

"**Old man...Do you remember me?"**

"You call him old man?" asked Sakura, confused. "He's not _that_ old! And it's disrespectful!"

"**Naruto...? Hey, Naruto! As if I'd forget about you!"**

"I'm their favorite customer!"

"**Long time no see!" said Naruto with a grin. The daughter of Teuchi, Ayame, looked as though she couldn't believe her eyes. **

"**Naruto-kun? You've gotten so big!"**

Nobody commented on the fact that people at a restaurant could call him Naruto-kun, but many of them could not, even if they wanted to.

**Naruto sat down. "Good to see you again nee-chan!" **

This time, Ino (surprise, surprise) couldn't keep it in. "You call the girl that works at the Ramen Shop nee-chan?"

"Yeah, is that weird?"

"**All right, it's my treat today! Order whatever you'd like!"**

"**Sweet!"**

"That's awesome..." muttered Choji, looking envious.

**Teuchi smiled. "What'll it be? You're hungry, right?" **

"**Yeah! I'm starving!"**

"You're always hungry!"

**A voice floats in through the entrance. "No! Today it's my treat!" A man with long, dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and scar across the bridge of his nose walked in. **

"Iruka-sensei!" yelled Naruto, cheering. Some of his former classmates looked shocked.

"Our old Academy Teacher treats you to Ramen?"

"**Iruka-sensei!" **

"Hasn't changed much." muttered Neji.

**Iruka smiled at him. "Where's Sakura? Wasn't she with you?" Naruto drooped. **

**'If I would've known that Iruka-sensei was gonna pay, I would've brought Sakura-chan..."**

Sakura glared at him.

**Sakura sits in a cafe, all alone, eating. 'Maybe I should have let him treat me to Ramen, even if he was only paying for half.' **

**She grins and finishes off her bowl, then holds it up. **

"**Another serving of anmitsu please!" **

"You like that stuff?" said Sasuke, quietly with a bit of disgust. Sakura looked surprised, but nodded and blushed a little.

**A massive explosion rips through the Sand Village, making the air orange and hot. Ninjas cover their faces, and when the smoke finally clears-**

Temari's voice got more and more anxious and the people in the room dreaded what they would hear. A crater? A pile of charred bodies?

**There is an enormous sand shield that covers the city, trapping the bomb and everyone gasps. **

"Gaara..." mummers Kankuro, lost for words. Gaara himself seemed quite shocked.

"**Th-This is..."**

"**It's Kazekage-sama's sand!"**

"**Wow! Look how big it is!"**

**Baki watches in awe. "Nothing less from the Kazekage."**

"**Gaara..." says Kankuro, with a new level of respect. **

**The Kazekage is still in the sphere with its gaping hole, but breathes heavily from the effort. Deidara makes a hand sign. **

"Uh oh."

"**Okay, within range." Gaara sees a little, white bird hurtling towards him out of the corner of his eye and moves his sand. **

"**Katsu!"**

"Oh no!" gasped Ino, covering her mouth with her hand. Many others also looked worried.

**But even as the sphere explodes, the villagers can see it has been sealed off with some of the sand from before. They cheer loudly. **

"**He did it!"**

"**Kazekage-sama is incredible!"**

Once agin, Gaara found it hard to believe that the people who tried to assassinate him on a regular basis were praising him and saying he was incredible.

**Baki still looks serious, however. "Gaara's ultimate defense can't be defeated so easily." A few shinobi run up to him. **

"**Baki-sama! Attack preparations are complete!"**

"Good." said Jiraiya with approval. "Now maybe they can get those bastards outta there-"

"Don't cuss!" snapped Tsunade.

"**All right! Fire on my command!" **

**The ninja readied their weapons and pointed them at Deidara. **

"Get him!"

**His birds flaps his wings. 'Thought so. That special sand guards you right away.' **

**Gaara pants inside, looking exhausted still from the chakra used to stop the explosion. **

"I can't believe I risked my life for the village..." said Gaara quietly, so no one heard him.

**'But...that was part of the plan.'**

"That doesn't sound good." said Hinata nervously, twiddling her fingers and biting her lip.

**Gaara suddenly notices his sand trickling within his protection, and his eyes widen. Out of the dirt crawls white, gooey, clay animals. **

"Shit!" yelled Kankuro, banging his fist on the table.

His reaction was mirrored throughout the room.

**Deidara sneers coldly from outside. "You many have managed to crush my arm, but I took the opportunity to eat some of your sand and mix it with my clay."**

"It's brilliant." said Kakashi, admiring but disgusted all the same.

"**The moment you used that sand to guard yourself, it as the end of he line for you."**

The Gaara in the room began to get very pale.

"**Everything went like I planned." **

**The clay spiders climb out, circling a terrified Gaara. "Shi-"**

"**Art is a blast!" **

**The sand explodes, not as huge as before, but with the Kazekage trapped inside. **

"Oh my god." said Temari, interrupting herself and looking with scared eyes around the room. Even if most didn't know her brother, by this point he was the Kazekage of the Sand. That meant that this group meant business.

Jiraiya's face was deadly serious as he talked with Kakashi and Tsunade off in the corner. People like Shino, Neji, and Sasuke even looked disturbed.

**Konoha, however, remained oblivious to what was going on in their allied country and continued to be filled with glittery lights and laughing people. **

"Is this author implying something?"

**Teuchi hands Naruto, who would've been in Suna at that moment if he knew-**

"What exactly does this person mean by that 'ttebayo?"

**a large bowl of glistening food. **

"**Here you go, one extra-large special ramen!"**

"**It's Ichiraku Ramen, the real deal!" He smells it and moans. "I dreamed of this ramen so many times during my training!**

"You dreamed of _ramen_ while you were training with me?" asked Jiraiya, aghast. Naruto looked at him like he was an idiot, which really wasn't something he got to do very often.

"Well, yeah."

"**Now eat up while it's still hot!" **

**Naruto snaps his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" He slurps it down. "Mmm! This ramen is the best!" **

"**Isn't it?" Him ad his daughter smile at their best customer. **

"Wait," said Kakashi. "How much do you eat at that place?"

"I don't know, once a day?"

Kakashi frowned at him. "That much ramen isn't really healthy for you..." he trailed off, figuring that only a few shops would let the Kyuubi in anyway.

**Naruto looks up from his ramen. "But...there's one thing I'm disappointed about." **

"How could you be upset?" gasped Choji. "He's giving you a free meal!"

" No idea 'ttebayo!" said Naruto, equally as shocked.

"**It's just that I wanted the next time Iruka-sensei treated me when I made Chuunin..."**

Once again, Naruto was reminded of the fact that he was behind and it made him very annoyed.

"**Naruto..." **

"**Everyone else in my age group is already a Chuunin, I'm the only genin left!" **

"Well..." said Shikamaru, wondering if he should state his thought aloud. "You might not be the only one. If Sasuke didn't make it this time, then wouldn't he still be a genin?"

Sasuke first glared at Shikamaru for suggesting that he might not have made Chuunin, and then at Naruto for the possibility of being in the same class as him.

**Iruka comforted him. "Don't worry about whether you're a Chuunin or genin. You were directly trained by Jiraiya-sama."**

"That's right!"

"Jiraiya, shut up!"

"**That's true...But Ero-Sennin-"**

Here Jiraiya twitched and a few tried to hide giggles.

"**Was merciless! He worked me so hard, the forehead protector you gave me fell apart!"**

"Oh," said Naruto sadly, gently touching the one upon his head.

"**And my old clothes got so ratty, I had to get a new outfit." **

"Well, that solves the orange and black mystery." said Sakura.

**Iruka grinned at him. "But thanks to that training, you have gotten pretty strong, right? You should be happy about that!" **

"**Yeah, I'm one step closer to being Hokage!"**

Privately, Tsunade was thinking that she would give the boy the job as soon as possible. Give _him _all the paperwork and see how he liked it!

"**Oh, you sound pretty confident."**

**Naruto looked back at his bowl of ramen. "Yeah...Speaking of which, Gaara from the Hidden Sand has already become the Kazekage."**

Gaara, once again, noticed how little malice there was when Naruto spoke those words. Well, Temari was reading them, but the words were his.

**Iruka shrugged. "Yes, well he's sort of special."**

Naruto frowned. "Being special shouldn't have anything to do with it!"

"**What does being special have to do with it?"**

Some snickered at how little he had changed in his personality.

**Iruka looked confused and Naruto went on, his voice growing higher in volume. **

"**You can't become Kazekage just by being special! I know he must have tried like crazy. He worked his ass off, was accepted by everybody, and became the Kazekage!"**

Gaara was staring at Naruto with his mouth open rather comically.

**Iruka gave him a small smile. **

**Sand leaks out of the sphere and the people below watch, stunned. **

"**What happened up there?" whispered Baki. Kankuro beside him looked even more distraught. **

"**G-Gaara! Gaara!"**

**Deidara watches this with an amused expression. **

"Sicko." muttered Sakura. Many looked like they agreed with her.

**Back in Konoha,**

"Why can't this author just STAY IN ONE PLACE?" yelled Kiba.

**Shizune and Tsunade both sort through mountains of paper on the Hokage's desk. **

"**Tsunade-sama, have you already decided Team Kakashi's first mission?"**

"Make it something totally awesome!"

**Tsunade flips though a book, looking bored. "Naruto and Sakura have done nothing but training these past two and a half years. I'm going to work them hard to make up for lost time!"**

Naruto and Sakura looked warily at Tsunade.

"**How about this one? A VIP escort mission in the rice country! It's a B Rank." **

"Whoa! Seriously?" yelped Naruto, grinning broadly.

"B-Rank? You're gonna give them B-Rank?" said a startled Kakashi. Naruto's classmates looked very startled as well.

**Shizune flips through a different book. "It's been a while since Naruto-kun was last on a mission."**

Neji looked strangely at him. "Why do all these people address you so informally?"

Tsunade shared a glance with Jiraiya. "Why do I get the feeling that this brat is part of the reason that I became Hokage?" she whispered.

"**Perhaps something a little simpler...something like this?" She hands it to Tsunade. **

"No! I don't want simpler!"

"Naruto, shut up!"

"**Walking dogs? That's D-Rank!"**

Naruto and Sakura both looked rather furious at the idea that their future selves would be forced to do D-Rank work. Hell, even _they_ were further ahead than that!

"**Sakura is a Chuunin and Naruto is much stronger now. I can't make them take that mission!"**

"Well you could..." said Kakashi teasingly. His students glared at him.

"You would have to walk the dogs too!"

Kakashi instantly paled. "Never mind. Give them the B-Rank! Or an A-Rank!"

**She shuts the book. Shizune lowers her voice. **

"**But there's also the issue of the Kyuubi. Sending him outside the village would be dangerous."**

Naruto shifted a little in his seat, looking uncomfortable.

"**That's why Kakashi is with them!"**

"**I understand, but..."**

**Tsunade pulls out a sheet of paper. "At the very least, I've prepared this. I won't allow anything less!" **

**Shizune reads it aloud. "coastal Transport convoy...This is a C-Rank?"**

"That's alright I guess." said Naruto with a grumble. He would've preferred his future self to do something harder to show off his new skills.

"**Even so, Naruto will still be angry." Tsunade smiled fondly. "It's way too easy." **

Tsunade had the same sinking feeling that it was this kid's fault she landed the only job she never wanted.

**In the ramen shop, Naruto sneezes and an egg falls, then shatters. He picks it up. **

"**Sorry old man!" **

"**Don't worry about it."**

**Naruto looked sadly at it. "What a waste..."**

"Is this person comparing me to a broken egg?" asked Gaara, annoyed. Everyone else, not realizing this, tried to hide laughter or scooted away from the murderous looking teen.

"**I-Impossible!" Baki stared up at the night sky. "Gaara's Ultimate Defense..."**

**Kankuro growled. "What did he do?"**

"Cheated, that's what." muttered Kankuro, knowing this Deidara could never take his brother in broad daylight, in a fair fight.

**Up in the air, Deidara watches clumps of sand fall to the ground below. 'If I set off an explosion in close range, you'd use the gourd's sand you used to crush your arm so quickly to guard yourself. That was also my last bomb.'**

**The sphere collapses completely. Gaara hangs in midair, slumped over. His layer of second skin is chipped and cracked. **

"This is bad." said Temari, worriedly. All eyes were on Gaara, no one willing to believe that he had been defeated.

"**Guess I should fetch him." said Deidara, flying forward on the bird. But Gaara slowly opens his eyes and clenches his palm. The Sand Trap below begins to move out, shaking. **

"You're using the last of your strength to protect your village." said Guy in amazement, his previous thoughts about the boy who tried to kill his student sinking away.

Gaara looked like he didn't believe it either.

"**So that's what he's doing." said Deidara with a sigh. **

**Baki and Kankuro watch. "Wh-What's this?"**

**Kankuro looks grim but proud. "He's using the last of his power to move the sand away from the village. So that it won't be damaged."**

**All around them, people look up in awe.**

"I understand the feeling."

**Deidara shook his head, but was smiling. "As expected of the Kazekage. It'd just be easier to let it fall." **

**It quivers and moves further out. **

"Come on!" shouted Lee. "You can do it! Protect the village!"

"**What are you doing?" yells Baki to the guards around him. "We must protect Kazekage-sama! Commence attack!"**

"Yeah! Get 'em!"

"**Yes sir!" They prepare to shoot.**

"**Fire!" Arrows and exploding arrows fly towards Deidara, but he dodges them all. **

**He snorts. "So they planned ahead after all. If I keep Master Sasori waiting any longer, he's gonna be real pissed at me."**

The thoughts of a madman...no one in the room really liked listening to them.

**At the gates, Sasori sighs. "How long are you gonna make me wait?" **

**The villagers watch in amazement as the trap moves above them. "You can do it Kazekage-sama!"**

"**Gaara! Just a little further!" yells Kankuro. **

"You can do it." He muttered.

**He manages slowly and painfully to move the trap and it falls in a rush of sand, thundering on the ground surrounding the village. **

"**He did it!"**

Gaara wondered idly what he would do given that situation now. Probably let the city blow up.

**But Deidara smiles as Gaara finally collapses with fatigue and speeds towards the village below. **

"**Gaara!" yells Kankuro, running to meet his brother. Baki speaks rapidly to the ninja behind him. **

"**Rescue Kazekage-sama!"**

"I don't think it's going to be that easy." said Shino, dread in his voice.

All were silent.

**Deidara gets there first, however, and the bird wraps Gaara up in the tail and he hangs limply. **

"**Not killing him was more difficult than I thought."**

"He's the Kazekage! What did you expect?"

**The ninja watch in horror as the bird flies away with their Kazekage; sand still streams out. **

**Kankuro stops and lets out a terrible yell. "Gaara!" **

All three of the Sand Siblings looked as though they wanted to castrate the book.

"Ugh. There's still some left." growled Temari, reading the words as though they were venom.

**Both of the bowls of ramen are complete, and Naruto sighs, content. **

"**Naruto, now it's your turn to give it your all."**

"**But he's the Kazekage and I'm still a genin..."**

"Well," acknowledged Neji. "He wouldn't be the Kazekage without you if you think about it."

**Iruka smiled at him. "I'm sure your training with Jiraiya-sama wasn't in vain. I heard you even stole the bells from Kakashi-san! Both you and Sakura, actually."**

"Yes we did!" cheered Sakura.

**The younger ninja looked sheepish. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be."**

Kakashi glared at the Naruto in the room and the tension melted away a bit.

"**Starting tomorrow, you'll be working as a member of Team Kakashi, right? Do your best!"**

"I hope we can do our best not walking dogs." mumbled Naruto.

**Naruto nods. "I'm going to be the future Hokage! I won't let Gaara out do me 'ttebayo!" He said cheerfully, completely unaware that his friend was being kidnapped at that very moment. **

"Friend?" whispered Gaara. "Your future self thinks of me as your friend?"

"I guess so." said Naruto, equally as confused. Temari practically threw the book at Shikamaru, who seemed to wake suddenly.

"I can't believe you're sleeping!" she shouted. Shikamaru looked at her lazily with one eye.

"It's your turn to read!"

Shikamaru groaned and sat up. "Troublesome..."

**OoOo**

_**Well, hello everyone! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. All of your reviews were lovely, and I think I responded to them all. **_

_**Just throwing it out there, because there are so many scene switches and it gets confusing, I'm going to reorder a few things. Already, I have taken out some little things to make the chapters cleaner. This should be about the time I update every week. **_

_**My goal ending for this particular arc is mid-June, but I'm not sure how that's gonna play out with all my tests and projects. Oh well, I can handle it. **_

_**Plus, I had a swim meet yesterday. (I GOT SECOND!) So my legs and arms hurt. **_

_**But enough with the author's note, it's too long already. Review! **_

_**P.S. If anyone out there knows a beta, please contact me about it :) **_


	7. Run Kankuro!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :)**

**OoOo**

"_Friend?" whispered Gaara. "Your future self thinks of me as your friend?" _

"_I guess so." said Naruto, equally as confused. Temari practically threw the book at Shikamaru, who seemed to wake suddenly. _

"_I can't believe you're sleeping!" she shouted. Shikamaru looked at her lazily with one eye. _

"_It's your turn to read!"_

_Shikamaru groaned and sat up. "Troublesome..." _

**Chapter 7- Run Kankuro!**

"What are you running for?"

"Kiba! There is no need to comment on every freaking chapter title! Shut up!" yelled Ino.

Shikamaru sighed and glared at Temari for forcing this mess upon him.

**The floppy, white bird carries Gaara above the village. Deidara smiles cruelly as they fly off. **

"Bastard."

"**Damn you!" shouts a ninja from below, firing an arrow in his direction. **

**Deidara crouches down to dodge. "Whoa!" **

**The arrow explodes, but Deidara just smirks . **

"I hate people who are like that 'ttebayo!" said Naruto loudly, talking pointedly in the direction of both Neji and Sasuke.

Neji crossed his arms. "You're comparing me to _him_?"

"No...just the smirking part."

"**Cease fire immediately! We might hit Kazekage-sama." says Baki, reluctant, but not willing to risk the life of his former student. **

Gaara seemed surprised. "That's friendly."

"Well, I think Baki does like us. Most likely. I think." said Kankuro with a shrug.

"**Yes!" The ninja raises his arm. "Cease fire! Cease fire! Stop the attack!" All the villagers watch below, helpless as their Kazekage is being taken from them.**

"He's right, you can't aim arrows at him." said Kakashi, noticing how sullen Temari and Kankuro seemed.

"I know..."

**Kankuro had eyes of steel. "G-Gaara...What the hell is he after?" He notices the birds flying higher and higher, in the direction of the gates. "Is he trying to leave the village?"**

"Please say no!"

**Deidara speeds forward. "I bet Master Sasori is sick of waiting by now."**

**'Is he planning on taking him alive?' thought Baki, with a sense of dread in his stomach. **

"Please say yes!"

"Oh my god Kiba, you are _so _lucky I don't know how to punch through rock yet!"

**Kankuro starts to run. "You're not getting away!"**

"**Don't be rash! Wait for a pursuit squad!"**

Temari looked at both of her brothers worriedly. Sure, they were annoying as hell, but she couldn't stand the thought of losing them both to the same person. Kankuro smacked her shoulder affectionately.

"Don't worry sis! We can take 'em!"

**He turned his head. "We'll lose sight of him if we wait around!" **

**Baki tried to reason with him. "I will call a squad immediately. Don't take them on by yourself." **

"**Yeah, I know." Kankuro leaps from building to building, pondering hard. 'He was after Gaara from the start! Son of a bitch.'**

Kankuro nodded in agreement with his future self.

"**Kankuro-dono!" A group of ninja come up next to him. **

**With a face full of fury and determination, Kankuro gave his orders. "Don't let him get away, no matter what!"**

"Yes! You can do it! Go, go, GO!" yelled Lee, exuberantly, punching his fist up in the air. Many gave him shifted glances.

"**Yes sir!"**

**They see Deidara soar over the gates. "He lowered?" Kankuro grits his teeth. "The first squad should be standing over there." **

"But they're not..." said Hinata, just then remembering that they had all been murdered. Her words sent chills throughout the room.

**The clay owl lands gracefully in front of an annoyed Sasori. "Our mission has been completed." said Deidara. **

"**You're late. I told you not to make me wait!" Sasori growls. His partner stands. **

"**Give me a break!" **

"They can't even get along?"

**He looks at the broken Gaara with a hint of respect. "This guy was pretty strong." **

"Thank you." replied Gaara stiffly, slightly aggravated that he had been referred to as "broken."

"**That's why I told you to properly prepare yourself." **

"**And your preparations are..."**

**Sasori snapped at him. "They're perfect! I had plenty of extra time to work on them. And unlike you, I am fully prepared."**

"What preparations?" asked Sakura nervously. To her surprise, Shino answered.

"Most likely a trap of some sorts to prevent any potential trackers."

Temari groaned. "Kankuro, if you get yourself killed, I'm going to murder you!"

"That doesn't make any sen-"

"You know what I mean!"

**Deidara glances behind him at jumps off his bird. "Well, let's get out of here." **

**The bird hovers above them as they walk casually in the sand. Sasori glares at the village. "I'm never coming back to this place again."**

"Good! Stay away!"

**Deidara puts his hat on.**

**Kankuro and his team reach the gates, but the puppeteer stops them. "Hold up!"**

"Be careful." warned Jiraiya quite seriously, believing Shino was right about traps.

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Isn't it way too quiet? There was an entire squad stationed at the village gate."**

"Isn't it funny how they have an entire squad and we have two people?" said Sasuke, noticing that for the first time.

The three adults in the room looked at him with strange expressions. It was true.

"**There should have been a huge uproar when the enemy landed. But I don't hear a single thing. Plus I sent several messengers out here earlier and none of them have come back. What the hell is going on?" **

Kakashi nodded at Kankuro with a bit more respect; he was obviously smart.

**A ninja jumps up to check. "K-Kankuro-dono!" **

**Kankuro looks up. "What is it?" As he walks through the pass, his eyes widen and he gasps in a strangled horror. **

"That's gotta be a sight." said Tsunade almost sympathetically, though shuddering at the thought of blood.

**Dead bodies litter the ground with oozing, red blood splattered against the rock, blue in the moonlight. **

Many shivered at the ominous description.

"**Wh-What is this? This is a disaster!" He whips his head around wildly and goes over to feel the face of a cold man. **

"**They weren't defeated just now. It probably happened before Gaara started fighting." **

"That's right."

**A ninja beside him gulps. "And even the ANBU elite were stationed here..."**

"**A large group must have attacked them all at once." Reasoned another, unable to believe a single man could've taken down some of the best in his village. **

"He's obviously in denial."

"**Unless...?" **

"Unless someone betrayed you and killed every-"

Sakura and Ino subcutaneously smacked Kiba across the head with as much force as they could muster.

"**Unless what?"**

**Kankuro sighed, but looked troubled. "No, its nothing." He stands, deep in thought. 'I thoroughly researched this when Gaara became the Kazekage. There's no way we have a traitor among the Sand shinobi!' **

"Think again." muttered Tenten, though she carefully watched the two younger girls' hands. There was no way she was letting them hit her.

**Aloud, Kankuro spoke to his team. "By the looks of things, I'd say the group that took Gaara went straight through here. Hurry! We're going after them!" **

"**Yes sir!" **

**They dash through the pass, but a man on the ground moans a bit. **

"**Someone's still alive!" a ninja runs to check on him.**

"No!" yelled Jiraiya, having heard about this kind of thing. "Don't touch him!"

**Kankuro turns, panicked. "Stop! Don't move him!" He sees a glowing seal on his chest. "An explosive note!" **

"Crap!"

**He covers his face with his arms, just as the whole pass explodes. Smoke tumbles out and in the midst of it all, Kankuro reaches for a scroll on his back. **

Temari was fiddling heavily with her fingers and biting her lip. Please let Kankuro be okay. Please let Kankuro be okay...

**Deidara hears the explosion and smirks. "Looks like they fell into your trap, Master Sasori."**

"**Naturally. Traps are made so people will fall into them."**

"Makes sense." snorted Neji.

**Deidara snorts. "Makes sense."**

Neji's face went pink and he glared at Naruto, as though this were his fault.

"What?"

**In Konoha, a silver doorknob turns and Naruto walks into his apartment. The lights flicker on dimly. He smiles. **

"**I just got back!" Naruto takes off his shoes and steps on the wood, leaving footprints in a layer of dust. "Man, it's dusty. Guess I'm not surprised though. It's been neglected for years." **

Naruto's nose curled up in disgust. "Ugh! I hate dust!"

"You hate dust?" asked Sakura. "That's kind of weird."

**He goes into his bedroom. A spider and her web stretches across a corner and bits of mold hang from the ceiling. There are multiple cracks in the wall plaster and a single, grimy window. A faded Ramen poster hangs on the wall and a mothball filled blanket is folded up on the bed. **

**A wilted potted plant droops in the corner, and Naruto looks annoyed. He opens the window and a poof of dust flies out. The wall outside is old and in desperate need of repair. **

"Well," said Kiba, having recovered from he blow to his head. "That's nice."

"It doesn't always look like that 'ttebayo!" said Naruto, slightly embarrassed. "I'm pretty good at cleaning-"

"You clean?" asked Sakura, again in surprise.

"Who else is going to do it?"

Before Sakura said 'Your parents', she remembered that both of her teammates were orphans and probably very good at housekeeping.

**Back inside, Naruto wipes dust off of a picture of Team 7 by his bed and alarm clock. He sits on his bed and smiles.**

"**Sasuke, I've come home...to bring you back!" Sasuke's face remains unchanged, bored, and cold. **

"When is it not?"

"I'm in the room you know!"

**The smoke finally clears in front of the gates at Suna. Baki and a group of others run up to the rubble. **

"**Th-This can't be! This means the group who went to rescue Kazekage-sama are-! It can't be! They got Kankuro too!"**

"No..." said Temari, actually very terrified. She was starting to hate this book with a passion.

"**Get back! It's going to collapse!"**

**Baki stared up in shock. "That's...Kankuro!" **

"You're alive!" cheered Lee, ignoring the fact that he barely knew the teen. Kankuro gave him a funny look, but was too relieved to care very much.

**Kankuro jumps out of the pile of rocks carrying two men. "I could only save two of them. They're hurt! Get them medical attention!" **

"Only two..." said Hinata sadly, wishing there could've been a way to save more.

"**What are you going to do?"**

"**Isn't it obvious?" says Kankuro very seriously. "I'm going to bring Gaara back!" **

"Don't be stupid!" snapped Temari. "You can't take two of them on! You'll get killed!"

"**Kankuro, this guy was strong enough to beat Gaara! You don't stand a chance against him alone!" **

"And Baki agrees with me!"

**Kankuro had a slightly crazed look to him, and he wrung his hands together. He couldn't lose Gaara, not after everything had gotten so much better! "So you're saying I should just abandon him?"**

Kankuro and Gaara both stared at each other, wondering if the same thing happened now, would he really do so much?

"**I didn't say that! If we can figure out where their base is, we can prepare a larger group and attack them later." **

**But as Baki looked at Kankuro, he finally figured it out. 'I can't stop him.'**

"No! Stop him!"

"**Listen! Just follow their trail! Don't engage them, no matter what!"**

"**Yeah, if I can." He runs off. **

**Baki bites his lip. 'Damn it, Kankuro!' **

"I don't like this." said Choji nervously, wishing he had saved some of the food to munch on.

**Kankuro jumps out of the pass and sees three different sets of tracks in front of him. He narrows his eyes and growls. **

"**They're mocking us." Something catches his eye, however, and he notices that one path has flecks of different colored sand. He picks up a piece with his fingers. **

"**Gaara's sand." He closes his eyes and clenches his fist, then starts to run. "Hang in there Gaara!"**

"Nice." said Shino, on behalf of the only tracking team there.

Surprising even himself, Kankuro nodded his tanks.

**Baki watches his student leave, then turns to a subordinate with a hardened expression. "I'm leaving things here up to you."**

"**Yes sir!"**

**Within the Kazekage building, Baki walks angrily down a brightly lit hallway. "Have a pursuit squad follow Kankuro's trail immediately!"**

"**Yes sir!"**

"**Also, send the Hidden Village of Konoha a message explaining the situation right away. Tell them that it's an emergency! Got it?" **

"No way..." Shikamaru stopped reading in his bored monotone to look up at Sasuke who had said the outburst.

"What?"

Sasuke's eyebrows were almost comically raised. "It's called The Kazekage Rescue...and the book is called Naruto Shippuden...and they're going on their first mission..."

"YEAH! WE GET TO SAVE GAARA!"

"SHUT UP! I WASN'T DONE YET!"

As the two continued to argue, Sakura turned to her teacher. "You don't think he's right, do you?"

"It's pretty farfetched."

"**Yes sir!"**

"Your teacher is pretty high up, isn't he?" asked Tenten. Temari shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess."

**Dark clouds gathered over Baki's face. 'I've got a bad feeling about this. Something...something terrible is about to begin.'**

**In a room filled with birds, a ninja ties a letter to a sleek, red hawk with a blue collar. **

"**We're counting on you! Go!" The bird flies off into the night, squawking. The sand villagers stare up at the sky in silence. **

**A young boy trembles. "Kazekage-sama.."**

**His mother puts her hand on his shoulder. "He'll be okay. I'm sure he'll come back soon." **

"He's worried about me..." Gaara was still awed every time he was reminded of his change.

**The boy still looks worried and the hawk soars over the desert, through a wispy cloud. **

**Deidara and Sasori walk on, even as chunks of sand fall off Gaara's face. Kankuro runs, then stops. The trail has split again. He bites his lip and looks around, seeing the special sand. **

"**This way!" **

"Come on Kankuro." said Kankuro, quietly rooted for himself.

**Kakashi sits on his bed, reading his book. He looks up and shuts it, looking content. "Wonderful! I couldn't help but read it twice! Guess I should get some sleep now." **

"You read it twice?" asked Sakura in disgust. "We wanted you to treat us to ramen!"

"Are you really surprised?"

**He moves to shut off the light, but then notices the pale sunrise. "Whoa, it's morning already? Shoot, I forgot! I still haven't made up the list of new teams. Not good, not good." **

**Kakashi walks over to his desk and sorts through massive piles of paper. "Hey, where'd I put the documents?"**

Guy looked at his self proclaimed rival in annoyance. "To be so unorganized is most non-youthful! We must take advantage of our prime time! Our glorious, but numbered days!"

Kakashi sighed.

**The sky outside begins to brighten. **

**Temari tightens her headband, puts on gloves, and smiles at her reflection in the mirror. "Okay!" **

**She walks out, the empty streets reflecting how early it is. Suddenly she stops, and notices Shikamaru lounging at the corner.**

"Ooooooh!"

Shikamaru and Temari both glared at Kiba, who was being yelled at by Ino again.

"**You..." **

**They walk out together towards the gate. "I can't stay away from my village for too long. I figured I should leave as soon as I finished my business here."**

"**Without even eating breakfast?**

"You sound like Choji."

"**I'll find a teahouse or something on the way. So, what are you doing here?"**

**Shikamaru sighed in annoyance. "It's a pain, but I'm supposed to be your guide for the most part. It sucks, but it's still my mission."**

**She laughed. "Well, you did a great job." They stop at the gate. "This is fine."**

"**The next time I see you should be at the Chuunin Exam, right?"**

Shikamaru could feel the tips of his ears getting red. Stupid future self, acting all weird.

"**Yeah. See you around." She starts to leave, but then turns. "You need to hurry up and become a jounin. You should be able to if you stop complaining and take your missions seriously." **

Choji laughed outright. "You would hate that!"

"I know. My goal is never to be a jounin. Too much work."

Some who didn't know him that well were slightly shocked at the lack of ambition displayed.

**Shikamaru scratches his head and Temari grins, walking out the village. **

"**What a pain."**

"You haven't changed at all." snickered Ino, playfully whacking her friend on the arm.

**She strolls along through the forrest peacefully, until a breeze blows from the direction of Suna. 'That wind gives me a bad feeling.'**

**Temari quickens her pace to a run. **

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" chanted Temari, willing herself to make it to her brother in time.

**She had every right to be worried: in the desert, as Deidara and Sasori walk, Gaara's face had multiple holes. They stop suddenly. **

"**What's wrong, Master Sasori?"**

"**I didn't think someone would be following us." **

"Great. Just great."

**Deidara glances sharply behind him, as Kankuro calls out. "Wait! I found you." He sees his brother and his face contorts to rage. **

"Yeah! Stop messing with us!" yelled Kankuro.

"**I'll be taking back Gaara now!" **

**Sasori looks at him with narrow, almost white eyes. "Deidara, go on ahead." The bulky man jumps up and lands in front of Kankuro. **

**'If I'm not mistaken.' thought Kankuro. 'That guy over there was the one who used the weird bird and kidnapped Gaara. So then this guy must be the one who set up the trap in the village.'**

"Oh my god." said Temari suddenly. "The you in the book doesn't know that it's Sasori!"

Kankuro's eyes widened. "Shit. That's not good. He's the one who made my puppets!"

**Kankuro reaches for the scrolls on his back, and unfurls them. Sasori simply blinks. **

"**I'll show you my puppet performance." He makes a sign. "Karasu! Kuroari! Sanshou! Three puppet appear in a poof of smoke. **

"Cool, I get two more!" said Kankuro, distracted for a moment from the fact he was going to fight one of the greatest puppet masters of all time.

**Kankuro holds them with strings of blue chakra. "You will give Gaara back!" **

"**You're late!" groaned Naruto, who was waiting under a tree with Sakura, as Kakashi made his way over towards them. **

"When is he not?" asked Sakura, rolling her eyes.

**Sakura sighed. "You're finally here." **

"**Hey! My bad, my bad. This time I got stuck writing up some documents for the new teams."**

"**We're on our first mission as a team today! And you aren't excited at all! Kakashi-sensei, you've always been like that!"**

"Stop whining!" said Sakura. "It looks like he hasn't changed at all!"

"It's been three years! He should at least not keep us from waiting!"

Kakashi looked peeved. "I can hear you, you know!"

**Sakura covered her ears with her hands. "Really, stop whining! Kakashi-sensei has never shown any spirit. What makes you think he'd start today?" **

**'I'm losing some serious face here...' thought Kakashi tiredly, wishing he had gotten more sleep. **

"That's your fault." said Naruto and Sakura in unison.

**The sound of a hawk's cry makes him and his students look up. Kakashi narrows his eyes. 'That's definitely the Sand Village's..."**

**It flies towards the Hokage building.**

"I wonder what ranking that mission will be is." pondered Kakashi, knowing if it were A like he suspected, there would be no way he would get it with his two students.

**Kankuro and his puppets face Sasori in the desert heat. "The puppet technique?"**

**Deidara grins and jumps on his bird. "All right, we're going on ahead!" **

"He knows you can't win." said Temari with a groan. "He'll know all about your technique."

"**I'm not letting you go!" With the flick of his hand, one of the puppets hurtles towards Deidara's shocked face. But a long, bony tail-like appendage juts out of Sasori and grabs the puppet in midair. **

"Wha-" Kankuro looked disgusted, almost sick.

"What's wrong?"

he shook his head. "I hope I'm wrong. Like seriously."

"**I don't like waiting for people, and I don't like making them wait." Sasori takes of his hat to reveal an inhuman face with almost wooden parts sticking out. "This ends right now." **

"He's a human puppet." said Shikamaru with a small gasp, closing the book as he said so. Kankuro grimaced and nodded.

"I think so."

"Hey, can I read?" asked Choji. His friend nodded and passed on the book.

**OoOo**

_**Another chapter done. This one and the last one were kind of short because they aired together. Sorry for the slightly late update- my computer needed to restart and I forgot to save my work :( Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers and pollers. I got a question regarding doing something similar for Yu-Gi-Oh I think it was? Sorry, but I don't watch that anime and my life is far too busy already :)**_

_**The poll is still open and no, I haven't decided about the filler yet. Sigh. So if you haven't already, please check it out! Also, I will dedicate the next chapter to whoever is my 75th reviewer. :D **_

_**Have a nice week everyone! **_

_**Owlgirl16 **_


	8. Team Kakashi Deployed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :) **

**Dedication: To my 75th reviewer, kitsuneluvuh. Congratulations! **

* * *

><p><strong>OoOo<strong>

"_He's a human puppet." said Shikamaru with a small gasp, closing the book as he said so. Kankuro grimaced and nodded. _

"_I think so." _

"_Hey, can I read?" asked Choji. His friend nodded and passed on the book. _

**Chapter 8- Team Kakashi Deployed**

"So we get to hear about your mission!" said Kiba, with a fake enthusiasm. He didn't like the fact that someone who was behind him as far as skill was concerned had shot ahead.

"Yeah!" cheered Naruto.

**It's a glorious morning in Konoha. The birds are singing, the sun is shining, and a hawk makes its way to a skinny tower. It lands on a perch and waits until it is noticed by a ninja. **

"**It's so early. Where's this one from?" He looked closer and choked. "This is the Hidden Village of Sand's fastest messenger!"**

"How do they recognize a bird?" wondered Naruto aloud.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Eye. Visible eye. "It's easier than you'd think."

**The man opens the scroll of the hawk's back rapidly, and then gasps. "This is...It's a Class-1 emergency alert!" He turns to his companions. **

"**Get the decoding unit immediately!" **

"Yeah, then go help Gaara!" said Temari nervously. She was well aware of the three days it would take for anyone to reach Suna, including her.

**Meanwhile, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura were all walking down a hallway towards Tsunade's office. **

Sakura and Naruto turned to each other, both very excited.

"**It's been so long since I went on a mission! I'm psyched dattebayo!" said Naruto cheerfully. Sakura looked at him out of the corner of her eye, shrewdly. **

"**Naruto, don't you dare complain about the mission, whatever it is!" **

Sakura froze and the glared at her teammate. "You'd better not! A C-Rank is perfect!"

"Not for our future selves! We're awesome 'ttebayo!"

"**Yeah, yeah. I will." **

"Don't complain about it!"

**Kakashi sighed and looked at his feet. "If only that were true..." **

Naruto pouted at his teacher but Kakashi groaned. "I hope you've matured somewhat. Otherwise..."

**A woman comes running towards them, looking frantic. "Move it! Out of the way!" The three members of Team Kakashi flattened themselves against the wall and watched her with curiosity. **

"**What the heck? That was dangerous you know! Be more careful!" yelled Naruto, raising his fist. **

"Like you wouldn't do the same thing!"

**But Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "They sent for a decoder. That meant that the messenger bird earlier was..." **

**The same woman stands before the hawkers. "A Class-1 emergency alert? Are you sure?" **

Kiba snorted. "I'd say that someone kidnapping the Kazekage is an emergency."

"**Yes, it's right here." **

**She looks the scroll over. "This is from the sand. Release!" It opens and she examines it. **

**One of the hawkers looked nervous. "This coming here means something has happened in the Sand."**

"Really?"

"Kiba! Some of your comments are unnecessary!"

"**I got it! I'll decode this immediately!" **

**Kankuro and his opponent faced each other in the golden sand. "I'm impressed that you can match Karasu's speed." **

Kankuro groaned. "That's because he built Karasu and all my puppets!"

The adults exchanged worried glances. It didn't look like he could possibly win this fight.

"**You mean that little fly? Looks like it stopped."**

**Deidara scowled. "Now I remember. 'This Jinchuuriki has some siblings. And I heard that one of them uses the Puppet Technique. This guy's got to be him."**

"Hey, he used that word again!" said Naruto, confused. Jiraiya sighed, having tried to explain it earlier.

Temari leaned in to whisper with Kankuro. "It's kind of weird that they know about us. Like they're spying or something." She shuddered.

**Sasori grunted, and his partner continued. "I think his names was Kantarou. Or maybe Kanpachi?" **

"It's Kankuro!"

"**It's Kankuro!" yelled Kankuro, pulling back his strings of chakra and letting Karasu come with them. He tried once more to grab his brother, but Sasori's tail got in the way. **

"**Didn't I say that I'm your opponent?" He turned to Deidara, who was flapping in midair. **

"**Quit gawking at me and move it! You're in my way!"**

"**Right then. I'll get moving then."**

"They don't seem to get along, do they?" asked Hinata to Tenten, whom she was actually quite friendly with. Tenten gave a bark of laughter.

"That's kind of an understatement."

**Kankuro's face was furious. "Wait!" He yelled as Deidara flew off. Sasori glared at him. **

"**Don't make me say it again! I am your opponent!" **

**Kankuro paused and thought quickly. "My only option is to take on this guy first, and then continue the pursuit. **

Kankuro looked nervous. "I don't think I can beat the person who designed all my puppets."

**As Deidara flew, he looked back at the scene below him. 'You're one unlucky guy. Master Sasori is the worst possible opponent for you.'**

The tension in the room was back to being very high again as they waited to see, (hear) the fight.

**Back at the village gates to Suna, men worked to clear the rubble and free all of the men who had been caught. Baki commanded orders while reading a map. **

"**Be careful. There may still be traps around." A ninja ran up to him. **

"**Preparations for the pursuit unit are complete!" **

"Hurry please!" urged Lee. "You must hurry!"

**Baki nodded. "Good! Go and find Kankuro immediately! If you encounter the enemy, avoid combat! Your only objective is to find the location of the enemy's hideout." **

"**Yes sir!"**

**The commander's face went dark and angry. "Once you find it, I will send reinforcements to retrieve the Kazekage. You will return with information! Go!" **

"Hopefully they'll return with the boy." muttered Jiraiya to Kakashi, Tsunade, and Guy. He knew all too well how dangerous an opponent from the Akatsuki would be.

"**Yes sir!" The pursuit squad leaped out of the village and began to run. **

**Baki bit his lip angrily. "Kankuro...don't do anything foolish."**

"Too late."

**If only he knew who his student was going up against...then Baki probably would have gone over there himself and beat him over the head. **

A few people gave dry, nervous chuckles.

**Kankuro began his attack. With the strings as controls he sent two of his puppets flying around Sasori in a blurring circle. **

"**Take this!" Kankuro grinned sadistically and kunai shot out of the puppets mouths. Sasori dodged them with relative ease. **

"Don't get too confident." warned Kakashi.

Kankuro glared at him. "What am I supposed to do about it? I'm in the room!"

"**You're good, but..." Kankuro flicked the string and a puppet came launching out of the ground under him. "You didn't notice that Kuroari vanished!" **

**Sasori flew high into the air with a series of graceful flips. He landed in a compartment that had opened in the Black Ant. Kankuro readied his chakra strings. **

"**Get ready!" His puppets floated around and several long, sharp needles were about to stab the puppet. "Puppet Technique, Black Secret Technique!" **

"Is that a new one?" asked Temari mildly. Kankuro nodded, ignoring the shocked looks from around the room at the idea of stabbing the opponent within a puppet.

"Must be."

**They all darted forward and lodged themselves in the puppet's holes. "The end." said Kankuro. **

"For some strange reason, I doubt that."

**In the Hokage's office, Team Kakashi and Tsunade were staring each other down. Or rather, Naruto and Tsunade were staring each other down. **

Kakashi, Sakura, and even Sasuke all sighed in unison. "Why does that not surprise me?" asked Sakura, clearly aggravated.

"What is that supposed to mean 'ttebayo?"

"**What? A convoy transport escort?"**

**Tsunade looked annoyed. "What? You got a problem with that?" **

"**It's only a C-Rank! No thank you!" Both Kakashi and Sakura looked at him sourly. **

Kakashi was exasperated. "I've told you a million times! You can't just turn down missions! You think I like having to do C-Rank?"

**'You just said you wouldn't complain.' thought Sakura. **

Ino sighed. "And you believed him?"

"I'm right here you know!"

**Kakashi grimaced. 'Please don't be so selfish. If she gets mad, I'm gonna get it.' **

"That too!"

**'I knew he was gonna react like that.' thought Tsunade with a humph. She glared at an obviously nervous Shizune who was grinning widely. **

**'Guess she was right.' Shizune twitched her fingers, hoping neither would lose their tempers. **

Most of the room looked at Tsunade and Naruto, wondering if it came to that, whose temper was shortest.

**Iruka groaned from his position at the desk. "Naruto, you haven't changed at all." **

"**I assigned you a simpler mission because you haven't been in action for a while."**

"**I don't need you to go easy on me!" **

Tsunade snapped. "I'm not going easy on you! I'm assigning you a mission so just take it!"

"Yeah, but can't _other_ people do stuff like that?"

"That's not the way the world works!"

**Sakura put her fist into Naruto's hair and smiled sweetly. "I'm so sorry Master! Let me talk to him for a second!"**

**Privately, however, she was thinking, 'You idiot! You talk like that because you don't know how scary she can be! Damn it!' **

Tsunade raised her eyebrows. "You think I'm scary?"

"Um..."

"**The details of the mission are here." said Tsunade, ignoring the fact that he apprentice was strangling her teammate. **

Naruto rubbed his neck, as though he could already feel her hands. "Ow."

"**Yes." said Kakashi, stepping forward. **

**Naruto looked aggravated. "Jeez, the Third was a lot more understanding."**

"**Did you say something?" **

"No!" said Sakura nervously. "He said nothing! Nothing at all!"

Tsunade looked annoyed and Naruto huffed at both of them.

**Sakura's face went white and her temper began to escalate. "Knock it off dammit!" Naruto made choking noises. **

**The decoder rushed in towards Tsunade. "There's an emergency Fifth!" **

"Oh right." said Naruto with surprise. "I forgot about that."

"**What's all the commotion?"**

"**We recently received an emergency message from the Sand."**

**Naruto looked up. "The Sand?"**

"**An emergency message?" asked Tsunade, instantly business like. **

"It's good to know you can get serious."

"Jiraiya! What's that supposed to mean? I could say the same about you!"

**The decoder nodded. "Here is the decoded message." **

**Tsunade read it and her face turned grave. "What?" **

"It is really bad news." said Shikamaru. "A Kazekage being kidnapped!"

Jiraiya and Kakashi stared at each other, thinking that the Kazekage part wasn't what was worrying.

**In the desert, Kankuro stared at the puppet that Sasori was trapped in with a grim happiness. However, just as he was about to make sure the job was well done, sand began to leak out of the holes. **

"Sand?"

"**Sand?" **

Kiba snickered. "Don't repeat yourself."

Kankuro scowled at him. 'This is why I don't like people younger than me.'

**The puppet's doors opened and Sasori stared back at him, before slowly turning to sand and falling to the ground below. **

"**A sand clone?" **

"Shit."

**From underground, the real Sasori popped up, his bony tail held high. **

"Don't do anything stupid!" warned Temari. Kankuro looked downright scared.

**Tsunade read the decoded words, and both Iruka and Shizune read over her shoulder. **

"**Th-This is..." Iruka's eyes were enormous. **

**Shizune beside him looked equally horrified. "It can't be!" **

"**What happened?" asked Naruto, all traces of annoyance gone. **

"It's good to know you can get serious too."

Naruto gaped at his elder perverted teacher. "Again! Like you're one to talk!"

**Tsunade looked grim. "The Hidden Village of Sand's Kazekage has been kidnapped by Akatsuki."**

**Naruto's face went pale. "Gaara..." He thought back to a distant memory of the only two Akatsuki members he knew. "Them again..." **

"How do you know about the Akatsuki?" asked Neji with surprise.

It was Jiraiya who answered. "He's been training with me for the past few years. I'm sure he knows a bit about them."

**His face turned furious, making him look almost identical to Gaara's actual brother many miles away. **

Naruto and Kankuro gave each other looks.

**Tsunade continued to speak. "We have more information pertaining to Akatsuki than they do. That's why they requested assistance from us."**

**Shizune whipped her head around to Tsunade. "Please don't tell me you're about to do what I think you're about to do!"**

"Oh no..." said Kakashi, looking from Sakura to Naruto. "You can't be serious."

"You're sending _them_." Sasuke burst out, also shocked. Tsunade glared at him.

"**This is an emergency! Besides," She looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi has fought Akatsuki before."**

All eyes went to Kakashi and Choji paused in his reading.

"When did _that_ happen?" asked Guy, being the first to break the silence.

Kakashi swallowed loudly. "I don't know...it hasn't happened yet."

"**That may be true, but-"**

**Tsunade ignored her. "Team Kakashi, I'm assigning you a new mission. You are to go to the Hidden Village of Sand, find out more about the situation, and send a report back to Konoha. You will also follow any of their orders and back them up!" **

"Let's go save Gaara!"

"I'm not gone yet." said Gaara, quietly but still annoyed.

**Naruto's eyes had a strange glint to them as he listened to Tsunade speak. **

"_Please_ don't do anything stupid!"

**The battle of Kankuro's puppets and Sasori's ability to predict their moves had begun. He dodged attack after attack, all while looking as though it were the easiest thing in the world.**

"Ugh, I hate it when people do that!" Naruto again looked at Neji and Sasuke.

Neji glared at him. "Can you stop comparing me to S-Class Villains?"

"**How?" Kankuro managed to gasp. "How? How is he reading my attacks so easily? And he's barely moved?" **

"**What's wrong? Done already?" **

**Kankuro gritted his teeth and sent his puppets out again. "I'm just getting started! Poison Fog! Blind Spot Destroyer!" **

"Yes!" cheered Kankuro suddenly. "I've been trying to get that technique for ages!"

"Poison, huh?" snorted Tsunade, thinking back to her old rival.

**Purple spheres shot out of the puppet's mouth and exploded in a cloud of poison around Sasori. But as the smoke cleared, Sasori was still standing, looking bored. **

"**Done now?"**

"**Impossible! How can you stand in that cloud of poison and be okay?" **

"Yeah," said Shino in his low monotone. "You can't just take poison."

Shikamaru yawned. "Well, if he's got a human puppet around him, then poison won't have much of an affect on him. He probably uses the puppet as a shield."

"Makes sense." said Kankuro.

**Sasori ignored the question. "Keeping people waiting any longer than this goes against my policy." He lifted his tail menacingly. "Now it's my turn."**

**Kankuro sent his biggest puppet in front of him. "This one has the strength of an iron wall." He said to himself. "It can even withstand the impact of a thousand rocks." **

"So that's how you survived the cave in!" said Lee, slapping his forehead comically.

Kankuro rolled his eyes.

**He called out to Sasori. "You won't be able to put a single scratch on me!" **

"**I agree. The defensive power of that puppet is of the highest level. But it also has a weak spot." **

**He maneuvered the tail so that it hit one point, and then crashed into the ground to stab Kankuro.**

"How the- How does he know about the weakness? Even if he did create them...how could he remember something like that?"

"**I-Impossible!" said Kankuro with wide eyes, nimbly dodging the tail. "He discovered the weakness with only one glance?" **

**Sasori looked at him rather pityingly. "No matter how well made a puppet is, it's only as strong as its weakest joint." As he said this, Kankuro came crashing to the ground from a hit by the tail. **

A collective gasp went up around the room. He'd been hit!

**He stood slowly, clutching his injury. Sasori's tail was dipped in a dark substance. "Well, are you ready for the finale?" **

"This doesn't sound good." said Choji nervously, interrupting himself as he turned the page.

**Temari sat at a table, about to grab her cup of tea, when it cracked. She stared at it, a growing sense of dread forming in her stomach. "I don't usually believe in signs and omens...But somehow...I have a bad feeling about this."**

"I agree with you." said Temari. Her whole skin was prickling with stress.

**Kankuro shot massive waves of kunai desperately towards his opponent, but none even made a scratch. 'Why?' thought Kankuro wildly. 'Why is it that he is able to read my hidden weapon attacks?' **

"Because he created them." supplied Ino sarcastically. Kankuro scowled at her.

"**You've got a lot of skill." acknowledged Sasori. "But you messed with the wrong guy. As for those puppets and the hidden poison techniques..." He speared them in the ground before they could shoot at him. "I can see right through them!" **

**One by one, each puppet is destroyed. Kankuro's eyes go wide. 'No one's ever been able to counter my attacks like this!' **

Silently, Shino wondered how he would fare against the puppeteer in the Chuunin Exams when they got back, whenever that was.

"**You're confused." said Sasori. "You're thinking, 'How did he read my attacks so easily?' am I right? The designer of those three battle puppets, is none other than me!" **

**Kankuro looks terrified by this revelation, and finally knows who his opponent is. **

"I know the feeling." groaned the Kankuro in the room.

**Jiraiya snores loudly on a bed, completely spread out and asleep. Then a frog jumps on his head and begins to croak. He brushes the amphibian off and scratches his neck in a daze. The frog jumps back on his face. **

**Jiraiya brushes it off. The frog jumps back on and squirts water into his eyes, finally getting him to wake up. **

"Well," said Tsunade, highly amused but unwilling to show it. "I didn't know you slept that heavily."

Jiraiya looked like he wanted to castrate the book.

**He yawns tiredly and stares at the messenger. "That scroll...You fool! Hurry up and give it to me!" **

**He unrolls it. "What's this? The Hidden Village of Sand's Kazekage has been..." Jiraiya narrows his eyes. "I don't have time to lie around sleeping!"**

Several people laughed and/or rolled their eyes at this small piece of humor in this chapter.

"No you don't have time!" scolded Tsunade. "And don't blame it on the frog!"

**Kankuro and Sasori face each other amid wood and puppet parts. "Looks like I've ended up making them wait a bit." said Sasori with a sigh. **

"**But I couldn't resist fighting against my cute little successor and these hand-me-downs. I haven't had this much fun in a while."**

Kankuro looked anything but cute and little at that moment, staring at his sister and making sure she didn't dare smile. It was so not funny.

**Kankuro's face is scrunched up and trembling. "Then, you are...the genius designer who created the puppet squads? Sasori of the Red Sand?"**

**He stares at the red, scorpion label of his puppets. Sasori chuckles. "Even a whelp like you knows my name? I'm honored."**

"Of course I know your name!" snapped Kankuro. "His name is legend among all those who work with puppets!"

"**You deserted the village over twenty years ago! Why are you doing this?"**

"**What's the point of asking right before you die?" He raises the dipped tail. **

"Be careful." muttered Temari, wishing she could be there to save her brother's sorry ass.

**Kankuro stands, waiting to defend against the upcoming attack, but he falls to the ground, shaking. **

**'My body is going numb...He uses poison too. But when? I see! It was that attack! When the tail hit me!'**

"You've been hit with poison!" gasped Hinata.

Kankuro bit his lip angrily. How could he have been so stupid! Now he couldn't save Gaara!

"**The poison has started spreading. You're finished!" The tail lunges forward to finish him off, but Kankuro moves his fingers briefly and the head of one of his puppets whacks it. A needle comes out and slices off the bottom of Sasori's beard. **

**The puppet's hand grabs it in a fist. **

Kakashi looked at Kankuro with a sense of respect.

"**You're only causing yourself to suffer more. But, since you want to live so badly, I won't finish you off. Though that poison will kill you within three days."**

"Three days..." whispered Temari, with white knuckles gripping her chair. "And we don't know if there's an antidote!"

**Sasori turns and trudges off in the sand. Kankuro's eyes tremble. "Gaara..." And then the world becomes a blur and then black.**

"**There he is! He's over there!" **

"**He's collapsed! His puppets have been destroyed!"**

"Good, they found you!" said Tenten distractedly, wondering why she was so happy that someone she didn't like was being saved. In fact, most of the people in the room felt that way.

**At the gates to Konoha, the three prepare to leave. "Okay, we're off 'ttebayo!" **

**They all have backpacks and faces of fierce determination. **

"Maybe you'll catch up with future-me." said Temari hopefully, knowing that she needed to save both of her brothers now.

"**Until we return, Master Tsunade!" says Sakura, with a quick bow. Tsunade and Iruka stand behind them. **

"**Yeah."**

**Iruka gives a small smile. "Naruto, do your best." **

"You got it 'ttebayo!"

**Naruto looks back. "You got it!" They begin to walk, but out of nowhere, Jiraiya comes crashing down. **

"I do not come crashing down out of nowhere!"

"**Oh, going on a mission, Naruto?" **

"**Yes sir!" **

"**Oh, right..." He walks up to the Hokage. "Tsunade, I have information for you. The Kazekage has been-"**

"We know, we know." said Tsunade, unhelpfully. "Tell us something new!"

"**Yeah, I know! I'm about to send them to the Sand." **

**Jiraiya looks back at a cheeky looking Naruto and turns to Tsunade, a peculiar expression on his face. He leans in to whisper. "You know about Naruto and the Akatsuki, right?"**

Naruto started to look nervous. "What about me and them?"

"**It's an emergency. This was the best decision I could make." **

**Jiraiya slumps over. "Jeez, you..." **

Tsunade laughed a little, reminded of previous good times that they had shared.

"**Naruto, come here for a minute." Naruto walks over to join his master, slightly confused. **

"**Listen up, Naruto." Jiraiya's face is very serious. "Don't be reckless if you go up against Akatsuki."**

Naruto looked from Kakashi to Sakura with wide eyes. "W-We might be going up against them?"

The other two looked equally confused and worried.

"**They're after me! So this time, I'm gonna take the fight to them!" He snarls. Kakashi watches their exchange from afar. **

"This time?"

"**I'll admit, you've gotten stronger. But if you loose you're cool, you'll only make things worse. Your short temper is your worst habit."**

"I agree with that."

"I do not have a short temper 'ttebayo!" yelled Naruto. He received several looks in return.

**Naruto grits his teeth and Jiraiya bends down, putting both his hands on his shoulders. "Naruto...I know you know this, but, don't use that power."**

"What power?"

**His student looks down, almost guiltily. "I know." Jiraiya walks over to Kakashi. **

"Why guilty?"

"Look Kiba, we _know_ you're curious! But you asking questions is not helping!"

"**Keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I'm counting on you."**

"**Understood." **

"I can take care of myself you know." said Naruto, annoyed.

**Naruto has already started to walk off, then stops. "Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan! Let's get moving!"**

"**Hey, wait up!" Sakura runs after him. **

"Yes, you probably should hurry." said Lee solemnly.

**Kakashi turns to Jiraiya. "We're off!" He follows behind, leaving a sighing Sannin. **

"**Kids..." **

**Tsunade looks at Iruka out of the corner of her eyes. "Worried about him?" **

"**No. He's not weak anymore. Neither is Sakura." **

Naruto and Sakura looked peeved at the weak comment, but it was made slightly better by the fact that they definitely weren't weak in the future.

**Simultaneously, Team Kakashi jumps up and starts to move faster. "Hang on Gaara!" yells Naruto, with a burning determination to save his friend. **

"Again with being a friend." said Gaara, in almost a whisper. Naruto smiled at him.

"Yeah! Friends!"

Choji held up the book. "Anyone want to read?"

"I'll do it!" yelled Lee, following in the footsteps of his sensei. "Let me see the book of the future!"

* * *

><p><strong>OoOo<strong>

_**Hello all. Sorry it's not early :( But a tleast it's not late! My reason is that a good friend of mine has been diagnosed with a brain tumor which has kind of been a damper on all things even remotely funny. **_

_**Sigh. **_

_**Anyway, Happy birthday Tenten on March 9! Also, Happy Pi Day this week. Anyone else celebrate Pi Day? Sorry, a little off topic. **_

_**So far, the poll results are saying NO to filler. I'm cool with that, but we've still got a bit of time til I need to choose. So vote if you haven't done so! **_

_**Reviews make me smile, and to get to 100 would be AWESOME. I hope everyone liked this chapter, cuz now the action is really starting to start! And wow, this chapter is pretty long! Kudos to moi!  
><strong>_

_**owlgirl16**_

_**P.S. Looking for advice on betas. So many to choose from! Any suggestions? **_


	9. The Jinchuuriki's Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :) **

**Dedication: To Ryuujin Shishou for being my 100****th**** reviewer, AND informing me about it. :) **

**OoOo**

* * *

><p>"<em>Again with being a friend." said Gaara, in almost a whisper. Naruto smiled at him. <em>

"_Yeah! Friends!" _

_Choji held up the book. "Anyone want to read?"_

"_I'll do it!" yelled Lee, following in the footsteps of his sensei. "Let me see the book of the future!" _

**Chapter 9- The Jinchuuriki's Tears **

"Wonder whose?" muttered Jiraiya to Kakashi, as they both tried to imagine either of the two crying.

Kiba meanwhile, let out a long sigh. "I'm bored..."

"You're bored?" Temari's temper flared. "How could you possibly be bored?"

"Let's all calm down." said Lee cheerfully. "I'd like to read!"

**A group of shinobi moved the piles of rock that had gathered in front of the village, under the now high sun. **

"It's getting later..." said Temari nervously, worried about her brothers.

**Grunting, a ninja lifted up a boulder and gasped. "There's another explosive note over here!" **

**Two others jumped over. "It's the kind that explodes when you try to relocate it. We're going to have to detonate it." **

"And let's try to do that without blowing anything up."

"Naruto! Not helping!"

"**Understood."**

**The ninja stood and shouted. "We're going to set off an explosion! Take proper precautions and get back!"**

Naruto blinked. "So...They ARE going to blow it up?"

"Apparently." said Neji dryly, rolling his eyes.

**They quickly attached the tag to a string and stood behind a wall of rock. **

"**Ready?"**

"**Yes."**

**The ninja pulled and a massive fireball filled the narrow pass. **

**In the council room, someone banged their fist on the table. "Now isn't the time to be talking about appointing a new Kazekage!"**

"They're just gonna replace him?" growled Kankuro. "No way!"

"Yeah! At least try to find him first!" yelled Naruto, at the same time. The two then looked at each other in surprise, and then to Gaara who raised his invisible eyebrows at them.

"**But it's important we consider the worst case scenario and prepare for it." **

"**Right now we need to focus on rescuing the Kazekage-sama!"**

"I agree 'ttebayo!"

**The ninja snarled. "Guaranteeing the safety of the villagers should be top priority! Our forces are already too limited! We cannot afford to spread them any thinner!"**

The adults and the more practical younger ninja seemed to recognize the truth in the man's statements, not that it made them sound any less cold-hearted.

**Without any resolve to their discussion, the meeting disbanded as a messenger ninja ran up. He found Baki, alone in the room. **

"**Reporting in!"**

"Maybe he's going to say that Konoha is going to help." suggested Choji, half-heartedly, for he was very fond of the phrase 'No news is good news.'

"**We found enemy traps on the gorge walls, surrounding the entrance."**

"Oh." said Jiraiya, disappointed. "Tell us something we don't know!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes at him, fighting the urge to whack his head.

"**We are currently disarming the explosives, and so far there have not been any casualties."**

"That's good." said Hinata absentmindedly.

"**However, part of the entrance collapsed as a result. Repairs will take half a day longer than expected." **

"**Very well," sighed Baki, waving at the messenger to leave. He glanced through the window, seeing a small group of children run happily. **

**'Thanks to Gaara, our village made it through with barely a scratch.'**

Gaara was once again reminded of how different he would become in the future.

**'But the price we paid was far too great.'**

**Another messenger rounded the corner and entered the room. "Reporting in! We were able to identify the bodies of all the guards who were posted on the roofs." **

"Oh, I forgot about them." said Tenten with a shudder. "Imagine having your face exploded!"

A shiver went around the room.

"**We believe that the enemy infiltrated the village from the air."**

"**Excuse me!" Yet another man entered the room. **

"More news?" asked Sakura curiously.

"**We have just received a report from our trackers. Kankuro was found about half a day's walk from the village."**

"Good! They found you!" said Temari with relief.

Kankuro looked oddly at her. "But you knew that...They found me in the last chapter, right?"

"Shoot me for being worried about you!"

**The ninja looked down with a solemn expression. "They said he's unconscious."**

**Baki's whole body stiffened. "Kankuro..." **

"Nice to know he cares." snorted Kankuro.

"**What about the location of Kazekage-sama?" **

"**Some trackers stayed behind and are following the trail."**

"They'd better be careful." growled Temari. "I don't want anymore dying!"

"**We should hear back from them shortly." **

"Good." said Naruto, nodding. He didn't hold any love for the Gaara of the present, but if his future self did, then he would too!

**Out in the desert, a pile of dead bodies were lying pitifully in the sand, with weapons all around. **

"They got killed too?" asked Ino, eyes bulging. "Seriously?"

"**You're late Master Sasori!" **

"Ugh, it's _them_ again." said Naruto, annoyed.

"**I thought you hated to keep people waiting!"**

"**I do, but I had enough fun to make up for it."**

Kankuro looked rather agitated at being referred to as fun to beat.

**Deidara scowled at him. "Say what?" **

"**You have no reason to be angry." said Sasori, in his low growl. "After all, you managed to secure your target, the Ichibi."**

"Ichibi?" asked Kiba, in confusion. "They have different names? This is so confusing!"

Shino glanced almost pityingly at his teammate. "It's not that hard to grasp."

"Well, it is for me!"

"**After we deal with this one, we'll have to retrieve mine." **

Jiraiya looked nervously at Naruto, wondering if he was going to get captured by going after Gaara.

"**But Master Sasori, the person you're going after-"**

"**Yeah, I still don't know where he is. It'd be a lot simpler if he came to us."**

Kakashi and Jiraiya exchanged a worried look.

**Deidara looked at the sky. "Definitely. What type of Jinchuuriki was he again?"**

"**It doesn't matter. No one will complain as long as I get one."**

"So...they're collecting Jinchuuriki?" asked Shikamaru to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya nodded. "I think so."

**The breeze made Sasori's face bandana flutter, revealing clattering wooden teeth. **

Another shiver went around the room.

'Sounds like a human puppet to me.' thought Kankuro with a grimace.

* * *

><p><strong>Many miles away, Naruto sped through the forrest, leaving those following him further and further behind. <strong>

"You need to wait for us." said Sakura with agitation to the Naruto in the room, who held up his hands.

"Nothing I can do about it 'ttebayo!"

"**Gaara, I'm coming to help dattebayo!" He snarled, his face etched into a determined glare.**

**Sakura and Kakashi behind him seemed annoyed. **

"They probably look like they do now." said Choji with a chuckle, glancing at the two.

"**Naruto, I know we're in a hurry, but don't get so far ahead of us!" said Sakura. **

"**But, but-!"**

**Kakashi interrupted him calmly. "Don't get so worked up. Jiraiya-sama just said the exact same thing, didn't he?"**

"I do NOT have a short temper!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes you do."

"Nuh uh!" exclaimed Naruto, further proving everyone's point.

"**Seriously!" added Sakura quietly, before looking to her right and recognizing the figure below. **

"Good! Now I can help you!" said Temari happily.

"**Temari-san!"**

**Temari looked back at the three Konoha shinobi with a sense of dread in her stomach. **

"I'd feel the same way."

* * *

><p><strong>A group of medical ninja rolled a gurney down the hallway. "Start the operation immediately!" <strong>

**Kankuro laid upon it, looking like he was asleep.**

"At least you're not in the sand anymore." said Temari with a sigh, preferring to have both of her brothers out of danger.

**Sweat slid off Kankuro's face, taking parts of the face paint with it. "He's been...poisoned? Prepare to remove it!"**

**Kankuro's whole body was twitching. "Gaara..." He choked out. "Gaara..."**

The two brothers exchanged a look of mutual understanding for one of the first times ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Temari stared, disbelieving, at the three. "What? Gaara was-!"<strong>

"Kidnapped."

**Kakashi nodded seriously, and Temari's face became angry. 'I knew something bad had happened.'**

"Oh yeah!" said Naruto, suddenly remembering. "That cup!"

"**It''l take us two days to get to the Sand Village." said Kakashi quietly. They all jumped up into the trees. **

"Two days is such a long time!" groaned Temari.

* * *

><p><strong>In a Sand treatment room, Kankuro laid on a hospital bed, his makeup completely off and his body wrapped with bandages. <strong>

"**His injuries aren't serious, but the main problem is...the poison." Baki stood over his student, accompanied by the doctors. **

"**Yes," said one tiredly. "It is a completely new poison. We have no idea how to neutralize it." **

"That's not good." said Sakura, running her fingers through her newly cut hair out of habit.

**Baki looked many years older. "Gaara. And now Kankuro!" **

"It's been a pretty unlucky few days, hasn't it?" said Choji, attempting to not think too darkly about the subject.

* * *

><p><strong>Underneath a glowing moon, the team continued to run through the forrest. But even as the went quickly, Naruto's speed kept increasing and increasing. <strong>

"You've got to slow down!" said Tsunade, recognizing that he would tire if they didn't decrease the speed.

**His face was filled with fury as he thought back to his last encounter with these people. **

All eyes went to Naruto's shocked face.

"You're met the Akatsuki before?" Ino managed to sputter out.

Naruto's face was pale. "I haven't yet...Maybe I met them with Kakashi-sensei?" He said, almost hopefully.

"It's possible." said Kakashi gravely, almost unable to believe that Naruto had been that close to danger before.

"_**We have been ordered to take Naruto-kun by our organization, Akatsuki." The silky voice of Itachi Uchiha said. **_

Sasuke's face suddenly went rigid. "You...you...meet..._him_?"

"That's your brother?" asked Naruto, unaware to the frantic looks most of the room was giving him.

Sasuke clenched his fists and turned away, too angry to respond. "Keep...reading..."

**Naruto blinked the memory away and remembered the conversation he and Jiraiya had afterwards. **

_**A younger Naruto holds his stomach, with his master's voice filling his ears. "They're not actually after you, but what's inside of you. You have the Kyuubi sealed within. They may be trying to extract that power to use for their own personal gain."**_

"Extract it?" asked Sakura, confused. "Isn't that a good thing though? I mean, you can't actually like having that..._thing_ inside of you."

Naruto shrugged, but it was Jiraiya who answered, solemnly.

"It's not that simple. To extract a demon requires the death of its host."

**Back in the present, Naruto took another bounding leap forward, further aggravating his teammates. **

"This seems to happen a lot." commented Shikamaru mildly.

"**Naruto, what did we just say?" asked Sakura, irritated. "Stick together-"**

"**I can't take this 'ttebayo!" **

"Can't take what?"

**This exclamation silenced the three following behind. **

"**I know why they're after Gaara and me." said Naruto, once again holding his stomach. "Sakura-chan, you know why too, don't you?" **

There was a grim silence as Lee's voice filled the room.

"**Inside of me...The Kyuubi is sealed inside of me."**

**Temari gave a little gasp from behind him, but both Sakura and Kakashi weren't surprised. **

**Sakura lowered her head, regretting the sharp words as her mind traveled back in time as well. **

"I wonder what I'm remembering?" asked Sakura softly, still not completely sure of what the Kyuubi being sealed inside her teammate meant.

_**A very young Naruto stands alone in front of a crowd of villagers, able to hear the remarks made about him loud and clear. **_

"_**Hey, is that the one-"**_

"_**How disgusting! Let's leave."**_

_**An equally as small Sakura peeks out from behind her mother, watching the boy. She gets pulled away.**_

Naruto's expression quite clearly said, If-you-say-one-word-I-will-castrate-you. This, thankfully, was enough to prevent anyone from commenting.

"**Gaara and I...We both have monsters sealed within our bodies. That's what those guys are after! I hate it!" He finally screamed, kicking off of a log and snapping it in half. **

"I can see why..." said Hinata softly.

"**They just see us monsters! I can't stand the way they view us!"**

Naruto bit his lip angrily, his hands shaking. He hated it even now. He hated it how that's how people saw him. As a monster.

"_**A monster, huh?" A younger Gaara stood in the Hospital room. **_

"Hey!" Naruto looked up wildly. "This has already happened!"

Gaara nodded slowly, also surprised.

"_**If that's the case, then we're the same."**_

Shikamaru glanced at the two of them, clearly remembering this incident.

**Naruto's voice continued to shake with anger. "He was just like I was." Temari's eyes went wide. **

"**And he fought all on his own a lot longer than I did." **

"Fought what?" asked Sakura, hoping Naruto would answer, but he didn't.

**Temari looked down in the shadows. **

"_**To them, I'm just a relic they want to erase." Gaara spoke without any emotion. "Then why should I continue to exist?"**_

Kankuro and Temari stared at Gaara with shocked faces.

"_**I thought about it, but I couldn't find an one needs a reason to live. Otherwise, it's the same as being dead." **_

_**As Gaara spoke, there was a mental image of him and Naruto across from each other, as young children crying. **_

_**But a shadowy picture of Iruka appeared on Naruto's side, then Kakashi, Sakura, and finally Sasuke while Gaara remained alone. **_

The three mentioned looked at Naruto in silence.

"**He's been targeted by Akatsuki! We're the same, again! And despite that...Why does everything bad have to happen to him? It's always him!" **

"Thank you." said Gaara softly, in Naruto's direction to the room's general surprise.

He gave a sidewise grin. "Same to you."

"**That's why...That's why I can't waste a second!" yelled Naruto. "This time, I want to save him as fast as I can!" **

**Temari looked sadly in his direction, then started after feeling a drop of water on her cheek. Small, silver tears were flying out of Naruto's eyes as he gritted his teeth. **

"The Jinchuuriki's tears." said Shikamaru quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>The sun rises once again over Suna, and Baki walks into the hospital room. "I heard that Kankuro has regained consciousness." <strong>

"Good!" said Temari with relief.

"**He has, but he's barely able to respond to us. His condition has worsened since yesterday."**

Temari groaned and Kankuro looked grim. "It sounds bad."

Privately, Tsunade was wondering if the woman she had once fought against was still alive; she was very gifted with poisons.

**As they spoke, Kankuro's eyes slowly opened as he stared at his teacher. "Baki...Is that you?"**

"At least I can recognize him." muttered Kankuro.

"**Kankuro!"**

"**It's him."**

"You're telling him about Sasori?" asked Kakashi, shrewdly.

Kankuro nodded. "Probably."

**Kankuro's body seized up again and he grimaced. **

"**Don't speak, your body can't handle it!" commanded Baki.**

"**Of the red sands..." Kankuro coughed, and Baki leaned in to listen. He whispered the name of his opponent and Baki's eyes widened in fear. **

"Sasori's name will do that to anyone in the Sand." said Temari with a sigh. "Even I know who he is, and I'm not a puppet user."

"**That's it! So that's what happened!" **

"**Baki-sama?" The medical ninja looked confused. But he had already left, and was running out the room. **

**He flung the door open. "Inform the pursuit squad to retreat at once!" **

"It's too late." said Ino sadly.

"**Actually, we haven't heard from them since they retrieved Kankuro..." **

"All those people..." said Hinata softly to Tenten, who looked equally as upset.

**Baki bit his lip, looking pained. 'It's too late for them. I have no choice but to consult with _them_.'**

Lee emphasized the 'them' to make sure everyone knew it was italicized, which led to more confusion.

"I wonder who he's talking about?" asked Choji.

"**Sir?"**

"**It's nothing, I'm going out for a bit."**

Temari turned to her brother. "You don't think-"

"I hope not." said Kankuro, looking alarmed. "I hate dealing with them!"

"**But-" Baki walked out leaving a confused ninja. "We're supposed to briefing this morning to our superiors!" **

"That's not important right now!"

"**Do you think I have time to sit around giving reports? We need to take action, not hold more meetings!" **

Jiraiya looked pleased at this, but curious as to how Baki would go about doing that.

"**Y-Yes Sir!" shouted the ninja, saluting his superior. **

**Baki looked angry. 'So this is what happens as soon as Gaara disappears? I swear!' He continued to walk down the hallway. **

Gaara seemed pleased that his teacher now thought so highly of his leadership abilities, but also perplexed.

"**I need the advice of the siblings."**

Kankuro groaned. "It is them! Ugh! They hate me!"

"Who are the siblings?" asked Naruto, curious.

Temari and Kankuro didn't answer him, but Gaara of all people spoke up. "They are some respected elders in our village."

"Oh." said Naruto, in a surprised voice.

"**I just hope they're willing to help..."**

"Probably not." grumbled Kankuro.

* * *

><p><strong>The sun shined overhead casting its rays on the four shinobi traveling. Sakura started to put a brown pill in her mouth, but Kakashi interrupted her. <strong>

"**No more. Soldier pills are for emergencies only." **

Sakura sighed. "I'm probably trying to stay awake so we can rescue Gaara!"

"That's no excuse!" said Kakashi sternly.

"**Girls you age shouldn't over eat-"**

**Sakura munched down angrily on it and shot ahead, leaving an irritated Kakashi behind her. **

The males of Team 7 were staring at Sakura with open mouths, trying to imagine her disobeying an adult. Ever.

"What?" asked Sakura, annoyed.

"**Naruto..." She caught up with her teammate. "You've met him before, haven't you?"**

"Who's that?"

"**You've met Uchiha Itachi."**

Sasuke's furious stance was once agin taken up and Naruto was reminded that sometime in the future he _would_ meet Sasuke's brother.

"**And he's after you. It's not like I did nothing but train for two and a half years." said Sakura, when both Naruto and Kakashi seemed surprised. **

"Yeah, if you were training under to Hokage, you'd probably have access to that kind of information." said Shikamaru.

"**I had full access to Master Tsunade's library and I used it as much as I could. And now I finally have a link to something I've always wanted to know more about."**

Shikamaru nodded, pleased that he'd gotten it right.

"_**I wouldn't call it a dream, but I have an ambition." a younger Sasuke said coldly. "The revival of my clan and to kill a certain someone. I'm the only one who can kill that man. I'm an avenger. I have to become stronger than him. I don't have time to play games here."**_

Both Sasuke and Sakura clearly remembered that conversation and they both looked at each other uneasily.

**Sakura sighed. "The person that Sasuke-kun wants to kill is his brother, Uchiha Itachi."**

Sakura looked aghast. "You want to kill your brother?"

"He's no brother of mine." growled Sasuke.

"**He's a member of Akatsuki." Naruto's eyes widened as the image of a red cloud on black flashed in his mind. **

"_**Uchiha Itachi!" Sasuke's voice shook with fury. **_

_**A younger Naruto looked up in fear. "Uchiha...Itachi?" **_

"You were there too?" asked Kakashi, wide eyed. This event could very well be coming up in the future. Meanwhile, Sasuke was shocked that he would actually see his brother in less than three years.

_**Sasuke's eyes blazed with the Sharingan. "I'm going to kill you! I've done what you said...I've hated you! Detested you! And now-" The air glowed with crackling blue lightning. **_

Kakashi let out a small gasp and Guy turned to him. "That's not your technique, is it?"

"It sure sounds like it." He seemed worried. Sasuke looked interested.

"What technique?"

"_**I've come to kill you!"**_

**Naruto and Sakura both looked down at the ground. **

"_**You're certainly his brother." The strange woman said, her face bubbling and her headband a lone music note. **_

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all groaned and hissed at this, clearly remembering what had happened only a month before.

"See?" said Naruto. "It was a girl!"

Jiraiya choked on his spit. "You don't mean...That's Orochimaru?"

"_**I can see a power even greater than Itachi's hidden in the depths of your eyes" **_

_**Sasuke fell to the ground, clutching his neck in pain.**_

Absentmindedly, Sasuke touched the curse mark on his neck.

_**The ninja melted into the ground. "Sasuke-kun will definitely come to me. He'll come seeking power."**_

"**That's why Sasuke-kun is with Orochimaru, trying to become more powerful." said Sakura. **

Naruto looked at Sasuke almost childishly. "And you had to go to the him/her to do that? The He/She was creepy!"

"Naruto. Orochimaru is male. We've established that." said Kakashi patiently.

Naruto shook his head stubbornly. "No! It was definitely a girl!"

"**But Orochimaru's goal is to take over his body."**

Sasuke cringed. "What?"

Jiraiya and Tsunade exchanged a glance, thinking about how far their old teammate had gone.

"**And we only have half a year left!"**

**Naruto gave an inward sigh. 'Sakura-chan knows all of that.'**

"**Orochimaru was originally a member of the Akatsuki." She continued to speak.**

Kiba whistled. "Damn, this Akatsuki has got everyone."

"Don't cuss!" snarled Ino, though thinking the same thing.

"**What I'm trying to say is, the closer we get to Akatsuki, the closer we get to finding information on Orochimaru. And the closer we get to them, the closer we get to Sasuke-kun!"**

Sakura and Naruto gave each other determined looks. They were going to bring him home.

**Naruto nodded and Kakashi looked gravely at the two of them. Sakura was biting her lip in frustration. 'And then comes Uchiha Itachi. He's made Sasuke suffer for so long, now he's after Naruto. He's our worst enemy. This time, I'm going to save both of them!'**

**She clenched her fist. **

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, then at Sakura who seemed very impressed with her future selves.

"I wonder what I mean by this time though." said Sakura, almost to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Baki walked along a sandy path in the hot wind, slowly but with purpose. In an enclosed pool of water, two very old people sat around. One was half asleep and the other fishing. <strong>

**The man grunted and awoke. "Seems someone's here. Nee-chan!"**

"So those are the people?" asked Neji. The three Sand Siblings nodded.

**Baki stood in front of a massive door.**

"**Hey Nee-chan." said the man once more. "You dead?"**

Some in the room rolled their eyes or snorted at the question.

**The fishing rod slipped from the woman's grasp and right before it hit the water, the woman grabbed it and swung out at her brother. **

"**Gotcha! I was only playing dead!" **

Kankuro groaned. "They do that to me too! You never know if they're being serious or not!"

**She started to cackle and her brother sighed. "Don't make it seem so real, Nee-chan."**

**Hearing footsteps, they both turned and saw Baki walking towards them. "Honorable Siblings." **

"What do they do?" asked Ino, annoyed. "They seem pretty useless."

"**I've come to ask for your aid."**

**The woman dropped her fishing pole back in the water. "Antiques are supposed to be left alone on a high shelf. What could we possibly do now?"**

"**An organization called Akatsuki has taken Shukaku. Leaving things as they are will be disastrous."**

"That's an understatement." said Gaara quietly, thinking of what the monster inside him could do.

"**Your generation is in charge now." said the man. "Deal with it yourself."**

**Baki would not be stopped. "You have many contacts spread across all the countries. Including the hidden villages we don't have alliances with. There's only so much information we can dig up on our own."**

**The woman gave a small grin. "We've been retired for some time now. We're no longer tied to anything in this world. Although I would have liked to see my grandson's face one last time."**

"Why are they so important?" asked Naruto. "Can't our future selves just take care of it?"

**Baki gave a little snort. "That's convenient. Your grandson is a member of Akatsuki."**

"Wait...what?" asked Kankuro. "Who? I never knew that!"

Shikamaru was deep in thought. "The only Akatsuki member we know about from your village is Sasori. Could that be possible?"

**The woman narrowed her eyes and Baki continued. **

"**Chiyo-baasama." **

Tsunade started. "It is her! She'll be able to help!"

"You know this person?" asked Jiraiya.

She snorted. "Know her? I was the only one who could counter her poisons in the war. She despises me. Greatly, actually."

Lee held up the book. "Who would like to read next?"

Ino took the book from him. "Might as well do my share."

* * *

><p><strong>OoOo<strong>

_**Wow...I deleted the previous author's note when I realized something. I thought I updated yesterday...turns out I just uploaded the document and forgot to actually update the story. So when I checked on it and saw there were still eight chapters...**_

_**A huge apology to everyone! One hundred reviews is amazing :) Thanks for all the reviews and concerned people about my friend. She is still sick but feels like she has the strength to make it through. **_

_**Apparently, Kisame's birthday was yesterday. Happy birthday Kisame! There was an anonymous viewer that requested longer chapters: unfortunately, I can't make them any longer than the episode dictates. Some episode have a little more than others. **_

_**This one was longer because it was paired with another one, so there were no flashbacks in the beginning. **_

_**Once again, sorry that I completely forgot to actually update. Seriously. I must be going crazy. Keep on reviewing! :D **_

_**owlgirl16 **_


	10. Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :) **

**Dedication: elyzmaki for being my 125th reviewer. Thanks bunches! **

**OoOo**

_Tsunade started. "It is her! She'll be able to help!"_

"_You know this person?" asked Jiraiya. _

_She snorted. "Know her? I was the only one who could counter her poisons in the war. She despises me. Greatly, actually." _

_Lee held up the book. "Who would like to read next?"_

_Ino took the book from him. "Might as well do my share."_

**Chapter 10- Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons**

"What the hell is that?"

Ino narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. Kiba raised his arms in defense.

"What? It's an honest question! Does anyone know what it means?"

Everyone shook their heads.

**The old lady and man walked through a hallway, side by side. Confused, a group of medical ninja watched uneasily. **

"**Who are they?"**

**But one reeled back in shock. "They're-"**

"Annoying." grumbled Kankuro.

Tsunade nodded. "I agree with you on that one."

"**Chiyo-baasama and Ebizou-jiisama!" **

"Chiyo and her brother..." Tsunade sighed, remembering how much trouble they had caused Konoha in the war.

**The other ninja looked to his friend in surprise. "No way! I thought they retired a long time ago!"**

"So did we."

**They walk up to the treatment room and Baki sees them, looking pleased. "We've been expecting you. Please come in."**

Kankuro leaned in to whisper to Temari. "He's never that polite to me."

"That's because you aggravate him."

**The two headed for the bed when Kankuro gave out a small whimper. "And he is?" asked Ebizou. **

"How could he forget who I am?"

"**Kankuro. The current Kazekage's elder brother."**

"**Oh, is that so?"**

Kankuro groaned and collapsed on his chair. "This is ridiculous."

**Chiyo wasn't paying any attention to her brother and focused her attention on Kankuro. "You took a blood sample, right?" **

"**Yes, here are the results." A medical nin passed a clipboard to Chiyo. **

**She frowned. "Never seen anything like this..."**

Tsunade seemed shocked. "I thought that woman knew everything about poisons, all types. It's bad if she's never encountered it."

Temari once again looked worried.

"**Yes, we believe that it is a new type of poison." said the man with a sigh. **

"**Did you try an antidote?" **

"**We administered all the ones we had, but none were effective." **

"That's not good." said Hinata quietly, knowing enough about poisons to know that an antidote was necessary.

**Chiyo looked contemplative. "I see. Normally he would have finished him off, so he must be confident about this poison. Or maybe he left him alive as a challenge to us? That would be just like him."**

Kankuro seemed agitated. "I'm not some type of test you know!"

Ino glared back at him. "Yeah, I know. I'm not the one talking, your stupid elder is!"

**Underneath the moon's light, Sasori himself trudged on in the now cold sand. The shadow of the white bird carrying Gaara fell over Deidara's face. He smiled. **

"**We're finally out of the Sand." **

"Seriously? That far already?" said Naruto.

**Sasori growled. "I hate making people wait. Let's move it." **

"**We would've been there already if someone didn't take so long." said Deidara with a smirk. **

"**That goes for both of us."**

"He's got a point." said Neji, snorting.

**Deidara shrugged. "Oh, yeah." **

"Seriously, why are those two partners? They seem to hate each other." said Kiba.

Shino fixed his sunglasses. "Their talents could connect somehow. Perhaps they work well as a team."

**Inside the medical room, armed with several glass vials and determination, Chiyo worked diligently, pouring a liquid. Smoke popped out and she set the beaker down. **

"**There we go."**

**She poured it onto a paper with seals and it immediately caught on fire. **

"Um..." Sakura looked around. "Was that supposed to happen?"

**When the fire went back down, Chiyo sighed. "This one's no good either?" **

Kankuro looked nervously at his sister. "I hope she doesn't set me on fire..."

"**Have you tried anything else?" asked her brother. **

**Baki answered. "We've requested a team of specialists from Konoha."**

Kakashi and Sakura looked uneasily at Naruto. He wasn't considered a specialist, was he?

"**The best we can do now is wait for their arrival."**

**Chiyo looked annoyed. "Depending on others? The village has grown fat and lazy thanks to all its alliances. Situations like this are the direct result of shoddy training!"**

The three Sand Siblings unconsciously looked down at themselves, as though checking for excess girth.

"**Fat and lazy?" **

Some chuckled at this.

"**Our alliances are not excuses to neglect our own shinobi-"**

**Ebizou sighed and interrupted him. "Can't be helped. It's his own fault for losing his cool and pursuing them." **

"I didn't lose my cool!"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Yeah you did."

"**A shinobi, of all people, should have known better." **

"Just because we're shinobi, doesn't mean that all of us are cool and level headed." said Kakashi, looking at his own student pointedly.

**Chiyo still looked tense and snappy. "And now you're stuck depending on Konoha. Improving your own village's capacity should always be your top priority."**

"Just because they finally have an alliance with us, doesn't mean they're not hardworking!" yelled Guy, with a great amount of energy.

Temari, however, looked pensively at both Naruto and Gaara and leaned in to whisper to her brother.

"I wonder if those two being friends is the reason we get along now."

"**They are them and we are us! True alliances are nothing more than pipe dreams." Chiyo was sounding scathing now. "At times like this, when you really need them, the best you get are useless foot soldiers."**

Naruto and Sakura exchanged an annoyed look. Their future selves would show her! And at the very least, Kakashi wasn't your average shinobi!

**Baki stared down at the floor, in deep thought. "They would never..."**

"At least he has faith in us." said Neji, thinking that this Chiyo person was going to start causing trouble.

"**Yes they would." said Chiyo bitterly. "People always put themselves first."**

"That may be true for some, but not all of us." said Jiraiya seriously.

**The faint sun struggled to rise above the trees, and when it finally did, the group that was resting stood. **

"**Okay, break time's over." said Kakashi, stretching. **

**Sakura looked around. "Huh? Kakashi-sensei, where's Naruto?" **

"What do you mean, where is he?" asked Kakashi, worried and frustrated. Couldn't he just not move?

**Kakashi pointed. "Up there."**

**Temari and Sakura glanced upward to see Naruto standing on a tree branch, looking out.**

"You didn't rest _at all_?" asked Tsunade, remembering how hard he was running earlier. "That'll just mean you will tire out faster."

Jiraiya leaned in to whisper to her. "Don't worry about him; he has a ridiculous amount of energy. It'll take some serious chakra deprivation before he's out. Remember Kushina?"

"How could I forget?" said Tsunade with a nostalgic sigh.

**'One day left until we reach the Sand. We've gotta hurry!' thought Naruto as the sun filled the sky with light and warmth. **

"**Let's head out!" said Kakashi, knowing his student was anxious to arrive. **

'Anxious is an understatement.' thought Kakashi.

**Chiyo felt Kankuro's pulse as he trembled beneath her. "I'm out of ideas. I may be an expert on poisons, but even I'm not sure how to counter this one."**

Temari's palms were beginning to get sweaty. Chiyo was her best option. Would her brother be okay? He couldn't die!

**Baki looked worried. "Even you, Chiyo-sama?"**

"**He'll last one more day."**

Gasps went up around the room and Kankuro's face went pale. "O-One day left?"

"We have to get there before-" Temari was scared now. Her future self didn't even know that Kankuro was dying. They had to hurry!

"**That's if you can make it until morning you mean." said Ebizou seriously. **

**Chiyo sighed. "Sasori has become quite skilled himself."**

"That's not good." said Tenten, quite unnecessarily.

"**What should we do?" asked Baki.**

"**Well, there's only one person out there who's better at antidotes than me."**

Tsunade nodded, almost positive that Chiyo was talking about her.

"**Konoha's slug princess, Tsunade. During the Great War, she'd managed to figure out how I made my poisons and designed antidotes for ever one of them. She drove me batty."**

"I can't say I like her very much either."

"**And now, we're allies with them. Your only option is to have her come take a look at this."**

"It'll be too late by then." said Temari, extremely frustrated.

However, Sakura was wondering if there was a chance Tsunade had taught _her_ anything about poisons.

**This didn't look as though it made Baki feel any better. "But she's their Hokage now. She can't just leave the village at a moment's notice!"**

"I wish I could." said Tsunade to Kankuro, looking upset she couldn't do anything to help.

"**And even if she could, it takes three days to travel here from Konoha." **

"**I know." snapped Chiyo. "I wasn't seriously thinking of asking her to come. I detest that damned slug-girl!"**

Tsunade sniffed. "My feelings are the same."

**Back in Konoha, Tsunade herself sneezed, causing Shizune to come over with a concerned look. **

"**Are you alright Tsunade-sama?"**

Jiraiya laughed. "I guess you can sense them talking about you!"

"**Yeah."**

"**Colds have been going around lately, so please take care of yourself." **

Tsunade rolled her eyes, but was inwardly happy that Shizune still cared for her as Hokage. She definitely needed it.

**As Shizune left the room, Tsunade stretched and looked at a piece of paper with furrowed brows.**

"Wonder what that is." said Tenten absentmindedly.

**'It's been two days since Team Kakashi left.' She thought. 'If all goes well, they should arrive tomorrow morning.' **

**She reached for her cup of tea, but it cracked as her hand almost neared it. **

"That's not good." said Tsunade worriedly, knowing she was a highly superstitious person. Temari didn't look please either.

"**That's a bad sign. Don't tell me-" Tsunade threw down the paper, bent down, and reached into the last drawer on her cabinet. She compared a newspaper to a slip of colorful paper she had and grimaced. **

"**I knew it! Group 3, 117037...And the Grand Prize to boot!"**

Ino lowered the book with a strange expression. "You won...the lottery?"

But Tsunade seemed scared. "This isn't good...not good at all."

"I'll agree with you there." said Jiraiya, knowing his old teammate never won gambles unless something bad was going to happen.

**'This is the worst possible omen...' She thought with a sinking feeling in her stomach. **

"**Shizune! Shizune, are you there?" **

'Wonder what I'm planning to do.' Thought Tsunade, almost sarcastically.

"**All right!"**

**Team Kakashi and Temari had reached the desert, and they stared at it with a grim happiness. They were almost there. **

**'The Hidden Village of Sand is beyond this.' Thought Naruto with determination. **

"Come on!" urged Temari. "Let's go!"

"**I'll take the lead from here." said Temari. **

**Kakashi nodded. "We're counting on you." **

"Hold on." Kiba looked around suddenly, as if just noticing. "Does anyone know why Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei aren't here?"

"Please don't tell me you're just now seeing this." said Ino rolling her eyes. "But yeah, I'm curious too."

Shikamaru thought carefully. "There're more books than this, right? Maybe only the people involved in this book were brought first, alongside the people who had to listen to everything."

Lee shook his head. "What about our team? I can see why you would be brought; you are all friends of Naruto. But Guy-sensei, Neji, Tenten, and I are here too!"

"Maybe you'll be coming up later in this book." suggested Shino quietly. Team Guy looked excited at this prospect.

**On the edge of a deep ravine, Sasori and Deidara stood, looking across to the Akatsuki entrance. **

"That's not good." said Kankuro nervously, looking at Gaara.

Jiraiya leaned in closer, hoping to hear exactly where they were.

**The white bird flew over them and Deidara smiled. "We're here."**

"**Let's go." said Sasori. **

**They both jumped onto the narrow river and walked across, reaching a boulder with a single tag on it. Deidara raised his hand in a sign, and it starts to glow red. **

"I'm sure the security of that place it pretty tight." said Choji seriously.

**The boulder lifted out of the water, twitching while doing so. Both Akatsuki members stared coolly at it, until the opening was revealed. **

**They and the bird went through. A fuzzy, rainbow colored projection glared at them and spoke in a booming voice. **

"**You're late. Prepare yourselves now."**

"Is that the leader?" asked Neji shrewdly. "I wouldn't think anyone else could order them around."

"Could be." said Shikamaru. "But I wonder where he actually is, if that's just a projection."

"**The Jinchuuriki was stronger than I thought." called out Deidara. The boulder dropped behind him, and the bird laid Gaara on the stone floor, before vanishing. **

Gaara looked nervous, as though wondering what was going to happen next.

**The projection did a series of hand signs, then touched his hand to the ground. A wave of dust and smoke burst up from behind him, as a huge, stone figure rose. **

**Deidara and Sasori both took off their hats. **

"A statue?" asked Naruto. "Why would there be a statue?"

"You ask us like we'd know." said Sakura snappishly.

**It was an enormous face, with nine eyes, a couple open and the others closed. A pair of stone hands were beside it. **

"**Assemble." said the projection, is a broken voice, filled with static. Several other projection, the same color as his, appeared on each of the fingers.**

"The Akatsuki..." breathed Jiraiya, almost unable to believe he would find out who all the members were. But what were they doing? Was it a meeting?

**Sasori and Deidara jumped up and joined them on the left thumb and right index respectively. **

"**Now, let's begin." said the leader ominously. **

"Begin what?" asked Temari glancing at her brother worriedly.

**Back in the Sand,**

"No!" shouted Naruto. "I wanted to hear about the other stuff 'ttebayo!"

"It's not my fault!" yelled Ino back at him. "So shut up and let me read!"

Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, and even Sasuke all exchanged defeated looks. Their teammates were really far too loud.

**Back in the Sand, a ninja reported to Baki. "We will finish removing the traps from the pass and the cliffs soon." **

"**Well done." **

"**We are almost done with this operation, but there is something that's bothering me." said the ninja with slight hesitation. **

**Baki sighed. "What is it?"**

"Please let it not be anything else that's wrong!" said Temari.

"**We can't find Captain Yuura."**

"Oh." said Kiba distastefully. "That."

"**What?"**

**"It's been verified that the Captain headed out towards the passage before the incident. We can't even find scraps of his clothing, let alone his body."**

"That's because he's a coward and a traitor 'ttebayo!"

"We realize that Naruto! Let me read!"

**Baki lowered his head thoughtfully. "That's strange. He might have gone after Kazekage-sama without informing anyone else, or he could've been killed elsewhere." **

"I hope he's dead."

"Kiba! Shh!"

"**I would send him some support if he's still alive, but since we don't know where he is..." Baki stood from his chair. **

"Your teacher is a good person." said Kakashi, with a nod towards the Sand Siblings.

Temari actually smiled. "We think so too."

"**Did you call for me, Tsunade-sama?" **

**Tsunade looked out her window at the village below. "Yes." She turned to face Shizune.**

"**I'm going to send some reinforcements to the Hidden Village of Sand."**

"I wonder who it's going to be..." said Shikamaru, thinking it was likely someone they knew.

"**Reinforcements?"**

**Tsunade nodded. "They should be finishing up their mission soon and be on their way back." **

"**They..." Shizune thought for a moment, then dashed out. "Okay! I'll set up the arrangements right away!" **

"No! Tell us who's going to be helping us!" whined Naruto, though quieter than before so as not to annoy Ino.

"**Are we prepared for the worst case scenario?" asked Tsunade to the now empty room. **

Jiraiya chuckled. "Talking to yourself now, are we?"

"Shut up!"

**In the Akatsuki hideout, the leader jumped up to his position at the right thumb, leaving Gaara alone on the ground. **

No one moved a muscle, and unconsciously, everyone leaned in to listen.

**Suddenly, the mouth of the statue behind them started to open. The leader spoke once more. "This is going to take us three days and three nights. Everyone, be careful with the body."**

"What's going on?" whispered Hinata, eyes wide. Gaara himself looked terrified, which was a semi-first for him.

"**I also want Zetsu to keep watch on the area outside."**

"Zetsu?" asked Naruto. "Haven't heard of him before."

It seemed no one else had either.

"**Use your longest range." **

**A tall projection with two spiky leaves covering his face nodded. "I know."**

"Leaves..." Lee wasn't sure if he heard that right, but chose not to interrupt any further. It was rude.

"**Three days?" asked another tall figure with a huge sword. "Shouldn't we give it more time, since Orochimaru is no longer here?"**

"**If that's how you feel, then start working on it already." **

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife, it was so thick. Ino's voice was shaky and quiet, but everyone heard her quite clear.

"**Fair enough." said the man, blinking and looking at his partner. **

'So they all have partners...' thought Jiraiya, taking mental notes.

**Deidara's eyes were closed. "Let's do it." **

**Each person held up a hand sign and concentrated. The finger that the leader was standing on began to glow, with the word ZERO etched in. Under Deidara, the word BLUE appeared, and next to him WHITE. CRIMSON, BOAR, SOUTH, NORTH, THREE, and finally under Sasori was ORB. **

"Um...What?"

**One finger remained curiously blank.**

"Orochimaru I'll bet." whispered Kakashi to Guy. Guy nodded, unusually serious.

**A strange, blue glow began to exit the statue's mouth and the leader spoke in a calm voice. "Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons."**

Kiba and Shino looked at each other. "That's the chapter title." whispered Kiba, remembering because of his prior interruption. Shino simply nodded.

**The glow broke off into several faceless heads and they went speeding towards Gaara, before picking him up in the bright light. **

"What's it doing to me?" asked Gaara, eyes wide and hands shaking. He didn't want to die. He was changing in the future! He was going to have friends in the future!

**Shizune threw the office door open. "Tsunade-sama, they've returned from their mission!"**

"No!" Temari pounded her fist on the table. "We need to know what happens to Gaara!"

**Tsunade smiled. "Excellent!" She followed Shizune out into the hallway, and then started for the first door she saw. **

"**Wait! Tsunade-sama!"**

"What?" asked Tsunade, annoyed. "Are they changing clothes or something?"

**But it was too late, Tsunade had already flung open the door. "I'm giving you an S-Rank mission!"**

"It's S-Rank?" gasped Sakura. "Does that mean we're doing S-Rank too?"

"Guess so." said Naruto, unsure as to if he was ready for S-rank. Hopefully his future self was.

**She then noticed that Konohamaru and his team were in there, looking at her like she just announced the world was ending.**

"Oh great." muttered Tsunade, while a few people in the room gave small giggles.

"**What?"**

"**No way!"**

"**An S-Rank mission!" Only Konohamaru seemed excited.**

"Of course he is."

"**Holy crap! We got an S-Rank mission!"**

**Tsunade simply stared at them, open mouthed, mirroring the expression of Ebisu. **

**Konohamaru started jumping up and down. "So you've finally realized how great we are!"**

The little laughs started to get louder. It really was amusing.

"**Why are they..." said Tsunade. Shizune reached for her shoulder. **

"**You went the wrong way Tsunade-sama. They're over here."**

"**Yeesh. What a nuisance."**

"I agree." said Tsunade, agitated and embarrassed that she'd chosen the wrong door.

**They turned and left, leaving a very confused Team Ebisu inside. "What about our S-Rank?"**

"**It was all just a misunderstanding. Thank goodness."**

"Seriously. I can't see Konohamaru on an S-Class!" laughed Naruto. Though no one said it, many were trying to imagine Naruto himself doing something so difficult.

**Tsunade stood in front of the gates, looking serious once more. "I want you to work on the same mission that I gave to Kakashi's group."**

There was again the excitement of who was going to be the backup team. It had to be someone good, or the Hokage wouldn't send them out.

"**Go to the Sand Village and offer your support to help finish this mission. Got it?" **

**A tall man with a black bowl cut and green track suit smiled and winked at her. "Yes!"**

All of Team Guy started to smile. "We're in the book!" shouted Lee, jumping up. "And we're going on a S-Rank!"

Both Tenten and Neji looked fiercely proud and Guy kept nodding and grinning.

**Fixing his shoe below him was almost a carbon copy of the former, though his vest was zipped. "Please leave it to us."**

"That's me!"

**A pretty girl with two dark buns and several scrolls on her back nodded. "Gotcha!"**

"That's Tenten!"

**Finally, a young man with long dark hair and pupil-less eyes stared back at Tsunade. "Understood."**

"That's Neji!"

Neji growled and attempted to whack Lee. "Yes! We get it!"

**Tsunade folded her arms, looking pleased. "Okay then."**

"**Team Guy heading out!" said the man, whose name happened to be Guy. But right after, his face scrunched up and he sneezed loudly. **

"**Caught a cold?" asked Tsunade mildly. **

**He shook his head. "No, my allergies have been acting up lately." He chuckled. "All right everyone! We've got one day to get to the Sand!"**

The Sand Siblings, who had just recently traveled the path from Suna to Konoha, looked at him weirdly.

"You do know that it's a three day trip minimum, right?" asked Temari.

Guy gave a booming laugh. "that just means we have to get there three times as fast! Right Lee?"

"Of course Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-"

"Both of you! Knock it off!" yelled Tenten, whilst Neji rolled his eyes.

**The carbon copy, Lee, turned to his teacher. "Guy-sensei, our goal should be to make it in half a day!"**

Kankuro felt a drop of sweat on the back of his head. "That's physically impossible."

"**You can make all the goals you want." said the other boy, Neji. "It's going to take three days." **

**The girl, Tenten, rolled her eyes. "Can you guys please stop acting like that?" **

"Looks like nothing's changed much." muttered Tenten.

**Guy ignored both of them. "Okay team! We're off! Everyone, together with me now! Springtime of Youth dash!"**

"**Yes Guy-sensei!"**

**They both took off running, leaving two very annoyed teammates behind. **

Neji sighed. At least there was good in that Lee wasn't injured anymore.

"**Can you two stop-"**

"**Give it up Tenten." said Neji, almost tiredly. **

**Tsunade smiled. "Still as energetic as ever." Shizune gave a small laugh. **

"Energetic is an understatement." muttered Shikamaru, who was beginning to be thankful that Asuma wasn't as riled up as Guy.

**The four sailed through the forrest, in a silence that was finally broken by Neji. "It's been a while since we last saw Naruto." **

Naruto looked nervously at the Neji in the room, wondering if they still didn't get along in the future. He also wondered how well he was acquainted with Team Guy.

"**I'm looking forward to seeing how much he's improved!" said Lee happily. **

**Tenten smiled. "Yeah."**

"Looks like we all become better friends in the future." said Tenten, knowing that now she hardly knew Naruto and also didn't like him very much.

**The wind whipped the sand around under a rose and violet sky as Team Kakashi and Temari sat in a small inlet in rock. **

"Sand storm." sighed Temari with impatience.

"**We're so close!" complained Naruto. "I can't wait anymore!"**

Temari glared at him. "Don't you dare leave! We're lucky we found a place with there's a storm!"

"Talk to the future me 'ttebayo!"

**He made to stand, but Kakashi grabbed his shoulder. "Naruto, I told you not to be impatient, didn't I?" **

"Good luck with getting him to sit still." muttered Sasuke.

**Naruto looked back at him. "But-"**

"**Just deal with it." snapped Sakura. "Temari-san is the one who'd most upset."**

"**Whenever there's a sandstorm, it's best to sit it out." said Temari with lidded eyes, looking serious and focused.**

"**It's very easy to lose you're way when you head into one. It's because they try to fight through the storms that you always hear of people who die when wandering the desert. It'll be fine."**

"The desert is more dangerous than people think." said Temari with a sigh.

**Naruto quieted at her words but still looked out into the evening. "Please let up soon!"**

"I think that's best for everyone." said Tsunade, thinking mostly of Kankuro and Gaara, wherever he was.

**In the Hospital room, Kankuro was shaking and groaning in pain, the bandages wrapped around him soaked in sweat. **

'I'm running out of time.' thought Kankuro, who like his brother, did not want to die that young.

**Baki stood above him, looking grave. "Kankuro..."**

"**Get the pain killers." instructed one medical nin to another. **

**They cleaned a spot on his arm and inserted a needle full of medicine. "All we can do is stop the pain." **

Temari's heart started to beat faster and faster. Now she was starting to feel like the Naruto in the book. Helpless. Furious and Aggravated. They were so close!

"**All we can do is put our hope in the Konoha shinobi who are on their way right now."**

"I hope we can help." said Sakura looking worriedly at Naruto. She knew that both Kakashi and him didn't have any medical experience, so it might have to be up to her.

**The medical nin straightened. "If there's a poison specialist among them...Of course, it won't matter if Kankuro cannot hold out until then." **

Tsunade looked at the young, pink haired girl, soon to be her apprentice. What were the odds that she could know something about poisons?

**Baki bit his lip. "Right now, the group from Konoha is unable to proceed any further because of a sand storm. In the worst case, they'll be here a few days late." **

Naruto's eyes bulged. "One of those storms can last that long?"

Temari grimaced, but nodded.

**The medic nin looked sadly at him. "Then it's hopeless."**

Kankuro's face was pale and he looked like he was about to be sick. He couldn't die! Gaara was a different person now, they were getting along!

"**How pathetic." said Chiyo, but without the resentment from before. "I never thought there would be a day when all I could do was wait for help from Konoha."**

"It's hard for me to believe either." said Tsunade.

**Her brother came up to her. "Nee-chan, you're tired, aren't you? How about you sit down over there? You haven't slept a wink since yesterday."**

**Ebizou guided her to a place to sit. **

"**It's so sad, needing Konoha to..."**

"To what?"

**She didn't finish her sentence however, and closed her eyes on a bench outside. "Nee-chan?" **

**He waited for a few seconds. "She fell asleep." **

**Two guards stood outside the gates to the Sand, scanning the horizon. "If they're here early, then the team from Konoha should be here soon." **

"Sound like the storm stopped." said Temari with relief.

**The other shook his head. "Not with that storm yesterday. They won't be here for a while."**

"**Hey, what's that?" **

"Another problem?" said Sakura angrily. "This is getting ridiculous!"

**He pointed out in the distance to four approaching figures, running at top speed through the sand. **

"We made it!" yelled Naruto, pumping his fist up.

**They reached the guards, who sighed in relief. "We've been waiting for you."**

"**Temari-san was with you? Please, this way!"**

"And we still don't know about Kankuro!" said Temari.

**They all ran through the village, towards the Hospital. Temari turned to the two in shock. "What? They got Kankuro too?"**

"**Yes. After the Kazekage-sama was abducted, Kankuro-dono went after him. But he was poisoned by the enemy and we don't know how to remove the poison! At this rate..."**

Many looked nervously at Kankuro.

"**Damn." said Temari, quite accurately summing up her feelings about this mess.**

**Sakura turned to her. "Let's hurry, Temari-san! I'll take a look at him!" **

"Maybe I know how to do it." said Sakura hopefully.

**They reached the Treatment room. "Kankuro!" yelled Temari, running in. Sakura behind her started to take off her bags. **

**The two girls ran forward while Naruto and Kakashi hung back. Chiyo was awake now and when she saw Kakashi, her face contorted with rage. **

"What is it _now_?" said Kakashi, knowing fully that he had never met this woman in his life.

**'He's...Konoha's White Fang!'**

Naruto looked at his teacher with confusion. "How many nicknames do you have?"

"It's not mine...it used to be my father's." said Kakashi with furrowed brows, guessing that this woman had fought his dad once.

**She started to run at him. "Curse you!" Kakashi's eyes widened. **

"**Prepare yourself!" she screamed, making everyone in the room stop moving. **

Ino put down the book. "Um, that's the end of the chapter."

Kakashi, meanwhile, seemed close to banging his head on the table. "This is crazy! I don't look that much like him!"

"Yeah you do." said Jiraiya with a snort. "Admit it. The mask hides the resemblance, but still."

Ino handed the book to Hinata. "Here. You should read."

"Oh...Alright." Hinata gingerly took the book and opened it back up.

**OoOo**

_**Yet another chapter done...and we're in the double digits now too! That means this arc is almost a third of the way done. Not bad. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last week. :) There was a question about Asuma and Kurenai, so I tried to clear that up int his chapter. Quick question, what does everyone think of me taking away people like Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara after this arc, but bringing them back later on?**_

_**I think the general opinion is to not have filler, which I'm fine with. Just answer the poll if you haven't already. Reviews make me smile :) **_

_**owlgirl16**_

**_PS. A Happy Birthday to Hanabi (March 27__th__), Sakura (March 28__th__), and the Yondaime Kazekage (March 29__th__). _**


	11. The Medical Ninja's Student

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :) **

**Dedication: thestalkerzizme for being my 150th reviewer! You guys are awesome! **

**OoOo**

_Ino put down the book. "Um, that's the end of the chapter."_

_Kakashi, meanwhile, seemed close to banging his head on the table. "This is crazy! I don't look that much like him!"_

"_Yeah you do." said Jiraiya with a snort. "Admit it. The mask hides the resemblance, but still." _

_Ino handed the book to Hinata. "Here. You should read." _

"_Oh...Alright." Hinata gingerly took the book and opened it back up. _

**Chapter 11- The Medical Ninja's Student**

"Is that me?" asked Sakura, before anyone else could say anything.

Tsunade shrugged. "It's plausible. Possible. Probable."

"**Prepare to die!" yells Chiyo, lunging at Kakashi with fury on her face. In a split second, there are two Naruto's, blocking the path. **

"**Why the hell are you attacking Kakashi-sensei?"**

"That would be pretty confusing." said Naruto with a laugh.

**The clone vanished. 'That granny...can fight!"**

Tsunade sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. She's pretty good."

"**Konoha's White Fang! How dare you, you wretched scum!" **

Kakashi groaned. He'd thought we wouldn't get confused with his father any more. Almost everyone knew he was dead...

"**How I've longed to avenge my son! This is for him!"**

"So...your dad killed her son?" asked Naruto. Kakashi shrugged.

"**Um, I'm not-"**

"**No excuses!"**

"It's not an excuse." muttered Kakashi. "Seriously. We don't look that similar."

**Suddenly her brother was there, with narrowed eyes. "Take a closer look Nee-chan."**

"Thank you!"

"**He does resemble the White Fang, but that's not him." Kakashi let out a small, nervous laugh. **

"**Hello!"**

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Of course you say hello to someone that was trying to kill you previously."

"**Besides, Konoha's White Fang died a long time ago."**

Both Jiraiya and Guy gave Kakashi sympathetic looks, which he acknowledged with a nod.

**Chiyo's face was lost in thought as she tried to remember. "How could you forget? When you heard the news, you started screaming that you hadn't avenged your sun yet. Isn't that right Nee-chan?" Ebizou asked in the now silent room. **

"Please remember!" said Temari, who knew that every second they wasted with this nonsense was a less chance that her brother would make it.

"**Just kidding!" Chiyo suddenly smiled. "I was just pretending to be senile!"**

"What?" Kakashi seemed aghast. "But...but..."

"Pretending to be senile? Who the hell does that?" barked Tsunade angrily.

**She started to cackle loudly and both Naruto and Kakashi stared at her with open mouths. **

"I'd do the same thing." muttered Jiraiya, who had heard of Chiyo before and knew now that she had changed a great deal.

**But their disbelief ends when Kankuro lets out a strangled yell from the center of the room and his muscles tense up. **

**Sakura runs over. "It'll take a look at him." She pulls her hair up and Temari watches helplessly. **

"**We're counting on you."**

"They're counting on _me_?" asked Sakura, who seemed both nervous and surprised at this revelation.

Ino sneered at her. "Apparently you've gotten better over the years."

**Sakura glanced up. "Kakashi-sensei and everyone else, please stand back a little."**

"**Sure thing." said Naruto, before exiting the small room. **

'That's a reversal of roles.' thought Kakashi.

**She started her examination, checking both eyes carefully and the mouth. One of the sand ninja went forward a bit. **

"**Hey, who are you?"**

**Sakura smiled grimly. "A Konoha medical ninja." **

The Sakura in the room seemed delighted, and Ino all the more disgruntled. Tsunade too looked pleased that she had produced a competent doctor.

**She leaned against his chest, listening. Her eyes narrowed. "The poison used on him was refined from heavy metals. It's the type that gets into the muscles and destroys the cells." She stands. **

"That doesn't sound good." said Temari worriedly.

But most of the room was staring at Sakura. "How can I tell?" asked Sakura herself, shocked.

"I taught you well." said Tsunade rather proudly.

**The two doctors looked at each other with amazement. "Should could tell that much after a brief examination?" whispered one. "Even the type of poison..." **

"**The medical chart?**

"That's always helpful."

"**It's right here. And this paper shows the poison's composition, though it has a few blank spots."**

"I'm sure any apprentice of mine can fill in those blank spots!" said Tsunade in a booming voice.

Sakura's face turned the same color as her hair.

**Sakura looked over the paper. "I can fill those blanks in." As she read it, her eyes narrowed. **

"**His heart muscles are being destroyed as we speak, so it could stop functioning any time now."**

"No!" yelled Temari, her face going white. The slightly relaxed mood of the room was tense once more as many looked worriedly at Kankuro, afraid he wouldn't make it.

**Temari looked nervous as Sakura spoke to her. "Even if I prepare an antidote, it may not stop the damage in time." **

"**No way! Isn't there anything we can do?"**

'Come on future me!' thought Sakura. 'You can do it!'

**Sakura closed her eyes, then stared directly at the doctors. "Please gather the items I tell you right away." **

"**Yes ma'am!"**

"**There is one way to save him, but it requires drastic measures."**

Tsunade nodded slowly, seeming to know what procedure she was talking about. It was dangerous and highly difficult, but maybe...

**Many miles away, in the Akatsuki cave, the extraction was still in progress. **

"Extraction?" repeated Gaara hoarsely. "Their getting rid of it?"

"This is bad." said Jiraiya quietly. "We don't want the Akatsuki to have their hands on the Tailed Beasts. And if the process isn't stopped in time..."

**The blue, cloudy light held Gaara in midair and a strange, pink substance started to float out of his mouth, which was open in a silent scream. **

"Shit." said Kiba, burying his head in his arms, looking sick. This wasn't right.

**Sakura stood above Kankuro with a very serious face. She dipped her hand in a bowl of water. "Please hold him down. This is a very delicate operation."**

"**Got it." Those surrounding did so and a bubble appeared around Sakura's hand. She lowered it carefully towards Kankuro. **

"**I'm starting." The bubble went inside Kankuro, making him yell and thrash around.**

"You've got to hold him still for this to work!" snapped Tsunade. "It's very advanced!"

"**Hold him down!"**

"**Sorry!"**

**Sakura went in again, remembering the steps clearly. Insert the chakra. Draw the poison out from the cells. Absorb them into the ball. And pull it out!**

"Does that really work?" asked Kakashi to Tsunade, amazed. He'd never heard of that before.

**A clump of purple started to exit the body, much to the awe of those watching. **

"**That's the poison?" asked Temari. Sakura was completely focused and didn't answer, instead splashing it down in the previously empty container. **

"**Next!" **

"Wonder how much there is." said Tsunade softly, hoping the girl knew how long the process could take.

**She took more of the substance and held it in a bubble, inserting again and repeating the steps. Naruto, Ebizou, Chiyo, and Kakashi all sat on the bench outside. **

"**Hey, Kakashi-sensei? Who was that White Fang of Konoha person this old lady was talking about?"**

Naruto looked sheepish. "Sorry if it's personal..."

"It's fine. I'm sure you would've asked eventually."

**Kakashi closed his book. "Who was he, eh? I'd say he's best described as...my father."**

Jiraiya looked nervously at him. "Are you sure that was the smartest thing to say with someone who wants to kill your dad right next to you?"

Kakashi shrugged.

**Chiyo froze and stared at Kakashi. "Y-You're the White Fang's son?" **

"**No wonder, you're the spitting image of him." said Ebizou with a small shrug, not looking too bothered. **

**Naruto frowned at his teacher, who looked sheepish. **

"Wonder why."

**Great globs of purple goo continued to lift out of Kankuro as the entire room watched Sakura work. A doctor wiped her face clear of sweat. "Next!"**

"**Okay!" **

**After a long time of working and waiting, Sakura finally smiled. "I've removed most of the poison."**

Temari let out a long breath. "Thank the Lord...You're a miracle worker."

"Thanks." said Sakura shyly, unused to the praise.

"**His life is no longer in danger."**

"But you need to remove all of it to be safe." said Tsunade seriously.

**The entire room breathed a sigh of relief and Temari leaned against the wall, eyes closed. Sakura, however, remained tense. **

"**We can't relax just yet. There're still trace amounts of poison running through his system."**

Tsunade nodded in approval. "Good. Be cautious."

"**We need to make an antidote."**

"**Understood." said the doctor. "If there's anything you need, just let us know." **

**Kankuro was finally breathing normally and was still as Sakura communicated with the doctors. **

"**First, do you have any medicinal herbs in the village?"**

"Excellent, I taught you about antidotes too."

"**We do."**

"**Good. Please remove all of the bandages. Also, prepare an IV drip."**

Kankuro shuddered. "Ugh, I hate needles!"

"**Next, save a small part of the poison."**

"**Yes ma'am!"**

**Sakura was standing straight again, serious and focused. "I'll need it later." She took down her hair and shook it out, while Chiyo watched. **

"**You're just like that slug girl." **

Sakura seemed both surprised and pleased at the compliment.

**Chiyo shook her head. "I'd never thought they would send a girl like you to help us."**

"**Yes. Actually, Tsunade-sama is my master. We're all here on her orders."**

Tsunade snorted. "Chiyo will love that."

**The doctor came up to Sakura with a sheet of paper. "Here is a list of all medicinal herbs."**

"**Thank you very much!" **

**Ebizou walks up to his sister. "Nee-chan...times are changing, slowly but surely." **

**Chiyo's expression didn't change. **

"I'd be surprised if it did." said Tsunade. "She has always had a firm belief that everyone in the world hates each other."

"A lot of people think like that." said Jiraiya quietly.

"**Hey, Takamaru is back!" said a sand ninja as the hawk gracefully landed on the window sill. He took the message upstairs. **

"**Baki-sama, here is the reply from Konoha." **

Naruto snorted. "Kind of delayed reaction 'ttebayo."

**Baki takes it and reads over. "It's from Hokage-sama." He shows it to Naruto and Kakashi.**

"**What did Granny Tsunade say?"**

Tsunade glared at the Naruto in the room. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't know!"

**Kakashi looked at him. "She sent Guy's team as reinforcements."**

"**Fuzzy-brow's sensei's team?" **

Neji and Tenten both looked annoyed by this description.

**Naruto's face broke into a wide smile as he looked at the paper. "I bet everyone's gotten stronger, right? I heard that Neji is already a jounin. Alright! We don't have time to take it easy!" **

"**Let's go after Akatsuki right now!"**

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Eye. Whatever. "Do you even know where they are?"

**Naruto starts to run off and Kakashi calls after him. "Pursing them...that's a good idea. You know where they are?"**

Jiraiya seemed amused. "Haven't changed much Kakashi, have you?"

**He stopped and turned around, energy gone. Kakashi looked at Baki. "If I may ask, how are you tracking the Akatsuki?"**

"**Kankuro went out first, by himself, and came back like that. Afterwards, I sent out a pursuit squad, but there's been no word from them." He lowered his head. "Considering the situation, they're probably already...Also, one of the village superiors has gone missing."**

"Don't worry about him." snarled Kankuro. "He's just a traitor."

"But he might come back and fight against us in the future." said Kakashi.

**Baki shuddered. "I'd like to think he wasn't taken down so easily."**

"**So you've completely lost track of them?" asked Kakashi with a sigh. **

"**Yeah, unfortunately."**

"It'll be hard to find them."

**The doctor interrupted their discussion. "Baki-sama! Kankuro has regained consciousness!" **

Temari beamed. "You can tell them more about them now!"

"**Kankuro, are you alright?" His vision blurred to see Temari standing over him. **

"**Huh? You're back already Temari?"**

"**I heard that the village was in danger."**

"That's a bit of an understatement."

**Kakashi turned to Baki and Temari and Kankuro continued to speak. "Please take me to the place where he fought. I may not look it, but I'm good at tracking. If I can get a hold of their scent-"**

"**Don't bother." Kankuro spoke up from the bed as he started to sit up. "All my puppets have been recovered, right?"**

"What does that have to do with anything?"

**In a nearby greenhouse, Sakura and two medical nin gathered medicinal herbs. "I never thought that the Hidden Village of Sand would have so many of these."**

"**We do, but growing them inside a greenhouse is rather difficult. Especially Tomoshiri grass, we have very little of that..."**

"**Not at all!" said Sakura with a smile. "This is plenty. We have enough for three full doses of anti-venom."**

"Hopefully that will be enough." said Tsunade.

**The puppet's broken head sat next to Kankuro as he struggled to relay the important details.**

"**There were two attackers. One of them took Gaara. Track Gaara's scent and you can find him. And in case they split up, I can give you the other guy's scent."**

"Wait!" Jiraiya snapped his fingers. "When your puppet took the fabric!"

"That's what it sounds like!" said Kankuro, excited that they might have a lead.

**He points to his puppet's hand, which holds a small piece of black. "I had Karasu take a piece of the guy's mask."**

"**You still put up a fight even when you're down." said Kakashi, picking up the fabric and sniffing it. "Nothing less from a Sand shinobi."**

**Kankuro smiled slightly, but then winced in pain.**

"You should be careful." said Tsunade sternly. "You haven't had the antidote yet."

**He stared at Naruto who was across the bed and Temari answered his unspoken question. "They came all the way from Konoha, just for us." **

"**Naruto Uzumaki, huh?"**

"**Hey."**

"That's right, you look much different in the future." said Kankuro.

"**I see." Kankuro closed his eyes. **

**Kakashi put his palm on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" A pack of dogs appeared in a poof of smoke in front of him. **

**Naruto stepped forward. "Pakkun!"**

"**Hey, is that you Naruto? Long time no see!"**

"Why are yo always so friendly with everyone?" asked Neji, shaking his head. "They're only summons!"

"**Pakkun, you haven't changed at all!" **

"That may be because he's a dog." said Kakashi almost sarcastically. Naruto glared at him.

**Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, let's end the conversation right there. I need you to get to work right away." He held up the fabric to the dogs. **

**They all sniffed it. "Find out where they're headed. Go!" All but Pakkun vanished in a blur. **

"**We'll get in contact with you as soon as we find out more." said Pakkun. He also disappeared. **

"Hurry, hurry!"

**Naruto stared after them. "We're counting on you! Alright! We will leave as soon as Pakkun gets back! We need to take care of our preparations..."**

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Impatient much?"

"He's always been impatient." said Sasuke quietly.

"**Naruto, hold that thought." Naruto stopped stretching as Chiyo and her brother came up. **

"Oh, great."

"**Hey, Kankuro."**

"**Chiyo-baasama and Ebizuo-jiisama!" **

**Chiyo looked gravely at him. "I want to hear you say this one more time."**

"Say what?"

"**There is no mistake; one of the enemies is Sasori, correct?"**

**Kankuro looked at the floor. "He himself said he was Sasori of the Red Sand.**

**Chiyo stared at the broken puppet while Kakashi spoke to her. **

"**Sasori of the Red Sand?"**

Kakashi groaned. "Our future selves know nothing about Sasori or Deidara. It's hard to imagine."

"**Seems like I will be able to ask a few questions about the Akatsuki. I'm counting on you."**

**The sun left the sky red as it sunk into the shadows. Inside the greenhouse, Sakura prepared to drop the newly mixed antidote onto the poison and if hisses, before vanishing. **

**She smiled. "We did it!"**

The Sakura in the room looked like she was going to burst with pride. She did it!

**Kankuro drank the antidote in the medical room while Sakura watched on. "You should be alright now." **

**He coughed but otherwise seemed fine. "Just take it easy and sleep until the trembling stops."**

"Trembling?" Kankuro said, annoyed.

**Baki turned to Naruto. "You guys should call it a day as well. We have rooms ready for you."**

"**No, we have to go after Gaara as soon as possible!"**

"Maybe you don't need to rest, but Kakashi-sensei and I do!" snapped Sakura.

**Kakashi interrupted him. "We'll take you up on that. We're going to face some difficult battles tomorrow."**

**Naruto looked at the ground. "I know." **

**Kankuro stared at Naruto, remembering back to when Gaara told him he wanted to be like the boy in front of him. It was the beginning of a new era. **

Gaara stared at both his siblings, unable to insult or yell at them like he had in the past.

**The image of both a younger Naruto and Gaara standing with each other flashed across his mind.**

"**Naruto Uzumaki..."**

**Naruto turned away from his conversation with Sakura. **

"**Please take care of my brother!"**

Gaara's eyes widened and he felt like everything he believed to be true was turned around. Kankuro looked about the same. He knew the Gaara of the present did not consider them siblings.

"You're going to make it." Kankuro heard himself say. "It's going to be fine."

"Thanks." said Gaara softly, without cruelty or hidden meaning.

**Temari and Baki both looked up in surprise and Naruto gave a small smile. "Leave it to me! I'm going to become the Hokage someday, after all! This is the chance to have the Kazekage owe me one!"**

Hinata set down the book. "The chapter is over. Anyone else want to read?" She looked at Sasuke, who was brooding in his own little corner.

"Sasuke?"

He turned and looked at her incredulously, but accepted the book anyway. "Alright then."

**OoOo**

_**This was kind of a short chapter, but the episode dictates that, not me. :) There were a lot of responses to keep the Sand Siblings, which I think I will do. I also got an anonymous review asking if the story would remain canon. The answer is yes, I will not be changing the original plot line. **_

_**Over 150 reviews is amazing! **_

_**Also, Happy April Fool's Day and Happy Birthday to Hidan, whose actual b-day is tomorrow!**_

_**Keep up the awesome reviewing, I really love it. I am also on Spring Break at the moment, which means there may be an early update in the future. Keep answering the poll on my profile and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **_

_**Owlgirl16 **_


	12. Retired Granny's Determination

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :) **

**Ded****ication:**** Ryuujin Shishou**** for bei****ng my 175**th** reviewer! Congratulations!**

**OoOo**

* * *

><p><em>Hinata set down the book. "The chapter is over. Anyone else want to read?" She looked at Sasuke, who was brooding in his own little corner. <em>

"_Sasuke?"_

_He turned and looked at her incredulously, but accepted the book anyway. "Alright then." _

**Chapter 12- The Retired Granny's Determination **

"Is that Chiyo then?" asked Kiba.

Sasuke gave him a cold glare for interrupting him, but Kiba just rolled his eyes.

"Look, you're going to have to get used to interruptions."

**Pakkun ran through a forrest, sniffing the ground and hurrying along. He stopped when he reached a river that had a boulder on the other side, with a single seal.**

"**There it is."**

"He found it!" said Sakura excitedly. "I didn't know ninja dogs were that fast!"

Kakashi nodded. "You'd be surprised."

**He stared closely at the entrance. "They'll probably notice me if I get any closer." Pakkun turned and dashed away to relay the news. **

**Within the walls, the blue light still surrounded Gaara who now had pink coming out of his eyes and mouth. **

The Gaara in the room grimaced.

**The pink floated into the statue's mouth, and very slowly, one of the eyes began to open. **

Jiraiya looked stunned at this revelation. "Wait...If some of the eyes were open already, doesn't that mean that some of the Jinchuuriki have already been captured?"

No one could answer him.

**At the Sand village, a door unlocked in the night and Chiyo stepped in.**

"What is she doing _now_?"

**She walked over to a chest in the center of a room and bent down, before opening the chest with the same key. A shadow fell over her and she looked up. It was only her brother. **

"**Nee-Chan, what are you doing?"**

Kankuro frowned. "I'd like to know that as well."

"I doubt she's up to no good." said Temari with a roll of her eyes.

"**Are you taking those with you?"**

**He was referring to the two scrolls in the trunk, even as they stood among puppets and puppet parts. **

"So it's her...workshop?" asked Sakura, the question directed to Kankuro who nodded absentmindedly.

"**I think it must be some kind of fate, and besides," she added. "These are the only weapons I can really use against him."**

Kankuro wished he could have had that weapon, so his ass wouldn't of been kicked in the previous chapters. He also wondered what it was.

**Chiyo looked sadly straight ahead. "I've lived far too long as it is."**

"She's kind of right. Most ninja don't live to that age."

**The sun shined through the window of the room where the Konoha ninja and Sand ninja met. Kakashi stared at the place on the map where Pakkun was pointing. **

Temari looked nervous. "How long has it been? The sun has risen a lot these past few chapters."

"You know," said Shikamaru, finally voicing his opinion. "I wonder when the part from the beginning is going to be done again. It said a month before, so this will have to be wrapped up within a few weeks, right?"

Tsunade wondered once agin why that kid seemed so lazy. He obviously had the intellect to make it far, but didn't appear to want to. Strange.

"**I see. So this is where their hideout is." said Kakashi. **

"**Most likely. I could detect Gaara's scent inside."**

**He nodded. "I see. I need you to do one other thing." A sleeping Naruto groaned from the bed beside him. **

"So I guess I fell asleep!" said Naruto cheerfully, though wondering if they would be able to sleep in the strange room. He was still a little tired from his fight with Neji, and Neji looked pretty exhausted as well.

**Pakkun tilted his head while Naruto rolled around some more and eventually fell of the bed. **

Kakashi sighed. "You are the strangest sleeper I know."

"**Oomph!"**

"**Oh, Naruto. You're awake." said the dog after listening to his next order. **

**Naruto blinked and wiped the sleep away, still on the floor. "Pakkun?"**

All of Team 7, even an annoyed Sasuke who didn't like reading aloud, rolled their eyes. It seemed that aspect of their teammate hadn't changed much.

"Idiot." muttered Sasuke, while flipping the page.

**Kakashi ignored him. "I'm counting on you, Pakkun."**

"**See you later, Naruto." And with that, Pakkun leapt out of the window and charged away from the Sand Village. **

"I wonder what you're making him do."

**Naruto watched him leave, then turned to his teacher. "Kakashi-sensei, did they find the Akatsuki hideout?" **

"**Yeah. We need to head out immediately." said Kakashi, eying Naruto's disheveled bed. **

"I'll bet it's always like that.' thought Sasuke, pausing for a few seconds while some in the room readjusted themselves.

**Naruto nodded. **

**The sun had risen slightly higher in the sky as the team met near a sleeping Kankuro.**

**Temari stood. "What? They know where Gaara is?" **

"**Yes, it was just confirmed."**

"Am I going with you?" asked Temari, her brows furrowed. She was sure her future self wanted to of course, but she also wondered if they would let her.

Kakashi shrugged, knowing she would be useful, but also that four men teams were not ideal.

"**The group from Konoha will be departing soon." said the messenger ninja. **

**Temari looked very serious. "Got it. I will need to make a few arrangements, but I will be going too." **

**The ninja ran off and a faint "Temari..." was heard from the hospital room. She ran to her brother. **

"I hate seeing you all weak." said Temari with annoyance, wanting Kankuro to get better fast so she could worry about just Gaara and not both of them.

"**Kankuro! Don't force yourself. Go back to sleep." She clenched her fist. "I promise I'll bring Gaara back."**

**They stared at each other for a minute, before Kankuro gave a small smile that Temari returned.**

Gaara looked at both of his siblings, feeling once again the difference between his present self and his future self.

**Team Kakashi stood in the Sand Village ready and waiting. "As soon as the Sand finishes their preparations, we'll be leaving with them to retrieve Gaara. Got it?"**

**Sakura and Naruto nodded, just as the group of Sand Ninja came up. **

"**Sorry for making you wait."**

"**Temari-san!" Sakura smiled at the sight of her. **

"There's a group?" asked Kakashi, wondering if any plans he might of made would be ruined because of that. Sometimes greater numbers were harder to deal with.

"**Alright! let's do it 'ttebayo!"**

Sakura rolled her eyes once again. "You don't have to be that excited about everything!"

"**Wait!" Baki ran up to them with a serious expression. "Temari, you and your team will remain here on border patrol duty."**

"What? That's completely unfair!" yelled Temari, her cheeks an angry flush of red. She'd promised Kankuro that she would rescue Gaara!

Kakashi, however, breathed a small sigh of relief. It would be easier to control just Naruto and Sakura.

"**Are you kidding me?"**

"**It's an order from our superiors. If word of Kazekage-sama's disappearance gets out, one of the other villages will try to attack us."**

"Not Konoha for once." said Tsunade with a dry laugh.

**Temari leaned in. "But that's why we need to rescue Gaara as soon as possible! These guys came all the way from Konoha to help us! Gaara is supposed to be our Kazekage! They have to send someone from the Sand!"**

"That does make sense." admitted Kakashi, though he was unwilling to take the sister of who they were trying to save. Future Naruto would be bad enough.

"**But-"**

"**I'll go!"**

**Everyone looked up and saw Chiyo standing on the roof of the Sand Hospital, prepared to leave. **

"She's coming with us?" Naruto made a face as he thought of his future self's sanity.

"**If you need Sand shinobi, I'll be more than enough." **

**Temari's face was a mixture of surprise and disbelief. "Chiyo-baasama?" **

The Temari in the room looked about the same way. "But she always says that she's retired! She's never helped us out before on a mission!"

"**But you can't-" stuttered Baki.**

**Chiyo smiled grimly. "I'm retired! I can do whatever I want!"**

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya rolled their eyes at this, having heard it many times before from older ninja.

"**Don't treat me like an old lady!"**

"Well, she _is _one..."

**With a graceful leap, Chiyo plummeted before landing neatly in front of a shocked Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. **

**Her face was both serious and amused. "I've been longing to see my cute, little grandson for a while now..." **

"That's why she's going? To see the creepy Sasori?" said Ino with disbelief.

**They walked towards the gate and Kakashi turned to face Baki and Temari. "It's best if we get going now."**

"**I'm so sorry." said Baki with a sigh. "I'll try to convince the higher-ups to change their minds."**

"I doubt it will happen." snorted Tsunade. She turned to Kakashi. "Are the elders still annoying and stubborn?"

Kakashi nodded.

**Temari grinned. "We'll catch up to you later!"**

"Yeah!" Temari pumped her fist up in the air, aggravating Sasuke even more who just wanted to castrate Hinata for making him read this damn book.

**Sakura smiled and nodded while Naruto let out a loud laugh. "By the time you get there, we will have saved Gaara dattebayo!"**

"I hope so." muttered Gaara, so low that no one could hear him.

"**Goodbye!" called Sakura behind her as the team and Chiyo started to run off. Temari, Baki, and the rest of the group watched them solemnly. **

"Those Higher-ups better give me permission." said Temari with a scowl.

**Team Guy made their way through the forrest, each a different colored blur as they traveled. **

"That's us!"

"Yes Lee. Thank you for stating the obvious."

"**Hey, you two are going too fast!" a shout came from the red colored blur, Tenten, directed towards the two green blurs in the front. **

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Why does that always seem to happen?"

"Because they always go too fast." answered Neji.

"**We've been running nonstop. Let's take a break!"**

Neji leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You know that's not going to happen."

"It was worth asking!"

**Lee turned around, about to answer, when Neji let out a warning. "Lee! In front of you!" **

Once again it seemed, the room filled with tension. Team Guy exchanged a slightly nervous look.

**They all stopped on the same tree branch and stared ahead at the figure of a small dog. **

"Oh, so that's what my errand was." said Kakashi, who had been thinking about that previously. The anticipation in the room dropped a little.

"**Hold on there Guy!" said Pakkun. Guy's eyes widened in recognition. **

**Farther away, Team Kakashi and Chiyo soared through a different forrest, going equally as fast. Sakura, who was behind everyone, caught up to her teammate to speak with him.**

"About what?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"**Naruto. Can I ask you something?"**

**He looked at her with slight confusion, which she took as an invitation to ask. "How long has the Akatsuki been after you?"**

Several people leaned in, eager and a little scared to hear his answer.

**Naruto made a little noise of surprise, then turned his head away and sped forward. "I don't know."**

**Kakashi watched from behind. "Two members of Akatsuki once came to Konoha in an attempt to take Naruto." **

"They came to Konoha?" Jiraiya didn't plan on that happening. "Maybe that's why the kid and I went out of the village to train."

"Makes sense." said Kakashi.

"**That was three years ago, and now their starting to move again."**

"What?" Sakura looked wildly from Naruto to everyone else in the room. "But three years from then is now! Right?"

Naruto's face was pale and sweaty. "So Akatsuki is going to come after me when we get back 'ttebayo?"

"That's not good." said Kakashi finally, who didn't think it would be that soon.

**He sighed. "I don't know the reason though."**

"**Why would they wait three years?" asked Sakura. **

"It might be because he was with me." said Jiraiya slowly. Then he shook his head. "But breaking into Konoha sounds like it would be harder."

"Itachi Uchiha was a former ANBU member. It wouldn't be that difficult." said Kakashi, ignoring the wave of murderous hate he felt coming from Sasuke.

"**I assume they wanted to go after him again, but couldn't. Probably because Jiraiya-sama was with him the whole time."**

**Sakura nodded slowly, but Chiyo interrupted her. "No, the information I have gives a different reason."**

"And what information does she have?" asked Jiraiya almost crossly, who wanted to believe that the organization was afraid of him. It would make things easier.

"**Another reason?" Naruto glanced behind. **

"**It takes a lot of preparation to pull out a Bijuu once it's been sealed inside a person."**

"What's a Bijuu?" asked Kiba loudly.

Jiraiya shook his head. "It's another word for Tailed Beast."

"**That's why they were delayed."**

**Sakura's eyes were narrowed. "What's a Bijuu?"**

"Oh," said Tsunade while blinking. "I guess I never told you that. Or never _will_ tell you that."

**Chiyo gave a tiny chuckle. "You're Tsunade's apprentice and you don't even know that? Especially since Konoha has the Kyuubi..."**

**Naruto's eyes widened and Sakura and Kakashi stared at Chiyo, wondering if she knew. **

'How could she?' thought Naruto. 'I didn't even know until a couple months ago!'

**Kakashi tried to explain. "In Konoha, everything about the Kyuubi is treated as top secret."**

"Well, that's true." said Sakura almost sourly, who felt like she should've known before any of the others that her teammate had a demon sealed inside of him.

"**I guess it'd have to be." said Chiyo with a sigh. "The Bijuu are demon beasts with tails."**

A few of the younger ninja leaned in, as they had all been curious about what exactly the beasts were for a while now.

"**The sand has had the Ichibi for a long time. That would be Shukaku, who's been sealed within Gaara."**

"**Ichibi? So there are others out there besides the Kyuubi?"**

Some of the people who didn't realize this before were also shocked. Once again, Kakashi found himself wishing that they could be much more open about the whole thing.

"**That's right. There are nine of them total, and they all have unique characteristics and powers."**

"Wait..." said Choji, who hadn't spoken up yet. "The Kyuubi has powers?"

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi all thought back to their time on the bridge about a month prior. Did that count as having powers?

"**Each of them has a different number of tails. The Ichibi has one tail, the Nibi has two tails. Up to Kyuubi, each one has a name that corresponds to the number of tails it has. The Bijuu are essentially enormous masses of chakra." **

'That would explain why I couldn't shut off his chakra.' thought Neji with a new understanding.

**Chiyo's face darkened. "During each Great Ninja War, the hidden villages tried to obtain them to use as weapons."**

Neither Naruto nor Gaara looked very pleased. Though Gaara had heard this a thousand times. It still stung to be thought of as a weapon and Naruto just didn't like the idea at all.

"**But their powers are far beyond human understanding. They can't be controlled."**

Many looked at the two Jinchuuriki in the room, silently hoping that theirs were under control.

**Sakura shifted her gaze to a troubled looking Naruto while Chiyo continued to speak. **

"**I don't know why Akatsuki wants their power, but it's far too dangerous. I suppose even during peace, the times continue to change. The Bijuu still exist, scattered across the world."**

**Naruto looked sadly towards the ground.**

"I doubt Chiyo would say that kind of thing if she actually knew..." Temari trailed off, not sure if it was her place to say that kind of thing.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto with some confusion. "If they have to be sealed, then who sealed you?"

"The Fourth Hokage."

A few gasped but almost all the younger shinobi looked shocked. "Why would he do something like that?" asked Hinata.

Naruto shrugged, not noticing Jiraiya's pained look.

**Pakkun began to relay the message to Guy's team. "Kakashi had us split up and follow Akatsuki's scent. We found out that they've gone to River Country, with lies between Konoha and the Sand Village."**

"That makes everything harder."

"**The River Country?" asked Neji. Pakkun nodded. **

"**In other words, you guys are closer to Akatsuki than anyone else."**

"So it's good that I was trying to go slower!" said Tenten.

Guy shook his head. "One must never relax when faced with such a dangerous mission!

Tenten whispered to Neji, "It's not relaxing. It's conserving your energy so we don't have to rest later."

**Each member looked very serious. "I see." said Lee. **

"**Follow me." Pakkun said. "I'll explain more on the way."**

"**Alright! Everyone! Let's go!" said Guy and they all followed the dog. **

'Can't we just take a quick break?' thought Tenten, feeling pity for her future self.

**But what they didn't notice was a figure with half black, half white skin, yellow eyes, and spiky leaf appendages who had blended in with the trees watching them.**

"That's not good!" said Lee, summing up everyone else's feelings.

Neji frowned. "I should've noticed anyone that was spying on us!"

**And the projection of this man in the Akatsuki base as they worked to extract the Ichibi saw them as well. **

"Shit."

"**There are enemies closing in around the base." said the member. **

Jiraiya huffed. Why couldn't the book tell them who he was?

"**Enemies?" asked Deidara in surprise. **

**The man nodded. "And they seem to be fairly powerful."**

Guy puffed up with pride. "He's certainty got that right!"

"**One of them is called Maito Guy."**

"**Who's that?" asked the leader cautiously. **

**It was a shadowy figure with gleaming red eyes that answered. **

Sasuke's voice began to shake as he thought about who that most likely was. Meanwhile, Guy was listening curiously.

"**A skilled Konoha jounin who uses taijutsu. Don't take him lightly."**

"That's right! Guy-sensei is the best!"

**His partner from across the room laughed a little as he remembered. "Him again? We'll use that technique."**

"Was...Was I with you when you met the Akatsuki?" asked Guy.

Kakashi thought it over. "It's highly likely."

"**Alright, then let me go. I've had a hell of a time finding my Jinchuuriki and it's starting to piss me off." said another member.**

"**No, I'll go." said the one from before. "I've got a bit of a score to settle with him."**

Guy frowned at that. So they _had_ met in battle before. When? Why?

"**That's fine." said the leader. "The technique suits you better anyway, considering you have the greatest amount of chakra in Akatsuki, Kisame." **

"We already knew that Kisame was part of Akatsuki." said Jiraiya with a frown. "And his partner is Itachi. That can't be good."

"No..." said Sasuke with gritted teeth before reading on. Why did he have to get the chapter where there were mentions of his brother? Why?

"**Indeed."**

"**Even so, I'll need about 30% of your chakra"**

**Kisame didn't seem to mind. "My, my. It looks like I can finally get even with him for kicking me."**

Jiraiya snorted. "You kicked one of the Seven ninja Swordsmen?"

"I guess so!" said Guy almost cheerfully. He didn't really mind that Kisame was coming after him, although he was a bit nervous about his students...but they were older now and probably wiser.

**His actual self smiled from farther away as he remembered what had happened almost three years prior. **

_**Kisame was lunging forward, about to attack the three people in front of him: Kakashi Hatake and two other, a young man with a handkerchief like belt and a woman dresses in a bandage like dress with red eyes so unlike his partners. **_

"So we were all there!" said Kakashi, amazed. And it also happened three years prior. Him, Asuma, and Kurenai...

_**A kick blocked his path however. "Konoha Gouriki Senpuu!" **_

_**Kisame went flying back to where Itachi stood and the defender landed in front of his friends. **_

"_**Who are you?" asked Kisame. Behind Guy, both Asuma and Kurenai stood protectively around Kakashi, who was kneeling and panting heavily. **_

"I wonder what happened." said Kakashi nervously, thinking about how dangerous he knew Itachi Uchiha to be. He only hoped that neither Kurenai or Asuma got hurt, since they hadn't been mentioned yet in the story.

"_**Konoha's Energizing Beat, Might Guy!" He winked and gave a glittery smile. **_

Both Neji and Tenten rolled their eyes simultaneously.

**Team Guy followed a sniffing Pakkun through the desert. "What's wrong?" asked Guy loudly. **

"**Someone's coming!" **

**Each of the team members frowned and the veins around Neji's eyes grew. "Byakugan!" **

"Well, there's always that." muttered Neji.

**He scanned the area, the turned quickly. "Behind us!" Everyone whipped around and stopped. They could see a sword cutting through the rocks, hurtling towards them. Then a small rock mountain exploded. **

"The way the book says it, it sounds like an afterthought." said Shino rather observantly. Kiba rolled his eyes at him.

"We're ninja...We make stuff explode."

**When the smoke cleared, Kisame stood in front of them with pale blue skin, gills, very small eyes, and a large sword. **

"Blue skin?"

"Sakura, you have pink hair. It's not that weird."

**Guy looked surprised. "You..."**

"**Do you know him, Guy-sensei?" asked Lee, while focusing on the Akatsuki member in front of them. **

**Guy was silent for a few moments, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Then he frowned. "Who are you?"**

Many rolled their eyes in the room. That was a typical move from him.

**Tenten gaped at him and Kisame looked slightly annoyed. **

"I'd be annoyed too." said Neji, raising his eyebrows at his teacher who looked rather sheepish.

**Team Kakashi and Chiyo sped through the forrest, the wind blowing in their faces. Each had a face of determination. **

**The leafy man from before watched them form behind and reported back to the leader. "There are more coming."**

Kakashi went pale as he thought about what could happen. If Kisame had gone after Guy...then would Itachi...?

No. He couldn't think about that. Sasuke would probably lose it.

"**It's been a bit crazier this time around, Deidara." said the leader. **

**Deidara scrunched up his face. "Well, this Jinchuuriki was stronger than the other two."**

"So they already have two." said Jiraiya worriedly. This wasn't good news. He hadn't heard of any captures yet though.

"**I tried to tell you." growled Sasori. "Your techniques aren't good for stealth missions."**

**Deidara laughed. "Call me crazy, but I remember your traps being pretty excessive too, Master." **

"He's right." said Kankuro with a sigh.

"**What did you say?"**

"**Shut up both of you!" yelled the leader, his voice booming throughout the cave. "Just focus on the technique. Who else is going?"**

Everyone was silent, hoping to hear who would be fighting Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Chiyo. The room's sound consisted only of Sasuke's bored monotone.

"**Can I go this time?" asked the one who didn't get to go before. **

"Can't the damn book just tell us who that is?"

"**It's more Konoha shinobi." explained the plant man.**

Naruto snorted. "He sounds like some sort of superhero. Plant man."

**The red eyed man turned when he heard this. The leader narrowed his eyes. "It's decided then."**

"Oh god." whispered Sakura, hands trembling. It was one thing facing Kakashi with Naruto, but Itachi Uchiha?

**The four shinobi ran with Kakashi in the lead, but then he stopped suddenly, eyes wide. **

"**Everyone! Stop!"**

**In front of him, looking the exact same as three years before, was Itachi Uchiha. **

Sasuke spit the name out like venom and his whole body shook with a barely contained rage.

"**Who's that?" asked Sakura quietly, her eyes focused on their opponent. **

**Kakashi looked at him coldly. "Already, huh?"**

"**Those eyes..." Chiyo could tell. She'd been around long enough to know about Konoha's clans. **

By now, you could hardly understand Sasuke. He sounded furious and Kakashi looked at him nervously.

**Naruto bit his lip, knowing the sight of that man very well. "You..."**

"This is bad, isn't it?" asked Naruto to the adults. They all nodded.

**Neji narrowed his all seeing eyes as team Guy stood in front of Kisame. "The amount of chakra this guy has is ridiculous. I haven't seen anyone with this much chakra since Naruto!"**

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "That's a lot then. "

"They call Kisame Hoshigaki the Tailed Beast Without a Tail." said Jiraiya grimly. "He is no Jinchuuriki, but has a great amount of stamina and chakra."

Team Guy exchanged a worried look.

"**That much?" asked Lee with wide eyes. **

**Kisame seemed agitated. "You really don't recognize me?" **

"**It can't be you!"**

"**Now you've got it." Kisame said with a grin.**

Tenten narrowed her eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that he's going to say something stupid?" she whispered to Neji.

"Because we know Guy-sensei too well."

**Guy tilted his head in confusion. "...You've met me before?" **

If face palming actually happened, then the entire room would've done so. Multiple times. Kisame really wasn't someone you wanted to aggravate.

**Kisame scowled. "You'll remember soon enough."**

"That sounds ominous." said Guy with a nervous laugh, hoping he could fight and protect his students.

**Team Kakashi, Chiyo, and their opponent stared at each other, and a small breeze drifted by. **

**Naruto clenched his fists. "Itachi Uchiha."**

"**Th-This man is..." Sakura gasped with enormous eyes. "This man is Itachi Uchiha!" **

Seeing they had reached the end, Sasuke nearly threw the book away and turned away from everyone else.

Hesitatingly, Sakura picked up the book. "I haven't read yet."

But before she could start, another note appeared. Time for Dinner!

The clock on the wall confirmed that they had been reading for several hours, and Sakura set the book down, helping herself to some food.

"This book is larger than a lot of the others." said Hinata quietly. "I wonder how long we're going to be in this place..."

"Probably a while." said Shikamaru with a sigh. "So we might as well eat up."

Once everyone had eaten their fill, the food disappeared once more and Sakura reopened the book to read.

**OoOo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope no one got the wrong idea when I said I would update early. I meant before tonight. :) <strong>_

_**I have a question for all you readers out there, and if you could, answer me in a review. Should I combine some of the Sakura & Chiyo vs. Sasori chapters? They get a little tedious and I want to keep moving through this arc. **_

_**Also, see if you can identify the two unnamed Akatsuki members just for fun :) **_

_**Happy Easter to everyone out there that celebrates and Happy Passover to all that celebrate! If there are any holidays I'm missing out on, my deepest apologies. **_

_**Oh, and in response to a review, I write this from the Subbed version of Naruto. Just to let anyone who was curious know. **_

_**Apparently a lot of you guys were looking forward to Sasuke read. I'm not sure if I want Naruto or Kakashi to read since they are in the story so much, but I'll let you know. **_

_**Sorry for the long Author's Note! Review! **_

_**owlgirl16**_

_**P.S. A little contest for you guys: Out of my curiosity, if you tell me your favorite scene out of all of Naruto Shippuden, I'll chose one of you to be co-featured in the dedication :) Now it's time to go swim of my chocolate bunny and jelly beans! **_


	13. A Meeting With Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :) **

**Dedication: To DrAgOnLOvEr34 for being my 200th reviewer! That's amazing!**

**Dedication 2: To Dreamer-.-LYNX for a very well thought out and detailed review. Thank you!**

**OoOo**

_Seeing they had reached the end, Sasuke nearly threw the book away and turned away from everyone else. _

_Hesitatingly, Sakura picked up the book. "I haven't read yet." _

_But before she could start, another note appeared. Time for Dinner!_

_The clock on the wall confirmed that they had been reading for several hours, and Sakura set the book down, helping herself to some food. _

"_This book is larger than a lot of the others." said Hinata quietly. "I wonder how long we're going to be in this place..." _

"_Probably a while." said Shikamaru with a sigh. "So we might as well eat up." _

_Once everyone had eaten their fill, the food disappeared once more and Sakura reopened the book to read. _

**Chapter 13- A Meeting With Destiny**

'This should be an interesting chapter.' thought Kakashi, wondering how well he would fare up against Itachi Uchiha.

Kiba, however, still found it necessary to add in his opinion. "Doesn't that sound kind of cliché?"

"Yeah!" agreed Naruto. "Meeting with destiny? What's that supposed to mean?"

Sakura coughed to signal that they were done speaking as she went on with the chapter.

**Team Kakashi and Chiyo stood facing Itachi in an open field. Chiyo stepped forward.**

"**This is him? The Kid who wiped out an entire clan?"**

A few curious eyes turned to Sasuke, but they quickly looked away for fear that they would get strangled. Said Uchiha was moving his fingers very fast and biting down on his lip, listening.

**Itachi stared at them. "It's been some time Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun." **

Naruto felt shivers go up his spine and was extremely curious as to what had happened when they met, or would meet.

**When both her teammate and her teacher remained silent, Sakura frowned. 'The same Sharingan that Sasuke-kun has!'**

Kakashi let out a small gasp, knowing that it meant that Sasuke's would be fully developed, since Itachi's most likely were as well. It was a scary thought.

**'This is the person that made him and Naruto suffer all this time!'**

Sasuke looked as if he was not pleased by the fact he had to share his worst enemy with someone else. He made a little hissing noise, and turned away from everyone.

"**Bastard." growled Naruto. "Not just me, but Gaara too?" **

"You're really upset about that, aren't you?" asked Gaara, still amazed about this whole ordeal.

Naruto shrugged. "My future self is 'ttebayo!"

**Far away, a string of pink continues to float out of Gaara's mouth and eyes, as he screams in silent agony. **

Temari had that look that Kankuro had learned over the years meant she was preparing to punch a wall. He shook his head.

"It'll be okay. Don't worry so much."

"Kankuro, they're killing him." whispered Temari. "He's so much different in the future. We can't lose him!"

**Itachi started to raise one of his hands and Kakashi saw this with alarm. "Everyone! Don't look directly into his eyes, or you're finished!"**

Sakura sounded nervous as she read, and her palms were sweaty. She hoped her future self would be able to help fight and not just cheer from the sidelines.

**Team Guy looked directly at Kisame. **

**Still with the veins deepened around his eyes, Neji spoke. "So this is an Akatsuki?" **

Neji, Tenten, and Lee exchanged an almost worried glance as to how they would be able to help their teacher. Obviously, they were stronger in the future, but still...

**Kisame let out a strange laugh and thew his sword up in the air. "Suiton, Bakusui Shouha!" **

"Water element." muttered Kakashi, curious as to how Guy and his team would react.

"**Get ready." ordered Guy.**

"**Right."**

**Kisame drew his head back and blew out a stream of water. He stood on the wave as his sword came back down. He laughed again. **

"**Here I come." Kisame started to fly down from his position on the wave, right at them. **

Tenten swallowed nervously and hoped that her and her teammates would be ready.

"Normally I'd say that one against four, if the one makes a direct attack, would be pretty unfair, but I'm pretty sure any Akatsuki member would do just fine." whispered Jiraiya to Tsunade, who nodded in agreement.

**Itachi had one hand in preparing for a seal, the purple polish on his nails glinting. **

"This whole nail polish thing is weird." said Kiba as he wrinkled his nose. "They're S-class guy ninja. Why would they need nail polish?"

Tsunade looked down at her own crimson nails. "It makes me feel bad about mine."

**Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Itachi's genjutsu are eye techniques. In other words, they take affect through your vision. You're okay as long as your eyes don't meet his."**

"**I know that." snapped Naruto.**

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at a sheepish Naruto in the room. "You seem agitated."

**Sakura remained cool. "But then, how are we supposed to fight them?"**

"Good question." muttered Sasuke.

"**Well, you..." Kakashi's voice trailed off as he remembered something from the past. **

"_**Guy. How did you fight Itachi?" Both stand in a room together, looking about the same as they do in the present. **_

_**Guy turned. "Hm? Well, I..."**_

"So what is it?" Sasuke had broken his rule of staying quiet and was now starting to get exasperated. "What the hell is it?"

Sakura hurried her reading along.

"**You focus on his feet and body, and attack based on how he moves."**

"**That's easier said than done." said Sakura quietly, as she tried to focus on his hands and not his face, which looked so much like Sasuke's. **

Sasuke let out a sound similar to one a dying cat would make and pounded his fist on the table.

**Chiyo was glancing down, off to her side. "The Uchiha clan? It's been a long time since I've fought someone with the Sharingan. They're nothing special though. They're plenty of ways to fight eye techniques." **

Neither Neji nor Sasuke seemed pleased by this comment, although Sasuke still looked like he was figuring out the best way to murder someone without use of Jutsu or ninja tools.

**Naruto looked sharply at her. "What are we supposed to do?"**

"**When it's one-on-one, run away. When it's two-on-one, get him from behind."**

"**What do you mean?"**

Both Hinata and Shino, having heard the genjutsu speech from Kurenai many times, knew what Chiyo was talking about. Kiba looked like he remembered the words, but not what they meant, and almost everyone else looked confused.

**Chiyo glared at Itachi. "In the first situation, you can't expect to win. But if it's two-on-one, if one person is caught in the genjutsu, the other can get him from behind. And if you attack the user, the genjutsu vanishes."**

'Why do I get the feeling that it's not going to work on him?' thought Kakashi with a sinking sensation in his stomach.

"**Or if an attack isn't possible, you can dispel the genjutsu by hitting your ally."**

"Wait what?" asked Naruto loudly, looking nervously towards Sakura, who in the future could hit very well. "How is that supposed to help 'ttebayo?"

"**In other words, since there are several of us, one will have to be the diversion."**

"Is it really such a smart idea fro her to be saying this out loud?" Shikamaru had noticed that ninja tended to do this a lot saying what they were about to do in front of the enemy.

**Chiyo had a grave expression from behind. "And the rest of us will attack the Sharingan's blind spot from behind."**

Sasuke almost hoped that his brother would win, since it meant that he would have to finish the job. But a tiny part of him was rooting for his team, his soon to be old team from the looks of the future.

"**I see." said Sakura. **

**Naruto grinned. "I guess old people do have their uses!" He took a step forward. "Okay, I'll attack him-"**

Naruto looked a little nervous and hoped that Chiyo was right about the whole genjutsu thing. At least Shino and Hinata seemed to agree with her.

"**Wait." said Kakashi, grabbing his shoulder. **

Sasuke breathed a silent sigh of relief that Naruto wasn't going to fight him. That was _his_ job.

**Team Guy took their stance as Kisame hurtled towards them on the wave. They each jumped up to dodge, and then when the wave grew enormous in size, both Tenten and Guy jumped up again. Tenten looked back quickly. **

"**Neji! Lee!" she yelled towards the two that were still on their rock. **

Tenten told herself not to worry about either of them, but is was challenging when she honestly knew nothing about their future selves. Meanwhile, Neji was wondering what the Neji in the book planned on doing.

**Kisame chuckled again. "How about now?" **

"What, does he want us to answer him?" asked Neji, rather annoyed.

"**Have you remembered yet?" Tons of water crash down all around, and the Team jumps at different intervals to avoid being crushed. **

**Tenten stares with slight awe at the water around her. "How could he create so much?" **

"Kisame is a tough opponent." said Jiraiya seriously. "From what I know about him, that is not the least of his abilities."

'Great.' thought Kakashi, knowing that is Kisame was strong, Itachi would be stronger.

"**He has a tremendous amount of chakra." said Neji, eyes focused on their adversary. "I've never seen a technique like this!" He too had a slight amazement in his voice. **

Lee and Tenten looked surprised at that description, knowing the Neji they knew would never allow himself to be shocked about an enemy's powers.

"**Kakashi-sensei! What do you mean, wait dattebayo?" **

Kakashi glared at Naruto. "I probably mean that you need to be patient and think through what you're about to do!"

"I am extremely patient!" huffed Naruto.

**Chiyo gave a shifted, sideways glance at Kakashi. "Are you saying my tactics for fighting the Sharingan are wrong?"**

"**Well, if we were talking about regular genjutsu, your strategy would be fine." said Kakashi. **

Kakashi shrugged when a few questioning looks were sent his way. He didn't know what his future self was talking about, although it did make him feel better that Naruto wasn't going to be the diversion.

"**But in this case, things are a bit more complicated."**

"**What?"**

**Kakashi looked very seriously at her. "He uses the Mangekyou Sharingan, an eye technique far more powerful than a normal Sharingan." **

"Mangekyou Sharingan?" asked several people, most very confused. "What's that?"

However, Kakashi's eyes widened. "That's not good." He said finally, wondering what would have happened if any of his students had gotten hit with it.

"**You suffer the full effect of his genjutsu the instant you're caught."**

'Is this what I got hit with?' thought Kakashi nervously, knowing the meeting was going to happen soon after they got out of this place.

"**In other words, while it only seems to be a second to everyone else, it can feel like hours, or days to the one trapped inside the illusion. I was lost in his phantom world for three days, and ended up being unconscious for a week."**

Naruto coughed and sputtered. "Th-Thanks for stopping me!" He said, knowing that if Kakashi had gotten trapped, he would have too.

Meanwhile, the other adults, including Kakashi, winced. That experience couldn't have been pleasant.

"**Dispelling the technique isn't possible." finished Kakashi with a sigh. **

**The other three each narrowed their eyes and Chiyo pursed her lips. "He is a strong opponent. Just who is he?"**

'A bastard.' thought Sasuke scathingly, not caring that he used the same words as Naruto.

**But finally, Itachi spoke again. "Impressive, Kakashi-san. You learned much from just one encounter with my Tsukuyomi."**

"**I'm not done yet." said Kakashi. "After using that technique, you were very fatigued and retreated immediately."**

"That's an interesting weakness." said Tsunade quietly. "I wonder if he's overusing his eyes?"

"_**Itachi-san." said Kisame. "It's dangerous for you to use your eyes this much."**_

"_**We didn't come here to start a war." said Itachi. "Unfortunately, this has all been little more than 're leaving." And then they vanished. **_

There was a pause after Sakura finished, then some people shrugged. Apparently everyone had a weakness, and this happened to be Itachi's.

**He shook his head away from the memory. "Besides using a large amount of chakra, using that technique poses a huge risk to your eyes. Right, Itachi?"**

**Itachi gazed coldly at him. "Impressive analysis for only having seen it once."**

"**Itachi," Kakashi's eyes were closed as he moved his hand towards his headband. "how bad has your eyesight become?"**

Jiraiya shook his head at the irony. An Uchiha with bad eyesight from a prized Uchiha clan technique.

**Two Sharingans stared at each other, and Itachi looked troubled. "Kakashi-san, you couldn't have."**

"Couldn't have what?" asked Naruto, with a frustrated curiosity.

**Lee looked form left two right, eyebrows furrowed. "Where is he?" **

**A blast of water indicated his answer as a huge wave towered above them. They all jumped up and found Kisame waiting for them in the air, sword outstretched. **

**Him and Guy started to fight, the latter narrowly dodging a swipe with the sword as he kicked at Kisame. **

"Why do I have the feeling that it's not going to be that easy?" wondered Guy aloud, just as Kakashi had done with his fight with Itachi.

"**A water clone?" Guy whipped his head around when the Kisame burst into water. **

**The real one came up from behind. "You need more time to remember, I see." Kisame once again gave his strange laugh**

"He sounds really annoyed that Guy-sensei doesn't remember him." whispered Tenten.

Neji snorted. "I would be aggravated too."

**Back in the Akatsuki cave, the streams of pink entered into the statue as more and more eyes began to open. **

"We're running out of time." said Temari nervously, pulling at pieces of her hair. Kankuro looked like he felt the same way.

**The leader glanced around the room, his eyes falling on the Uchiha. "Itachi has made contact with the enemy. Kisame is already fighting." **

"I wonder how he knows that..." said Shikamaru absentmindedly, from his position on the floor.

**The actual Kisame grinned and showed his teeth before making another swing at Guy, who ducked just in time. While Kisame's eyes were on him, Lee kicked upward at the sword and it spiraled into the air.**

"Nicely done!" shouted Guy, as his student beamed. Neji and Tenten also looked pleased.

**Kisame landed right in front of Neji, who wasted no time. "Hakke Kushou!" He yelled, sending him hurtling backwards. **

"I've been working on that one." noted Neji. It was a pretty difficult technique to master.

**However, the sword had landed by Kisame and he used it to stop himself from going back further. A metal, spiky ball came flying at him, and he blocked it, only to see the seal attached. **

**It exploded massively, but Tenten still scowled. "Damn, he got away."**

"Nice weapon though." Tenten looked surprised at Neji's compliment, but smiled anyway. Maybe him getting beat by Naruto wasn't such a bad thing.

**Kisame swam under water as Team Guy stood above, waiting. "Where is he this time?" asked Guy, looking down at the water below. **

"**Neji, can you see him?" **

**He nodded at Tenten's question. "He's right in front of us. He's coming up!"**

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Were you going to say something if I didn't ask?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"**We found him!" said Lee. Kisame's head bobbed out of the water. His hair was messed up and he resembled a wet cat. **

"**I swear, you brats are becoming very annoying."**

Kiba leaned in to ask Shino something. "Have you noticed that whenever the bad guy gets beaten by kids, they always call us brats?"

Shino shrugged.

"**How troublesome." **

**Guy gasped. "Water ninjutsu and that huge sword...You-"**

'I doubt he actually remembered.' thought Kakashi with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

**Kisame looked pleased. "Have you finally remembered?"**

"**I do feel like we've met somewhere before..." **

**Tenten hung her head and sighed form behind him. 'He still doesn't remember, does he?'**

The Tenten in the room looked about the same way.

**Kisame gritted his teeth. "You're quite good at rubbing people the wrong way, aren't you? I'm going to take my time playing with you until you remember me." He slung his sword across his shoulder. **

"I wonder what his sword does." said Jiraiya slowly, knowing it couldn't be just used to hit people with.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade.

Jiraiya frowned. "Each of the swords is special and unique. I don't know what is different about the one Kisame uses though. It must be powerful..."

**The meadow with Team Kakashi, Chiyo, and Itachi remained silent and still as the wind blew. **

**Kakashi spoke first. "Well, I may have let my guard down last time, but I'm no slouch you know."**

**Sakura and Naruto gave him puzzled looks, and he kept talking. "Things will be different this time."**

"I hope so." said Kakashi, knowing he couldn't afford to be unconscious for this mission. The added bonus of not being tortured by Itachi Uchiha was also part of the reason.

**Naruto grinned. "That goes for me too! You're making a big mistake if you think I'm the same as I was last time dattebayo!" **

"**Naruto," Kakashi said. "I'll take him."**

"Why does that sound familiar?" asked Naruto loudly, to both Sakura and Sasuke. They shrugged, although the words did sound like they had been said before.

**'Hasn't he done this before?' thought Naruto, before his mind transported him back to a long time previous. **

"_**Your job is to protect Tazuna-san!" said Kakashi as he reached for his headband. "Don't get involved in the fight!"**_

_**His three students, much younger, stood with an older man. They stared at their teacher. **_

"I remember that now!"

"_**That's our teamwork for the situation." **_

**Naruto looked agitated. "Don't tell me you mean 'not fighting is our teamwork' again?" **

"**No. This time I need you to back me up. While I'd like to act cool and say 'you go on ahead', I won't be able to hold him off by myself."**

Naruto and Sakura exchanged both excited and nervous looks. Here was the real test if they had improved over time.

**Meanwhile, Team Guy and Kisame stared at each other until the Akatsuki member chuckled. **

"**Now then..."**

**But Guy interrupted him. "Okay! Time for our counterattack! First I'll distract him. Then, when you've got the chance, hit him with everything you've got!"**

Neji and Tenten rolled their eyes while Lee looked excited.

"**Understood!"**

**Kisame snorted. "Do you really think I'll leave myself open so easily? Allow me to show you what's wrong with that plan."**

"That doesn't sound good."

**Him and Guy charged at each other, blocking the other's blows. Then Neji appeared out of nowhere.**

"**Juuken!"**

**Quickly, Kisame held up his sword to block the attack and Lee went in to take his teammate's place. **

"This sounds like it's going to be a long battle." said Choji mildly.

Ino nodded. "Yeah. And it's harder, fighting on water."

**Kisame closed his eyes and laughs while Lee furrowed his eyebrows and thought on a nearby rock. **

"**Now I see. The way he swings that massive sword around so easily...is going to make it difficult for us to find an opening."**

"Good observation Lee!"

"Thank you Guy-sensei!"

**Tenten took out her scrolls. "If close combat doesn't work, then-" Several kunai with explosive tags were sent flying and although Kisame blocked them with his sword, they still went off. **

"**How about this?" **

'Please let it have helped!' thought Tenten pleadingly.

**But Kisame was still there, and still laughing in that demented manner of his, much to their frustration. **

"**That's sword is getting annoying." said Tenten with gritted teeth. **

A few others nodded in agreement. It was proving to be challenging to fight him.

**Guy's eyes widened. "I knew it! That sword..."**

"Did you actually remember?" asked Kakashi. Guy shrugged.

"**Got it now?"**

"**That sword's your weapon, isn't it?"**

About the entire room face palmed, even Sasuke and Shino. Guy, however, seemed pleased with this observation.

"Excellent! We now know what his weapon is!"

"**You can tell that just by looking at him." said Neji, wondering if he was missing something. **

**Guy still looked excited. "There's a huge difference in thinking it's his weapon and know it's his weapon." **

"**That's amazing Guy-sensei! What incredible insight!" **

"Yes! Brilliant as always!" cheered Lee. No one else seemed to think it was that remarkable a discovery.

**Tenten raised her eyebrows. "You're just figuring this out? Stop getting so hyped up all the time!"**

"**Just give it up Tenten." said Neji tiredly. **

"That's about the way they look now." said Sakura to Ino and they both giggled like they were friends again.

**Guy stared ahead at Kisame. "Let's go!" He jumped up. "Dynamic Action!" **

"Come on Guy-sensei! You can do it!"

**Back in the meadow, it was still silent until Itachi raised his hand. **

"**It's time for you to come with me," He pointed. "Naruto-kun!" **

"Who the hell said he could call me that?" grumbled Naruto.

**Naruto looked visibly shaken, but Kakashi was already moving. "I'll attack first!" He sped forward in a blur, but another Itachi went past him towards Naruto. **

"**A Shadow Clone?"**

"Be careful." said Hinata loudly, an action which surprised everyone, including herself as she blushed tomato red.

**Naruto was on it as he held the familiar glowing blue orb in his hand. He thrust at the Itachi in front of him. "Rasengan!"**

Jiraiya shook his head, still unable to believe that this kid had managed to do it.

**It, however, went away in a poof of smoke. Naruto whipped his head around. "Another shadow clone?"**

"Now you see how it feels!" said Kakashi, still remembering the amount of clones from before.

**But all he saw behind him was both Chiyo and Sakura laying on the ground. He turned and saw that Kakashi was on the ground too, with no Itachi in sight. **

Yet again, the tension in the room starting to rise on Sakura's voice trembled as she spoke.

"**Sakura-chan! Granny!" Sakura struggled to get up. "Sakura-chan..."**

**As she stood, Sakura turned into Itachi and Naruto's eyes widened. **

"Wait!" Sakura read the sentence again. "I turned...Ugh!"

"You're in a genjutsu!" said Kakashi, fear evident in his voice. How had his future self let that happen?

**Kisame and guy continued to fight close combat, both dodging and attempting to hit, until Guy managed to pull the word away. **

"**Do it now!" **

**His three students came flying and Kisame scowled, making a hand sign. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" **

"Water clones!"

"**What?"**

**Three appeared around him, each one grabbing a member of the team while Guy angrily watched from across with the sword. **

"**Suirou no Jutsu!" **

Tenten, Neji, and Lee shot each other worried looks.

**Guy went running at Kisame, holding his sword, but as he swung it back, spiky blades stuck out of the handle and he had to drop it. **

Guy's eyes bulged. "Did the sword just..."

"Well, now we now what makes it special." said Jiraiya with a grimace.

**Water covered each of the three in blue spheres. "Lee! Neji! Tenten!" shouted Guy. None of them could move as little bubbles trickled out of their mouths. **

Guy groaned and his students looked fearful. How were they supposed to get out of that?

**Naruto stared at the Itachi in front of him, and noticed there was one behind him to. He glanced at where Kakashi was. **

"**Kakashi-sensei!" But he stood and turned into Itachi as well. **

Kakashi shuddered as everyone remained silent, except for the high pitched buzzing sound that Naruto seemed to be making out of nervousness.

**Naruto's eyes were wide at this point and sweat dripped down his face. **

"**What the hell is going on dattebayo?" **

Sakura put down the book with a grimace. "That's the end of the chapter."

"So I got caught?" asked Naruto worriedly.

Kakashi nodded slowly. "It's very likely."

Sakura tossed the book over in Gaara's direction, who openly gaped at her. "What? You haven't read yet."

"Oh...Alright then." said Gaara, surprising those who thought for sure that he would lash out. He flipped the page for the next chapter.

**OoOo**

_**Another week, another chapter. This was a lot of explaining and not as much action, so the next few should be pretty good. **_

_**I will be combining the Sakura fight scene, as many of you suggested. Thanks to all that reviewed! You guys really made my week :)**_

_**I have gotten several Anonymous reviews from someone names "Shadow" and since I can't respond, I'll do it now. You've been asking me to do the Naruto Shippuden movies, but if I do, then this story will have to go on hiatus. I can't do both at the same time.I apologize, but I want to make the actual series a priority.  
><strong>_

_**If there ever is a moment where I can take the time to write it out, then I will. Hope you understand.:)  
><strong>_

_**Tentative ending date for this arc is early July. Then I'll take the rest of the summer off to write and start updating again at the new school year. **_

_**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Pretty please review! I'll give you an e-cookie of your choice! **_

_**Owlgirl16 **_


	14. Naruto's Growth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :) **

**Dedication: To Rika-chan24 for being my 225th reviewer and Eto117 for being my 250th reviewer. All of you guys are awesome! **

**OoOo**

_Sakura put down the book with a grimace. "That's the end of the chapter."_

_"So I got caught?" asked Naruto worriedly._

_Kakashi nodded slowly. "It's very likely."_

_Sakura tossed the book over in Gaara's direction, who openly gaped at her. "What? You haven't read yet."_

_"Oh...Alright then." said Gaara, surprising those who thought for sure that he would lash out. He flipped the page for the next chapter._

**Chapter 14- Naruto's Growth**

"Does that mean I fight back?" asked Naruto, almost excitedly. The prospect of being under Itachi's genjutsu was not appealing.

"**This is bad." Pakkun watched the three get captured in the water prisons from behind the rocks. **

"No kidding." muttered Neji, wondering how he was going to get out of this mess.

**Kisame stood. "I'll admit I am surprised. These kids are stronger than they look."**

Lee and Tenten exchanged a surprised and almost pleased look, while Neji brushed off the compliment almost arrogantly.

**'I can't move!' thought Lee, gritting his teeth and holding his breath. **

**Neji and Tenten were thinking similar things. "Damn it!"**

"**Can't breathe!"**

"I wonder who said what." said Ino with a snort, ignoring the glare that they both gave her.

**Guy glared furiously at Kisame who smirked. "Now we can fight without any interruptions."**

"That doesn't sound good."

**From behind the rock, Pakkun watched uneasily. 'I want to help.' He thought, as a trickle of sweat dripped down his face. 'But I'd only get in the way.'**

Tenten bit her lip. "I think we could use all the help we can get."

Kakashi shook his head. "Pakkun isn't much of a fighter."

**'Hang in there.'**

**Guy narrowed his eyes and slipped into a fighting stance, but his attention was drawn to the object speeding towards them. It was Kisame's bandaged sword, and the shark man grabbed its handle with ease. **

"That makes things harder." said Jiraiya with a sigh.

"**My great sword, Samehada, will only allow me to wield it."**

"Well, that solves one mystery." said Sakura.

**Guy clenched his fist. "I see. That's not a weapon just anyone can use." He thought back to when he had tried to attack Kisame with it. Then, he reached into a small purple bag. "Then I'll use mine too."**

"Use what?" asked Lee excitedly. Guy wasn't sure himself, but he had a pretty good feeling.

"**Those are...nunchaku?" Tenten asked curiously. **

**Lee answered her, sounding awestruck and slightly scared. "Guy-sensei using nunchaku must mean..."**

"That Kisame must be a pretty dangerous opponent." said Guy with a frown.

"**This is one powerful enemy." said Neji gravely. **

**Guy began to spin them, emitting a powerful wave of energy that caused Kisame to smile with anticipation. "Excellent. This should be interesting."**

"I don't like how you guys had to stop from trying to find Gaara." said Temari crossly, as it seemed most everyone had forgotten what the original mission was in the first place.

Kakashi shrugged. "There's no way around people like Kisame or Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke make a small, strangled noise from his position in the corner and a few people rolled their eyes.

"We'll get to Gaara 'ttebayo!" shouted Naruto, and the eye rolling continued.

**Both opponents stared at each other as the three students watched on, helplessly. **

The three frowned at this, not liking being referred to as helpless...even if it was true.

**Kisame started to run. "Let's begin, shall we?"**

The whole room was filled with a nervous apprehension as Gaara read the words emotionlessly. Everyone was excited to hear about Guy's fight, but also nervous as to what might happen.

**Miles away, Naruto found himself in the middle of three Itachi Uchihas.**

(Insert strange hissing noise from Sasuke.)

**They were all staring at him almost hungrily, and panic was starting to bubble in the middle of Naruto's stomach. He gritted his teeth. 'More shadow clones?'**

"It's possible..." said Jiraiya, but he was almost completely sure that the kid was stuck in a genjutsu.

**A bead of sweat fell from Naruto's face as he slowly reached into the bag on his back. In the blink of an eye, he threw two kunai at the side Itachi's and one down the middle. All were thrown back, but they floated in midair. Naruto gave a small gasp and turned around quickly. **

'Definitely a genjutsu." thought Kakashi.

Some of the younger ninjas looked worriedly at Naruto; They were wondering how on earth he was going to handle this.

**Suddenly, the kunai melted into the chest of the Itachi in front of him and his body began to turn into black crows that cawed. They started to fly around Naruto, who had frozen in place, unable to believe what was happening. **

Naruto was starting to wonder if his future self knew anything about genjutsu. _He _didn't at the moment, which was troubling.

**A few of the birds clumped together and formed an Itachi that floated in the air above him. Naruto bit his lip. "But I didn't look into his eyes!"**

"I'm sure Itachi has other ways of forcing genjutsu upon someone." said Tsunade, remembering the prodigy in a distant memory of her time in Konoha.

"**Shit! How did I get caught in a genjutsu?" **

**Itachi answered him, sounding bored. "My eyes aren't the only method I have for using genjutsu."**

"I knew it."

"**I can cast them with a single finger."**

Kiba whistled, thinking of Kurenai. "That's pretty difficult."

Sasuke glared at him coldly, but Kiba scowled right back at him, not forgetting that this was a future traitor he was looking at.

"**Don't worry. I won't use the Mangekyou Sharingan." Itachi continued on in his cold voice. "Or more specifically, I _can't_ use it right now."**

"He...can't use it?" asked Sakura, sounding confused. "Why not?"

"**What's that supposed to mean 'ttebayo?"**

"**You don't need to know. Time to go to sleep." He made a hand sign. **

"Careful Naruto." said Kakashi worriedly, hoping his student knew something about blocking genjutsu.

**'Damn it! And I was so careful about not looking into his eyes!' thought Naruto angrily. 'Now I'm stuck in an illusion.' He remembered back to about a year or two before. **

"_**Genjutsu? Are you going to teach me how to do genjutsu, Ero-Sennin?"**_

"Can you stop calling me that?"

"It's the book dattebayo! It's all the book's fault!"

"_**Sort of." said Jiraiya. "I'm going to teach you ow to dispel them."**_

"It's good that you know that at least." said Kakashi, and Naruto looked less panicked.

"_**How to dispel it?"**_

"_**Listen up Naruto. When you get caught in a genjutsu, there are special tricks to dispel it-"**_

"_**Ero-Sennin."**_

_**Jiraiya ignored the interruption. "You should already know some of them-"**_

"_**Why do I have to learn how to do this?"**_

Quite a few people snorted or rolled their eyes at this.

_**Jiraiya closed his eyes and sighed. "Because you're not a genjutsu type shinobi to begin with-"**_

"_**Really 'ttebayo?"**_

_**He nodded.**_

"_**Then we can skip this! More training! More training!"**_

Sakura whacked his head. "You're supposed to be listening to him!"

"Ow Sakura-chan! That hurt!"

"It was supposed to!"

"_**The reason is that other ninja can use genjutsu, including our enemies. For example, Itachi Uchiha."**_

"That should get his attention." said Shikamaru.

_**Naruto squinted his eyes. "His Jutsu even beat Kakashi-sensei..."**_

"_**That's why you need a way to deal with genjutsu." **_

"_**Got it." Naruto turned and stepped out of the boat they were in, onto the water. **_

Jiraiya could remember when he had first met the kid and figured out how to stop that seal Orochimaru used. That was when he finally learned how to walk on water...He shook his head. Not the time to think like that.

"_**When you're in a genjutsu, the flow of chakra in your brain is being controlled by your opponent."**_

_**They stood opposite each other on the river. "So if you get caught, you need to stop that chakra flow."**_

"_**Stop the chakra?"**_

Jiraiya sighed. "This is going to be difficult, isn't it?"

Both Kakashi and Sakura nodded their heads, having experience with explaining things slowly.

"_**Thanks to all the training you've had so far, you've focused chakra at the bottom of your feet, and are standing on water without even thinking about it."**_

"_**Hey, you're right..."**_

"_**See if you can stop the flow for a moment."**_

Jiraiya gave a bark of laughter. "Oh, I see what's going to happen!"

"What?" asked Naruto, and again louder as a few more giggles erupted. "What?"

"_**Give it a try!"**_

"_**Right! So I just stop the chakra, right?" He grinned and then suddenly slipped through the water.**_

"That's not funny 'ttebayo!" yelled Naruto when the laughing got louder.

_**He swam up and looked at his teacher. "As soon as it's stopped, break your enemy's hold by redirecting your chakra all at once!"**_

"_**Got it!" Naruto clapped his hands together and the water around him spiked up in a wave. **_

_**Jiraiya nodded. "If you can do that, then you can dispel the genjutsu."**_

"But will it work on Itachi Uchiha?" asked Kakashi, and the happy mood of the room was replaced by a deep foreboding.

**Back to the present, Naruto clapped his hands, just like so long ago. He gave a loud yell and pushed the chakra out towards Itachi. **

"Let's cross our fingers." said Choji, in response to Kakashi. "If not..."

Naruto visibly gulped.

**Bursts of water popped up violently as the fight between Kisame and Guy continued. The latter sliced through a wave and hit his weapon at Samehada with a thud. The battle went on in almost slow motion, until Guy's leg hit the sword and tiny, razor sharp blades appeared. **

A few people winced. "That had to hurt."

**But they both jumped back from each other and started to run again, each with their respective weapon of choice. A water clone appeared behind Guy, but he knocked it out without taking his eyes off the true challenge. They fought more, before both ended up under water as Neji, Tenten, and Lee watched on. **

"Wouldn't he be more powerful underwater though?" asked Shikamaru, which really did nothing to the tension in the room.

Hinata was more worried as to how the three were holding up with their air supply.

"**Guy-sensei!" **

"**I'm almost out of breath..." **

**Guy glanced over at his students and noticed. 'Tenten is approaching her limit.' He thought. **

"It's always me." said Tenten with a loud sigh.

**Kisame saw that he was slightly distracted and made a series of complicated hand signs, before slamming his hand to the water. "Suiton, Suikoudan no Jutsu!" **

"Water Shark?" asked Kakashi, looking around to see if anyone was familiar with the technique.

**The beast charged and hit Guy with a powerful wave. The two continued to fight, until Kisame was pressing his sword down on the nunchaku. 'His strength is superhuman!' thought Guy with gritted teeth. **

Lee pumped his fist up. "You can beat him Guy-sensei!"

"**That's right, you're-"**

"You're seriously remembering _now_?"

**Kisame snarled and punched the water next to him. "It's too late to remember now!" **

**Suddenly, they were both underwater again. Or, at least Guy was. The hit had propelled him through the water, considerably deep. **

"**Guy-sensei!" yelled Lee. **

"This isn't good." said Sakura worriedly. The man creeped her out a good bit, but she had considered him very strong. If this was what their enemies were like...

**Tenten's eyes widened. "No way!" **

"**That won't be enough to defeat him!" said Lee stubbornly. **

**Guy narrowed his eyes on the water's floor. 'I know I've seen this person before.' **

Kakashi groaned. "You really need to remember your opponents better."

"Seriously." added Neji. "It's getting you in trouble."

**Kisame stared down. "Ha! I hope you don't think I'm done returning the favor already. Suiton, Goshoku-zame!" **

Guy gulped. This guy really _was_ mad at him to use man eating sharks...unless he did that every fight of course.

**Five blue sharks made out of water sped towards Guy and he narrowly dodged their attacks. One got his shoulder, but it didn't stop him from putting up a fight. However, each time that he struck one, it healed itself with the water around it. **

"It's never simple." sighed Shikamaru.

"**My five sharks will rip you to shreds." said Kisame from above as he watched. To his left, Tenten let out a sputtering cough. **

**Lee whipped his head around. "Tenten!" **

**Neji scowled. "This is bad. She can't hold out much longer." **

Tenten looked annoyed at being the one they had to save, but she had accepted long ago that Lee and Neji were competitive to the point of insanity and crazily tough. "Come on. We need to get out of the water prisons!"

"**I'm out of time." Guy glanced up at his students from below the water as the sharks swam around him. "My only chance is..." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. **

"Oh!" Kakashi looked surprised but shrugged. "I guess it is an emergency."

"Are you..." Lee paused for a moment, then his eyes widened. "Right!"

Most of the room seemed confused and wondered what they were talking about.

**Kisame looked down. "What are you planning now?" **

"**Hachimon Tonkou." **

"Wait, isn't that what...Oh! I get it!" Tenten realized what her teacher was doing about the time Neji did. Tsunade looked like she knew what was going on as well.

"**First Gate: Initial Gate, release! Second Gate: Heal Gate. Third Gate: Life Gate." The veins around his head became more and more pronounced. "Fourth Gate: Pain Gate."**

Gaara found himself recognizing what was happening. Wasn't this what that Lee kid had tried to use against him?

**Kisame frowned. "Where did that healing ability come from?" **

"**Fifth Gate: Limit Gate, release!" **

"How far are you planning on going, Guy?" asked Kakashi.

Guy gave a nervous laugh that didn't make anyone in the room feel better.

**After saying those words, green light emitted from his body and swelled up. The sharks around him disintegrated back into water. Kisame's eyes widened. **

"**What?"**

**The water surrounding him bubbled up and then almost exploded into swirling columns. His three students noticed with surprise. "That's-"**

"**He's releasing a tremendous amount of chakra from underwater!" said Neji. **

"That's not all exactly..."

**Pakkun watched with a sense of foreboding. "Guy, are you really going to resort to that attack?" **

Guy huffed. "The dog doesn't need to overdramatize it!"

"It _is _ a dangerous technique." said Tsunade. "But if you keep it at five..."

"What're they talking about?" whispered Ino to Sakura, who shrugged as her response.

**Guy let out a bull like roar. "Sixth Gate: View Gate, release!"**

"I said keep it at five!"

"But I don't wanna get eaten by the sharks!"

Tsunade snorted. "Overkill."

**A white light filled the area he was standing in and steam bubbled up to the surface, causing Kisame to jump away. "What is this?" The water had turned into a vortex like wall with Guy at its center. **

**Neji saw that Kisame was plenty distracted, and focused. 'Now's my chance.'**

Tenten grinned. "You're gonna get us out!"

"Obviously."

**He searched for a moment, then found what he was looking for. "There!" Then, in his mind, the green yin and yang symbol was his new location. The other bodies and symbols appeared soon after and Neji raised his palm. **

"**Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!" **

"That sounds familiar." said Naruto, looking over at Neji and remembering that they had just fought in real life. Said person raised one eyebrow, but didn't speak.

**Neji's water prison broke, attracting the attention of his very shocked teammates and he proceeded to continue the attack on the clones. Lee's broke soon after and he aimed a kick at the clone nearest him. **

"**Konoha Dai Senpuu!" **

"It's pretty impressive that you could escape." said Jiraiya, having known that Kisame was a very dangerous and talented criminal.

Neji nodded while Lee gave a big grin. "Thank you, Jiraiya-sama."

**Tenten fell when hers broke and she coughed up a bit of water. Neji caught her. "Are you okay Tenten?" **

**She nodded. "Thanks Neji."**

"**You saved us." said Lee, standing and looking over to where Kisame and Guy were still fighting.**

'I wonder how I'm doing with Itachi.' thought Naruto as the Team Guy in the room all smiled at each other. He shook his head and continued to listen to Gaara.

**It was then that he noticed how Guy had positioned himself in the sky. "That stance!" **

"I know what I'm doing!" said Guy loudly. "And that'll be the end of it for sure!"

"I hope so." muttered Temari. "Because they still need to find Gaara." But no one heard her.

**Naruto let out a loud yell as he sent waves of chakra and the birds that were flying towards him melted away. Itachi cocked his head. "You've improved." **

Gaara set the book down. "That's it. Who wants it?"

No one raised their hands, so Gaara gave it to his brother. "Oh. Um...thanks. This is great. Really."

Kankuro found the chapter page and cleared his throat.

**OoOo**

_**Wow...It's kind of been a really long time. And I know that no one wants to hear any excuses, so I'll make it quick. Life has just been crazy. My brother graduated, I had my finals, and lots of very important swim meets. The friend with a brain tumor I have finally got off medication. (Yay!) **_

_**I do plan to continue this story and make it to every arc, but just a little slower than expected. My summer is stuffed with stuff sadly. Thankfully, all my reviewers have been fabulous and hopefully do not hate me yet. **_

_**In response to someone, fan fiction won't allow you to post your email on a review, sorry! **_

_**I hope no one has given up on this yet, and I'm going to say bye now because this note is really long already and I'm getting tired. :)**_

_**owlgirl16 **_


	15. The Weapon and Secret of Jinchuuriki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :) **

**Dedication: exotic lady for being my 275th reviewer! Thank you so much everyone! **

**This chapter is two episodes combined. **

**OoOo**

_Gaara set the book down. "That's it. Who wants it?" _

_No one raised their hands, so Gaara gave it to his brother. "Oh. Um...thanks. This is great. Really." _

_Kankuro found the chapter page and cleared his throat. _

**Chapter 15- The Weapon and Secret of Jinchuuriki**

"There's that word again!" said Kiba. Kankuro scowled at him and kept on reading. Both Gaara and Naruto looked slightly uncomfortable already.

**Naruto yelled and pushed the chakra from his body towards Itachi. "He's definitely improved his skills." said the Akatsuki member. "But...it's still not enough."**

Naruto groaned and Jiraiya had a pained expression. There wasn't much else he could teach the kid when countering the Sharingan. Kakashi sighed; He had been worried about this.

**The crows around him turned to shuriken that flew towards Naruto and embedded themselves in his skin. There must have been at least twenty five. **

"Ouch." said Choji with a wince. "That's gotta hurt."

"**Shit, this hurts." said Naruto with a hissing grimace. "But it's only an illusion! I have to break it!"**

"It's not that easy." said Shino in his low, deep voice. "That's what Kurenai says at least."

"Then she's right. The illusion can become very realistic." said Kakashi very seriously. Now the entire room was worried about the small blond and how he would get out of that situation.

**Itachi simply stared at him and then suddenly, Naruto felt the skin on his right cheek start to peel. **

"Wait...what?" said Ino, not sure if she heard that right. "Your _skin_ peeled?"

Most everyone looked nauseated and both Kakashi and Jiraiya closed their eyes. So the torture begins...

**A voice called out from nowhere. "Naruto...Naruto!" **

**Naruto's hands and whole body started to shake. "S-Sasuke?" **

All eyes swiveled to a very surprised looking Sasuke. "What the...Why am I...?" He seemed at loss for words almost.

Jiraiya grimaced. "Psychological torture is what I'm guessing."

"**It's been a few years...Naruto." **

**Naruto screamed and suddenly half of his face was Sasuke's, he _felt_ Sasuke on his skin. And he could somehow see the grey face and spiked purple hair. The red eye, violet lips, and fang that marked his Cursed Seal. **

Sasuke looked revolted but also extremely interested. He hadn't thought about what the strange marking he had received could do, but this was apparently it. The whole room was filled with disgusted noises and Naruto seemed sick to his stomach.

"Half my face..."

**Then his arm started to twitch and move on its own accord. Naruto struggled, but his right hand was on his throat. He gasped and pulled at it with the other hand, but nothing happened. **

"You're choking yourself!" yelled Sakura, wide eyed and nervous. This was a different kind of danger than what had been faced so far. It was very real and very scary. Naruto gulped and looked panicked.

**The Sasuke-half grinned. "I should have killed you back then." **

"Back when?" asked Hinata in a whisper. This was a question many wanted to know the answer to, but it was Shikamaru who answered.

"Remember the very beginning?"

And suddenly everyone did. They remembered what Sasuke had said concerning his brother and the Mangekyou Sharingan. But while remembering that, it also meant that at least Sakura and Naruto would make it out of this adventure alive.

_**A younger Sasuke held an unconscious Naruto with one hand on his throat, and a buzzing lightning Jutsu with the other. He grinned maniacally. "You're finished!" **_

Kakashi and Sasuke stared at each other, both thinking of the technique he had just learned. "That's not what I intended you to do with it." said Kakashi darkly.

Sasuke shrugged and ignored him; He rather liked the Jutsu.

**Naruto struggled and choked, and then his stomach started to convulse and move violently until the head of Sakura had burst through. **

Both Sakura and Naruto gave each other funny looks and seemed disturbed. "This is...I don't know what this is."

**Her expression was twisted and furious. "Why didn't you stop Sasuke-kun from leaving?"**

"From the sounds of it, he definitely tried." said Choji, thinking of the fight that the two apparently would have in the future.

Sakura turned pink. "I know that..."

"**I believed in you!"**

**Naruto's eyes went wide and then his shoulder began to melt and turn light grey as Kakashi's head made its way through. **

Now it was Kakashi's turn to feel sick and annoyed that Itachi was using them to hurt Naruto.

"**You failed to protect your friends." Naruto shut his eyes, as though trying to block out the words. "I'm disappointed in you." **

The Naruto in the room scrunched up his face in pain and Kakashi suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

**Another hissing voice started to speak, and this one made Naruto's face freeze in terror. "It's always you. You're the only one who was special." And he raised his palm to see a pale green eye with a red symbol on top that belonged to Gaara. **

"Me?" Gaara looked almost aghast, and very surprised. "Why me?"

"I don't know what he's...what it's...what you're talking about!" protested Naruto.

"**You're the only one that got to be happy." **

**And then Naruto's eyes were watering. 'This is an illusion.' He thought desperately. 'It's only an illusion.' **

"But the illusion can feel like it's completely real."

**The Sasuke-half grinned. "This time...I'll finish the job!" His other hand found his throat and Naruto coughed up blood. **

**'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I know this is an illusion!' **

"But you could be choking yourself in real life." said Tsunade worriedly. This didn't make anyone feel better.

**He struggled some more before a distant memory crossed his brain. **

"_**Hey! Hey! I get the part where you temporarily stop the flow of your chakra, and then use that to overpower your enemy's chakra..." Naruto sat in his underwear by his dripping wet clothes and wore an annoyed expression. Jiraiya was to his left, looking amused. **_

"I'd be amused too." said Jiraiya, forgetting that the book was talking about him for a moment. Tsunade gave him an odd expression.

"_**But what if that doesn't work? If the genjutsu doesn't end, what should I do?"**_

"_**When that happens, you give up."**_

"Seriously?" yelled Naruto. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

_**Jiraiya shrugged. "At that point, you're out of luck. Giving up is all you can do. That's just how it goes with genjutsu."**_

"Is that really the best advice to give?"

"_**No way!" Naruto looked alarmed. "Then what was the point of me falling in the river and getting soaked 'ttebayo?" He drooped down and the necklace on his chest glittered. **_

Naruto felt is neck."What necklace? I don't wear a necklace."

"It's not that strange a thought." said Kakashi dismissively. "Probably just a trinket."

"_**Well, if you're still with your teammates, you still have a chance." Jiraiya looked off into the water and threw a stone lazily. "They have to touch you and force their own chakra into your body."**_

"Then we can save you!" said Sakura excitedly.

Shikamaru frowned. "But wouldn't that be only if you knew he was in a genjutsu? Or you would've done it already..."

"_**Doing that will disrupt the flow of your own chakra and the genjutsu will vanish." The ripples formed by his rock ricocheted off the land they were sitting on. **_

_**Naruto smiled brightly at him. **_

**The memory ended and Naruto found himself in the present, struggling for breath. He clenched his teeth together. 'Someone force your chakra...' He thought desperately. **

**His lips attempted to form words, but his voice barely went above a whisper. "Kakashi-sensei...Sakura-chan...Force your chakra into me!" **

**Itachi just watched him with scarlet eyes. **

'Come on future me!' thought Sakura. 'You can do it! Save him!'

Kakashi was thinking the same thing, and was wondering why he was taking so long to respond. Of course, Naruto's sense of time in the genjutsu could be warped.

**And then suddenly, the voices and face on his body were gone. His arms were at his side and both Chiyo and Sakura were touching Naruto's them. **

"Yeah!" cheered Naruto. "I'm out 'ttebayo!"

Sakura looked pleased at herself and everyone else looked relieved.

"**Naruto, are you alright?" Kakashi was already fighting Itachi as Naruto slowly blinked. **

"**What was I..."**

"**It was a genjutsu, but now you're fine now." explained Sakura. "We injected our chakra into you and canceled it out.**

"Thank god they knew what to do." muttered Tsunade, hating to think what would have happened if they didn't.

**Naruto nodded, then looked confused. "What happened to his shadow clone?"**

"Shadow clone?"

"**Shadow Clone?" asked Chiyo with surprise. "He hasn't made any." **

"Then you must have already been under the genjutsu." said Ino.

**Sakura raised her eyebrows. "You just ran out and used Rasengan on empty space. Remember?"**

A few people laughed, imagining the sight.

"**He's got more up his sleeve than just eye techniques." said Chiyo, with some admiration. **

"There is _nothing_ to admire about that...about that..." Sasuke couldn't think of something bad enough to call his brother, so he just stammered off.

"**Okay, time to get serious." said Kakashi. "Get it together, Naruto." **

"I think it got serious when Naruto was under that genjutsu." said Tsunade. Kakashi looked somewhat sheepish.

**When he still didn't move, Sakura slapped his cheek. "Hey! Snap out of it!" **

"**Naruto, follow my lead!" **

Naruto looked surprised but pleased that Kakashi-sensei was counting on him to help take down Itachi Uchiha.

**The true battle had begun. Kakashi ran forward, but Itachi countered with some quick hand signs. "Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!" He blew out a series of fire bullets that Kakashi managed to dodge. **

**Itachi tried again, this time aiming for the other three. "Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **

"I don't suppose any of you know water style." said Jiraiya hopefully. "Well, except Kakashi."

Naruto and Sakura shook their heads.

**An enormous fireball rolled their way, and they all leapt to different sides. When the dust cleared, Itachi saw Kakashi standing in front of him, holding a blade of lightning. "Raikiri!" **

**But Itachi dodged it and another plume of dust shot up. Then he looked up to see Naruto and a clone speeding towards him, one holding a glowing blue orb. "Rasengan!" **

**An explosion shook the ground and Chiyo looked up hopefully. "Did they get him?" **

"I don't think it could be that easy."

"**Naruto!" Sakura stood from her position behind a tree. Unfortunately, Itachi was still standing in front of a large crater and Naruto had ducked into the forrest. **

"**Damn, I should have known it wouldn't be that easy."**

"That's what I said!" said Tenten jokingly.

**He thought about the situation for a moment. 'I've gotta take him out in one shot with a powerful technique. Look's like that move's the only option.'**

"You have something better than Rasengan?" asked Jiraiya with raised eyebrows.

_**Naruto and Jiraiya walked along a dirt path with tall grass all around them as the sun set**_.

"_**Improve Rasengan?" asked Naruto incredulously. **_

Jiraiya snorted. "Yeah. It's supposed to be done with one hand."

"Naruto's not the best at chakra control." said Kakashi ignoring the annoyed expression on said student's face.

"_**That's right."**_

"_**But I'm already good at using Rasengan 'ttebayo. Let's skip that so you can teach me a new technique instead!" **_

_**Jiraiya looked peeved. "Listen you...Do you really think your Rasengan is good enough? Remember your fight against the four eyed kid who works for Orochimaru?"**_

Naruto's eyes got wide. "No! When did this happen?"

"Sometime in the future." said Jiraiya nervously. He did not want anyone going against anyone who had ANYTHING to do with Orochimaru.

_**The distant memory of him falling past Kabuto while attempting Rasengan was still very clear. **_

"Wait!" said Guy, suddenly remembering something. "Isn't Kabuto that one..."

"He's the one who was trying to kidnap Sasuke." said Kakashi with a growing understanding.

"_**And what did you do next?" asked Jiraiya. "Do you plan on letting the enemy stab your hand every time?" **_

"You let him stab your hand?" asked Choji.

Sakura snorted. "It's not that far fetched actually." She said this while remembering their mission to the Land of Waves.

"_**That's exactly why you should teach me a new technique 'ttebayo!" **_

"You're so stubborn!"

"_**Are you serious? I'm sure you haven't forgotten. Rasengan is a technique that the fourth Hokage left behind for us!" **_

"That's still amazing to me." said Tenten with a sigh.

_**Naruto held his hands up and said something incomprehensible and Jiraiya laughed. "All right then. The Fourth created and completed Rasengan himself. Now you need to take what he's left and make the technique your own. Polish your skills with the original Rasengan and make it into your own original technique!"**_

"_**My own original technique?" Naruto looked at his hands. **_

The entire room was listening very closely to hear how he would go about doing this. Making your own original Jutsu was something very difficult.

_**Jiraiya smiled. "That's right. You can use your enormous chakra reserves to make it easier to connect with Rasengan." He pointed to him. "In fact, it'll be the kind of technique that can't be done without a high level of chakra!"**_

"That will make it harder to copy with Sharingan." said Kakashi with approval.

"_**And the end result will be your own original Rasengan!"**_

"_**My own original Rasengan..." Now Naruto seemed eager. **_

"_**The first step will be to increase its force by pumping out more chakra"**_

Neji looked puzzled. "It doesn't really work that way..."

"I think Jiraiya-sama is simplifying it." said Lee wisely.

"_**It's going to require a lot of harsh training. But, if you can master it, then it'll probably become your strongest weapon! We'll name it..."**_

**Back in the present, Naruto and a shadow clone charged towards Itachi, in between them a much larger Rasengan. **

"**Oodama Rasengan!" He yelled.**

"Fitting name."

**He hit the target and the field exploded in bright white light. Sakura's eyes widened from her position. "W-Wow!" **

**Both Kakashi and Chiyo also seemed impressed. **

"Why does it seem like all your techniques involve exploding so far?" asked Kiba randomly. "Not that it's a bad thing, but it's so big!"

"You're one to talk." muttered Ino, and Kiba shot her a scowl.

**But as Naruto struck, he saw a sight that unsettled him. Itachi was being thrown back, but a small smile was on his lips, even as blood dripped down. **

This put a bit of unease in the room.

**The clone vanished when he was done and Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Why was he smiling?" **

"It's unnerving." said Shikamaru, speaking for everyone. Itachi Uchiha smiling was hardly a good thing.

**Miles away, the battle between Guy and Kisame continued, but with the former having the upper hand. He moved like lightning, and a single kick produced flickering flames. **

"**Too fast!" said Kisame, just before being knocked away. **

"Go Guy-sensei!" cheered Lee. "You can do it!"

**His students saw what he was doing and all smiled. "Is that-?" asked Tenten. **

"**Yes." said Neji. **

**Lee grinned. "This battle's over!" **

"Ah." said Kakashi. "I know which technique this is."

Guy winked at him.

**When the two were both in the air, Guy began to punch at a furiously rapid pace, causing fire from the friction. "Asa Kujaku!" **

**One final hit sent Kisame spiraling down, covered in flames. He landed in the water with a thud, and steam shot up. Guy stopped the gates technique and started to breath heavily while standing on a rock. **

"I've heard it's a very draining thing to attempt." said Tsunade, putting it lightly.

**The water too began to fade away and Pakkun nodded from his position. "Looks like he's finished." **

**Team Guy surrounded the body and stared down. "I do feel like I've fought him before." **

"Well, it's a little too late for that."

"**Do you really not remember?" asked Lee. **

**Tenten raised her eyebrows. "It looked like he knew a lot about you, Guy-sensei."**

**Neji, however, was carefully watching the body with his Byakugan. "What's going on?"**

Instantly, the room was filled with nerves again. What did he mean?

"**He-He..."**

"What's going on?"

**Team Kakashi also surrounded the broken body of Itachi. **

Here, Sasuke grimaced and tried not to say anything. The fact that _Naruto_ had beaten Itachi was more than he could take.

**Naruto growled at something and everyone else seemed very upset too. "I thought something felt odd during the fight." said Kakashi with a sigh. **

"**What the hell is going on 'ttebayo?"**

"That's something we'd like to know too!" said Sakura impatiently.

**Team Kakashi looked at the man they thought was Itachi, but it was clear to them that it was not the case. **

Many people's eyes widened. "A transformation Jutsu!" said Choji.

Shikamaru shook his head. "But some of those techniques aren't able to be copied..."

"**What on earth is going on?"**

"**I don't know."**

**Kakashi turned to Chiyo. "Do you recognize this man?" **

**She nodded. "Yes. It's Yuura. A jounin from my village." **

"Yuura again?" yelled Temari. "Seriously?"

"At least now everyone will know he's a traitor." said Kankuro.

"This is really bad." said Jiraiya. "It means that both of these attacks were just distractions."

"**He's from the Sand?"asked Naruto in amazement. "What does that mean?"**

"**I'm not sure, but he went missing right before Gaara was kidnapped." said Chiyo. **

**Sakura leaned in to look at him. "He might have been an Akatsuki spy!" **

"Might have." snorted Kiba. "Either that or definitely."

Sakura glared at him. "How was my future self supposed to know that?"

"**I don't want to believe that." said Chiyo. "He served on the village council for four years." **

"He's still a traitor."

**Much farther away, Team Guy was discussing something similar. "Did he disguise himself with a transformation technique?" asked Lee. **

Kakashi shook his head. "It's more powerful than that."

"**No." said Neji. "It was a much higher level technique than that." **

Both of them looked at each other for saying nearly the same thing.

"**The Grand Fireball Technique was developed by the Uchiha Clan." Kakashi said, almost to himself. "It's one of their favorite moves and their very adept at it. And his attack was the real thing."**

"But what does that _mean_?" asked Tenten, growing frustrated. Was all that time really wasted?

**Tenten sighed and looked at the body. "So the real enemy is still in his hideout, right?"**

"**This guy's objectives were to slow us down and learn our abilities." said Neji. **

**Lee looked at him. "If so, we can't stay here all day!" **

"**Right! Let's hurry on then!" said Guy, and they all took off behind Pakkun, who had started to run again. **

"That's probably a good idea." said Tsunade, but she was also wondering if Guy would need to rest, as well as Naruto.

"**This was obviously a way to buy them more time." said Chiyo. **

**Sakura's attention, however, was on a very angry looking Naruto, and he thought to herself, 'When did you get strong enough to take these guys on?' **

"Probably when he trained with me." said Jiraiya arrogantly, and Tsunade smacked his head.

"**If they're using such a powerful technique just to delay us..." Chiyo kept talking. "There's no doubt. They've already started extracting the Bijuu." **

A shudder went around the room and Temari and Kankuro were starting to look nervous. Gaara also seemed to have the jitters.

**Kakashi nodded when both Naruto and Sakura looked aghast. "There's no time. We need to save Gaara-kun right away."**

"Gaara-kun...?" Gaara looked like he hadn't heard anyone say that about him in a very long time.

Kakashi also was surprised that he had said something like that. Apparently he would get closer to the fifth Kazekage in the future.

"**U-Umm." Sakura raised her hand slightly and everyone looked at her. "What do you mean by extracting the Bijuu?"**

Evidently, everyone in the room had been wondering the same thing, because it got very quiet. Only the adults knew.

"**They probably plan to make a new Jinchuuriki from the Shukaku, the Ichibi."**

"Did anyone understand that sentence?" asked Kiba loudly, but he got silencing looks from everyone else.

"**Jinchuuriki?" asked Sakura, and Naruto looked at the ground while Kakashi looked at him. **

"**I already explained that Bijuu are beasts with unimaginable power, right?" said Chiyo. "And that various nations tried to use them as military weapons. A Jinchuuriki is one who controls their powers."**

Gaara gave a quiet, bitter laugh. "I wouldn't say that exactly."

Naruto thought to the last time he had encountered the fox and shuddered with agreement.

**Sakura looked surprised. "But before, you said-" **

"**And that was the truth. But, it didn't stop people from trying by sealing the Bijuu within people."**

"That doesn't seem right." said Hinata strongly, evoking surprised reactions. She blushed. "I mean...it doesn't sound like the people have a choice in the matter."

"**Through sealing techniques, the Bijuu's powers were suppressed, and the nations tried to control them that way."**

**Naruto put a hand on his stomach, where he knew the seal to be. **

"So both of you are Jinchuuriki." said Choji, as though trying to keep things straight. They nodded uneasily.

**Chiyo kept talking. "Those with Bijuu sealed within them, like Gaara, are called Jinchuuriki."**

"She doesn't know." said Lee with surprise. "But I thought-"

"Konoha worked very hard to keep the identity of its Jinchuuriki a secret." said Jiraiya, not just talking about Naruto, but about Kushina as well.

"**Jinchuuriki gain unimaginable power by joining with a Bijuu. Including Gaara, there have been three people in the Sand Village's history who have been Jinchuuriki."**

"How many have we had?" asked Tenten curiously.

Jiraiya frowned. "Three." He said finally, not elaborating any further.

**Sakura was silent, and then, "Countless wars have been started by using Jinchuuriki, haven't they?"**

"**Indeed."**

"**Then the people who have become Jinchuuriki-!" She started off angry, then softened when she saw the miserable expression on Naruto's face. "How do you even extract a Bijuu?"**

The adults all winced and everyone else looked at them curiously. "What?" asked Sakura. "How is that a bad question?"

**Naruto looked shocked and Chiyo went on. "You need a lot of time and a powerful sealing technique that can balance out a Bijuu's power."**

"Which the Akatsuki have, I'm sure."

"**But if you do that, the Jinchuuriki will..."**

**Sakura noticed how suddenly sad she looked. "No way."**

It then hit the room. "You don't mean...?" Temari was suddenly horrified. "Then what are you doing standing around!"

"They...die?" asked Ino with horror. "Seriously? What kind of technique is that?"

**Chiyo nodded slowly. "Jinchuuriki who have their Bijuu extracted...die." A wind blew grass and leaves in their direction. Sakura's eyes started to water. **

"**You always cry so easily, Sakura-chan." She whipped her head around to look at a strangely calm Naruto. "Don't worry. I'm gonna save Gaara 'ttebayo." **

"I think it's you she's worried about."

"**Naruto, I'm worried about y-" **

"**We need to hurry." He started to walk away from the group as Sakura, Chiyo, and Kakashi watched him. **

"It's true." said Jiraiya. "You do need to move quickly to get to him."

**In a murky cave very far away, the extraction continued as more and more pink floated out and another eye opened on the statue. The leader of the Akatsuki opened his eyes. "Zetsu, clean up those two we used for the Shapeshifting technique."**

"Clean up?" asked Tenten. "What do they mean by that?"

"Wait, wasn't Zetsu mentioned a while back?" said Choji, remembering suddenly.

Lee's eyes widened. "Yes! He was the one with the leaves!"

"**Roger."**

"**Itachi, brief us on the enemy's numbers and what special abilities they have."**

"It's not good that they know something about us already." said Kakashi with a scowl.

**Itachi's red eyes blinked. "They're moving in a four man cell consisting of Konoha's Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki, and the Sand's senior councilor Chiyo."**

**Sasori looked up at that, surprised. 'Did he say Granny Chiyo?'**

"Granny Chiyo?" yelled Naruto. "Chiyo is Sasori's grandmother? How come nobody told me this?"

Kankuro shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't think about it."

"Don't you remember?" asked Sakura. "It was brought up earlier. Kind of."

He gave her a blank look and she sighed. "Never mind."

**As Team Kakashi and Chiyo flew through the woods, Naruto started to breath more and more heavily. Beads of sweat trickled down his face and moving so fast seemed to be a challenge. **

"I'm sure that technique you used was pretty difficult." said Jiraiya.

**'It looks like he's not used to using Oodama Rasengan yet.' thought Kakashi. **

**The other team was also traveling through a forrest, and Guy seemed out of breath and tired as well. Pakkun glanced back. 'Opening the Sixth gate really took its toll on him.' thought the dog. **

"You should probably rest." said Tsunade seriously.

"**Guy-sensei, are you alright?" Lee called from behind him. **

**Guy turned with a huge grin. "What are you talking about? I'm always full of energy!" He started to laugh, but then banged his head on an upcoming tree. **

Both Tenten and Neji rolled their eyes, having expected this. "You need to watch where you're going." said the latter sarcastically.

"**Guy-sensei!"**

"**You aren't okay at all!" said Tenten with an annoyed expression. **

**Neji stood. "It's not surprising. He just used Morning Peacock a few minutes ago." **

"True."

"**We should rest somewhere."**

"At least one of them is responsible." said Tsunade with a grumble.

**The sky turned dark orange as Kakashi came to a halt. "Stop!" The team turned in confusion. **

"**What's wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" **

"**Let's take a break here for a while."**

"Take a break?" Temari was incredulous. "But you need to hurry!"

"They need to be at full strength." said Shikamaru with a yawn. Temari glared at him, but didn't press the point.

**Chiyo nodded. "A wise decision." **

"**Why? You just said we didn't have any time 'ttebayo! If we stay here, Gaara will-"**

Sakura sighed. "You're so impatient Naruto!"

"**Our pace has slowed considerably since our fight with the fake Itachi." said Kakashi. "Resting up now will allow us to reach our goal more quickly."**

"**He's right." said Sakura. **

**Kakashi continued. "And tomorrow we may have to fight the guys who kidnapped Gaara. We need to be at 100%."**

Naruto and Sakura looked uneasily at each other, before quickly turning away. Their future selves were totally ready for it.

**He didn't look happy, but Naruto admitted in defeat. "Alright." **

"At least you didn't argue about it." said Kakashi thankfully.

**Under the glow of the moon, the small mountains where Team Guy and Kisame fought seemed eery. The imposter lay on the ground, defeated, when a rumbling in the ground could be heard. Two spiky appendages shot out of the dirt. **

"It's that Zetsu guy!"

**The man was half white, half black with glowing yellow eyes and green hair. He walked over to the body and stared down at it. **

"**So this one was Kisame's? His corpse definitely needs to be disposed of." It was the black half who said this. **

"Well, at least they're efficient." said Jiraiya grudgingly.

**The white half smiled. "Then hurry up and dispose of him." Zetsu bent down towards the body hungrily. **

The room was silent, then-

"HE ATE HIM?"

Quite a few people looked sick to their stomachs and everyone else just looked disgusted. "What kind of person...Eugh!" Ino seemed particularity grossed out.

Kankuro put the book down. "Well, that's the end of the chapter. It seemed really long this time...Who wants it?"

"Oh, I'll take it." said Tsunade crabbily, when it seemed no one else would. "Let's see...Oh! Damn it!"

"What is it?" asked Jiraiya immediately.

Tsunade gulped and read the chapter title.

**OoOo**

_**Yes, it's me again. Wow, this took a lot of time. I've decided to start to combining chapters to get this story moving and make up for lost time. I'm going to try to do THREE next time, so it may take a little longer and then we will be at the Sakura and Chiyo vs Sasori fight. **_

_**(Is it just me, or are there like twenty "S" names in Naruto?) **_

_**Anyway, double the episodes means double the reviews! Reviews make me smile so much, even if it is just a "good job" or "update soon". Seriously. **_

_**Happy Father's Day! **_

_**Sorry, that was me remembering that I need to write that holiday down because I keep forgetting. I also think my SHIFT key may be whacking out on me because I'm having a lot of issues with it. :( **_

_**Review pretty please! And take my poll, we're getting closer to when I'll need to decide. **_

_**(P.S. I found that this month I have gotten OVER ONE THOUSAND VISITORS! Can you believe what it would be like if everyone out there would review?) **_

_**See you guys soon!**_

_**owlgirl16**_


	16. Gaara Dies!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :) **

**Dedication: To eosrising for being my 300th reviewer! Whoo! The big 3-0-0! **

**OoOo**

_The room was silent, then-_

"_HE ATE HIM?" _

_Quite a few people looked sick to their stomachs and everyone else just looked disgusted. "What kind of person...Eugh!" Ino seemed particularity grossed out. _

_Kankuro put the book down. "Well, that's the end of the chapter. It seemed really long this time...Who wants it?" _

"_Oh, I'll take it." said Tsunade crabbily, when it seemed no one else would. "Let's see...Oh! Damn it!"_

"_What is it?" asked Jiraiya immediately. _

_Tsunade gulped and read the chapter title. _

**Chapter 16- Gaara Dies! **

There was an absolute, horrified silence in the room. As of yet, no one had actually _died_ in the books who was in that room. Some covered their mouths and Gaara himself looked terrified.

"No!" shouted Temari in anguish. "It...It can't be true!"

Tsunade looked uncomfortable to be reading this chapter, and tried to hurry on, hoping nothing too bad would be in the beginning.

**Team Guy rested beside a flickering campfire during the night. Neji was the only one awake as he stared into the glowing depths of orange and red. Suddenly, Guy sat up. "Okay, break time's over!" **

"**Guy-sensei, are you sure?" Lee was up now too. **

"Yeah, we don't want anything bad happening because you're tired."

**He beamed. "You bet! I suddenly felt refreshed and woke right up!" **

**Pakkun looked nervous. "Neji..."**

"**It's fine. He recovers so fast, it's kind of annoying." **

Guy gave a shifted look at Neji. "Annoying?"

"Yes. Annoying."

**He nodded. "Now we need to wait for-"**

"**I'm fine too." said Tenten. **

**They all stood and stretched. **

"Time to hurry." said Sakura, thinking about the chapter title and wincing.

"**All right!" Guy looked ready as ever. "To make up for lost time, we're going to double the pace!"**

Neji and Tenten both looked aghast while Lee cheered. "That's brilliant Guy-sensei!"

"**No, let's go three times as fast!" said Lee, holding up three fingers. "That way, we'll get there faster than we originally planned!"**

"Lee, it doesn't work-" Neji started to explain, but he was cut off by his teacher.

"I ADMIRE YOUR AMBITION AND DETERMINATION!"

"THANK YOU GUY-SENSEI!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"L-"

Tenten smacked them both on the head. "Will you two ever stop talking? Jeez!"

"**Good idea." Guy nodded his head. "Okay everyone, I know this is sudden, but we're going to go at four times the pace!" **

His remark was met with silence and Kakashi looked at him strangely. "You know that's impossible right?"

"Nothing is impossible with the burning flame of youth on our side!"

Quite a few people rolled their eyes.

**He then noticed the expressions on the faces of Pakkun and his students. "Is something wrong?"**

"**Yes. That's impossible." said Neji, crossing his arms. **

**Tenten looked annoyed. "I keep telling you to stop acting like that!"**

"And it's not working." said Tenten with a long sigh, wondering yet again why she was put on this team. Well, at least Future-Neji didn't seem _that_ bad.

"**That's why I said three times, Guy-sensei." **

**Pakkun drooped down. "Lee, you're still missing the point..." **

Lee looked confused. "What does he mean by that?"

"Never mind." said Neji, after thinking for a moment on how to explain. He knew that neither Lee or his teacher would ever understand, so what was the point?

**Many miles away, Chiyo and Kakashi both gazed into their own fire. The old woman sat still on the ground next to two sleeping students, while Kakashi was perched in a tree. **

"**Well then, that should be enough." He hopped down. "Let's get going, shall we?"**

"Yes, that's a good idea." said Jiraiya seriously. Having a dead Kazekage on their hands would only make things more problematic.

"**Wake up you two! We're heading out." **

**Sakura slowly sat up. "Okay..." **

**Naruto stirred, but didn't open his eyes. "G-Give me another minute...'ttebayo." He rolled over onto his side. **

"Don't be lazy." said Sakura sternly.

"**We've got to save Gaara-kun, don't we?" **

**This caused him to jump out of bed. "Of course!" **

Ino rolled her eyes. "That didn't take too long." She said sarcastically.

**Both teams started to move out, in the same direction but from different locations. As they did this, the extraction of the Shukaku went on. **

"Come on, come on, come on!"

Gaara himself was starting to get worried. If the future looked like this, then he most certainly did not want to die.

"**We're about to enter the final stage." the leader said quite calmly as the eyes on the statue continued to open. **

**Kisame spoke up from his finger. "What should we do about those annoying flies?"**

Said "flies" humphed and looked slightly annoyed at the comment.

"**They were faster than I thought." growled Zetsu. **

**The leader shrugged. "Not a problem. We've delayed them enough."**

Temari groaned and both teams looked disappointed in themselves that they weren't faster.

"**That, and we have a backup plan."**

"A backup plan doesn't sound good."

**Deidara sighed. "Meaning the two of us will have to finish them off." **

"**Let's hurry and get this done, Deidara." said Sasori impatiently. "We've got some guests on the way." **

"We're going to have to fight them?" asked Sakura, looking nervous. "But even the Kazekage..." She cut herself off short, but the message was loud and clear. These two men were very good and very dangerous.

Kakashi nodded. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

"**That's right," said Deidara with a laugh. "We need to prepare them a good welcome." **

"**They're rather annoying, aren't they?" said Kisame. **

**Another Akatsuki member spoke up from the shadows. "Man, we haven't even found our Jinchuuriki yet." **

"**Settle down. We'll complete our mission soon enough." said his partner. **

"I wonder who they are?" asked Jiraiya. "We haven't heard of some of the members yet."

Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Wait, so I guess each member has their eye on a certain Jinchuuriki?" He said carefully. "That makes sense."

Naruto wondered for a moment who was going after him, and shivered.

**The leader held his hand up. "Enough with the idle chatter, focus! I won't forgive any screw ups from now on.**

**The silent screaming of Gaara continued as the pink clouds became thinner and thinner, leaving his mouth and eyes towards the prison. **

"That's...not a great mental image." said Kiba, slightly disgusted.

Shino nodded in agreement with his teammate for once.

**Team Guy moved on forward. "I don't like this." **

"**What is it, Neji?" asked Lee. "The enemy?"**

"**No, just the opposite. I can't sense their presence at all." **

"That's unusual." said Neji, with a frown. "I should be able to."

"It must mean that they are being very careful." said Kakashi.

**Lee looked surprised and Neji went on. "It's strange, since they used such a high level technique just to delay us."**

**No one looked happy to hear this. **

Guy was starting to become nervous. He had great faith in his team's ability, of course, but these enemies were not to be taken lightly.

**The other team went on as well. "They no longer need to hold us off?" asked Kakashi, mostly to himself, but also aloud to Chiyo. **

**She nodded. "That is a possibility." **

**Sakura's eyes went wide. "They couldn't have..."**

A few groans and grimaces went around the room. They really needed to hurry!

'Come on future me!' thought Naruto to himself, almost angrily. He needed to save Gaara!

**Naruto growled and thought of himself as a much younger person, and Gaara at that same age too. Both were crying, all alone. **

Everyone looked down to the ground in a shameful, regretful silence.

**But even as the younger Naruto buried his head in his hands, people started to appear around him: Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke when they were both much smaller. **

Sakura bit her lip, Sasuke softened some, and Kakashi avoided eye contact. Naruto also looked slightly embarrassed to have his feeling displayed for the world to see. (Or at least the people that affected his world.)

**Gaara remained alone. **

**Even as Jiraiya, the Third Hokage, a younger Neji, Lee, and Tenten appeared (Naruto had become very good friends with the team after the Chunin exams), Gaara remained alone. **

"That's good to hear!" said Lee, trying to remain excited even as the mood was somber. He really did enjoy the younger ninja.

**Then Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji came into view along with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Then the jounin instructors, Shizune, and Tsunade appeared. Anko and Ibiki Morino followed them, as well as Konohamaru and his team. **

Whenever someone was mentioned, that person would look towards Naruto with a pleased expression and he would smile back at them. Gaara remained downcast however, along with his two siblings who were starting to realize that they should've stuck with him.

**Gaara was still lonely and tears fell from his tiny eyes as Naruto snapped out of the vision. He clenched his fist and sped forward, surprising Chiyo. **

"**Wait for me, Gaara!" said Naruto with a hiss, the whiskers on his face darkened and his eyes red.**

A few faces went unconsciously to Naruto's eyes, which looked worried, but blue.

**The people behind him noticed. "Naruto, wait!" yelled Sakura. She sighed in annoyance. **

**Chiyo turned to Kakashi with a puzzled expression. "Why is that kid trying so hard to save Gaara, when he's not even from the same village?" **

"Because he's my friend dattebayo!" yelled Naruto, finally accepting this fact. Gaara looked at him in shock and gratefulness.

"**Just what is he?"**

**Kakashi stared at her. "He's also a Jinchuuriki. The Kyuubi was sealed inside of him."**

"Ta-da." muttered Kiba.

**Chiyo's expression was quite dumbstruck, as though this possibility had never occurred to her. A vision of the snarling, orange beast with nine tails and a poisonous hatred came to mind. **

Tsunade snorted. "I would have paid money to see the look on her face."

"**Naruto may not care about the Sand Village itself, but Gaara-kun is a Jinchuuriki like him. He understands how Gaara feels more than anyone else in your village. No matter where they're raised, Jinchuuriki are all treated the same."**

"Which really isn't a good thing." said Jiraiya, thinking about how bad it was when Jinchuuriki weren't loyal to their village. It would only make the Akatsuki's job easier.

Again, more glances were sent in the direction of Gaara and Naruto. Imagining a world without Naruto being crazy about becoming Hokage was almost unreal.

"**That's why Naruto feels as if he has to save him. It doesn't matter if he's from the Sand Village or Konoha. To Naruto, Gaara-kun is a friend who has felt the same pain as him."**

Both looked at each other once more.

**Chiyo thought about this for a moment, before Kakashi went on. "It's Naruto's dream to become Hokage. He became frustrated when he learned Gaara had become the Kazekage. But at the same time, he was happy for him, from the bottom of his heart."**

Even now, Naruto realized that he was proud of Gaara, though he hardly knew him.

**Kakashi looked at his feet. "Naruto has a mysterious power."**

"I do 'ttebayo?"

"He does?" Sasuke made his first comment of the chapter.

Tsunade sighed. "Just let me read!"

"**Everyone who meets him becomes his friend, no matter how little contact hey have beforehand."**

Naruto gave a wide grin.

**Chiyo sighed. "I've lived for a long time. I've watched over countless people, and learned all about the different philosophies out there." **

"Ninjas tend to have many."

"**I came to believe that alliances with other countries are just for appearances, and did everything I could to protect my Sand Village. I'm the one who performed the technique that merged Gaara with the Shukaku."**

There was a moment of silence as the Sand Siblings were all struck silent.

"I never knew that!" exclaimed Kankuro. "Seriously?"

Tsunade frowned. "It's not that hard to believe. That old grandma is pretty good at sealing and such. "

"**I discussed it at length with his father, the Fourth Kazekage." Chiyo went on, even as Kakashi gave her a shifted glance. **

Gaara looked annoyed at the mention of his (apparently deceased) dad.

"**Everything I've done for my village has ended up causing it more pain. And now, an allied country I've never trusted and always avoided is the only one helping us. Every single thing I've done up until now may have been a mistake. And even worse, I'm at an age where I'm worn out and ready to give up. Kakashi."**

**She smiled slightly. "You young people are just so full of potential..."**

"That's what we should all live by!" shouted Guy with enthusiasm. "We're only young once!"

"I agree Guy-sensei!"

Neji and Tenten rolled their eyes, almost in unison.

"**It makes me jealous."**

"**No, no. You're just getting started." Kakashi finally spoke up. "You're young enough!" **

Tsunade raised her eyebrows. "I doubt that'll make her feel any better."

**Chiyo gave a croaky, old laugh. "You're right. Maybe there's still something an old bag like me can do." She stared ahead of her at Naruto and thought to herself, 'Something...'**

"Well, at least she recognizes she's old." said Jiraiya slyly, looked sideways at his old teammate who pretended not to hear him.

"**Almost there." said the leader of Akatsuki as smaller amounts of the Shukaku were drawn out of the Kazekage's body. **

**Gaara found himself in a strange, white place with several clouds and an intense brightness. **

"**Whose...hand is this?" He said aloud, while looking down. "Huh? It's my hand?"**

The atmosphere in the room grew colder as many started to realize what was going on.

"**I wonder...Did my existence ever become necessary for someone?" **

"If you were the Kazekage, then I'm sure it did." said Jiraiya solemnly. Gaara looked at the older man and nodded slightly in thanks.

Temari bit her lip and tried not to show any emotion.

"**Huh?" Gaara looked forward and saw what could've been his mirror image. "What's that? Me? That's me. The me...whose existence someone depended on. Why? Why did I want to become like that?"**

"Because someone proved to you that you couldn't always live on your own or depend on destiny." said Neji softly, brushing his forehead with that damn cursed seal he thought kept him locked up.

Lee, Tenten, and Guy smiled at him.

"**Why did I desire it so badly? Why? Why is that 'Gaara'? I used to be inside of that. But what am I now? Just one state of consciousness...What did I used to be? It was just...a small...feeling."**

**The image started to fade and his vision blurred.**

"No..." whispered Temari in pain, knowing and dreading what was about to happen.

**No more pink floated from his eyes and mouth, and a pupil formed in one of the stone monster's eyes. The leader looked pleased. **

"**It's done." **

Quiet sobs were starting to sound throughout the room, and everyone put their head down. Gaara could hardly believe what he was hearing. He had achieved an enormous dream, just to...die.

**Without the Jutsu to hold him up, Gaara's back arched and he fell slowly to the ground. His eyes were closed and his skin was cracked, but he finally looked peaceful. **

Tears started to well up in Naruto's eyes. Even though he had no love for the small Sand Ninja when they first came to the room, he could tell that in the future they would become close.

"Why?" asked Sakura sadly. "Why couldn't we have been faster?"

"Hey, it's going to be alright." Ino tried to be comforting and put her hand on her old friend's shoulder.

"**Whew." said Deidara. "It took three days and three nights."**

"**It's exhausting every time we do it, isn't it?" said Kisame. **

Kankuro looked furious. "What the hell is wrong with these people?" he shouted. "How many times have they done this...How could they not even care?"

"The Akatsuki doesn't care about anything other than its goal." said Jiraiya. "And we don't even know what that goal is yet."

**Another member cracked his neck. "Seriously, that took forever!" **

"**Good job, everyone." The leader looked down at Gaara's broken figure. **

Tsunade strained to get the words out, feeling terrible and wishing she could have somehow stopped it.

"That bastard." muttered Kiba, who couldn't believe anyone would be a bad enough person to look down on someone in death.

**Far away in the Sand Village, Kankuro laid on his bed when the picture on his table fell and cracked. He picked it up curiously, noticing it was the one of him and his siblings. **

A few people groaned, knowing how terrible it would be to not know your own brother was dead.

"**I have a bad feeling about this..." He murmured. "Shit, isn't there anything I can do?"**

"I don't think any of this could have been avoided." said Kakashi quietly, though he was thinking that this what another death on his slate. Another person he couldn't protect.

**Team Guy landed in front of a huge boulder with a red gate and single seal. **

"We were so close!" said Lee, his eyes wide.

"**Here?" asked Guy. **

**Pakkun pointed. "Gaara is behind that stone." **

**Guy walked forward. "Seems like they have some kind of barrier set up." **

Tenten sighed sadly. "So we couldn't have gotten in anyway?"

"I doubt it." said Neji.

"**What should we do?" asked Tenten. **

"**Let's break in!"**

"**No, Lee." said Guy. "You're late...Kakashi." **

Naruto looked determined. "We've got to get in that cave!"

**The three looked back. **

"**Well, we ran into some trouble on the way here." said the jounin. **

"That's putting it lightly."

**Lee seemed excited. "Naruto-kun! Sakura-san!" **

"**Hey Kakashi, you weren't talking about me, were you?" asked Chiyo, somewhat sarcastically. **

**Naruto gritted his teeth and nodded his head. "Hey!" **

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Nice greeting."

"**Naruto!" said Neji, eyes wide. **

**Sakura walked forward. "You guys were a bit quicker than us. This is the Sand Village's senior consultant, Chiyo-sama." **

**Chiyo held up a peace sign. "Pleased to meet you."**

"This isn't really time for small talk, is it?" asked Shikamaru.

"**Now then, shall we do this, Kakashi?" Guy looked at the entrance. **

"**Yeah."**

**Naruto made two fists. "Gaara, hang in there dattebayo!" **

'But it's too late.' thought Naruto. '_I'm _too late..."

Tsunade put down the book. "That's the end of the chapter...Who wants to go next?" When no one answered, she handed it to Jiraiya.

"Here. We _all _ have to read."

Jiraiya grumbled, but took the book. "Fine."

But before he could start, a little note appeared out of no where again. _Time for dinner! _

"Dinner already?" asked Sakura, amazed. But there was already food on the table and everyone dug in, perhaps with a little less enthusiasm than at lunch.

**OoOo**

_**Ugh! I wanted this chapter to be combined AND be up sooner...but it didn't really fit with the next two...Oh well. That, and it was hard writing this one. I wanted to try and capture as much emotion as I could. Tell me if I managed in a review :) **_

_**Plus, I had forgotten that I had Wisdom Teeth Removal Surgery, and that I have honestly not felt like doing anything. Now, I am slightly recovered (face still swollen), and have plenty of time to write! We're moving along. :)**_

_**Thanks for all the fabulous reviews! Pretty please keep it up. I hope to have the next chapter out soon, and then it'll be time for Sakura and Chiyo vs. Sasori, which will be very LONG. **_

_**From your apologetic and very tired author, **_

_**owlgirl16 **_


	17. Entering the Cave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :) **

**Dedication: To Taka for being my 325th reviewer. Or commenter. Whatever they're calling it. And to lilnudger82 for being my 350th reviewer! Thanks to everyone!  
><strong>

**This chapter is two episodes combined. **

**OoOo**

_'But it's too late.' thought Naruto. 'I'm too late...'_

_Tsunade put down the book. "That's the end of the chapter...Who wants to go next?" When no one answered, she handed it to Jiraiya. _

"_Here. We all have to read." _

_Jiraiya grumbled, but took the book. "Fine." _

_But before he could start, a little note appeared out of no where again. Time for dinner! _

"_Dinner already?" asked Sakura, amazed. But there was already food on the table and everyone dug in, perhaps with a little less enthusiasm than at lunch. _

"Is everyone done?" asked Jiraiya, and when he got a series of nods, he opened the book back up.

**Chapter 17- Entering the Cave**

"A whole chapter on getting in?" asked Kiba. "Guess it takes you guys a while!"

Sakura glared at him. "It was obviously very well protected."

**Neji stared into the cave using his Byakugan, as everyone else waited anxiously for news. **

"**The inside is rather wide and spacious, but..."**

"**But?"**

**He looked closely. "I can't get a very good image of what's inside. It seems there are some people there."**

"I wonder if there's something there that's preventing my Byakugan from seeing correctly." said Neji, knowing that he should be able to see perfectly clear at that short a distance.

Kakashi nodded. "It's highly likely."

"**Neji, Is Gaara...? Hey, what's happening to Gaara?" **

Neji glared at Naruto, who looked confused. "How do you know it's me 'ttebayo?"

"Who else?"

"**Wait! I'm searching for him now!" He moved his eyes towards a figure on the ground, and then looked towards a strange, large figure with a hideous face.**

"**Neji!"**

"**Wait!"**

"Naruto, please be patient." sighed Kakashi. "Or we're going to have a lot of trouble."

**Neji saw as one of the pupils in the enormous eyes looked around almost cautiously. When it was sure of whatever it had been searching for, the eye closed gently along with all of the others. **

"**Wh-What is that?" **

"I imagine it'd be pretty shocking if you'd never seen the thing before." commented Shikamaru.

Choji nodded. "And we've never seen it...only heard about it."

**Back outside the cave, Naruto was rapidly shaking him. "What's wrong? Hey!"**

"You're...shaking me?" said Neji, rather dangerously. Naruto gulped and pretended to look in a different direction.

**Neji was silent as he continued to look forward. **

"**What's wrong?" asked Sakura calmly. **

**He frowned. "It's hard for me to explain."**

"No it's not! Just tell them about the large, creepy statue!" said Kiba.

"**Which means..." said Tenten, turning towards the cave. **

**Lee grinned. "Which means we have to see it for ourselves, doesn't it?" **

**Guy put his hand on Lee's shoulder. "I'll keep it short then."**

"You're seriously going to try and break in?" asked Jiraiya in disbelief.

Guy stuck his thumb out. "Why not?"

**He backflipped backwards and then started to run at the cave, fist drawn. **

"Guy, I don't think that's going to w-"

"Of course it will work!"

"**Take that!" He punched the cave wall, much to the surprised faces everyone else. A few rocks crumbled, but nothing broke. Guy looked annoyed. "A barrier, huh?"**

Kakashi raised his eyebrows and Guy seemed upset. "Oh! I thought for sure that it would break open!"

**Inside, Akatsuki noticed the ruckus and the leader looked up. "It's gotten noisy outside, hasn't it?"**

"**It seems they have made it here." said Kisame. **

**Deidara looked at the group from the corner of his eye. "Which group? Was it the one that Master Kisame was holding up? Or is it..."**

Tsunade leaned in to whisper to Jiraiya. "Am I the only one who thinks it's not such a good idea to send a Jinchuuriki into the hands of the people who want to kill him?"

He snorted but didn't stop reading.

"**It's both of them." said Zetsu, opening one of his gold eyes. **

"**So they both made it here at the same time." said the leader. "However..." He looked down at Gaara. "It's unfortunate. They're a bit too late."**

No one seemed happy by this statement.

**Sasori's eyes gleamed. "There's one more Jinchuuriki here, right?" He laughed. "Don't think poorly of me, Itachi." **

"Does that mean...Itachi is going after me?" asked Naruto nervously. There was an uncomfortable silence.

**Outside, everyone was trying to figure out what to do next. "First, we have to remove the barrier." said Guy. **

"**And we have to figure out just what type of barrier it is." added Sakura. **

**Guy smiled. "Okay! Kakashi, we need to figure out what type of barrier it is!" **

"I just said that." grumbled Sakura. "Seriously!"

**Kakashi stared at it for a few moments. "It's a Five-Seal Barrier."**

"**A Five Seal Barrier?" asked Naruto.**

Jiraiya frowned while reading. "That means the two teams will have to split up." He said, sounding annoyed.

"Wait...What's a Five Seal Barrier?" Naruto scratched his head.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Kakashi-sensei is about to explain in the book!"

"**A Five Seal Barrier is a barrier made by placing five 'Forbidden' seals in different places. There's one Forbidden seal in front of us, and four others somewhere else."**

"**How do we remove them?"**

"**If you don't remove all five seals at the same time, then you can't remove the barrier." said Kakashi with a sense of dread. Splitting up was not his intention. **

The Kakashi in the room looked as though he agreed with that sentiment.

**Sakura glanced at him. "It must be done simultaneously, huh?"**

"**That's right."**

"This is just wasting time! You have to find the seals and figure out how to take them off at the same time!" exclaimed Temari. "It's ridiculous!"

"But effective, obviously." drawled Shikamaru, earning himself a hateful glare.

**Naruto frowned. "Then, where are the other four tags 'ttebayo?" **

"**Neji." said Kakashi.**

**The Hyuuga nodded. "I know. Byakugan!" His vision turned to white and grey and zoomed outwards. After a few moments, "I found them! There's one on a boulder about 500 meters northeast of here..."**

"Sounds like you've expanded your range." said Tenten.

Hinata looked rather depressed at this statement, wishing she could see that far.

"**The...second one...is on the trunk of a tree growing along a riverbank 350 meters to the south-southeast...The third one...is on a cliff about 650 meters to the northwest...the fourth one...is in a forest a little less than 800 meters to the southwest...Those are the four locations."**

"**If so, then they are pretty far away." said Sakura with a sigh. "What will the signal be?"**

Team Guy all looked at each other. "We're going to be the ones going, aren't we?" said Tenten, slightly annoyed. She had wanted to fight Akatsuki.

"Seems like it." said Neji.

**Guy rummaged through his backpack. "No need to worry there. At that distance...we should be able to use wireless radios. Okay, we'll all stay in communication and find the tags with Neji's directions!"**

"Hopefully, pulling off the seals will be pretty straightforward." said Kakashi. "It is possible that Akatsuki made them traps."

Once again, the anxiety was high.

**Inside the cave, their "meeting" was about to end. **

"**Now then. Shall we get going...? It's starting to get noisy outside and we've got our mission to complete, after all." said Kisame. "What should we do about them outside? We don't even know if they can get in here..." **

"Not stay." said Sakura with a grimace. "We're going to have a hard enough time with Deidara and Sasori!"

"**Don't underestimate them." said Itachi coldly. "You should know."**

"Yeah!" cheered Naruto. "Don't underestimate us!"

**Kisame laughed. "Well...I acknowledge their brute strength, at least."**

"**Sasori. Deidara." The leader once again commanded everyone's attention. "You take care of the guys outside."**

'We can do this.' Sakura told herself firmly, although she was still nervous. These men were very dangerous criminals!

"**I knew it would turn out like this..." said Deidara. **

**The leader's eyes were bright. "But take the Jinchuuriki alive. Everyone else is dismissed." **

Naruto gulped and all heads swiveled to him.

"**Let's go." said one of the members, turning to his partner as they both disappeared. **

**Kisame looked at Itachi. "We'll be leaving too..."**

**The growl of Sasori interrupted him. "Itachi...What's the Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki like?"**

"Annoying."

"Loud."

"Obnoxious."

"Reckless."

Naruto scowled. "Shut up 'ttebayo!" No one spoke after that, as everyone was curious about what the Uchiha would say.

"**Tell him." said the leader, after Itachi was silent for a few moments. **

"**He'll be the first one to yell and scream at you." He said finally. **

Most of Naruto's classmates laughed or guffawed at that statement, which summed up their friend quite accurately.

"That's not funny!"

**Deidara didn't look satisfied. "What does that mean? Doesn't he have any more specific characteristics?" **

**But Itachi vanished before he could say anything else. **

"They'll figure it out just fine." muttered Sakura, somewhat worried and somewhat amused.

**Far away, both him and Kisame woke from their meditation on a rocky cliff. "Hey, you okay with that? Wasn't he your target?"**

**Itachi stood. "Let's go."**

Sasuke seemed annoyed that Itachi was going after Naruto, but managed not to burst out. This book really wasn't helping cool his hatred.

"**We'll remove the tags in the four surrounding locations." said Guy. "If this is a competition of speed, our team will probably be faster, after all. Alright, you head for the northwest forest, Lee! I leave the northeast boulder to you, Neji. And you take the south-southeast, Tenten. I'll head for the northwest cliff. I'm sure that one will be in the location most difficult to remove."**

Neji, Tenten, and Lee all exchanged a determined look.

**Kakashi spoke up. "What's the frequency?"**

"**174."**

"**Roger."**

**Lee took in a deep breath, ready to test out the radio. "CAN YOU HEAR ME GUYS?" The sound was tremendous and booming in the ears of his teacher, teammates, and Kakashi. **

"I knew something like this would happen."

**Even after he finished talking, the noise echoed. Tenten leaned over, hands over her ears. "Lee! You've got your microphone turned up too high!" **

"**OH! I'M SORRY!" **

Neji rolled his eyes. "You were supposed to turn it down first."

"I'm sorry!"

**His voice burned their ears again and Guy frantically motioned at the volume control. "Lee...Lee!"**

**Lee found the knob and turned it. "I'm sorry..." Thankfully, it had worked. **

Kakashi grimaced, gently touching his ears and wondering if there was any hope that they could change the future after all. He had very sensitive hearing.

"**All right then! Team Guy..." Guy stuck his arm out into the center of their circle and starting humming. **

"I refuse." said Neji coldly.

Tenten nodded in agreement. "Me too! I'm never doing that again!"

"Doing what?" asked Naruto, but they wouldn't answer.

"**R-Right!" said Lee, and he put his hand on his teacher's. Guy nodded and swiveled his head to face Tenten. **

**She didn't move, but the sighed. "Okay, okay." **

"Still not doing it."

**Guy slowly turned his head to face Neji, whose expression clearly stated that he would not put his hand down. The two stared at each other, neither blinking, for a good minute while Guy continued to hum loudly. **

**He then grunted in approval as Neji reluctantly place his hand on top of Tenten's. Guy beamed.**

"**With the full power of youth! Fight!"**

"**Yeah!" cheered Lee as the team bounced slightly. Both Neji and Tenten had their eyes closed.**

"**Fight!**

"**Yeah!"**

"**Fight!"**

"**Yeah!" **

"**Fight! Fight!"**

"**Yeah Yeah!" **

"**And an extra Fight!"**

"**Yeah!" **

"Can we do that?" asked Naruto, with a wild gleam in his eyes. Kakashi shook his head and glared at Guy. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked like if you came close to them with a group cheer, they would pound you into the dirt.

"No way Naruto."

"**Scatter!" And with that, Team Guy was gone. **

**Naruto smiled. "How cool. What cool enthusiasm! Hey guys, let's do that, too...!" **

"Why does that not surprise me?"

**Sakura turned away with her arms crossed. "I'd rather die..." **

"**Right..." said Kakashi. **

**Chiyo looked annoyed. "You fool!"**

Naruto pouted. "You guys are no fun!"

"**Well, it's time for me to get going." said Pakkun. "There's no reason for me to be here if I'll just get in the way."**

"**Good work, Pakkun." said Kakashi, releasing the summoning. **

**Team Guy traveled their separate ways quickly, and their sensei's voice came over the radio.**

"**Verifying operation. The four members of my team are to stand by once they find their tags! After all members have reached their positions...we'll remove the tags all at once on my signal! Of course, Team Kakashi will remove their tag simultaneously as well."**

**Kakashi stood over the tag on the wall. "Once this happens, Sakura will destroy the boulder at the entrance." Sakura ran backwards and narrowed her eyes, ready to run. **

Sakura still could hardly believe that in the future she could do things like that. From looks on the faces of her classmates, they still couldn't believe it either.

"**This is Neji. I'm in position."**

"**I've found mine, too!" said Guy. "I'll be arriving soon."**

"**I've got mine." said Tenten. **

**Lee hadn't found his yet, and the veins around Neji's eyes were made larger. "Byakugan! A little further south...All right! There it is!"**

"**Okay! I found it!" **

"Now hurry up and get inside." said Temari with little emotion. Now that Gaara was dead...she just wanted them to get the body.

"**All right everyone." said Guy. "Remove the tags on the count of three! One...two...three!" Five people in five different places ripped the tag off at the same time. **

"**Sakura!" shouted Kakashi.**

"**Right!" **

**She started to run forward with a loud yell and hit the rock hard, making it crumble. Guy nodded, hearing the explosion over the microphone, but then he turned. Behind him, some of the cliff had started to move up. **

**Similar things were happening to Neji, Tenten, and Lee, who backed up. "Wh-What's that?"**

"Is it a trap?"

**Team Kakashi and Chiyo entered the cave, but saw that there were people already waiting for them. "We're too late..." **

**Deidara and Sasori were sitting on the still Gaara, looking directly ahead at their opponents. Naruto started to shake with anger. **

"Keep your cool." warned Kakashi, though he guessed that it would be futile.

"**Now...which one's the Jinchuuriki?" asked Deidara casually. Naruto's whisker birthmarks darkened, his teeth grew sharper and pointed, and his eyes went from blue to burgundy. **

Jiraiya found himself starting to worry. He had no idea if the kid had ever gotten far with the demon cloak, but him transforming wouldn't be good news for anyone.

"Stay calm Naruto." Kakashi's voice was even more serious now.

"**You bastards! I'll fucking kill both of you!" **

A few people's eyes widened and even Naruto himself was surprised that he cursed like that.

**Deidara smiled slightly. "The first one to start yelling and screaming...It's him, huh?"**

"This is bad." groaned Tsunade. "They're going to want to get you too."

"**Neji?" Back on the cliff, Guy tapped his radio. "Can you see what's happening to me here?"**

"**Yeah...The same thing is happening here." The grass in front of him was slowly turning into a larger lump. **

"That means we won't be able to help you guys." realized Lee.

Kakashi shook his head. "I was afraid this might happen."

"**Tenten, what about you?"**

"**It's probably the same here, too." said Tenten, watching the water mutate. **

"**Lee!"**

"**A strange shadow appeared in the forest as soon as I removed the tag."**

"**I thought so."**

The room was filled with a nervous anticipation of both the traps that Team Guy had to face and the Akatsuki members that Team Kakashi needed to fight.

**Neji found the entrance to the cave with his Byakugan. "Team Kakashi has infiltrated just as planned. **

**Tenten stared in confusion at the water, which was beginning to take a human shape. "What is...this?" **

"**It's probably an enemy trap." said Lee, looking at what appeared to be a mirror image of himself.**

"Like...a clone?" asked Choji. "You have to fight yourself?"

"That's what it sounds like." said Guy, looking almost pleased. "I'm sure I will find myself a good opponent."

"But then, the fight wouldn't go anywhere!" said Ino.

Sakura bit her lip. "The clones won't get tired, but real people will." she said unhappily.

"**Where do you think you're sitting?" yelled Naruto. **

**Deidara didn't change his gaze. "No doubt about it. He's the Jinchuuriki. The first one to yell and scream at you, huh? Itachi is pretty good at describing people."**

"It _is_ a pretty good description."

**Sasori didn't answer, instead choosing to stare directly at Chiyo, who looked right back at him. **

"**Gaara! What're you doing sleeping in a place like this? Stand up 'ttebayo!"**

A few sympathetic looks went to Naruto, and even Gaara who was the one being told of his upcoming death. He, however, didn't seem to appreciate it.

"I'm not dead yet." said Gaara shortly.

**Sakura sent him a worried glance, and Kakashi looked solemn. **

"**Gaara! Hey! Gaara! Are you listening?"**

Even though the circumstances were that of his apparent death, he couldn't help but notice the way that Naruto spoke to him. It was...friendly and without fear.

"**Thats enough, Naruto!" said Kakashi. "You should know..."**

"That's right..." said Kankuro unhappily. "Gaara doesn't sleep."

Most of the room looked like they were surprised at this revelation, but Jiraiya read on before any questions could be asked.

"**That's right. You know, don't you?" said Deidara tauntingly. "That he's already long dead." He hit his cheeks a few times, making Naruto even more furious. **

"That would make me pretty mad too." said Kiba, feeling sick at the way they were treating someone dead.

"**Oh..." said Sasori, noticing the fury on his face. **

**Deidara grinned. "He's definitely...the Jinchuuriki."**

"**Give him back..." growled Naruto. "Give Gaara back!" He started to run forward, but Kakashi was quicker and stopped him.**

"Seriously, you need to be less reckless." chastised Sakura. "Or you're going to get in trouble."

"**Calm down. If you charge ahead without thinking, we'll be killed." He said seriously.**

Kakashi nodded in agreement with his future self.

"**They're preventing us from making our way through the barrier, huh?" said Tenten, facing her copy.**

**Lee narrowed his eyes. "In other words, we can't go back up Naruto and the others unless we defeat ourselves. Is that how this works?"**

"**Exactly." **

"**They're quite impressive." said Neji.**

**Tenten frowned. "But we can't just sit here acting impressed."**

"Very true." said Tenten, smiling.

**With that said, all four started to fight, finding it hard to land a hit. **

**'They don't just look the same.' thought Neji as he couldn't make contact with the double. 'They've got the same power too, huh...?"**

"**We should consider them as having the same weapons too." said Tenten.**

"All in all, they're very dangerous enemies." said Guy.

**Back in the cave, all was silent and still, until Sasori turned to Deidara. **

"**What is it?" asked the blond. "It seems that Jinchuuriki wants to take him back, so...Sasori. You'll probably get mad if I say this...But I'll take care of him."**

"**Our mission is one Jinchuuriki each. Don't be getting all full of yourself, Deidara." **

'But if he can take the Kazekage, what chance do I have?' thought Naruto.

"**An artist's passion starts to dull unless they seek greater stimulation, my man...The rumor is the Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki is quite powerful."**

"It is?"

**Deidara's hand started to chew. "He's an opponent suitable for my art."**

"**What? You're calling those explosions of yours art? Art is something that beautifully remains exclusively into the distant future. Eternal beauty is art!"**

"**I do respect you as a fellow craftsman." said Deidara. "But art is a fleeting moment of beauty that vanishes gloriously."**

"Are they seriously arguing about art?" asked Choji.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Apparently. How troublesome."

"**Wh-What's up with these guys?" asked Sakura, who was watching their debate with confusion. **

**Sasori seemed annoyed. "Deidara, it appears you don't understand what true art is..."**

"**You're the one that doesn't understand."**

"**No! Eternal beauty is true art!"**

"This is frustrating."

"**Don't be a fool." snorted Deidara. "Art is an instant of beauty."**

"**Do you want to make me angry?" asked Sasori.**

**Deidara shrugged. "I just told you it would probably make you upset, didn't I?"**

"I think he's talking about art." said Tsunade with an eye roll. The whole situation was ridiculous.

**Sasori raised his bony tail threateningly. "You know what happens when I get angry, don't you?" A drop of liquid was at the very tip. **

Kankuro closed his eyes. "I'm guessing that's the poison."

"**How about it, Deidara?"**

**Deidara stood. "Art to me is..." He looked to his hand, which spit out a glob of white goo that he molded into a bird. "Explosiveness itself!" **

"Careful!" shouted Kiba. "Is that a bomb?"

"I doubt it." said Shino. "Didn't the leader say not to kill Naruto?"

Naruto grimaced after hearing "kill" and his name in the same sentence.

**The bird suddenly became much larger and Team Kakashi stared at it in shock. **

"**It's a far cry from your silly puppet shows!" The bird scooped up Gaara in its mouth and Deidara hopped on its back. "See you around, my man!" He then noticed Naruto's enraged face as the bird opened its mouth wider and Gaara was sent through.**

"It...ate me?" asked Gaara, looking around to see if he had heard that correctly.

**Only his boots stuck out. Deidara looked at Naruto at smiled. 'Make sure you follow me, Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki.'**

"He's baiting you." said Kakashi with a hint of defeat. Naruto would chase after him, that he was sure of. But that would mean more splitting up. Would the future him stay with Sakura and Chiyo, or follow him?

**Naruto started to run out of the cave. "Hey, wait!"**

**'Alright.' thought Deidara. **

"This isn't good."

"**Naruto!" yelled Kakashi, and he too started to follow him. **

Sakura's eyes popped. "You're leaving me and an old woman to fight Sasori?"

"Eh..." Kakashi looked sheepish. That probably wasn't the best thing to do, but what other option was there?

**'I guess he won't stop, will he?' thought Kakashi. He stopped and looked at the two women. "Naruto and I will take care of the guy outside. Sakura and Granny Chiyo...you two handle the guy inside."**

"I still don't like this." muttered Sakura.

"**Got it." said Sakura, looking determined. Kakashi found Naruto outside, staring up at Deidara, who was circling overhead. **

"**I guess he came too." **

**Kakashi tapped on his radio. "Guy, can you hear me? The enemy has split up. We need backup." **

"But we're fighting our copies!" exclaimed Lee.

Neji scowled. "We need to finish soon."

"**I don't think we can." Guy's panting voice came on. "We've all been caught in an enemy trap. Give us a little more time. Signing off!" Kakashi stood from crouching.**

"**Give Gaara back!" shouted Naruto. Deidara just smirked. **

Naruto made a face. "I don't like that guy."

"**Looks like..." Kakashi reached for his headband and pulled it up. "I can't be wasting my time." The red Sharingan glowed brightly. **

"I guess it's a good thing we rested, or I might not be able to keep using it." said Kakashi, referring to their fight with the fake Itachi.

**Sasori sighed inside the cave. "I'd heard that you retired long ago." **

"**I suddenly wanted to see my grandson's face again." said Chiyo**

**The man then turned his stare to Sakura, who flinched at the sight of his eyes. 'I can tell just by looking at him the incredible difference in actual battle experience..and the number of people he's killed.' She gulped. **

Sakura bit her lip, willing her future self to be strong and win.

**Chiyo noticed. "Sakura, do not fear." She went forward. "I'm here. You step back." She reached into the folds of her cloak and pulled out a string of chakra with kunai attached. **

"**Assault blade." The knives glowed blue and sailed towards Sasori, who blocked most of them, but a few ripped into his coat. **

"**If you're going to defy me," growled Sasori. "Then I guess I have no choice." **

Kankuro looked at the small, pink haired girl in front of him, and wondered if she would be strong enough to take the puppeteer he had heard so much about.

**He took the rest of the cloak off, revealing a wooden face in the place of a back. "Will you join that kid as additions to my collection, Grandma Chiyo?"**

"I'm not going to become a puppet!" shouted Sakura, pumping her fist up into the air.

Jiraiya let out a long sigh and handed the book to Naruto, who looked surprised. "You want me to read 'ttebayo?"

"It's the end of the chapter." said Jiraiya. "And you haven't read yet."

Naruto made a face, but flipped the page and started to read. "Fine."

**OoOo**

_**The end of another chapter, at last. Sorry it;s taken me longer than I said it would be. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. Yes, the next chapter is going to be the longest! Sasori vs. Sakura and Chiyo is up next. **_

_**Do you think I should call it that or Sakura and Chiyo vs. Sasori? Or make up some weird name? **_

_**I know this chapter is going to take me a while to do, since it is so long. I'm also not including anything BUT Sasori, Chiyo, and Sakura. Anything with Team Guy or Kakashi and Naruto will be shoved into another chapter. **_

_**(This is so I don't have to switch from scene to scene.) **_

_**Yes, Naruto is reading the next chapter because his name won't come up. Yes, that's on purpose.:)**_

_**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed this story! I really appreciate it. I hope all of my USA buddies had a good Fourth of July. Also! Birthdays! **_

_**Happy late birthday to Hidan, Choji, Deidara, Kankuro, Ibiki Morino, Iruka Umino, Itachi, Kurenai, Karin, Neji, Akamaru, and Kiba. **_

_**Wow. Long Author's note. Please Review! **_

_**owlgirl16**_


	18. Sasori vs Sakura and Chiyo

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :) **_

_**Dedication: I've been gone for a while... 375th goes to jiyuusha, 400th goes to ibino, and 425th is for Jess, 450th is for Frostfire613 and 475th is for Enchanted Hybrid!**_

_**This chapter is...8 episodes combined. And I did them all in a row.**_

**OoO**

"_I'm not going to become a puppet!" shouted Sakura, pumping her fist up into the air. _

_Jiraiya let out a long sigh and handed the book to Naruto, who looked surprised. "You want me to read 'ttebayo?"_

"_It's the end of the chapter." said Jiraiya. "And you haven't read yet."_

_Naruto made a face, but flipped the page and started to read. "Fine." _

**Chapter 18- Sasori vs. Sakura and Chiyo **

"Do you really think Sakura and Chiyo can beat someone who beat the Kazekage?" asked Jiraiya in a low whisper to Tsunade.

She shrugged. "I did train her..." But her voice was doubtful.

**Sakura stared at the puppet body. "Wh-What's that?"**

"**That's not Sasori's real body..."**

Sakura snorted. "I can probably tell."

"**I can tell."**

"Guess you haven't changed," said Ino, only half joking. Sure, they weren't on the best of terms, but she didn't want her _dead_.

Sakura only hoped that she had changed enough to take down the puppeteer.

**Chiyo seemed lost in thought. "Yes...That's...a puppet."**

"**But where's his real body?" asked Sakura sharply. "Puppet Masters are supposed to be pulling the strings from behind, right?"**

"I think he's a little different than the norm."

"**His real body is inside of that."**

**Sakura's eyes widened. "Inside?"**

"**It's his specialty, Hiruko."**

**The younger ninja looked nervous. "Chiyo-sama...About that puppet..."**

**Sasori interrupted her. "Do you know how I make puppets for my collection?" He asked conversationally. **

No one looked like they really wanted to know, except Kankuro, who leaned in closer.

"**First, I pull out the organs..." He crept closer. "Then after I've washed the body nice and clean, I extract the blood."**

More than a few people grimaced at this morbid description.

**Sakura's face hardened.**

"**Once I've prepared the body so it won't decay, I fill it with hidden weapons and it joins the rest," His empty eyes were devoid of emotion. "And with the little girl and granny, I'll have exactly three hundred! It's my art."**

**Neither woman had anything to say to this.**

No one in the room did either. It was difficult to imagine that Sakura could do what hundreds of others hadn't: avoid being turned into a puppet. Things were looking grimmer by the minute.

"**Art, huh?" Back at the hidden Sand, he was a master craftsman. But he calls _this_ art. And that puppet, Hiruko, used to be a shinobi from another village."**

"So, wait." said Kiba, as if he couldn't believe this. "This Sasori guy is inside of what used to be another person?"

"Apparently so." said Shino quietly.

"**A human puppet." said Sakura, voice tinged with disgust. **

"**That's what'll happen to you very soon." But he hadn't attacked yet, and was almost amused by the whole situation.**

Naruto muttered to himself as he flipped the page about hating people like that.

"**First, we must extract Sasori out of Hiruko. I thought at first I could take him by myself, but it doesn't look like that'll work. In order to defeat him, we must destroy Hiruko. However, I don't have that kind of destructive power. But Sakura...you do."**

"That's right! I do!"

**Sakura glanced at her. **

"**That incredible strength from _Princess_ Tsunade." Chiyo continued. "We'll get close to him and break his puppet with your strength. But you must dodge all of his attacks. Every last one. You can't let them even scratch you." **

'The old woman has the habit of speaking out loud everything they're going to do,' thought Shikamaru, sighing loudly. 'Then again, almost all ninjas have that habit.'

**Sakura nodded and clenched her fist. "Because they're poisoned."**

"**A mere scratch could be life threatening."**

"**I don't stand a chance."**

Sakura looked, rather miserably, to the floor. If her older self didn't believe in her, then how was she supposed to do well?

**Chiyo shrugged. "A great deal of battle experience would be required."**

"**Then how-"**

"**Do you see me as some useless old prune?" said the old woman with a slight smile. "That's why I'm here! Together, you and I will defeat him!" **

"Chiyo-sama does have an enormous amount of battle experience." admitted Tsunade, thinking of all the times she fought the woman.

"**Are you ready yet? You know I hate to wait." called Sasori from across the cave.**

"Not that I'm complaining," began Kakashi. "But why exactly is he waiting?"

"He must not be worried." said Sasuke, earning a few annoyed looks that he didn't pay attention to. He was being honest.

"**Relax!" said Chiyo, as her and Sakura both ran forward. "Soon, we'll defeat you!"**

**Sasori ripped the bandana that covered his mouth off and started to rapidly fire projectiles towards them. Neither stopped, the nimbly dodged each one and hit them to the ground with kunai. **

"So far, so good."

**'They're seeing though it, huh,' thought Sasori, as the needles all stopped. 'If so...' **

**A weapon fired from the puppets chest, traveling relatively slowly, but Chiyo and Sakura still jumped out of the way. **

"**Die!" growled Sasori. **

**The weapon spiraled in the center of the cave, shooting off wooden spikes. The two gracefully avoided each one, rapidly moving in the air. **

**Sasori seemed surprised. "They completely dodged my attack just now." He said quietly. "I understand Grandma Chiyo being able to do so, but that little girl..."**

"We're surprised too." said Ino and Sakura glared at her, as well as everyone else that nodded in agreement.

**Sakura ran forward, but Chiyo remained still behind her. Sasori glared at both of them, as if he were being mocked. **

"**I can't believe your charging at me without any backup."**

Kakashi looked surprised. "That sounds like something Naruto would do, not you Sakura."

"Hey!"

"Just keep reading, Naruto."

**The tail stopped, barely an inch from Sakura's face and she grinned. "Thank you Chiyo-sama."**

"**Knock out the puppet, now!"**

"**On it!" And with a roar and chakra enhanced strength, she leaned forward and smashed the puppet. **

"Nicely done, Sakura-chan!" cheered Lee.

**The puppet's head rolled in the dust and wood piece flew everywhere. A black clothed figure flew out of the debris. **

"**So you've finally come out, huh?" said Chiyo darkly. "I've come this far to see my grandson's face. After twenty years, why don't you face me?"**

"We'll finally get you see what he actually looks like now, huh."

**The wooden head trembled and then sat up, teeth chattering. 'It can still move?' thought Sakura, breathing heavily.**

**It shot up in the air and opened its mouth, releasing near invisible needles towards her. Chiyo moved her hands and Sakura leapt out of the way in an impressive flip.**

"Wait.." Shikamaru wondered if he heard that right. "You don't mean-"

**Sasori chuckled, still facing away. "Just what I'd expect from my old granny. No wonder this little girl was able to dodge my hidden weapons."**

**Chiyo twitched her hands, revealing thin lines of chakra that connected them to Sakura.**

"I'm like a puppet!" gasped Sakura, eyes wide. "That makes a lot of sense!"

"Kind of creepy." muttered Naruto, before continuing.

"**After all, the old lady who can see past my attacks was controlling the little girl with Chakra threads used for the Puppet Master Jutsu."**

"I wish he'd stop referring to me as a little girl," huffed Sakura. "I'm a Chunin in the future!"

**Chiyo smiled slightly. "I've been suppressing my chakra so as not to be seen and you still figured it out. I'm amazed.**

**Sasori turned to face them, hood still drawn. "Of course, the one who hammered the principles of puppetry into me was none other than you." **

"**Yes," said Chiyo, with some regret. "But the show ends today!"**

**The man reached for the top of his cloak and pulled it off. "That's my intention as well."**

**Both Chiyo and Sakura's eyes widened. **

"Oh no, what is it now?"

"**What's going on?" Chiyo whispered. "You look the same..."**

"How could he look the same?" asked Kankuro. "He's been gone for so long! He left when he was just a teenager or something."

**The person standing in front of them could've been the same age as Sakura. There wasn't a single wrinkle on his face and his vivid red hair didn't have a speck of grey.**

**'There's no way he could be this young...' thought Sakura. 'He left Suna twenty years ago.'**

"There _are _jutsus that one can use to make them seem younger." said Jiraiya, with a sly look in Tsunade's direction.

She pretended to ignore him.

**Sasori tilted his head. "What's wrong Granny Chiyo? Are you so filled with emotion that you cannot speak?"**

**Chiyo didn't answer him.**

"I hope she stays in the game." said Temari. "She came into this knowing she would have to fight her grandson."

"**That's understandable," said Sasori. "After all, it's our first reunion in twenty years. While I'm at it, I'll show you something special."**

Sakura paled. "I don't think I like his idea of special."

"**It should impress you. A collection that gave me a hard time when trying to kill it, but..." His voice was lighter than when he wore the enormous puppet. **

**Sasori pulled a scroll from his sleeve and undid the strap. It glowed and something exploded out of it, revealing a cloud of dust. **

"**Th-That...it couldn't be!" Chiyo stammered. **

**Sakura looked back. "What? What's wrong?"**

"It's probably another puppet," said Kankuro, on guard. "Be careful."

"**That's...the Third Kazekage."**

"What?!" Nearly every adult, and the three from Suna, was aghast, remembering what problems his disappearance caused.

"They never found the body, did they?" said Tsunade with a small grimace. He was probably the most powerful leader Suna ever had.

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara shook their heads. "Dad tried a lot of things, but it became less important over time." said Temari quietly.

"**The Third Kazekage?" A worried look crossed Sakura's face.**

**Sasori chuckled again. "Doesn't that take you back, Granny Chiyo?"**

**Chiyo leaned forward. "How could this have happened?" She hissed. "It was over ten years ago that the Third Kazekage vanished from the village. We were never able to find him. Sasori...you?"**

"He was able to sneak back into the village and kidnap someone that powerful without being seen?" asked Choji, somewhat impressed.

"And not be found." added Kiba.

"**And so what if I did? Are you going to try to avenge him?"**

"**To think that you'd try to meddle with the Kazekage for a third time!" Chiyo's eyes flashed. **

"Wait, third? When was the other time?" asked Sakura.

Naruto pointed down. "It's about to explain." He said.

**Sakura blinked. "Third?"**

"Don't change much, do you billboard brow?"

"**It was Orochimaru who killed Gaara's father," said Chiyo. **

The three sand nins winced, wishing they could remember to tell their dad not to get mixed up with that guy. Then again, it sounded like Gaara would make a better Kazekage anyway.

"**But it was Sasori who guided them! And this time, Gaara and even the Third Kazekage..."**

"**Hey, hey." interrupted Sasori. "I don't know anything about the Fourth Kazekage. The one who guided them was my subordinate."**

"**It's the same as if you did it yourself. Can you really say that you were not involved?" scoffed Chiyo. **

"**Indeed, I was originally paired with Orochimaru back at the Akatsuki," said Sasori. "So I did a lot of things."**

'So, they each have a partner.' mused Jiraiya. 'And this Deidara must be new if he's now Sasori's partner.'

**The sharp image of Orochimaru hit Sakura's mind, as well as Sasuke's. **

Sasuke got a few more disapproving looks.

"**If you were paired with Orochimaru," said Sakura, feigning a calm she did not posses. "Then I've got a lot of questions for you."**

**Sasori smirked. "Unfortunately, I must take you two out and go capture that Jinchuuriki." **

A pit formed in Naruto's stomach, as he realized Sasori was referring to him.

"**I hate to keep people waiting," He sounded almost disappointed. "So I have no time to answer your questions. Shall we get to it, then?"**

'So the real battle begins.' thought Sakura ominously, wishing her future self the best of luck.

**The puppet lunged towards her, brandishing knives dripped in poison. Chiyo lurched Sakura out of the way. **

"**He's fast!" said the old woman, concentrating on not letting her get hit. **

**She put the bony tail in between Sakura and the blades and it shattered to pieces. "You've got some good moves, Granny." said Sasori. "In that case, how about this?"**

**A twisting mass of wooden arms came from the puppet, crashing down on where Sakura stood. When the dust dissolved, she was dazed, but had managed not to get stabbed. **

Tensions were once again high in the room, everyone worried for the small, pink haired ninja in the room with them.

Sakura herself was growing paler and paler.

**Chiyo pulled Sakura out, just as purple steam hissed from the wood. **

"**Sakura! Hold your breath!"**

**The poison surrounded her, and Chiyo couldn't see her. "Sakura!" she tried to pull at the chakra, but Sasori had sent out two long chains, keeping her inside the poison. **

Even if she was holding her breath, that couldn't last forever.

"**It's no use," said Sasori, pulling to drag her in. "The poison is fatal, even with the slightest dose. **

**Sakura felt the air running out. 'I promised Naruto..that this time I wouldn't be a burden.' she thought of his smiling face in the Hospital. 'I can't die in a place like this.'**

Sakura's face flushed when Naruto smiled at her and she looked at the ground, trying fight back tears. She felt that way now: completely useless compared to her teammates.

**She reached into her bag and grabbed a paper bomb, blowing herself and the poison away. She landed on the cave floor, coughing and taking in deep gulps of air.**

"That was reckless, but necessary, I suppose." said Tsunade, looking at her soon-to-be apprentice.

**Sakura stood, limbs shaking but with hard determination. "No matter what tricks you use, no matter if my arms and legs get blown off," She took and step forward. "I will make you tell me everything about Orochimaru! You hear me?!"**

**Sasori moved his chakra strings and sent six kunai towards her, without answering.**

**There wasn't enough time to move out of the way.**

Sakura winced and kept hoping that she would somehow get out of this.

**Chiyo swooped in behind her and blocked the kunai with a pair of puppets. Sasori looked at them with some surprise. "Oh...those things..."**

"**So you remember them. Huh?"**

"**Yeah, I guess."**

**One puppet had short, red hair and the other had long, dark hair and they both kept their heads down.**

"**That's right," said Chiyo. "They're the first puppets you ever made."**

Kankuro frowned. "Then wouldn't he know all of their secrets?"

"**The father and the mother."**

"**What do you plan on doing with those?" asked Sasori calmly, as if the sight of two puppets he modeled after his dead parents were completely normal.**

"That's...kind of sad." said Ino.

**Chiyo sent the two parents flying with a long, sharp wire between them. Together, the two sliced up the Third Kazekage's mass of wooden arms. The battle between the puppets and their weapons that begun, with both Sasori and Chiyo's bodies moving to fast to be seen as they controlled their strings of chakra. **

"**This is getting messy," said Sasori. "I'd better wrap it up quickly." He flicked a finger and his puppet's mouth opened. **

"**It uses the Third Kazekage's Jutsu." said Chiyo quietly. "That was the most feared weapon in Suna. The Iron Sand."**

"This is bad," said Jiraiya in a low voice. "Iron Sand was a dangerous technique."

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, having heard stories about the Third Kazekage's power, needless to say were less than optimistic about the girl's chances.

"**Iron Sand?"**

"**The Third Kazekage had a special body that could change the chakra into magnetism. It appears the puppet is the same way."**

**Sakura looked confused. "Perhaps the Third Kazekage had this power as human, but this puppet is just a doll. It shouldn't have chakra."**

Kankuro shook his head. "Human puppets are different."

"**No, a human puppet is fundamentally different from these normal ones. Only Sasori can make them so they can use the person's Jutsu from its previous life. That's the biggest benefit of a human puppet."**

"It's completely creepy, but sort of cool in a way." said Neji. "A powerful technique."

"**That's not all." said Sasori, who looked like he was enjoying himself. "This _is _my favorite collection. _Iron Sand: Scatter_!" **

**Bullets of iron shot towards them. The mother puppet grabbed Sakura around the waste and lifted her to the side. The dust cleared and Chiyo sat in the middle, covered in shimmering chakra. **

**Sasori look impressed. "You did alter it a little. A Chakra shield, huh?" **

"That's a good addition."

**Chiyo was breathing heavily behind the father puppet, and memories of Sasori as a boy with these same puppets flooded her mind. She tried to move it, but found that it wasn't responding to her pulls of chakra. **

**'As expected, the iron sand is stopping the movement.' she thought grimly.**

**Sasori laughed. "You should try dodging attacks, not just shielding. I inserted the Iron Sand into his entire body. And with the Third's magnetism, that one's done for."**

"She only has one puppet left, then?" asked Tenten worriedly.

" A puppet master like Chiyo-sama wouldn't only have two. There should be more." said Kankuro, speaking from his own experience.

It was still strange, having him speak with no animosity.

**The iron sand formed into glinting spikes that were clearly lethal weapons, and pointed directly at the two of them. "With only one puppet, you can't guard both of you. Who's it going to be, Granny? Who will die?"**

**The blades crashed into the ground. **

"How's she going to dodge that?"

**When the dust cleared, Sasori waited and watched in anticipation.**

As most of the room was doing now.

**Both were unhurt. In front of Sakura was the mother puppet, while Chiyo-"**

"**Through only the arm...turning your own body into a puppet." said Sasori. "As fellow Puppet Masters it seems we think the same way."**

Ino grimaced a little. "That's pleasant."

**Her arm was frozen now as well from the iron sand. "I understand now," she said, looking at her own arm. The mother puppet was motionless as well. **

"**It's the end if the iron sand gets in." said Sasori calmly. "What are you going to do now, Granny? The world's best Puppet Master is just a human without puppet, huh."**

**The Third Kazekage opened its mouth and sand poured out like a thousand glittering insects. **

Shino looked at his hands for half a second.

"**What should I do in this situation?" whispered Chiyo. "Sakura, you should go. I can handle this on my own."**

Sakura hesitated, on one hand it would be the smart choice to run. On the other hand, how could she leave an old woman in the cave to die?

**Sakura stood and clenched her teeth. "Granny Chiyo, if you use me, he can't stop my moves with the iron sand."**

**Chiyo closed her eyes. "I only have one arm. I can't support you like before."**

"**That's fine. I don't have a great weapon like the puppet, but like my maser, I've got guts!"**

Tsunade looked proudly at the younger girl, who smiled hesitatingly at her.

**'Princess Tsunade, huh.' thought Chiyo. She attached the strings of chakra once more. "The Third's power is magnetism. Therefore, weapons made from iron and steel won't work."**

**Sakura grinned. "I am also like my master when it comes to fighting with the fist."**

Many of those who didn't know Tsunade wondered what that meant, but figured looks could be deceiving.

**She ran forward and dodged a pillar of iron that crushed into the rock behind her. "Here I go!" she yelled, and knocked her fist into the iron, sending it flying back to Sasori. **

"Nicely done." whistled Kakashi.

**Her eyes glinted. Sasori twitched his fingers and sent two masses of metal towards her. She punched one out of the way, and kicked the other, sending it into the ceiling. Sasori pulled it out and sent it towards her again, but she sent it flying. **

"**Cha!" she yelled, and pieces of rock tumbled down around them. They fought an evenly matched battle, and with each slam of iron to the walls, more and more collapsed, revealing the bright light outside. **

"**She's got impressive strength for a little girl," said Sasori.**

**Sakura was breathing heavily, but mostly unhurt. **

"I'm-I'm actually doing it!" said Sakura, with an enormous smile on her face.

Everyone looked impressed. She was fighting an even battle with an S Class Ninja with only one other person, and both of them were doing about the same work. A lot had changed in three years.

**'I never thought she would be this good...' thought Chiyo. 'She doesn't need as much of my help as before. Tsunade sure has a good pupil.'**

**As Sakura dodged another attack of iron, she thought of training with her master. **

"_**Listen, Sakura. For Medical Ninjas, attack ability is of secondary importance. What's more important is the ability to dodge an enemy attack. A Medical Ninja absolutely must never get hit by an enemy attack." She sighed. "Who would heal the rest of the team if the Medical Ninja dies? Now I'm going to attack you for real. You must dodge all of my attacks. I won't hold back!"**_

Tsunade nodded, agreeing with herself. "Good advice, if I've ever heard it."

"It's your own advice." snorted Jiraiya, but you put on a straight face when Tsunade glared at him.

**Neither person moved for a moment, then Sasori moved move iron objects and Sakura ran and hit them together. Her eyes narrowed. **

**'He always moves his fingers before an attack. That's obvious since he's controlling the puppet with chakra strings, but it's a weakness of puppet masters.'**

Kankuro looked slightly affronted.

**'I've started to match the patterns of his finger and arm movements with each attack.'**

**Sasori noticed her gaze. 'She's watching me closely. I have no choice but to use some chakra.'**

"**_Iron Sand: Unleash!_"**

**The iron spikes made an enormous web that crashed into the ground, causing a huge explosion that knocked Chiyo in her back. "Sakura, are you okay?"**

**Blood dripped down from Sakura's arm.**

"Isn't it poisoned, though?" gasped Sakura.

Everyone looked very worried.

**She stumbled and fell into the dirt, shaking. **

"**You have three days if I let you be, but I have no intention of doing that!" said Sasori with a cruel smile. He sent the puppet and a sword towards her. "You're finished, little girl."**

Naruto's voice sped up faster and faster, much like Sasuke's had earlier. Sakura herself was completely tense and still, as if breathing would cause her to get killed.

Shikamaru remembered something suddenly. "At least we know you won't die then."

Sakura whipped her head around to stare at him. "What?"

"He's right," said Neji in realization. "Remember the part in the very beginning?"

This made everyone relax a little more.

**Just as the puppet came inches from her face, Sakura raised her fist and punched into a thousand pieces, eyes cold and hard. **

"B-But...the poison?" said Hinata with great confusion.

**The Third Kazekage puppet was done. All of the iron bars around her collapsed back into sand and Sakura leapt toward the old woman. "Granny Chiyo," she moved the rock that was pinning her down. **

"**Sakura...you...?"**

"**I used an antidote."**

**Chiyo looked even more confused. "When did you get such a thing?"**

**Sakura pulled out a vial. "When I made one for Kankuro in the Hidden Sand. I made three: one to heal Kankuro, and the other two I brought here. However, it only lasts for three minutes. I only used it at the last moment, when he let his guard down."**

"I'm impressed. You really thought ahead." said Tsunade, eyebrows raised.

Kakashi also felt some pride towards his student, and both Sasuke and Naruto looked impressed as well.

**She handed the vial to Chiyo. "Take this one."**

**Sasori watched them with narrowed eyes. 'Don't tell me they analyzed the components using the poison from back then...no, they shouldn't be able to make an antidote that quickly. Did Grandma do it? No, I know her capabilities. I made the poison so she wouldn't be able to create an antidote immediately.'**

**He saw Sakura and the green glow around her hands as she healed Chiyo. 'So this kid's a Medical Ninja. If I recall, she's from the Leaf.' The image of Tsunade flashed in his brain. 'The current Leaf Hokage Tsunade is known as a top-notch Medical Ninja. Don't tell me...the girl made the antidote...?!'**

"Damn right I did," muttered Sakura happily, earning an amused look from Kakashi.

**She stopped healing Chiyo's arm and took a moment to collect herself. **

**'That strength and evasiveness, as well as using healing jutsu all require large amounts of chakra. She's probably already reached her limit...' thought Chiyo.**

**Sakura put her hand over her own arm and the green glow started. She winced. **

"Not that I'm complaining, but why isn't Sasori attacking?" whispered Tsunade.

Jiraiya looked thoughtful. "I think this book is making the time seem longer than it actually is. He's probably still in shock that someone came up with an antidote to his poison."

"**I need to use the rest of my chakra to attack," she said quietly. "Are you ready to attack, Granny Chiyo?" **

"**Very well," The old woman sighed and stood. "Let's go Sakura."**

"**Right!"**

**Sasori started to unbutton his cloak. "I haven't used this since I joined the Akatsuki...I can't even remember when that was."**

Sakura took that as a compliment.

**Sakura's eyes widened. "What's that?"**

"**He hasn't aged a day since he left the village." said Chiyo. "And this is why."**

**It was clear to see that Sasori was not human, but in fact completely a puppet. His chest and appendages made of shining wood, there were weapons loaded. **

Hardly anyone could imagine becoming completely a puppet; it was crazy!

"**He turned himself into a human puppet," said Sakura in disgust. "It's already been over a minute since I took the antidote."**

"**I'll make the first move!" shouted Sasori, send a wave of fire in their direction from his palms.**

**They dove behind two rocks, feeling the intense heat close in. It was impossible to attack with the flames, and time was running out fast.**

"You don't know any water justus, do you?" asked Hinata hopefully, but Sakura shook her head.

"**What's the matter? Aren't you going to attack?" asked Sasori mockingly. He shot razor sharp jets of water, breaking the rock and forcing them into the open. "How long do you intend to run around?"**

**He sent a long, poison drenched wire that struck Sakura in the side. She gasped in pain, but managed to grab the thick wire and pull it towards her. **

"**3...2...Cha!" she screamed and punched Sasori, sending wooden body parts flying. **

Ino's eyes widened. "Y-You got him!"

**The brief moment of rest didn't last long. Suddenly, they both heard clattering behind them and they froze, unwilling to believe it. The puppet was putting itself back together. **

Nearly everybody groaned.

"I knew it was too good to be true." said Sakura, annoyed and anxious for the fight to be over.

"**That's right," said Chiyo with a sigh, pulling her own arm towards her. She pulled out a tightly bound scroll. "I sealed this Jutsu myself. I never thought I'd use it again." She did a hand seal, unfurled the paper, and ten puppets emerged. **

**Sasori didn't look worried. "It's said the ability of a puppet master is measured by the number of puppets they can use."**

"I've heard that saying before..."

"Shut up," snapped Temari, uncharacteristically cross.

"**Grandma's _Number of Fingers_ Jutsu. I've heard rumors. It's a great collection of puppets. However..." **

**He opened the pocket of chakra strings on his chest and pulled out a scroll. Several dark objets flew out, too many to count. **

**Sakura's eyes widened. **

"**I used this to bring down a nation! _Secret Red Move: Performance of a Hundred Puppets..._"**

Kankuro nearly choked. "A hundred? That's almost impossible!"

**Each brandished its own weapon. **

**Sakura jumped back to where Chiyo and her puppets were, and briefly touched her wound with a green palm. **

**Chiyo stared at her. "You should let me handle this."**

"**You know my answer to that, don't you?" Sakura grinned. **

"**It seems you've inherited Tsunade's personality as well."**

"Got that right."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!"

"**Here he comes!" **

**The white puppets and the red puppets collided, with Sakura in the tick of things, bringing down as many as she could. Chiyo moved her fingers like a conductor, controlling her puppets' movements. **

"**_Three Treasures Suction Crush_!" She shouted, forming a hand seal, as three of her puppets created an enormous whirlwind that knocked out many of Sasori's. **

'Maybe we can really do this,' thought Sakura, getting excited. 'It sounds like we could beat him!'

**With so many puppets, it was difficult to stop and take in the enormity of the task they were doing. Sakura punched and kicked and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her side.**

"**Aim for Sasori!" shouted Chiyo, moving her hands in a mass of blue chakra. "I'll keep the rest of the puppets at bay!"**

"**Right!"**

**Sakura started to run. Two of the white puppets ran in front as a guard. She flipped and flew over the red puppets, focused only on her enemy. She sent the weapon off of one of the white puppets, a toothed head towards Sasori. **

"**Take this!" **

'Come on, come on.' thought Sakura anxiously.

**Sasori froze and Chiyo smiled grimly. "That seal will prevent your use of the chakra strings. You're finished- Oh!" She fell to the ground, the fatigue getting to her in this moment of pause. **

**And suddenly Sasori was behind her, knife raised. Sakura ran desperately and slid in front of Chiyo just as Sasori slid the knife. It went directly through her body. **

Naruto read these words in a whisper, as if unable to believe them. "But...she was there in the beginning? How...?"

Sakura felt a tiny tear roll down her cheek, because it didn't seem possible that she could survive something like that, even when they all knew she would.

No one said anything else, so Naruto flipped the page, cleared his throat, and continued in the silence.

**Blood dripped from the blade and splattered Chiyo's shocked face. "Sakura!" But she doubled over and coughed.**

"**Granny Chiyo! Can you move, are you hurt?"**

"**Oh? You're worrying about other people even with this wound?"**

Tsunade crossed her arms. "You shouldn't have done that," she said severely. "If the Medical Ninja gets hurt, who can protect everyone else?"

"**You're smart. You should understand the situation you're in." He laughed. "you're a courageous girl. But how long can you hold on?" He dug the sword in deeper and Sakura cried out in pain. **

**Struggling to breathe, green healing chakra sprung up around the injury, almost as if automatic. **

"**Healing the wound with the sword inside of you? Very impressive." said Sasori. "But it looks like the poison is starting to take affect. Of course, this sword is also poisoned.**

"Of _Course_ it's covered in poison."

**Sakura felt her precise chakra control slipping as her body became numb from the poison.**

**Chiyo looked at the shaking girl and at the antidote she held in her hand. She undid the top and stuck it into Sakura's leg firmly.**

Sakura blinked in surprise.

**The yellow liquid flowed in. "Why?" asked Sakura, still panting. **

**Chiyo dropped to the ground, unable to move. **

"**I can't believe how everyone chooses death for the sake of others..." said Sasori, without a hint of emotion. "How foolish."**

"It's not foolish!" exclaimed some of the more exuberant people in the room, but most everyone disagreed with Sasori's statement.

**Sakura grabbed the sword and gripped it tightly. "I'm not letting go!"**

"**It's futile to have a strength contest with you, huh." Sasori slid his arm from the sword and left it in her body. He backed up and ran towards her, weapon drawn. "Die!" **

**Sakura could only blink in surprise, but Chiyo's hands twitched from behind her. **

**Purple blood hit the rock and Sasori stopped, as if he couldn't believe it himself. The mother and the father puppets had stabbed him in the heart. **

"That's almost cruel." said Hinata softly.

Neji almost scoffed at her, but found he didn't have the heart to do so anymore.

"**You lowered your guard at the end, Sasori." whispered Chiyo. "Although you have the body of a puppet, you use chakra, so you must have a part that's living...That's your weakness. That's how you avoided the seal. You switched to a different puppet."**

**Sakura fell to the ground and Chiyo reached for her. She pulled out the sword as her hand glowed with green fire and Sakura winced in pain. **

"**Don't waste your time. She'll be dead soon." said Sasori. "As a medical ninja, you should know that."**

"It is you who will die!" said Lee loudly.

**Chiyo glared at him. "I'm not doing Medical Ninjutsu. I'm giving her my own life energy."**

Tsunade looked up sharply. "Reanimation Ninjutsu?!"

"**Don't tell me..." Sasori whispered. **

"**It's a reanimation ninjutsu." **

**Chiyo's old hands shook over Sakura's body. "It's a Jutsu I spent years creating originally for you, one that only I can use."**

**Sakura's eyes opened slowly. The sky above them was bright blue, with only a few wispy clouds. **

Almost everyone breathed a sigh of relief; she was safe.

**She got to her hands and knees. **

"**That's strange. I thought the castor was supposed to die, for breathing life into someone else."**

"**She was not dead."**

"**How unfortunate."**

**Sakura punched him in the face, not caring if he was real or not. "You should stop that. I don't feel any pain in this body, and your fist will just hurt more. I've killed hundred, thousands of people, and my grandmother is just another one of them."**

"That's horrible."

"**What does a person's life even mean to you?" shouted Sakura. "What are you?!"**

"**I'd venture to say that I'm a human who couldn't completely became a puppet. Not quite human, or puppet. Something in between. Before I stop moving, I think I'll do something pointless...It's your reward for defeating me."**

Most of the room leaned in closer, wondering what kind of information she would get, It probably would have something to do with Orochimaru.

**Sakura blinked. **

"**You wanted to know about Orochimaru, right? At midday ten days from now, go to the Tenchi Bridge located in the Village Hidden in the Grass. I've got a spy working as one of Orochimaru's subordinates. I was supposed to meet...with him...there..."**

"That's probably the mission you were on in the beginning." said Shikamaru reasonably, from his laid down position on the floor.

**He froze. Dead. **

"**It's over, Granny Chiyo. We did it." said Sakura softly. **

**Chiyo shook her head. "Sasori saw my final attack, but for some reason, he didn't dodge it. I think he was ready to die."**

**They stared at the fallen, red haired puppet surrounded by his parents. The battlefield was silent now, except for their breathing. They won.**

Naruto exhaled. "It's finally over! That was such a long chapter!"

"It was a long chapter, but I'm glad there wasn't any skipping back and forth." said Choji.

"It looks like the next chapter is about what Kakashi and I were doing," said Naruto, looking slightly ahead. "Alright sensei, you're the only that hasn't read yet."

Kakashi grumbled, but took the book.

OoOo

_**Oh. My. God. **_

_**I'm actually doing this. Is anyone else completely shocked? I'm sure you're furious with me...I would be too. Actually, that's why I'm doing tis again. Because I was getting mad that one of my favorite authors hadn't updated in a year, and then I looked at the calender. **_

_**I'm sure you don;t want to here how crazy my life has been, so I won't bore you with details. My faithful reviewers, thank you for continuing to have faith in me. On a side note, I haven't been keeping up with Naruto for a year so I have no idea if the personalities are right...**_

_**This chapter was hard. Eight episodes is a lot, but now that it's done I can breathe again. Not to mention this isn't my favorite fight ever. **_

_**I really hoped everybody likes it. I will finish this arc out, hopefully soon. Will I do the rest? I guess it depend on how much response I get. **_

_**After a year and a day, I still love you guys. Please review :)**_

_**-owlgirl16-**_


	19. Beasts! Alive Again!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :) **_

_**Dedication: for being the 500th reviewer. 5-0-0! That's so many! **_

**OoO**

_Naruto exhaled. "It's finally over! That was such a long chapter!"_

"_It was a long chapter, but I'm glad there wasn't any skipping back and forth." said Choji. _

"_It looks like the next chapter is about what Kakashi and I were doing," said Naruto, looking slightly ahead. "Alright sensei, you're the only that hasn't read yet."_

_Kakashi grumbled, but took the book. _

**Chapter Nineteen- Beasts! Alive Again!**

"They're not talking about Sasori, right?" asked Sakura, growing pale.

**As Sakura and Chiyo finished their fight with Sasori, the four members of Team Guy grew more and more tired, fighting exact replicas of themselves. **

"It seems like it'd be impossible to win," said Tenten. "Clones don't get tired, but we do." She looked at the rest of her team. "Well, at least I do."

**On the cliff above a river, Guy and his clone matched every kick, every punch, with neither able to get an opening. As the battle wore on, however, the duplicate managed to slam its foot into Guy's face, causing him to wince. **

**Breathing heavily, He looked sharply off to the side. "Things have quieted at the enemy hideout. Does that mean the fight's been settled?" **

"YES! Sakura WON!" cheered Lee.

**He touched his radio. "Neji?! Can you hear me?" **

Neji glared at him. "I'm probably busy with my own clone."

"**What's happening at the enemy hideout?"**

**In the middle of a field, Neji heard his teacher calling, but landed on the dirt after a particularly hard jab from his clone. "Give...me a minute."**

**Neat circles were littered all around and Neji stood, sending waves of energy that blasted rock apart. He used the moment to find the collapsed cave and look inside. **

"You've really increased your range." said Hinata, sounding both impressed and a little envious in her quiet way.

Neji nodded in thanks.

"**It looks like the fight's been settled." He said, taking in deep gulps of air. **

**Farther away, Tenten and her duplicate threw weapons at each other that met in mid air and did little but make metallic noises. A kunai landed near her and she flipped out of the way. "It's been settled?"**

"**Then-" Lee, in the forrest, got kicked into a tree, but bounded off.**

"That's the way to do it!" said Guy proudly.

"**What happened to Sakura?"**

"**She and the old woman are fine. They're both walking." said Neji calmly. **

Jiraiya shook his head. "There's one less member now." He said, growing a little more excited. "And you managed not to get killed!"

**Guy sounded excited. "I see! So they beat one of the Akatsuki!" He stumbled and stood in a stance once more. **

"**But things are getting problematic," said Neji. "This Jutsu hasn't worn off, which means the other one cast it or it's not one that will wear off, even when the caster has been defeated." **

Tenten groaned. "Then how are we supposed to defeat those things?"

"I'm sure we can manage it somehow!" said Lee optimistically, but even he didn't look too sure.

"**That means we just have to defeat our clones, right?!" said Lee, running to meet his twin once more. But each sweeping kick and attack was met by a mirror image, and he realized that accomplishing this was going to be more challenging than he thought. **

**OoO**

**The white, flapping bird soared across the bright sky. Naruto had finally stopped trying to race ahead of Kakashi, and his eyes had gone from red to blue. **

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Guy, and Kakashi all breathed an enormous sigh of relief.

**He looked at his teacher's eyes and wondered what it could do. 'A new Sharingan?'**

"**Kakashi-sensei?"**

"**What's wrong?"**

**Naruto looked at Deidara, flying further away. "It's okay if you fail. I'll make sure I settle things in the end.**

"This is the same guy who defeated the Kazekage, do you think he could do it?" whispered Choji.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Sakura did manage to defeat Sasori. Plus he's got Kakashi with him."

**OoO**

**Each member of Team Guy was panting, even as their clone remained unaffected. **

"**Are they becoming stronger?" asked Tenten into her radio.**

"**No," said Neji. "We've become weaker."**

"We're becoming weaker?" asked Tenten. "You mean we're getting more tired?"

"**It's very simple. The Jutsu likely copies the strength and form of the person at the precise moment the tag is removed, and then they attack. Unlike them, we're flesh and blood humans who tire as a fight drags on. So it feels like they're getting stronger."**

"**Then, as long as this lasts, the worse of a chance we have." said Tenten. **

**Just as she finished speaking, the four clones attacked their respective team member, and each person was thrown to the ground. **

"How are you supposed to win this?"

**Lee looked at his clone walking towards him and laughed suddenly. It was a strange sound, and Guy immediately looked concerned. **

"**What's the matter?! What happened?"**

"**It's so simple!" said Lee.**

**Neji frowned. "What are you talking about?"**

The Neji in the room looked at him strangely as well. "What _are _you talking about?"

"I have no idea," admitted Lee. "But I'm sure it's brilliant!"

"**We just need to be stronger than we were when we first encountered these guys! The enemy just copied our strength at the point we removed the tags!"**

Shikamaru frowned, somewhat skeptical. "Can you just become stronger like that?"

"**It sounds logical," said Tenten. "But there's no way we can just get stronger like that!"**

"**Have you forgotten the motto of our training, Tenten?" yelled Lee, pummeling his leg into his clone. "Be stronger than you were yesterday!"**

Memories of training for long, hard hours filled the minds of Team Guy.

"**As a result of our training, Tenten and I became Chunin and Neji became a Jonin! It's a result of our continuous efforts to be stronger than we were yesterday!"**

"**I have no plans of toning it down!"**

"**I've never thought as a Jonin being my final destination!"**

"**I have no intention of dropping out!"**

Guy looked proudly at his students. "WITH THE FULL POWER OF YOUTH!"

**Lee slid across the dirt and brought his clone down, before striking him in the stomach. Neji jumped up behind his. **

"**Eight Trigrams: Mountain Crusher!" He yelled, pushing his clone into a rock that exploded on impact. **

Neji nodded, pleased.

"**Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chains of Destruction!" Glittering knives rained down from the sky, showering her clone.**

Tenten's eyes gleamed.

"**Great Leaf Flash!" yelled Guy, kicking his clone's head into the rock. **

**The duplicates all fell; Team Guy had won. **

"I'M SO PROUD OF ALL OF YOU!" Guy pulled them all into an unwilling group hug.

"THANK YOU GUY-SENSEI!"

Neji looked dangerous. "Let. Me. Go."

Kakashi chuckled and set down the book. "That was a nice, short chapter."

"How come yours was five times shorter than mine 'ttebayo?!"

"You must be unlucky." said Kakashi, handing it to Guy. "I guess we'll restart the order, huh?"

Guy took the book and released his students. "Alright! This book is almost over! Let's continue!"

**OoO**

_**Yes, I know that was rather short. Super short. The episode didn't have much in it, so I though I would update today...again. Isn't this strange? Two updates in the same day? I will probably combine the next two. I know a lot of people have been looking forward to the nine tails :)**_

_**Thanks for all of the lovely, surprised reviews! It makes me very happy to see. I'm off to see if I can find any chocolate hidden in the house. Keep on reviewing!**_

_**-owlgirl16-**_


	20. Kakashi Enlightened

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :) **_

_**Dedication: To Bone Master, for being the 525th reviewer! The response that you guys give me is so amazing, plus I really wanted to do this chapter. **_

_**This chapter is two episodes combined.**_

**OoO**

"_I'M SO PROUD OF ALL OF YOU!" Guy pulled them all into an unwilling group hug. _

"_THANK YOU GUY-SENSEI!"_

_Neji looked dangerous. "Let. Me. Go." _

_Kakashi chuckled and set down the book. "That was a nice, short chapter."_

"_How come yours was five times shorter than mine 'ttebayo?!"_

"_You must be unlucky." said Kakashi, handing it to Guy. "I guess we'll restart the order, huh?"_

_Guy took the book and released his students. "Alright! This book is almost over! Let's continue!"_

**Chapter Twenty- Kakashi Enlightened!**

"This probably has to do with my new Sharingan." Kakashi mused aloud, wondering if it could possibly be what he thought it was.

"**Everyone? Have things been settled?" asked Guy, as his clone turned back into rock and vanished. **

"**Yes, Guy-sensei!"**

"**Yeah..."**

"**Naturally!"**

"Good, now they can help us fight Deidara!" said Naruto, wondering how that was going to go down.

**Guy nodded. "Alright! Now we head off to back up Team Kakashi!" **

**His three students ran back towards the cave. "Roger that!"**

**Sakura and Chiyo had started to run as well, and were on the trail of Kakashi and Naruto. **

"**Granny Chiyo!" Sakura shouted, as the older woman slipped from the massive logs they were jumping on. The two paused as she collected her breath. **

"I'm not surprised," grumbled Tsunade. "Sasori's poison could knock her out at any moment!"

"She's probably being too stubborn to go back to the village and take an antidote." said Jiraiya.

**Chiyo put her arm around Sakura and the two started to run again. **

"That's going to slow you down some."

**Deidara's white bird flew across the sky, driven by its one armed master. He looked down. **

"**They're following me."**

**Kakashi stared up at the sky. "Naruto. Get back a little."**

"**Got it." **

Sasuke looked intrigued as to what this new technique would be, Kakashi had been teaching him for the past month, so he knew what a powerful ninja he was, even if he acted pretty lazy most of the time.

**He focused his red and black eye on Deidara. "Mangekyou Sharingan." **

This declaration was met with shock by most of the room, who stared at a mildly surprised Kakashi.

"Isn't that what Itachi did earlier?" asked Tsunade. "I thought you had to kill someone to enact that particular form."

Kakashi looked down. "I'm not sure what I did." He said evasively.

A knot of fury built up in Sasuke's stomach. His teacher was acting like an Uchiha would with that eye, and the future him might not even have that particular form yet!

**The world around Deidara started to twist and shake, as if being moved by something Deidara himself looked around wildly. "Wh-What is this? A vision jutsu?"**

**Naruto watched in awe from the side of the cliff. 'This is amazing...' He thought. **

"It DOES sound amazing! What is it?" asked Naruto, eyes round and huge.

Kakashi shrugged, but looked a little shocked. "I don't know. I haven't done it yet."

**Deidara kept moving around, trying to dodge the attack, but Kakashi relentlessly plowed on. He was aiming for the head, but Deidara squirmed and moved out of the way. **

"**Damn it." He hissed, locking his vision on his arm. "I missed." **

**Even as he said this, Deidara's arm was sucked into space, before ripping from the body. **

"That's good!" said Choji. "Now he doesn't have any arms!"

"He's practically defenseless!" said Kiba.

**'I guess I still can't control the location or size of the dimensional barrier.' thought Kakashi, putting his hand over his Sharingan. **

**Deidara grinned, flying further up. 'I guess I lost him.' **

**He then glanced over to his left and froze, seeing Naruto and a clone charging towards him with a glowing blue orb. "Rasengan!" **

Naruto cheered and pumped his arm.

**Deidara jumped off the bird, and the jutsu sliced the bird's head off. A few more clones appeared to grab the head with the body inside. **

**The clones ripped into the clay, pulling it apart. The real Naruto was with them, muttering Gaara over and over as he tore it. A clone jumped over to Kakashi. "Sensei, are you alright?"**

Sakura frowned. "I hate clones. You can never tell if it's real or not."

"Isn't that the point?" said Ino, but not meanly.

**They made an opening and looked inside to find Gaara, completely motionless. "Gaara!" yelled Naruto, tears watering in his eyes. **

Gaara looked at the other boy, still surprised how far he was going for him.

**Naruto saw the slight movement of Deidara behind him and growled. "I'll pound you!"**

"**Fine, fine. I'll take you on again one of these days."**

**Then suddenly the real Naruto was behind him, eyes red and arm drawn. He punched and sent him flying. Four more clones appeared and held down Deidara as Naruto slammed him into the dirt. **

A few people blinked in surprise. "You- you got him?" said Sakura, as if unable to believe it.

Kakashi wondered if it was too easy, if Naruto could trick people with clones, then it was possible that this S Class ninja could as well.

**As Naruto prepared a spiraling Rasengan, the figure below him turned to clay. **

"Not another clone!" groaned Kiba.

No one looked very happy, least of all Naruto, who thought he was killing the man.

"**It's clay," said Kakashi in surprise. "Was it a substitution?"**

**The clones around Naruto vanished as he stared down at the clone, furiously shaking. Red bubbles of chakra started to float from his body. **

Eyes widened all around. Memories of the bridge were clear in Team 7's mind, and everyone else was a mixture of horrified and confused.

"Is that...Nine Tails chakra?" asked Gaara, looking quizzically at Naruto. "I've never done that."

"If I'm correct," began Jiraiya, rather uncomfortably. "Each Jinchuuriki can go through steps, and each one brings them closer to becoming the actual...tailed beast. At least it only sounds like the cloak stage, nothing more."

This didn't look like it brought anyone comfort.

**A long red, bubbling tail started to emerge. **

**'That's what Master Jiraiya was talking about...' thought Kakashi worriedly. 'The Nine Tail's Cloak.'**

**More and more chakra leaked from his body and his mouth twisted into a sadistic, fanged grin. **

Almost everyone was staring at Naruto, who was pale and shaking.

**He roared and punched the clone, shattering it into a cloud of dust. Another tail was starting to blossom from the first, and Naruto's clones grunted in pain. **

**'Listen carefully, Kakashi.' Jiraiya's deep voice resonated through Kakashi's head. 'At some point the Kyuubi's chakra may leak out of Naruto's body and take the form of a fox. You can refer to it as the Nine-Tail's Cloak. If it appears, you must be careful. You must stop it while there's still only one tail...'**

"But there's two tails already!" said Naruto, in a higher voice than normal.

Sakura glared at him. "It's your fault that they're there!" she snapped. "You should try to control it better."

Naruto's face looked hurt, but the angry and his eyes glinted red. If the room hadn't been suppressing chakra, it could've gone much further.

Kakashi gave a small, disapproving look to Sakura, who almost instantly felt bad.

**Naruto looked around, teeth bared and looking for something to destroy. The two tails were complete, and he charged at the trees, sending birds and wood flying. Kakashi landed down in front of him, but he couldn't tell friend from opponent anymore and bounded towards him. **

**'He's lost his ability to think calmly and rationally.' thought Kakashi.**

The thought, 'When did he ever have it?' was going through many people's minds.

**Kakashi pulled out the chakra suppressing seal that Jiraiya had given him from his back pouch and held it up. He jumped towards Naruto and put it on his forehead, making the red chakra vanish almost instantly. **

**Naruto blinked tiredly and pitched forward, panting. His eyes had become blue, and Deidara grinned from behind the bush. **

Naruto swallowed, thankful that he hadn't hurt anyone. The tension slowly erased from the room; the fact that Kakashi hadn't accompanied Sakura and Naruto on the next mission was worrying to those who remembered.

**Seconds later, Sakura and Chiyo landed on the dirt in front of them. "We finally meet up!"**

"**S-Sakura..." said Naruto, completely drained of energy. "You guys did it, huh?"**

**Chiyo looked around. "It looks like you're still having some trouble here..."**

"Unfortunately," said Kakashi with a long sigh.

**Deidara watched the exchange with widened eyes. 'Impossible...Sasori got defeated by a little girl and a grandmother?'**

Sakura grinned. "That's right!"

**He started to climb from the bushes, but stopped suddenly, looking up sharply to find Guy and his team grinning above him. "Good work, Neji."**

"He better not get away." said Temari, looking sideways at her brother.

"**That must be the famous Byakugan passed down through the Leaf..." said Deidara. "I'd love to stay and see how it differs from Itachi's Sharingan-"**

Insert a twitch of the head from Sasuke.

"**But I think escaping from this situation comes first now."**

**Guy's teeth gleamed. "We're not going to let you get away!"**

Guy nodded furiously along with his future self's words.

**A second battle had begun. Deidara fought evasively, with a kunai in his mouth, but he managed to dodge Tenten's shuriken and a swift kick from Guy. He got up from a blast from Neji and ran up a tree to avoid Lee. **

**'These guys sure are pesky,' He thought, running through the trees. Deidara found was he was looking for, the white bird, and leapt down towards it. **

"He has more clay now," said Shikamaru, groaning. "He's a real pain."

**He bent down and tore of part of the bird with his mouth, as both Team Guy and Team Kakashi watched closely. He chewed it vigorously. "I'll show you my ultimate work of art."**

**Neji stared at the man's rapidly expanding body. "He's concentrating his chakra in one spot...Don't tell me...Everyone! Get back!" He shouted, jumping from his position. **

"**Art...is explosive!" roared Deidara. "Katsu!" **

**He exploded into a massive ball of fire that was rapidly coming towards the two teams. "We're not going to make it in time!"**

Ino choked. "He killed himself?!"

"That's a bit drastic...He probably could've managed to get away." said Choji.

**Suddenly they all stopped and stared behind them. The explosion had vanished and was being pulled into an enormous, dark hole that sucked up the dirt and flames around them. **

"**What's going on?" said Guy quietly. **

"It's the Mangekyou Sharingan!"

**Kakashi was breathing heavily, staring at the crater left behind with his red and black eye. He coughed and fell towards the ground, but Naruto caught him. **

"**You okay, Kakashi-sensei?"**

Naruto grinned at Kakashi, somewhat half heartedly, remembering the events earlier in the chapter.

**Sakura, still supporting Chiyo, gave him a wide eyed stare. "What on earth did you do?"**

"**I blew the explosion into another dimension," said Kakashi, still out of breath. "More importantly, is everyone alright?"**

"Everyone except me." said Gaara solemnly, starting to accept the fact that he was dead.

**The two clones of Naruto jumped down, still holding Gaara. They had managed not to get the body burned, and one looked at Sakura hopefully. **

**She nodded. **

"Even I can't bring back the dead," said Tsunade softly. "If he's gone, then he's gone."

**They were in an open field. The sun was shining and birds flew overhead, as if everything in the world was alright. But Sakura knew when a person was dead, and she knew she didn't have the power to bring him back.**

Sakura looked a little helpless, but understood deep down that even her master couldn't do anything different. Gaara looked at the ground, the knowledge of his own death weighing on him with finality. His siblings kept staring at him.

**Sakura stood slowly and let her hands fall. No one spoke and the wind blew over the grass, gently fluttering Gaara's red hair. **

**Naruto clenched his teeth and his shoulders shook. "Why? Why'd you have to die like this?" He slowly walked over. "You're the Kazekage, damn it! You just became the Kazekage!"**

Some people in the room started to sniff and many felt a deep remorse for the small boy in front of them who would change so much.

**Chiyo looked solemn. "Calm yourself, Naruto Uzumaki."**

"**Shut the hell up!"**

"Naruto!" admonished Sakura, feeling a bond with the woman she would fight with in the future. But Naruto didn't look apologetic, and he was still hurt from what Sakura said about him earlier.

**Naruto whipped his head around, face covered in tears and eyes watery blue.**

Kakashi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"**It's your fault!" He yelled. "If you goddamned Sand Shinobi hadn't put that monster inside of him, this never would have happened!" He took in a shuddering breath. "Do you have any idea what kind of burden he carried?!"**

Jiraiya looked sadly at him, and wondered if he felt the same way about the Yondaime Hokage, his father. It was a horrible burden to carry, especially without parents, but it looked like Naruto had turned out alright. The same thought ran through his head: Should he have stayed with the boy? Would Minato have wanted that?

"**Damn the Jinchuuriki," Naruto whispered and Kakashi closed his eyes. "You have no right to act like you're better, to label us, and use us!" Chiyo's eyes widened and she looked at the ground, wet with Naruto's tears, feeling shame she hadn't felt in a long time. **

No one wanted to look at Naruto, who had closed his eyes as if trying to block out the words. Life had been so hard for him, and Gaara had an even worse time than he did!

**Naruto tried to wipe his eyes, but it didn't help. Sakura looked at him sadly and the field was silent, but for his tears. **

The room was silent as well, and Guy looked at the book in his hands with a slightly different perspective. Gaara stared at Naruto and didn't feel any shock that he was such a devoted friend anymore. He was accepting that he had to die, but the way Naruto reacted made him want to live.

It had been a morose chapter, what with the Kyuubi chakra and Deidara's suicide. Only a few pages of the book remained.

"I believe I'm next." said Shino, breaking his long stretch of contemplative quiet. He took the book from Guy and cleared his throat.

**OoO**

_**I tried to put a lot of commenting in this chapter, but it still ended up pretty short. Oh well, this is my third update in one day, so that's pretty impressive :) **_

_**My reviewers are clearly the best ever. You guys have been making me want to finish up this arc super fast! Only one chapter left, isn't that exciting? **_

_**If you would be so kind, I'd like to know everyone's favorite Naruto character and...favorite cookie. Why? Because I'm a curious child who wants to know this information. I'll post the winners on the next chapter. The final chapter. **_

_**I'm so weird. **_

_**-owlgirl16-**_

(UPDATED 7/27/13 because of forgotten scene)


	21. Return of the Kazekage

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the plot or characters). I do, however, own this particular format of the episodes. Pretty please don't sue :) **_

_**Dedication: To my 550th reviewer: shizune19 and my 575th reviewer: NanaliJoci**_

_**This chapter is two episodes combined.**_

**OoO**

"_Even I can't bring back the dead," said Tsunade softly. "If he's gone, then he's gone."_

"_I know." said Sakura with a sigh. The mood of the room was rather morose; this had been a heavy chapter, with the Kyuubi Chakra and Deidara's suicide. _

"_I believe I'm next." said Shino, breaking his long stretch of contemplative silence. He took the book from Guy and cleared his throat. _

**Chapter Twenty One- Return of the Kazekage**

Many people glanced up sharply at hearing this.

"What do you mean, return?" asked Temari. "That makes it sound as if..." She looked at her youngest brother, the brother that was soon going to change for the better, and wondered if he had a chance.

'You know, there _is_ that technique that Chiyo did earlier...' thought Tsunade.

**No matter what Sakura tried, it was clear that Gaara was already dead and nothing she could do could bring him back. **

Sakura sighed and looked at the ground.

**Chiyo saw the broken expression on Naruto's face and knew that this was the moment she was waiting for. She gently leaned up against the Kazekage's body and began the Reincarnation Jutsu, her hands shining pale blue. **

Gaara looked startled. "But that technique takes the life of the user, doesn't it?" He said in a voice filled with disbelief. "Chiyo-sama is exchanging her life for mine?"

"If she was the one who sealed the Ichibi into you, then perhaps she feels this makes up for it." said Jiraiya, thinking briefly of his own student.

"**Granny Chiyo..." said Sakura softly. **

**Naruto looked at the chakra in confusion. "What are you trying to do?"**

"That's right, only Sakura's seen it before." said Choji.

**'This is what Granny Chiyo said she needed to do,' thought Sakura. 'And why she refused to go back to the village for an antidote.'**

"Ah. That makes sense."

"**Is that?" **

"**Yeah."**

**Naruto frowned. "Hey, what are you doing 'ttebayo?!"**

Sakura glared at him. "She's trying to help!"

"How was I supposed to know that?!"

**Sakura reached her hand out and stopped him from moving forward. 'Granny Chiyo...in exchange for her own life...' The thoughts swirled through her head. **

"**Sakura-chan..."**

"**She's going to bring Gaara back to life."**

With those words spoken, it was as if people in the room truly realized it for the first time. Temari and Kankuro has enormous smiles plastered on their faces that looked completely out of place. Gaara himself still looked like he couldn't believe this was happening. Naruto and Lee grinned and cheered loudly.

**Naruto's eyes widened. "Bring him back to life..." he whispered. "Is such a thing...really possible?"**

"**It's a special Jutsu that only she possesses."**

"**Really?!" His face brightened. **

**No one else looked excited, however, as they all slowly realized that an exchange had to be made. **

"One life for another," sighed Tsunade. "But that's the way it's always been."

**The pale blue started to flicker and Chiyo pushed harder. **

"She's already done it once today," said Hinata, remembering the use on Sakura. "Does she have enough chakra?"

"If not, then there should be ways to get more." said Kakashi, with a sideways glance at his chakra filled student.

**She winced and the connection started to fade. "Damn it..." she hissed quietly. "I don't have enough Chakra..."**

**Chiyo was gasping for air at this point. "Damn it..."**

"It's impressive that she's been able to do anything." said Neji, knowing his future self was probably looking at the exchange with his Byakugan.

**She looked down and realized that someone's hands were there. "You can use my Chakra." said Naruto desperately. "Would that be possible...Granny?" **

Gaara stared at Naruto, once again in shock over how far this complete stranger to him now was prepared to go to save his life. It was...touching.

"**Place your hand...on top of mine." Chiyo whispered. **

**As soon as he did, the ball of Chakra grew bright and strong again. He grimaced, already tired from fighting, but determined. **

A few people looked at him in surprise. Most knew he had more chakra than average, but this was a technique that killed whoever used it because of the chakra drain.

**Chiyo's weathered face broke into a small smile. "Amidst this Shinobi world created by us foolish old people...I'm glad a person like you showed up. The things I did in the past were nothing but mistakes...But in my final hour, it seems I'm finally able to do the right thing. Suna and Konoha..." She looked towards the sky. "The future is likely to be very different from the way things were in our time.**

'I wonder if that could be true.' thought Temari, looking at the Konoha people she thought she despised.

"**Your mysterious power that Kakashi spoke of. That power is likely to alter the future greatly...when you become a Hokage like none before." His eyes widened.**

Naruto's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair as he tried to mull that thought over. It seemed most of his classmates didn't quite know what to say to that either.

"**And Sakura,"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Next time help the people you cherish most, not an old lady with one foot in the grave. I think you are very much like me. There are not many women who have a man's courage..."**

If Sakura's smile got any wider, her face would split in two.

"**You will probably become a kunoichi who surpasses her master..."**

**Tiny tears started to fall from Sakura's face, and she wiped them away. **

Tsunade never thought she would take on another apprentice, never thought she would become Hokage, and never thought she would even return to Konoha...but it looked like she did a good job training the young girl.

**Chiyo stared at the boy across from her. "Naruto, this old lady has a favor to ask you...you are the one and only person who is capable of knowing the extent of Gaara's pain. And he understands yours as well...please, help him..."**

**Naruto looked at Gaara's face and closed his eyes.**

The two boys exchanged a meaningful look which turned into two smiles, one bright and optimistic and the other a little more withdrawn.

**There was nothing but white light. And then...someone was talking to him. He knew the voice from somewhere...he was calling his name. His name...Gaara. Gaara.**

"It worked! It worked!"

"**Gaara!" **

**He blinked his eyes and looked back. Naruto Uzumaki was grinning at him with his hand on his shoulder. Pale green eyes met bright blue. "Naruto?"**

"She really did it," said Tsunade, amazed. "She brought someone back to life."

"You're alive!" said Temari, who hugged Gaara almost without thinking, and stopped it short, retreating back to herself, almost embarrassed.

**Gaara looked around and realized he was surrounded by a hundred Sand nin in the middle of a grassy field. "This is..."**

**Naruto smiled. "Everyone came running to help you."**

Gaara looked down at his hands in disbelief. They actually cared about if he was alive or not? They cared about him as more than a weapon?

"**Gaara-sama! Are you alright?!" The young girl he had started training, even before becoming Kazekage, ran towards him. **

**He looked dazed and overwhelmed, but nodded. The girl broke into a huge grin and the field cheered with her. **

Everyone in the room was either smiling or at least somewhat happy for the young, red haired boy destined to become the Kazekage.

**Naruto clapped his hand on his back. "Putting us to all of this trouble."**

"**You're such a bothersome little brother, making us worry like that." Kankuro and Temari were both sitting on the grass as well. **

"It wasn't really my fault..." said Gaara, but even he could tell they didn't really mean it.

"**Don't be so disrespectful," scoffed Temari. "He's the Kazekage and you're just subordinates."**

**They both glared at her and she pushed Naruto out of the way. **

"I did save his life..."

"Don't be arrogant about it!" said Temari, but she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"**Gaara? How are you feeling?" She noticed him try to stand. "You shouldn't get up so quickly. Your body isn't completely healed."**

**It was then they noticed two girls, pushing past each other trying to get closer. **

"**Gaara-sama!"**

"**Kazekage-sama!"**

Gaara turned a little redder than before and Naruto laughed at him, not caring that was probably the first time anyone had done so without a death wish.

**Naruto ducked out of their way and rolled his eyes. **

"**Don't feel bad. You know they all fall for the cool elite type." said Kankuro with a smile.**

"What are you talking about?!" Sakura and Ino nearly said in unison.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows from across the room and they both blushed and sat back down.

**Naruto groaned. "Shikamaru said something about that too."**

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to turn red, not sure when he said that, but annoyed all the same.

"**Thank you...Naruto." Kankuro nodded at him. **

**Naruto looked a little confused. "You should say that to the old lady, not to me. She used some amazing Medical Ninjutsu..."**

"Oh... I guess you don't know she's dead." said Kakashi.

**He looked over to where he thought she was just sleeping, next to Sakura. She looked sadly towards him. **

**Kankuro shook his head. "That was a Reanimation Jutsu...Chiyo-sama is dead."**

There was a brief moment of pause for the old woman who saved both Sakura and Gaara, and lived such a long, full life.

"**Wh-What?"**

"**It's a ninjutsu that allows one to bring a dead person back to life in exchange for their own."**

**What he didn't realize were her last words floated through his mind. He stood up, almost unconsciously, and looked at the old woman in Sakura's arms.**

Sakura felt a close attachment to the woman she would be fighting with in the future and felt a pang of sadness that she wouldn't get to know her better.

"**Naruto," He looked over at Temari, who had spoken. "You are a mysterious one after all. You have to power to change people. Granny Chiyo always used to say she didn't care about the village's future. She was not the kind of person to do such a thing for Gaara."**

Temari nodded. "That's true...if I didn't know what really happened I would have never believed it."

"**She entrusted the future to the next generation." said Kakashi.**

"**Just like the Third." **

"I suppose the old man must have died if I'm the next Hokage." said Tsunade quietly. She had long since seen him, but he _was_ their old sensei.

**Gaara made to stand and Naruto grabbed his arm, helping him up. The two, nearly the same height, stared down at the woman. **

"**Everyone," he said solemnly. "Let us pray for Chiyo-sama."**

**Everyone closed their eyes in the field and honored the woman who sacrificed herself for her village. **

"She was a brave woman." said Guy, and as if they were all thinking it, nineteen glasses of sake crystallized from nowhere, and they toasted to the fallen soldier.

**OoO**

**As night fell over the mourning villagers, a man's head broke through the rock in the middle of a crater a few miles away. Deidara coughed and looked around.**

"He's alive?!" and "I thought he killed himself in that explosion!" were the general outcries in the room, but Shino held up and hand to quiet everyone as he continued to read.

"**Gimme a break..." He muttered. "I didn't think my clone would get pulled away too." His red and black robes fluttered nightmarishly in the wind.**

**He looked at the sky. "I need to find my right arm and ring."**

"Their rings must be important somehow." said Jiraiya aloud, thinking to himself.

**OoO**

**Two figures walked in the darkness of the broken cave, turning over bodies of puppets. One, Zetsu with his half black, half white face and leafy appendages, stopped in front of the real one.**

"Wait..." Ino grimaced. "Isn't Zetsu the one that ate the other two?"

"**I found it! Zetsu-san, I found it!" The other excitedly picked up the ring from Sasori's arm. "I wonder if I can now become a member of the Akatsuki... A slot has opened up, after all." His face was completely hidden by an orange, spiraled mask that had a spot for one eye to be seen. **

"So there's another one, huh?"

"**You idiot, it's not that easy." sighed Zetsu. **

**The other half of him disagreed. "Oh let him join. Tobi is a good kid."**

Kiba made a face. "He has split personalities?!"

**Tobi tossed the ring up in the air and it fell into a crevice in the cave floor. "J-Just a second Zetsu-san! I'm sure it's in here somewhere...Wait! Zetsu!"**

Jiraiya laughed. "Maybe it'll be good to have this guy join. It might make everything a little easier."

(Oh, what an unfortunate thought...sorry, I'll continue now.)

**OoO**

**The sun began to rise over Suna and the entire village was silent in anticipation, waiting. Then, just beyond the horizon, they saw the crowd walking towards them. **

**Kankuro and Gaara each supported one of Gaara's arms in the front as they stepped through the sand. **

"Return of the Kazekage." said Hinata softly, referring to the chapter title.

Kankuro and Naruto gave each other an almost-friendly look too; it seemed they would be comrades in the future as well.

**Guy was supporting Kakashi right behind them, and neither looked too pleased about it. **

They didn't look overly thrilled in the room either.

**As they approached closer, the village roared and cheered in triumph. It seemed as though everyone was outside on the walls, waiting for the return. **

**Kankuro smirked. "Heh...what a lavish welcome."**

Temari glared at him. "It's not for you."

**And then the three in front were surrounded by people. Baki stepped forwards and bowed his head. "I'm so glad you're safe."**

"**It was thanks to everyone." said Gaara, tilted his head in the direction of the Konoha shinobi. **

"And Chiyo."

"**Naruto Uzumaki," Baki turned to him. "I am truly grateful."**

**Naruto looked away. "No, I wasn't really able to do anything."**

The Naruto in the room got a few pointed stares and he turned red.

"**Shall we go then?" asked Kankuro, but Gaara stopped. **

"**Wait." Gaara stepped out of the way and allowed Chiyo's body to pass through first. **

Gaara bowed his head down in respect. He knew he would never do something like that now.

**OoO**

"**You should stay a little longer."**

"**That's right. At least another day until you've rested up."**

**The Suna and Konoha shinobi faced each other in the Kazekage's office.**

**Sakura smiled. "We'd love to, but there is something we must report to the Hokage immediately."**

"That's right!" said Lee, almost forgetting. "The meeting on the bridge!"

"Ten days isn't a lot of notice..." said Kakashi quietly, wondering if him not being able to heal was the reason he wasn't on the mission.

**Baki spoke directly to Kakashi. "But in your present condition..."**

"**It's alright. I have comrades I can rely on."**

**Guy grinned and his teeth flashed. "You can count on me!"**

"You most certainly can!" exclaimed Guy.

**They walked out the door and to a grave just in front of the stone wall. Everyone stood in silence; the Suna nin in black and the Konoha nin prepared to leave. **

**Her brother gently touched the cold, hard rock. "She said she didn't want a grave, but I thought she'd better have one."**

"It _is_ better to have a grave." said Tenten softly.

"**Everyone, pay your final respects." instructed Kakashi, bowing his own head. After a minute, they each looked up. "Let's go."**

"**Sakura, Naruto. It's time to depart!" said Lee, as they both remained at the grave. **

Everyone gave one more feeling of well-wishing to Chiyo, even though she was still alive in their time. It finally felt like it was time to say goodbye to her.

"**See ya." Kankuro tilted his head.**

"**Yeah." **

**Naruto and Gaara didn't say anything, but stared at each other. Naruto grinned a little. "Normally I suppose people shake hands and say goodbye..."**

Sakura looked at him strangely. "That _is_ what normal people do..."

"**But I'm not very good at this type of thing..." He stopped, and looked at Gaara's outstretched hand. **

Gaara tried to remember if he had ever shaken someone's hand before, without being told to do so. Or even being told to do so.

**Naruto stared at it, as if he had no idea what to do.**

Naruto laughed sheepishly. "I don't shake people's hands very much..."

**The wind blew and the eight other people watching smiled. Sand curled up around Naruto's right hand and brought it up to meet Gaara's.**

"It looks like you haven't lost your abilities over sand." said Kankuro approvingly.

**They shook hands. **

They two smiled at each other.

**OoO**

**The two teams trudged through the sand, with Kakashi and guy much further behind. **

"**Sensei! Hurry up!" called Tenten. **

The Guy in the room look annoyed and agitated with the situation. Kakashi winced.

**Guy grumbled and twisted his face into a highly bothered look by the suggestion that he was slow. **

"**Uh...I'm sorry, Guy." said Kakashi sheepishly. "When I use that new Sharingan, it takes a toll on my body for quite a while..."**

"I hope you heal soon, Sensei." said Sakura, thinking of the bridge.

"**Hurry!"**

**Guy looked as if those words caused him pain, and he threw Kakashi up into the air. **

"**H-Hey! Hey!"**

**Their students looked back and saw a strange sight: Kakashi was now riding on Guy's back. **

Almost the entire room winced and gave Guy a strange, disturbed look. Kakashi in particular inched further away from Guy. Neither Lee or Guy looked affected by it.

"Ah! Brilliance has struck me!"

"Now we will return to Konoha even faster, Guy-sensei!"

"That's completely wrong." said Sasuke bluntly.

**'That's just wrong 'ttebayo.'**

**'Old men giving each other a piggyback...' thought Sakura. **

**Tenten sighed. 'He's being annoying again.'**

**Neji just sort of gave them a blank stare. **

It must have looked very similar to the one the Hyuuga was giving now.

**Lee's eyes widened. "I see! It's a training exercise!"**

"**This way, it'll be faster!" Guy's teeth sparkled. He let out a roar and started to run, flying through the sand and nearly running them over. Kakashi looked like he was about to puke. **

"That's an injured man you're carrying." said Tsunade with raised eyebrows.

Guy waved it off. "As my rival, he can handle it!"

**Their students just watched, blinking. 'It looks even weirder in motion.' thought Sakura. **

A few people shuddered.

**Lee lowered his back. "Neji-"**

"**Oh, hell no!" He snapped.**

Neji glared at Lee while the rest of the room laughed. They could all imagine the young man saying something like that.

"Like I'd do that!"

"But it's a training exercise!"

**OoO**

"**I've already pulled some strings from behind so that you'll be posted with Team Kakashi."**

**They were in a hidden room in Konoha, and an older man spoke aloud. Half his face was bandaged and a curious, X shaped scar was on his chin. **

"Not...Danzo?" asked Jiraiya with widened eyes. "That can't be good news."

Kakashi privately agreed, although he still wanted to treat the powerful man with some respect.

Tsunade nodded. "I wonder who he's forcing on your team."

Neither Sakura nor Naruto looked happy about there being a replacement for Sasuke.

"**Not only are you close in age with Naruto Uzumaki, but you are also stronger than anyone in the village of the same generation..." The man said, looking at the bowed figure before him. "And more than anything, I admire your superb talent for painting."**

A few people blinked. "Painting?"

**He held out a scroll. "From today until the completion of this mission, you will be known as...Sai."**

"What mission?" whispered Jiraiya, who was starting to get a bad feeling about this kid.

"**Sai. Right..." The younger one, pale with short, dark hair, had a strange expression on his face.**

**The old man narrowed his eyes. "Don't put on a fake smile like that in front of me."**

"**I'm sorry," said Sai. "But it said in the textbook that in order to charm people, one must first learn how to smile. I still have difficulty making facial expressions."**

Naruto grimaced, a little creeped out. "This guy is joining our team?"

"I don't like the sound of him." said Kakashi grimly. "He's likely there mostly to spy on you, Naruto."

"We're done with this book." Shino closed it. Everyone stood from their spots on the couches and chairs and stretched.

Sakura glanced at the wall clock. "It's gotten really late!" She said, noticing how many hours had flown by. "Didn't the note say there would be a place to rest?"

As if on cue, two doors opened, one to the left and one to the right. They were marked male and female.

The girls wandered over to their side and the boys to theirs and the lights faded from the room.

Tsunade walked in a little uncomfortably; she didn't know these people very well. There were six, fluffy white beds that looked very welcoming. No one was talking.

"These are pretty strange books, huh?" Tenten said finally.

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, I didn't know I had it in me to defeat an S-class shinobi."

"I didn't either." admitted Ino, but she was looking at her old friend in a more positive light.

"Are we really going to forget all of this after it's done?" asked Hinata softly, and no one had a good answer for her.

More comfortable clothes had been provided at the base of each bed and they all gradually changed and washed up in the bathroom. Soon, all six women were in bed and quiet. The light flicked off and they fell asleep.

**OoO**

_**It's done. It's actually done... BOOK ONE IS DONE OHMYGOD!**_

_**-ahem- Excuse me, I'm just really excited. **_

_**For those wondering about the next arc: I am planning on doing it, with two episodes per chapter. That means ten chapters, which isn't too many. I think I'll take some time to write out two or three and then post the next book! **_

_**I will update this story with a note when the next one is up. I hope I can continue this! **_

_**Favorite Characters: **_

_**First- Naruto **_

_**Second- A three way tie between Shikamaru, Gaara, and Itachi**_

_**Favorite Cookies:**_

_**First- Chocolate Chip (And its variants)**_

_**Second- Sugar**_

_**Third- Peanut Butter**_

_**I learned a lot about cookies that I didn't know existed. (My personal favorite? Chocolate chip, toffee, caramel. Yum.)**_

_**This author's note is getting far too long already. See you again soon and don't forget to review!**_

_**-owlgirl16-**_


	22. Book 2 is up!

_**Hello everybody! **_

_**The next book, Reading Naruto Shiuppuden: Sasuke and Sai is now posted! Please make sure to check it out. Thanks so much for being faithful readers after all this time. You guys rock!**_

_**owlgirl16**_


End file.
